


La sérénade des monstres

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard bashing, Because I can, Biphobia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Graphic depiction of friendship, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I guess it is somehow canon though, M/M, Minor Loki/OC - Freeform, Not anything past Avengers 1 compliant, OCs - Freeform, Odin's A+ Parenting, Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Racism, Referenced Mpreg, SJW Loki, Smut, Thor Bashing, Transphobia, Way too much plot, mentions of past abusive relationship, the story is way too long to put all the necessary tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 128,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: Coincé sur Terre après s'être échappé de sa prison asgardienne, Loki a urgemment besoin d'une couverture. Heureusement, il est recueilli par Grace, une femme qui semble avoir pour le dieu une profonde, et surprenante, sympathie. Non seulement elle lui fournit un logement et des papiers, mais également le travail parfait: Secrétaire personnelle de Tony Stark. A condition que Loki parvienne à le supporter...





	1. Jardin d'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Au départ je voulais juste écrire une petite fanfic Frostiron, c'était même censé être seulement du smut...  
> Et puis tout est arrivé si vite. ;w;  
> Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils m'occupent pas mal. XD  
> Certains chapitres aborderont des thèmes durs, donc lisez les TW en début de chapitre plz. ^^

**[TW VIOLENCES CONJUGALES]**

Assis sur un banc, une tasse de thé à la main, à peine vêtu d'un pull et un gros sac à moitié vide sur les genoux, Loki regardait la neige tomber. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Pas plus que le silence absolu de Central Park en hiver à 6h du matin. Il trouvait même plutôt reposant ce silence et ce froid. Le monstre en lui s'y sentait à sa place. Regarder les flocons tomber le plongeait dans une sorte de méditation profonde à peine perturbée par la prise d'une gorgée de thé maintenant tiède. Il le préférait comme ça, de toute façon. Lorsqu'il regardait la neige alourdir les branches des arbres déjà courbées et recouvrir les traces de pas et les bonhommes de neiges créés la veille, il lui semblait oublier qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir ainsi éternellement.

Qu'il ai réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule d'Asgard tenait déjà du miracle en soi et si la nouvelle de sa disparition venait à s'ébruiter, il serait recherché activement par tout Midgard bien que deux ans ce soient écoulés depuis sa dernière « visite ». Poursuivre ainsi sa fuite en avant n'était donc pas une option.

Non pas que Loki ai choisi d’atterrir là. S'il avait pu s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie dans un endroit où personne ne connaissait son nom, il l'aurait fait: Mais s'échapper de son confinement lui avait coûté énormément d'énergie, et le spectre de Thanos hantait encore sa mémoire. Fuir Asgard vers un endroit où personne ne serait alerté si le titan apparaissait revenait à se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup.

Rester à New-York n'était pas un choix très judicieux cependant, il fallait bien l'admettre. Quitte à se fondre parmi les hommes, le dieu du mensonge aurait pu choisir un endroit où son visage était moins connu et où les rues ne grouillaient pas de super-héros... Bien qu'il ne soit pas très sûr que les choses soient très différentes dans les autres pays. Seulement encore une fois, ici, il se sentait relativement en sécurité. Il connaissait bien la ville et pouvait aisément connaître les mouvements de ses ennemis sans avoir à utiliser beaucoup de magie, ce qui risquerait et de le trahir et de l'affaiblir encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Depuis la semaine qu'il était là, Loki avait réussi à ne pas se faire repérer ; à obtenir une somme d'argent suffisante pour assurer ses arrières en se faisant passer pour le fils d'un riche vieillard ; et à comprendre à peu près comment fonctionnait le métro de New-York. C'était déjà pas mal. Malheureusement, à ce rythme: sans toit, sans travail, et sans autre couverture que ses talents de métamorphose, qu'il tentait de ne pas utiliser abusivement bien que cela lui coûtât peu énergie, il risquait de tomber sur les Avengers ou des membres du SHIELD par accident à force de tourner en rond à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

Il en était à son 15ème entretient d'embauche en 6 jours. Aucun ne s'étant avéré concluant. Tous demandaient des papiers qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir, à commencer par un justificatif de domicile et des papiers d'identités, réduisant à néant son immense pouvoir de persuasion. Le dieu se serait bien tourné vers des employeurs moins scrupuleux qui ne lui auraient demandé aucun papiers, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de démêlés avec les forces de l'ordre...

La situation n'était donc pas désespérée mais n'en demeurait pas moins terriblement frustrante.

Pour une fois, le dieu ne demandait pourtant pas l'impossible. Seulement un endroit où pouvoir se cacher le temps de se refaire une santé et n'importe quel activité pour l'occuper durant son exil.

Mais dans son cas, peut-être était-ce déjà beaucoup...

C'est alors qu'apparut une silhouette emmitouflée dans un long manteau noir au bout du chemin enneigé. Cette dernière marchait lentement sous les flocons. Loki la regarda s'approcher, pensant qu'elle l'ignorerait. C'était une femme asiatique à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux noirs d'encre, un bonnet blanc enfoncé sur sa tête et le bas de son visage enroulé dans une épaisse écharpe de laine. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta devant le dieu et l'observa longuement. Ce dernier soutint son regard, convaincu qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Etrangement, bien qu'il n'ai changé d'apparences que quelques rares fois, personne ne l'avait encore jamais accusé d'être... Lui, justement. On lui avait parfois fait remarquer la ressemblance, mais aucun mortel ne s'était imaginé qu'il était effectivement en train de parler au dieu du mensonge, et cela, ainsi que la très mauvaise mémoire des humains, avait suffi à protéger Loki jusqu'à maintenant. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter lorsque la jeune femme qui lui faisait face baissa légèrement son écharpe et lui dit:

« -Vous êtes Loki, n'est-ce pas ? Abasourdi, le dieu pensa mentir, mais comprit rapidement à son regard que la question de l'inconnue était rhétorique. Tout en réfléchissant prestement à un sort efficace mais léger pour effacer sa mémoire, il répondit, non sans un petit sourire narquois:

-Effectivement. Le dieu s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles, mais pas à ce que son interlocutrice lui sourit comme elle le fit lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse:

-Je m'appelle Grace, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main que le dieu serra machinalement, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne. Je vous doit... Beaucoup. Cette dernière phrase resta en suspend, arrachant à la divinité un haussement de sourcil plus que perplexe. Vous n'avez clairement pas l'air aussi grandiloquent que la première fois, si je peux me permettre. Ajouta la jeune femme. En d'autres circonstances, cette remarque aurait sans doute piquée Loki à vif. Une créature aussi fière que lui supportait assez mal qu'on lui fasse remarquer la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais aussi fier soit-il, il savait aussi quand se taire. Vous avez un endroit où dormir au moins ? Ajouta-t-elle en pointant son sac du doigt.

-Non. Répondit le dieu, décidément de plus en plus perplexe. Aussi loin qu'il puisse en juger, et étant le dieu du mensonge c'était probablement la personne la plus habilitée à le faire, les salutations et la sollicitude de la brune étaient sincères. Or Loki s'était logiquement préparé à ce que le premier mortel qui le reconnaîtrait, ou le prendrait pour lui même, tente de le rouer de coup: Pas à ce qu'il le remercie ou s'inquiète pour lui.

-Suivez-moi dans ce cas. »

Le dieu nordique s'exécuta et le duo traversa Central Park dans le silence le plus total seulement interrompu lorsque Grace lui demanda s'il n'avait pas froid, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative. Après être sortis du parc, et avoir marché encore un peu, ils arrivèrent devant des immeubles qui semblaient bien trop neufs au regard des bâtiments alentours.

« -Les immeubles qui se trouvaient là avant ont été détruits lors de la Bataille de New-York. Expliqua Grace face aux sourcils froncés de son invité. Ils en ont reconstruit de nouveaux et comme le prix des loyers s'est écroulé depuis ce jour là, les gens comme moi en ont profité. Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir un aussi bel appartement autrement. Poursuivit-elle tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur.

-Les gens comme vous ? Demanda Loki tandis que la jeune femme retirait son bonnet, déroulait son écharpe et se défaisait de son manteau.

-Les gens à qui on ne laisse généralement pas grand chose d'autre que les miettes du gâteau. Répondit Grace une expression à la fois dure et pensive sur le visage. Sous son manteau, elle portait un top noir surmonté d'une veste et une mini jupe à paillettes dorée qui ne cachaient pas grand chose de son anatomie. Loki comprit bien vite de quoi il s'agissait. Grace était une belle femme, mais ses épaules larges, ses hanches étroites et les traits légèrement anguleux de son visage indiquaient que ça n'avait pas toujours été une évidence. Elle sourit, semblant gênée par la légèreté de sa tenue: Je rentre de soirée. Se justifia-t-elle. Non pas que Loki en quelque chose à faire, mais il se doutait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'incommode pas son hôte. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait sans doute pas.

-Seule ? Répondit alors le dieu de la tromperie avec un petit sourire suggestif, pour la détendre. Cela sembla fonctionner à merveille.

-Apparemment non. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant à son tour accompagnant sa remarque d'un petit jeu de sourcil avant de pouffer.

Il la connaissait à peine, mais Loki trouvait déjà cette mortelle terriblement sympathique.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de son appartement le dieu comprit mieux ce que son hôte voulait dire par « un aussi bel appartement ». Son logement consistait en un vaste loft doté d'une mezzanine, décoré avec goût et illuminé par de grandes baies vitrées. Si Loki était un habitué des demeures royales, de ce qu'il s'avait des bâtisses New-Yorkaises, c'était un logement d'exception. Comme elle l'y invitait, Loki s'assit sur une des chaises de la table à manger tandis que la jeune femme fouillait le frigo à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner potable:

« -Toast, œufs et bacon ? Proposa Grace.

-Qui refuserait pareil festin ?

-Un musulman vegan allergique au gluten ?

-Certes. Mais un repas décent est un luxe que je ne me suis pas permis depuis longtemps et ne faisant partie d'aucune des catégories citées, si vous acceptiez de me sustenter je vous en serais reconnaissant. Tandis que Grace préparait de quoi manger, Loki se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Par la baie vitrée, il pouvait voir les premiers rayons de soleil poindre derrière les immeubles et les badauds, déjà pressés, courir comme de minuscules rongeurs, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Le bruit d'une assiette contre la table et l'odeur de la nourriture le tirèrent de sa contemplation.

-Bon appétit ! Lui dit son hôte en s'installant en face de lui.

-De même. Lui répondit-il tout en commençant à manger. Après avoir fini son premier toast, le dieu se risqua à demander: Vous avez prononcé, un peu plus tôt, de singulières paroles, notamment sur le fait que vous me deviez beaucoup. Je ne crois pourtant pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? Grace prit une gorgée de thé avant d’acquiescer.

-C'est notre première rencontre en effet. Et je comprends que vous trouviez tout ça très étrange. On peut pas dire que vous soyez connu pour vos bonnes actions...

-Un bien doux euphémisme que voici.

-Clairement. Seulement vous voyez dans les films quand le héros dit au méchant « si tu fais-ça des milliers d'innocents mourront » ?

-Il ne m'est pas nécessaire d'aller chercher si loin. Ironisa le super vilain.

-Ce que le héros ne dit jamais c'est que dans le lot de tous ces « innocents » il y en a en réalité beaucoup qui ne le sont pas tant que ça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration: Le jour où vous avez commandé l'invasion de New-York, et où la ville s'est transformée en champ de bataille, mon petit ami venait de me casser un bras, de me fêler deux côtes et était en train de me frapper la tête contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Si à ce moment là une poutre que vous veniez d'envoyer sur un des Avengers n'avait pas traversé l'appartement, l'écrasant au mur comme un insecte, je serais probablement morte dans l'indifférence générale. Le dieu à la langue d'argent en resta muet de surprise. Vous n'avez pas idée, poursuivit Grace, du nombre de fois où j'ai appelé la police, les services sociaux, les associations de femmes battues, et où on m'a ignoré, ou humilié. Ni du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu partir et où je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas parce que personne ne voudrait me louer un autre appartement ou m'embaucher. Mais après que New-York ai été plongée dans le sang et les flammes, et que les rats qui en avaient les moyens aient quitté le navire, soudain il a fallu des bras pour reconstruire et des gens pour occuper les dites constructions. Alors les même qui nous regardaient avec dédains, sont soudain devenus beaucoup moins exigeants.

-L'appartement donc... Clarifia Loki.

-Oui. Grace à vous j'ai pu enfin sortir d'une relation abusive, gagner ma vie correctement et posséder le logement de mes rêves. Techniquement, la Bataille de New-York est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule. Certaines personnes ont tout perdu dans cette bataille, mais pour les gens qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ce coup de pied dans la fourmilière nous a donné des opportunités que ne se représenteront peut-être jamais. Acheva la jeune femme.

-Je comprends mieux... Cependant je n'ai rien fait de tout cela dans votre intérêt ni de mon propre chef, et si personne ne m'avait stoppé vous auriez probablement été assassinée ou réduite en esclavage par les Chitauris. Lui fit remarquer le dieu.

-Dans mon cas, morte pour morte, ça n'aurait pas pas fait une grosse différence. Rétorqua Grace. Et ne vous y méprenez pas, à ce sujet, j'ai tout autant de sympathie pour les Avengers que pour vous. Seulement ce n'est pas Tony Stark qui était seul sur un banc de Central park en plein hiver avec pour seul possession un sac de sport à moitié vide. Loki esquissa un sourire froid à cette idée. De ce qu'il savait du héros, c'était effectivement fort peu probable. Grace bailla, la fatigue creusant de vastes cernes noires sous ses yeux, ce que le dieu n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas vous, dit-elle, mais je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je vais donc faire une petite sieste au moins jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner. Je vous déplie le clic-clac ?

-Ce serait appréciable. Répondit le dieu dissimulant admirablement le fait qu'il n'ai aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un clic-clac.

-On fait comme ça alors. Son hôte se leva et déplia le canapé-lit. Voilà, je vais vous descendre des draps, et si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, il y a des livres ainsi que de quoi écrire/dessiner dans la bibliothèque, et la télécommande de la télévision est à droite de l'écran plat. Pensez juste à mettre le casque avant. On discutera du reste plus tard d'accord ? A toute. »

Loki eu à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle monta sur la mezzanine. Il l'entendit se changer puis se glisser sous les draps et s'endormir presque aussitôt. Le dieu resta un instant stupéfait que la jeune femme lui fasse à ce point confiance. Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne l'égorge pas dans son sommeil, prenant ainsi son appartement et son identité.

Non pas qu'il l'aurait fait.

Surtout pour des raisons pratiques en réalité. Car remplacer quelqu'un en prenant son apparence était bien plus difficile qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Les gens avaient toutes sortes de secrets qu'ils essaimaient à toutes sortes de confidents, et il était très difficile, voire impossible, de les connaître tous et de savoir à qui ils avaient été dit. Si bien que très vite, l'entourage de la personne dont on avait pris l'apparence devenait suspicieux. Il était plus sûr de se créer une identité à partir de rien et de compléter les trous par des mensonges qui ne seraient, généralement, jamais vérifiés. Loki avait eu des siècles de pratique pour s'en rendre compte. Grace avait donc raison de ne pas se méfier, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins surprenant.

Loki profita de son sommeil pour faire le tour de l'appartement et réfléchir.

Il ignorait, à vrai dire, jusqu'où irait la générosité de son hôte en supposant qu'elle ne tente pas de le piéger. C'est qu'en dehors de son intuition, le dieu à la langue d'argent n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une ruse visant à l'enfermer à nouveau ou à le renvoyer sur Asgard. Tout puissant qu'il soit, il lui était malheureusement déjà arrivé de se faire embobiner par des mortels. Rien ne garantissait que Grace ne soit pas un agent du SHIELD sous couverture et que l'appartement ne soit pas rempli de caméras. A cette pensée, Loki grimaça et inspecta les lieux plus en détail, mais de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un logement des plus normaux. Le dieu se détendit un peu.

Un peu seulement. Se trouver dans une situation de dépendance par rapport à une vulgaire mortelle le dérangeait à plus d'un niveau. Outre son égo qui le supportait difficilement, il n'aimait pas le pouvoir que cela donnait à l'humaine sur sa princière personne. Pour autant, il lui fallait bien admettre que pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de Grace. Par ailleurs, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui permettait de la voir comme une dévote. Après tout, n'était-il pas naturel pour une humaine d'honorer la divinité à laquelle elle devait sa vie ? On avait vu offrandes et sacrifices plus étranges pour de bien moindres services rendus.

Loki décida donc qu'il tacherait d'être accommodant pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors dans l'immédiat et qu'il verrait bien ensuite:

Le compromis lui sembla acceptable.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à son hôte, Loki avait bien dormi et l'ennui commençait à le gagner. Il mit le casque, alluma la télévision pour écouter les informations d'une oreille distraite, puis attrapa de quoi écrire et le journal, jetant un œil aux offres d'emploi. Après avoir relevé quelques numéros de téléphones, lu le journal, inspecté la bibliothèque, relevé quelques livres susceptibles de l'intéresser et regardé quelques clips à la télévision par pure curiosité, il commença à se rapprocher de la cuisine.

Lorsque Grace se réveilla, vers midi, une agréable odeur de nourriture lui titilla les narines. Elle descendit, tirée de son lit par la curiosité. Loki, le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie qui avait tenté de conquérir le monde, était en train de mélanger de la salade sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

« -Salade mélangée, pommes de terre au four avec jambon fumé et gâteau au chocolat en dessert. Annonça-t-il sobrement tout en sortant les pommes de terres fumantes du four. Grace n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit les préparer de cette manière et ça avait l'air absolument délicieux.

-Vous êtes bonne à marier. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai été, répondit le dieu sur le même ton, ce n'est pas exactement une expérience que je recommanderais.

-Vous m'en direz tant...

-Mais peut-être le problème venait-il de mon épouse ? Suggéra-t-il d'une voix charmeuse tout en posant les plats sur la table déjà dressée. Grace rit:

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai eu mon lot de mensonge et de tromperies pour toute une vie. Dit-elle avant de se servir. Loki sourit à nouveau, son sens de l'humour était décidément une bien plaisante surprise. Quoi qu'il en soit merci pour le repas. Mais vous savez, mon offre est sans condition. Je n'attends rien de vous, je considère m'acquitter d'une dette.

-Une fois de plus, mortelle Grace, vous vous surestimez. Ce n'est pas là la preuve de ma gratitude, simplement un moyen de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Un intellect comme le mien supporte difficilement l'inaction... Répondit Loki tout en entamant lui-même son assiette, ne montrant rien de son soulagement. Le dieu ne perdait néanmoins rien à plaire à la jeune femme, il savait l'affection des mortel.les simple à obtenir et qu'il en tirerait de nombreux bénéfices. Du reste, ajouta-t-il donc, il serait de bon ton de définir des termes à l’acquittement de cette prétendue dette. Enfin, pour vous du moins, en ce qui me concerne, je ne risque pas grand-chose étant votre créancier.

-Mes termes sont simples répondit Grace avec aplomb: Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que je vis seule dans cet appartement. Ce qui au vu de ma vie sentimentale, vous laisse une marge de quelques années. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous payez de loyer. Mais si vous souhaitez acheter des livres, un ordinateur, un téléphone, enfin bref, ce qui sort du vital, il faudra le faire avec votre propre argent.

-Monnaie sonnante et trébuchante n'est pas quelque chose dont je manque, soyez-en assurée.

-Tant mieux. Une chose peut-être, je ne veux pas que votre présence mette ma vie en danger.

-Je crains que cette dernière condition soit la plus difficile à respecter. Grimaça le dieu.

-J'en suis consciente, mais j'y tiens. Vous pouvez me mentir, mais s'il y a le moindre risque pour moi je veux être informée de ce qui se passe. Je doute que vous soyez là librement et si la moitié des forces spéciale des Etats-Unis doit débarquer dans 2h dans mon salon, j'aimerais en être informée.

-En d'autre termes, vous voulez que je vous tienne informée de mes plans et de leurs conséquences. Explicita Loki dont le visage s'assombrit.

-Un minimum oui.

-Vous savez, Grace, si le SHIELD avait voulu s'enquérir de la raison de ma présence sur Midgard, ils n'auraient pas procédé autrement.

-Le quoi ? Lui répondit la jeune femme déboussolée. Loki manqua de s'étouffer de rire avec son verre d'eau. Il ne s'agissait définitivement pas d'une espionne, ou alors de l'espionne la plus douée qu'il ai jamais rencontré, mais il en doutait. La surprise était un sentiment difficile à feindre. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, et ce qu'il était préférable qu'il cache, le dieu du mensonge lui répondit:

-Il est vrai que je risque d'être activement recherché dans ce monde comme ailleurs. Bien que mes anciens geôliers ne sachent encore rien de ma fuite de prison. Il serait préférable qu'il en soit encore ainsi quelques temps. Je compte donc me faire le plus discret possible tout en observant attentivement les mouvement de mes ennemis. En supposant que rien n'interfère avec mes desseins, vous n'avez a priori rien à craindre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise à l'idée d'héberger un criminel intergalactique qu'elle avait réussi à le faire croire jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, je ne peux pas tourner en rond dans cet appartement éternellement. Poursuivit le dieu à la langue d'argent, profitant de sa confiance qu'il savait dorénavant totalement acquise. Et je crains que la cuisine ne m'occupe qu'un temps... Il me faudrait un travail, ce qui nécessite des papiers d'identité, ainsi qu'un justificatif de domicile et...

-Je vois, l'administration, un problème pour toutes vos solutions. Le coupa Grace. Je peux vous obtenir de faux papiers, seulement il me faut une fausse identité pour aller avec, la plus éloignée possible de votre identité actuelle. Aussitôt, sous le regard médusé de Grace, Loki prit l'apparence d'une jeune femme menue aux cours cheveux châtains coupés en un délicat carré. Mis à part le vert profond de ses iris et la pâleur de sa peau, il n'y avait entre elle et l'homme qui se tenait là à l'instant, absolument aucune ressemblance.

-Pensez-vous que ce sera suffisant ? Demanda Loki, sa voix étant devenue aussi mélodieuse et délicate qu'un pépiement d'oiseau, contraste frappant avec son timbre habituel, perpétuel soupir rauque et froid.

-C'est parfait. Répondit Grace émerveillé: Fut un temps où j'aurais bien aimer posséder un tel pouvoir... Compléta-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

-Et risquer d'être moins parfaite que vous ne l'êtes déjà ? Lui répondit Loki le plus naturellement du monde.

-...Oh Loki, je sens que mon égo et moi allons _vraiment_ apprécier votre compagnie. »

 


	2. L'horreur est humaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW violences policières, sexisme, racisme, viol] Rien n'est montré mais il en est fait mention, so...

Le restant du week-end, Grace montra à Loki comment fonctionnait un ordinateur, ce qu'il comprit très vite ; lui fit faire le tour du quartier sous son apparence féminine pour qu'il puisse se repérer ; et ils établirent ensemble quelques règles de vie simples concernant les tâches ménagères, les invité(e)s et les éventuels plans machiavéliques d'asservissement de l'univers. Le dieu nordique pressentait que leur cohabitation serait fructueuse. Grace était une midgardienne vive d'esprit, intéressante, et très utile: traits qui manquaient habituellement à ses congénères. Par ailleurs, même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, Loki appréciait la compagnie. S'il aimait la solitude, tout ce temps passé seul à Asgard à attendre dans le silence, l'inaction et la douleur qu'enfin la bonne occasion pour s'enfuir se présente n'était pas un souvenir plaisant. A quoi bon être le dieu du mensonge s'il n'y avait personne à qui mentir... Bien sûr il y avait eu les rares et désagréables visites de Thor et d'autres Aesir. Mais il ne les considérait pas comme de la « compagnie » tout juste cela lui donnait-il encore plus l'impression d'être seul même entouré. Grace, en revanche, lui offrait une distraction nécessaire.

Lorsque la dite rentra du travail ce soir là, elle rayonnait:

« -Je te présente Mina Banks ! Dit-elle en lançant une enveloppe sur la table contenant divers documents. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de se parler d'égal à égal, bien que cela incommode le dieu ; à Rome... Jeune diplômée d'Oxford fraichement débarquée d'Europe. Compléta-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle te plait, parce que vous risquez de passer un bout de temps ensemble. Loki regarda sa photo d'identité et grimaça. Personne n'est beau sur sa photo de passeport Loki, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le but.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'apparence pour que mes papiers d'identités trahissent que je me suis récemment échappé de prison. Plaisanta à moitié le dieu nordique.

-J'ai autre chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Ajouta Grace après avoir ri: Cette fois elle lui donna un tabloïd. Le super-vilain se tendit instinctivement face à la photo qui ornait la couverture du magazine. Il s'agissait d'Anthony Stark, alias Iron Man, que le dieu nordique ne connaissait que trop bien. De tous les humains qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa précédente visite, il hésitait à le définir comme le plus intéressant ou le plus insupportable. La manière dont il lui avait tenu tête, seul, sans armure, lui avait proposé « un verre » et avait même eu l'impudence de faire un sous-entendu _plus que déplacé_ alors qu'il aurait pu le démembrer sur place l'énervait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Sur la couverture du tabloïd, il apparaissait avec une jeune femme rousse, un éclair séparant un cliché d'eux se tenant la main, avec pour titre, en lettres rouges pour insister sur la gravité de la situation: « LA RUPTURE. Tony Stark, Virginia « Pepper » Potts, la fin d'un couple mythique ? »

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie sentimentale de l'homme de fer devrait me concerner. Répondit Loki en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Peut-être devrais-tu lire l'article et faire quelques recherches sur Virginia Potts. » Répondit Grace, ménageant ses effets.

Apparemment, l'humaine avait en tête un plan bien précis. Le dieu nordique lui sourit avec un air de défi, aucun plan n'était trop complexe pour qu'il ne le dévoile. Il jeta un œil à l'article, où il lut que Virginia « Pepper » Potts était en réalité la directrice générale de Stark Industries, l'entreprise de l'homme de fer, son royaume pour ainsi dire. L'article expliquait également que Stark en restait malgré tout et le plus important actionnaire et son principal ingénieur. Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à se mettre en place dans la tête de Loki, mais pour confirmer, il alluma rapidement l'ordinateur qu'il s'était lui-même acheté, après que Grace lui ai montré comment fonctionnait le sien. Il ouvrit le navigateur web, tapa quelque chose vivement, et sous ses yeux apparut la page de recrutement de Stark Industries, confirmant ses doutes. Il émit un petit rire froid mais satisfait, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Les tensions entre Stark et Mademoiselle Potts l'avait effectivement amenée à recruter un ou une secrétaire. Le rôle exacte et la position de ce ou cette dernière n'était pas spécifiée dans l'annonce, mais il semblait évident que la Directrice Générale cherchait quelqu'un pour transmettre ses messages et veiller sur le génial inventeur en son absence. S'il parvenait à décrocher ce travail, Loki aurait non seulement une couverture parfaite, mais il pourrait en plus suivre les moindres fait et gestes de ses ennemis. Mieux encore, qu'il parvienne à s'attirer les faveurs de Stark et de ses collègues comme il s'était attiré celle de Grace, avec moins d'homicide involontaire et plus de flatterie, et il pourrait espérer avoir accès à des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir autrement.

« -Oh, Grace, murmura-t-il émerveillé que la mortelle ai conçu ce plan toute seule à partir d'une simple couverture de tabloïd: Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer ma demande en mariage ? Nous ferions un couple formidable.

-Je crains que le vert n'aille pas avec la couleur de mes yeux. Répondit la jeune femme en riant. Elle semblait grisée par la perspective de Loki trompant le multi-millionaire, et cela fit tiquer le dieu nordique. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Grace avait largement repayé sa dette en lui offrant logement et papiers. C'était au mieux du zèle, au pire un moyen de gagner sa confiance. Or le dieu de la tromperie n'appréciait pas que l'on tente d'obtenir quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Il reposa le journal, ferma son ordinateur d'une main, et se tourna vers la mortelle. Cette dernière sentit que son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Il était maintenant franchement menaçant.

-Dis moi, Grace, pourquoi m'aides-tu autant ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner ? Grace lui fit un sourire triste et descendit de la table sur laquelle elle s'était perchée pour s'assoir en face de lui.

-Est-ce vrai que tu peux tomber enceint ? Demanda alors la jeune femme. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas très bien le lien logique entre ces deux questions, mais pressentait que pour son hôte, il s'agissait d'un détail extrêmement important.

-Oui. Répondit-il alors.

-Est-ce commun de là où tu viens ?

-Non. »

Il ne désirait pas développer, mais c'était en réalité une des caractéristiques des géants de glace. Il l'ignorait lorsqu'il avait mis au monde ses nombreux enfants, et son entourage s'était bien gardé de lui dévoiler la vérité, mettant cette différence de plus sur le compte de la magie. Cela n'avait donc rien de normal pour les Aesir, ce qui avait d'ailleurs valu à Loki des regards dégoûtés à la vue de son ventre rond. Odin et même Thor lui avaient souvent demandé de prendre une apparence féminine dans ces circonstances pour ne pas incommoder la cour, mais le dieu espiègle se réjouissait au contraire de leur imposer pareils tourments par sa seule présence.

Ce qui venait ensuite était généralement moins amusant. Voir ses enfants, desquels il tirait une grande fierté, lui être enlevés et traités comme des monstres, comme les monstres qu'ils étaient, le faisait terriblement souffrir. Ouvrant à chaque fois une nouvelle plaie derrière son masque de fer. Les monstres ne pouvaient pas engendrer autre chose que des monstres. Chacune de ces créatures, il le savait aujourd'hui, était une preuve indubitable de sa nature profonde, cette même nature dont on lui avait appris à avoir honte, à haïr du plus profond de son être... Et au regard de Grace, Loki sut qu'elle avait vécu ce dégoût d'elle-même:

« -Je suis une femme transgenre, asiatique et sombre de peau. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. A part lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, as-tu vu où que ce soit quelqu'un qui me ressemble ? A la télévision, dans les journaux, au cinéma, dans les livres ? Aux yeux de bien des gens je suis un monstre hideux. Une erreur de la nature qu'il faut cacher à tout prix. On m'a battue, on m'a mise en cage, on m'a humiliée, simplement parce que je suis moi-même. La seule chose qui m'empêche de balayer toute cette civilisation d'un revers de main, c'est de ne pas en avoir le pouvoir, parce qu'ils ont tout fait pour nous le retirer. A moi aux autres comme moi, et aux autres qui ne sont pas comme moi mais ne sont pas moins monstrueux à leurs yeux.

-Aux yeux de qui ? Demanda le dieu nordique. Sa curiosité ayant été attisée par ce discours aussi étrange que soudain de la part d'une jeune femme qui lui avait semblé jusque là des plus communes, en dehors de ses qualités.

-Des gens comme Tony Stark. Comme Steve Rogers. Comme Bruce Banner. Comme Thor; même s'il n'est pas humain. Aux yeux de tous ces gens qui ont créé la norme et se complaisent dedans en nous en excluant. Aux yeux de tous ces hommes blancs cis hétéros et croulant sous l'argent qui ont bâti leurs empires sur nos cadavres.

Je veux voir le monde qui m'a si longtemps écrasé _sombrer dans le chaos_.

Mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir alors j'essaye de changer les choses autrement. Nous essayons.

Nous avons parlé.

Ils ne nous écoutent pas.

Nous avons crié.

Ils se couvrent les oreilles.

Ils refusent de comprendre. Mais toi, je suis convaincue que tu peux, comprendre.

Alors je me fiche de ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu auras ces informations, que tu comptes détruire la Terre ou simplement faire profil bas ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste savoir que Loki, leur ennemi juré, est là, en train de les surveiller, et qu'ils n'en savent rien ; et que c'est un petit peu grâce à moi. Je veux qu'ils sachent, eux, le monde entier, que même sans mes crocs, je suis un monstre qui peut encore mordre.

Loki resta muet de surprise. Il ignorait décidément beaucoup de choses sur Midgard et ses habitants. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu de la bouche de héros comme Stark, ni même de Thor, parce que bien que tout près d'eux, elles leur étaient invisibles.

-...Je ne fais rien de tout cela pour toi Grace. Fit remarquer le dieu après un long silence.

-Je le sais bien. Et je ne cherche pas à te manipuler non plus. Mais tu voulais connaître la raison pour laquelle je t'aide: La voici. »

Les deux colocataires n'échangèrent plus un mot de la soirée. Une fois qu'elle eu dîné Grace monta sur la mezzanine pour un « marathon Sherlock », quoi que cela fut, et le dieu qui avait refusé d'y participer, se retrouva seul dans le salon.

Il en profita pour faire quelques rapides recherches sur ce qu'avait évoqué sa colocataire. Loki savait ce qu'était Grace avant qu'elle ne mette un nom dessus, mais il lui semblait ne pas en comprendre les implications. Ce qui n'était pour lui qu'un état de fait semblait pour elle comme une malédiction. Il s'avait que les Midgardiens et les Asgardiens partageaient cette haine et cette crainte absurde de toute ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les deux cases bien définies d'un homme avec un pénis et d'une femme avec un vagin. Il en avait subi les effets sur Asgard lorsqu'il était enceint: regards en biais et ostracisme, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé de son quotidien. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de chercher comment cela se manifestait exactement sur Midgard et s'il y avait d'autres types d'humains victimes de cette opprobre. Il commença donc par là et tapa « transgenre » dans la barre de recherche...

Ce qu'il vit, ce qu'il lut, ce qu'il entendit à cet instant: jamais il ne l'oublierait.

De son écran, il vit la violence des hommes. Il vit les génocides, il vit les révoltes, ils vit les luttes, ils vit les victoires et il vit les défaites, les innombrables défaites. Et tandis qu'il déroulait l'identité de son hôte, son identité de trans, son identité de femme, son identité d'asiatique à la peau sombre, il découvrait toujours plus d'horreur et toujours plus de violence. Une violence envers ceux qui étaient comme son hôte, et ceux qui n'étaient pas comme son hôte mais n'en étaient pas moins monstrueux à leurs yeux. La violence directe: les photos de lynchages, les vidéos de policiers tirant sur des enfants suppliant les mains au ciel, les témoignages innombrables de viol, les camps, l'esclavage. Mais aussi la violence psychologique: comment était écrasée la voix des héros et des héroïnes de ces communautés, comment ces humains étaient méthodiquement brisés, comment on effaçait tout de leur histoire, de leur passé, réduisant à néant toute perspective d'avenir. Il remontait l'horreur tout en remontant le temps, et voyait que ces exactions duraient depuis des siècles, parfois des millénaires. A l'échelle d'une vie humaine, cela faisait tellement, tellement de morts depuis tellement, tellement longtemps. Midgard était bâti sur plus de cadavres qu'il n'y aurait jamais de vivants à sa surface.

S'il avait été humain, Loki aurait vomi.

Il aurait vomi jusqu'à ce que ses tripes lui sortent par la bouche. Penser que de pareilles créatures cherchaient à voyager dans l'espace, à entrer en contact avec d'autres races, lui déclencha d'invisibles sueurs froides. Penser que Thor lui avait parlé de cette race comme faible mais fondamentalement bonne lui donna envie de balancer la table par la baie vitré. Jusqu'où allait l'aveuglement de son frère et de ces fous qui prétendaient que leur espèce devait-être protégée, quand leur définition de la dire s'arrêtait à une poignée d'être humains et que les autres étaient traités comme des animaux ? Loki réalisa alors avec horreur que s'il avait simplement promis aux occidentaux blancs leur sécurité, les dirigeants de bien des pays lui aurait donné la Terre sur un plateau. Son discours, lorsque Loki était arrivé sur Terre, n'avait été qu'une bravade, un prétexte, dont il avait usé sachant que cela mettrait hors d'elle n'importe quelle espèce. Il avait appelé les mortels à plier pour voir qui se dresserait. Mais une chose lui semblait dorénavant certaine: Bien qu'ils soient persuadés d'être capables de se gouverner, n'importe qui gouvernerait mieux les Hommes que les Hommes eux-même.

D'autant plus que Loki ne pouvait pas ignorer les terrifiantes similitudes entre ce qu'il avait lu, vu, et ce qu'il avait vécu, au quotidien, sur Asgard. Cette haine aveugle des Jötunn dans laquelle on l'avait embrigadé tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il en était un. Le dégoût et la honte avec laquelle son « père » le regardait. Le désir impérieux des Aesir d'exterminer tous les habitants de Jötunheim jusqu'au dernier tout en se jouant du seul sur lequel ils avaient un semblant d'emprise. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour piller le peu de richesses et de pouvoir qu'il ne possédaient pas déjà ? Pour s'assurer une fois de plus leur place de maîtres absolus et incontestés, car incontestables ? Il comprenait beaucoup mieux la rage de Grace, il comprenait mieux sa volonté de voir ce monde réduit en cendre.

Il ne le ferait pas cependant. Ce n'était pas son rôle, tout dieu du chaos qu'il soit. Mais il s'avait dorénavant les prières de qui écouter, et que si un jour il devait réellement conquérir Midgard, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il trouverait ses alliés les plus fidèles du côté des « monstres ». Et il leur offrirait, avec joie, ce qui leur avait si longtemps été refusé.

Loki fut tiré de sa réflexion par une tasse de thé posée juste à côté de son ordinateur. Grace était debout à côté de lui, il faisait jour, et elle allait bientôt partir au travail.

Il se jura en la voyant de ne plus jamais la traiter de simple mortelle ou de pathétique humaine, fut-ce mentalement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non toujours pas de Tony dans ce chapitre, encore un peu de patience !


	3. Entretient

Grace rentra une fois de plus très excitée de son travail:

« -Il va falloir te préparer ! Dit-elle.

-Pour l'entretient d'embauche ? Répondit Loki tandis qu'il essayait différentes tenues, dont plusieurs ensembles blazer, achetés sous l'apparence de Mina Banks.

-Oh, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. La jeune femme semblait un peu déçue, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas être plus maline qu'un dieu éternellement.

-Oui, j'ai effectué quelques recherches sur internet pour savoir ce qui était attendu d'une secrétaire, si on omet les services d'ordre sexuel, il me semble posséder les capacités nécessaires à l'exercice de cette fonction. Grace rit en imaginant ce qu'il avait du trouver en tapant « Secrétaire » sur google.

-Je peux te donner quelques conseils si tu veux. J'ai des amies qui ont travaillé pour Stark Industries. Pour commencer, n'oublies surtout pas de beaucoup parler de l'entreprise et peu de son patron. Monsieur Stark est un playboy, et un très bon parti, Mademoiselle Potts sera méfiante si jamais tu donnes l'impression de vouloir te rapprocher de lui. En plus c'est nous qui avons déduit que tu travaillerais pour lui, mais ce n'est écrit nulle part, ça semblerait donc suspect.

-Entendu. Mais encore faut-il pour cela que j'arrive jusqu'à l'entretient.

-Un CV ça se falsifie, répondit Grace imperturbable, et Mina Banks est un prénom plutôt courant. En plus, je doute qu'ils te jugent sur tes connaissances dans le secrétariat à proprement parler. Tout se jouera à ta capacité de supporter ton patron et à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Pour ce qui est des rapports intimes, il y a peu de chance que cela se produise... Mais peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour te signaler que la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré Stark je l'ai jeté du haut d'un immeuble.

-Si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs, répondit Grace, si Mademoiselle Potts savait ça... Tu serais engagée sur le champ. »

Le lendemain Loki, ou plutôt Mina Banks, envoya son CV et sa lettre de motivation à l'adresse indiquée. Elle reçut une réponse le soir même. Grace avait donc raison la sélection se ferait à l'entretient, peut-être même plus tard encore.

Il obtint un rendez-vous une semaine plus tard, un entretient avec Mademoiselle Potts en personne, l'informa-t-on. Il sut alors que l'intuition de Grace était définitivement la bonne. S'il avait s'agit d'un simple travail de secrétaire, jamais la grande patronne ne se serait déplacée. Il était donc question de quelque chose de bien plus personnel.

Mina Banks arriva à l'ancienne tour Stark, renommée depuis peu la tour Avengers, un peu en avance, patientant dans la salle d'attente avec les autres candidates et les rares candidats. Tous la regardèrent entrer avec une sorte de révérence mêlée à de l'étonnement. Même sous cette apparence, Loki respirait le calme et était pourvu d'une grâce surnaturelle, compensant sa petite taille par une posture distinguée. A sa seule vue certains quittèrent la salle, se sentant déjà vaincus. Il les ignora, les gratifier d'un sourire moqueur aurait attisé l'esprit de compétition des autres candidats, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de mademoiselle Potts appeler son nom il rentra dans le bureau, rien dans sa gestuelle ne trahissait son stress, stress qu'il ne ressentait de toute façon pas: Qu'était-ce qu'un simple entretient d'embauche pour le dieu de la traitrise et du mensonge ? Il saurait se faire aimer de Mademoiselle Potts. Tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sa véritable nature, il pouvait se faire aimer de n'importe qui. Mina Banks avait été crée dans cette optique. Tout dans son visage était aimable mais digne. Maintenant qu'il possédait les papiers nécessaires, cet entretient était tout au plus une formalité.

Mademoiselle Potts était assise à son bureau, tirée à quatre épingles dans un costume sur mesure, les jambes croisées, sa longue chevelure rousse attachée au dessus de sa nuque, ses yeux bleus perçant, elle finissait de remplir quelques documents. Loki savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un stratagème et que la jeune femme observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Mina entra dans la pièce mais ne s'assit pas. Elle resta droite et parfaitement immobile, son dossier en main, les deux bonnes minutes que durèrent ce petit jeu. Elle en profita pour observer sa, elle l'espérait, future patronne, et la trouva immédiatement sympathique. Elle avait quelque chose de méthodique et de certain dans son regard.

Melle Potts, apparemment satisfaite du comportement de Mina, lui sourit en lui demandant de s'assoir après lui avoir fait une ferme mais délicate poignée de main:

« -Enchanté Melle.... Banks, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Banks, Mina Banks. Moi de même Madame la Directrice Générale. Loki sut qu'il avait marqué des points avec cette phrase. Le statut de directeur était difficile à obtenir pour une femme, toute ex compagne de Stark qu'elle soit, lui rappeler sa position ne pouvait que lui plaire.

-Melle Banks, comment avez-vous découvert l'annonce pour notre offre d'emploi ? Voilà où débutait réellement le filtrage dont avait parlé Grace.

-A vrai dire je surveille les postes se libérant à Stark Industries depuis longtemps.

-Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Demanda la jeune femme, pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

-Depuis que Stark Industries a changé la politique de son entreprise et ne vend plus d'armes. Je crois en une économie à visage humain. Répondit-elle avec un aplomb qui manqua de la surprendre elle-même. Il est malheureusement trop rare dans le monde de l'industrie et de la finance de trouver un travail qui soit en adéquation avec ma volonté d'ascension sociale et mes principes. Son employeuse resta un instant muette, puis fit un petit sourire en biais:

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas en devenant secrétaire chez Stark Industries que vous pourrez sauver la veuve et l'orphelin en armure volante. Oh. Loki n'avait pas du tout pensé que ses propos pourraient être interprétés de la sorte:

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Mme La Directrice. Aussi spectaculaires qu'elles soient, je crois que rendre le monde meilleur ne passe pas uniquement par des démonstrations de force telles que celles d'Iron Man. Il faut des gens pour travailler dans l'ombre, pour coordonner les actions des un et des autres, pour agir sur le terrain et le long terme. Notre monde est rempli de héros et d'héroïnes qui n'auront jamais la renommée de Monsieur Stark, mais qui n'en sont pas moins essentiel(le)s. Par ailleurs je ne cherche à _sauver_ personne, on sauve les gens que l'on considère incapables de se sauver eux-même. Mon but est seulement d'aider. Loki vit distinctement Melle Potts clore sa mâchoire qui s'était décrochée sous l'effet de la stupeur.

-Vous... Amorça-t-elle: Vous avez des principes très nobles.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là. » Répondit humblement Mina.

Le reste de l'entretient se déroula sans encombre. Loki commença par parler de ses capacités et de son expérience, totalement inventée mais suffisamment détaillée pour être crédible, dans le secrétariat. Les deux femmes parlèrent ensuite de Stark Industries, Melle Potts remarquant avec plaisir que la candidate avait fait ses recherches et connaissait beaucoup de choses sur l'entreprise. Mais Loki gardait un dernier tour dans sa manche, un tour risqué, qui pourrait être au choix pris comme une marque de condescendance, ou de profonde empathie.

« -Bon courage Madame la Directrice, cette journée ne s'annonce pas des plus reposantes. Dit-elle à la fin de l'entretient en serrant la main de Melle Potts sans que rien, si ce n'est beaucoup de douceur, ne transparaisse sur son visage.

-J'ai connu pire. » Plaisanta la directrice, lorsqu'elle sentit un petit objet froid au creux de sa main. Le temps qu'elle regarde de quoi il s'agissait, la candidate était déjà partie. C'était un petit stick d'anticernes, ceux qui fonctionnaient au froid. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et vit qu'effectivement, la fatigue de ces derniers jours d'entretiens continus transparaissait sur son visage.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la tour que Mina reçut un mail sur son téléphone:

« Votre période d'essai commence demain, à 9h. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais complètement oublié ce chapitre. XD  
> Comme il est un peu court je posterai le suivant plus rapidement. X3  
> Dans tous les cas PROMIS dans le suivant y'a Tony ! o/


	4. L'homme de verre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONY EST ENFIN LÀ !!
> 
> [TW ALCOOLISME]

Loki et Grace fêtèrent sa réussite avec un délicieux repas traditionnel philippin et beaucoup d'alcool midgardien. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, Grace n'était clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme, geignant que c'était injuste de pouvoir boire autant d'alcool et de ne pas en ressentir les effets et que Loki aurait au moins du être ivre par compassion. Il rit du dépit de sa colocataire, cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Même si bien trop souvent dans le cas du dieu, ces mêmes souvenirs lui laissaient un goût terriblement amer. L'alcool midgardien ne lui faisait peut-être pas d'effet, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'hydromel asgardienne. De fait limitait-il sa consommation, contrairement à Thor qui finissait toujours par se mettre dans des situations gênantes à cause de cela, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Loki... Jusqu'à ce que ce soit bizarrement à lui de répondre des actes de son frère.

Il se tira de ses pensées en se mettant en route pour le travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la tour Stark, un peu en avance, Melle Potts l'accueillit, visiblement fatiguée.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir encore expliqué quel serait exactement votre travail au sein de notre entreprise. Lui dit-elle tout en montant dans l'ascenseur: Le poste auquel je compte vous placer requiert votre plus grande discrétion. Rien de ce que vous verrez ou entendrez ne devra sortir de ces locaux. Cela fera d'ailleurs partie de votre contrat que vous signerez en fin de journée, si vous êtes toujours intéressée par le poste. »

Les portes de l’ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un bruit feutré, donnant directement sur un atelier aussi high-tech que chaotique. Sur des écrans holographiques se déroulaient d'interminables lignes de codes, des designs, et les plans de divers inventions inachevées. Un impressionnant capharnaüm d'objets hétéroclites, outils, moules, prototypes, câbles, couvrait chacun des meubles de l'atelier. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un large et confortable canapé en cuir sur lequel était allongé, en une pose aussi peu élégante qu'inconfortable, Anthony Stark en personne. Il semblait en piteux état: mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille, d'épaisses cernes noires sous les yeux et les doigts encore serrés autour du goulot d'une bouteille de bourbon vide. Il dormait, ses sourcils se fronçant de temps à autres et son front perlant de sueur. Son sommeil semblait agité.

« -Tony, TONY ! Appela Melle Potts. « Tony » ouvrit lentement un œil rouge.

-Pepper ? Répondit-il encore à moitié endormi, la bouche visiblement pâteuse. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage dans une veine tentative d'en effacer l'évidente fatigue. Que me vaut l'honneur ? Ca faisait un moment que t'étais pas passé dans mes appartements.

-Ca faisait aussi un moment que tu n'étais pas venu à New-York. Signala Melle Potts. J'aimerais te présenter ta nouvelle secrétaire: Melle Banks. Mina feignit une expression de surprise contrôlée:

-Monsieur Stark. Salua-t-elle ensuite.

-Oh, Pepper, t'es encore là dessus ? J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter tu sais. A 46 ans je pense être assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même.

-J'en serai convaincue quand ton taux d’alcoolémie sera inférieur 1g. Rétorqua Pepper. Melle Banks s'occupera de ton emploi du temps et t'assistera dans toutes les tâches qui nécessitent une assistance.

- _Toute_ , vraiment ? Répondit le quadragénaire avec un sourire équivoque en direction de Pepper. Elle s’apprêtait à pousser un soupir agacé lorsque Mina répondit avec un petit sourire qu'elle savait charmant.

-Je crains que les faveurs sexuelles ne soient pas comprises dans mon contrat Monsieur Stark. L'attention de l'homme de fer se reporta immédiatement sur elle, et il la regarda, stupéfait, de haut en bas. Mina remarqua qu'elle avait également attirée l'attention de Melle Potts. Sans doute devait elle penser qu'elle était BEAUCOUP moins impressionnable que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Tant mieux, c'était là le but de l'opération.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony, j'apprécierais que tu traites Melle Banks avec le respect qu'elle mérite, pour une fois. J'en ai assez d'enchainer les entretiens pour voir tous les candidats s'enfuir les uns après les autres. Loki n'était donc pas la seule personne à trouver Stark insupportable, les Midgardiens n'avaient peut-être pas si mauvais goût qu'il se l'imaginait, finalement.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, laisse moi donc avec Nanny Banks pendant que tu vas vaquer à tes importantes occupations le plus loin possible de moi. Pepper soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tony, s'il-te-plait, tu sais très bien que je suis débordée.

-La bonne excuse.

-Melle Banks, je vous laisse avec Monsieur Stark. Déclara la jeune femme en direction de Loki, mettant fin à la conversation. Je vous ai envoyé son emploi du temps par mail. S'il y a le moindre problème appelez moi, nous verrons en fin de journée si vous êtes toujours intéressée. Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans l'ascenseur et quitta l'étage. Imperturbable, Mina sortit une tablette sur laquelle était enregistré l'emploi du temps de Stark.

-Si j'en crois votre emploi du temps, vous avez un meeting avec Copperson Inc. dans 2h...

-Hola, doucement Super Nanny. Je comprends que tu veuilles bien faire mais laisse moi t'expliquer deux trois trucs. J'ai **déjà** quelqu'un qui s'occupe de mon planning. Je te présente JARVIS.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance Melle Banks. Déclara alors une agréable voix masculine au léger accent britannique, semblant venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Loki se raidit de surprise. Il lui semblait pourtant que Stark et lui-même étaient seuls dans la pièce.

-Monsieur JARVIS. Répondit-il néanmoins en inclinant poliment la tête tout en cherchant la source du son du regard.

-JARVIS est une IA de ma propre création capable de retenir une quantité quasiment infinie d'informations et d'en apprendre de nouvelles par elle-même. En somme, aussi efficace que tu sois, dis toi que le processeur de JARVIS a déjà une demie journée de trafic New-Yorkais d'avance sur toi.

-Soit. N'y a-t-il donc rien que mon cerveau inférieur puisse faire pour vous ? Demanda Mina en levant un sourcil, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Stark lui lança à nouveau un regard éberlué. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que cet état de fait l'ébranle, mais ce n'était le cas, en partie parce que Loki n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était une IA.

Si ce n'est vous faire remarquer que l'utilisation d'un déodorant 96h ne vous oblige en rien à ne pas vous doucher durant ce laps de temps ?

-Je... Je sens si mauvais que ça ? Lui demanda Stark, collant son nez sur un pan de son t-shirt.

-Monsieur JARVIS ne vous en a-t-il pas déjà informé ? Répondit-elle narquoise. Aussitôt Stark se leva entièrement du canapé, tituba légèrement, puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers des escaliers dont Loki supposa qu'ils devaient mener à une salle de bain. Tandis qu'il commençait à les monter il déclara:

-JARVIS, conduit Melle Banks à la penthouse.

-Bien monsieur. » Répondit l'invisible serviteur.

Suivant les indications de Jarvis, Loki se rendit à la penthouse et s'assit confortablement sur un des canapés en cuir. Se retrouver à nouveau dans l'appartement, particulièrement dans ces circonstances, lui arracha un sourire. Il en profita pour jeter un œil aux alentours: l'aménagement et la décoration avaient légèrement changé, mais en dehors de cela, Stark avait fait reconstruire le bâtiment quasiment à l'identique. La grande baie vitrée donnait toujours sur une vaste terrasse qui elle même donnait sur New-York, interminable forêt d'immeubles et de gratte-ciels, et l'infini ciel gris la recouvrant. Le comptoir du bar de l'homme de fer était exactement au même endroit qu'avant et reconstruit dans les mêmes matériaux. Cela rappela à Loki qu'à cette occasion, l'humain lui avait proposé un verre qu'il avait stratégiquement refusé. Il nota qu'il lui faudrait, un jour, si l'occasion se présentait, revenir sur ce refus. Si les alcools midgardiens ne lui faisaient pas d'effet, il les trouvait savoureux: Du moins ceux qu'il avait pu goûter en la compagnie de Grace. Or il n'avait aucun doute qu'avec la fortune qu'il avait amassé, Tony Stark devait posséder parmi les meilleurs alcools de Midgard. Peut-être pourrait-il même obtenir une bouteille d'un de ces délicieux breuvages qu'il partagerait avec sa colocataire, si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Tout en réfléchissant à cela, il en profita pour trainer sur internet depuis sa tablette.

Le propriétaire de la penthouse réapparut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, propre, coiffé, rasé de près, et habillé comme se devait de l'être la figure de proue de Stark Industries. L'abominable homme des labos avait enfin décidé de retrouver le chemin de la civilisation:

« -Voilà qui me semble déjà plus adéquate pour un meeting. Déclara Mina Banks toujours tout sourire.

-Je me serais passé du costume mais tout le monde n'est pas fan d'AC/DC chez Copperson...

-Le Directeur Général serait effectivement plutôt un amateur de Jazz, si on en croit sa présence au Montreux Jazz Festival de l'année dernière.

-Comment...?

-J'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques recherches sur Copperson Inc. Pendant que vous étiez en train de vous préparer. J'imagine que Monsieur JARVIS a déjà du transférer toutes les informations nécessaires au meeting à proprement parler sur votre Starkphone ou votre Starkpad... Je me suis donc concentrée sur des informations plus secondaires et personnelles, il ne faut rien laisser au hasard après tout.

-Impressionnant... Ceci dit, il n'est pas nécessaire d'appeler JARVIS « monsieur » parce que c'est pas un être humain pour commencer et ensuite parce qu'il en a probablement pas grand chose à faire.

-Au contraire Melle Banks, bien que je ne sois effectivement pas humain c'est une attention que j'apprécie. Répondit l'IA. En entendant cela, Loki se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il cherche ce qu'était une IA lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui.

-JARVIS, t'es sérieux là ? S'écria l'inventeur. T'es conscient qu'ajouter « monsieur » devant ton nom, qui n'en est même pas réellement un, n'a absolument aucun sens ?

-Je le prends comme une marque de respect, respect qu'il est rare d'obtenir de votre part, Monsieur.

-Continue comme ça, et je vais vraiment finir par te reformater. Répondit Stark sur un ton menaçant.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Monsieur Stark, intervint Mina, mais vous avez fait mentions un peu plus tôt de plusieurs règles concernant notre collaboration que vous n'avez pas encore explicité. Serait-il possible que nous en discutions avant le meeting ? J'aimerais éviter de commettre un impair. Stark poussa un soupir tout en se servant une tasse de café qu'il accompagna d'un comprimé ibuprofène. Une bouteille d'eau serait plus efficace pour contrer les effets de l'alcool.... Souligna Loki.

-Effectivement il est grand temps que l'on tire quelques petites choses au clair. Mina, c'est bien ça ? Dit le milliardaire tout en ignorant superbement son conseil, avalant le médicament avant de boire son café d'une traite.

-Mina Banks, oui.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Mina, que tu as été engagée parce que mon ex-compagne pense que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter pour surveiller mes moindre faits et geste et qu'elle ne peut pas hacker JARVIS. Donc en gros, la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est essayer de ne pas trop me taper sur le système. Ce qui passe en priorité par ne pas juger mon style de vie, ou me donner des petits conseils condescendants comme celui-ci.

-Et je suis censé être une « drama queen »... Pensa Loki.

-Règle numéro un, donc, tu ne joues pas à la maman avec moi. A moins que je joue moi-même au papa et que ce soit dans l'intimité d'une chambre, mais j'ai cru comprendre que t'étais pas intéressée.

Règle numéro deux, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mon atelier.

-Même si vous y êtes ?

-SURTOUT si j'y suis. J'ai horreur d'être dérangé lorsque je travaille ou me mets minable au milieu de mes robots.

-Et s'il venait à vous arriver quoi que ce soit ?

-JARVIS t'en informerait.

-Et s'il ne peut pas ?

-Si ça arrivait, je te suggère de t'enfuir rapidement car ta vie serait probablement autant, si ce n'est plus en danger que la mienne.

-Entendu. Sont-ce là les seules règles ?

-Les plus importantes en tout cas.

-Dans ce cas puis-je vous poser à mon tour quelques questions ? Demanda Mina gardant toujours un ton affable.

-Balance.

-J'ai cru comprendre que cette tour était également le quartier général des Avengers. Comment mon travail est-il censé s'articuler avec votre activité de super-héros ?

-Pour le moment, considère que ça ne te concerne pas. De toute façon chaque membre de l'équipe a son étage et ils ne sont pas autorisés au mien, pas plus que tu es autorisée aux leurs, ou dans les espaces communs, donc tu les rencontreras pas. Par ailleurs je te fais pas encore assez confiance pour te livrer les secrets d'Iron Man sur un plateau. Je peux te faire un autographe par contre...

-C'est très aimable à vous, mais je n'en aurais aucune utilité. » Déclina poliment Mina. L'homme de fer leva un sourcil, surpris que qui que ce soit puisse refuser un autographe d'un des héros les plus adulés des Etats-Unis. Apparemment Mina pouvait, et c'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été engagée.

Le meeting avec Copperson Inc. se déroula sans accroc. L'entreprise étant un des sous-traitant de Stark Industries, il s'agissait majoritairement de rapporter à la maison mère comment elle se portait. Rien de plus. Stark feignit formidablement un semblant d'intérêt les 15 premières minutes du meeting, puis ce fut au tour de Mina de prendre le relai. Elle s'attira immédiatement la sympathie de tous ces austères personnages en costume, avec sa silhouette délicate, ses grands yeux verts, quelques plaisanteries bien placées et la mention discrète mais remarquée d'un jazzman populaire du moment.

Stark la regarda faire, incapable de réprimer un petit sourire, Pepper avait décidément bien choisi sa secrétaire. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un se mettre aussi rapidement autant de monde dans la poche, particulièrement dans le milieu des affaires. Le businessman était censé être un animal méfiant par nature, mais face à Mina, personne ne se montrait soupçonneux. Elle était trop adorable pour être considérée comme dangereuse... Grossière erreur. Tony l'avait bien compris et ne comptait pas se faire avoir si facilement.

Le restant de la journée, Stark le passa dans son atelier, ignorant superbement sa nouvelle secrétaire. Quand celle-ci commença à se poser des questions JARVIS lui signala seulement que Monsieur Stark était en train de travailler dans son atelier et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire Mina jeta un œil à l'emploi du temps de son patron, faisant des recherches sur les différentes entreprises et associations qui requéraient sa présence. Etre ignorée de la sorte l'agaçait infiniment plus que ses joutes verbales avec le milliardaire. Au moins lorsqu'ils se lançaient des piques, Loki pouvait faire étalage de son esprit tandis que là il s'ennuyait ferme. Or il y avait assez peu de choses que le dieu nordique supportât moins que l'ennui. D'ailleurs, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Stark en était parfaitement conscient.

…

Sitôt qu'il passa la porte de l'appartement Loki lança la veste de son blazer dans un coin, retira ses escarpins, et transforma son apparence pour revenir à son physique masculin sans même prendre le temps de changer de tenue. Sa jupe, soudainement rendue beaucoup plus courte par l'allongement de ses jambes, ne semblait pas l'incommoder, contrairement à son soutien gorge qui lui serrait les côtes. Avec un grognement exaspéré, il se défit entièrement de sa chemise, retira son soutien gorge, puis repassa son vêtement.

Grace manqua d'en faire tomber sa tartine de Nutella.

Elle alluma rapidement la bouilloire électrique, pressentant que son colocataire ne serait pas contre un thé vu son humeur. Toujours dans sa jupe noire Loki tira une chaise à lui et s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel Grace était elle même en train de se servir un encas avant le dîner. Loki portait toujours le rose à lèvres, le fard à paupière bleu et le mascara de Mina, intensifiant encore l'éclat de son regard émeraude. En supposant que ce soit possible.

« -Attends, tu veux pas refaire ton entrée au ralenti et avec de la musique ? Lui demanda la jeune femme: J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir apprécié ce qui vient de se produire à sa juste valeur.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur badine, Grace. Feula le dieu nordique tout en laissant infuser le thé qui venait de lui être servi.

-Oh ça va, j'essaye seulement de me remettre du fait que tu es plus beau en jupe et chemise que je ne le serai jamais... J'en conclus que Tony Stark est à la hauteur de sa réputation d’imbuvable drama queen ?

-Drama queen ? Drama empress plutôt ! Siffla Loki entre ses dents serrées. Cet homme est la pire des plus insupportables pestes qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer, et crois moi en plus d'un millénaire d'existence j'en ai rencontré UN CERTAIN NOMBRE ! Je ne sais même pas comment il parvient à se supporter lui-même ! Finit-il par s'écrier au comble de l'énervement.

-Avec beaucoup d'alcool ? Suggéra son interlocutrice.

-De toute évidence son alcoolisme n'est un secret pour personne... Fit remarquer le dieu en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Si c'est le cas c'est un secret bien mal gardé. Loki soupira tout en attrapant à son tour le pot de nutella et le pain dont s'était servi sa colocataire pour son encas. Et donc, tu vas travailler pour lui ou pas ? S'enquit cette dernière.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Soupira-t-il à nouveau: Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chance, et puis le contrat est déjà signé de toute façon. Comme pour appuyer son propos, il mordit rageusement dans sa tartine, son expression s'adoucissant aussitôt, remplacée par un mélange de surprise et de pur plaisir. Le dieu nordique n'eu pas été d'une indescriptible beauté, s'en eu été presque gênant. Par les mamelles d'Heidrun, quel est donc ce mets divin ? S'exclama-t-il avant d'engloutir sa tartine en deux bouchées léchant d'un mouvement de langue habile les restes de pâte à tartiner sur sa bouche puis sur ses doigts avec un grognement de satisfaction bestial. La jeune femme hésita entre éclater de rire et rougir fortement, et ne parvint finalement à réprimer aucun des deux.

-Du Nutella. Expliqua-t-elle entre deux gloussement. Si j'avais su que ça te plairait autant je t'en aurais proposé au petit déjeuner au lieu du trio toast, œufs, bacon.

-Tes repas jusqu'ici se sont avérés plus que corrects Grace, mais il me faut admettre que ce « Nutella » est exceptionnel. J'ai toujours apprécié les mets sucrés, malheureusement, sur Asgard ils sont en faible variété et généralement saisonniers, puisqu'il s'agit le plus souvent de fruits.

-Un monde de possibilités s'offre littéralement à toi dans ce cas. Nous autres mortels sommes pour la plus part friands de choses grasses et sucrées... Garde en tête que ça ne constitue néanmoins pas un repas équilibré. Dit-elle en fermant le pot avant de le ranger. J'ai offert le repas hier, tu fais la cuisine ce soir. Déclara-t-elle.

-Soit... Se résigna le dieu nordique relevant ses manches et inspectant le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'ingrédients pour un dîner décent.

-Heu... Tu vas cuisiner dans cette tenue ? Demanda Grace.

-Evidemment, pourquoi ? Lui répondit Loki tout en levant un sourcil perplexe. J'ai fait l'acquisition de suffisamment de vêtements pour me permettre de les tacher, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.

-Si tu le dis. » Répondit la brune tout en s'installant confortablement de l'autre côté du comptoir pour profiter pleinement du spectacle.

 


	5. Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TRANSPHOBIE]

Au fil du temps s'installa une sorte de routine entre Mina et Tony Stark.

Mina arrivait à 9h, fraiche et pimpante, et s'installait dans la penthouse avec de quoi s'occuper, généralement un livre ainsi que sa tablette pour travailler. Vers midi, parfois plus tard, Stark émergeait de son atelier, lavé et apprêté, ce qui ne cachait rien de sa gueule de bois. Ils échangeaient quelques piques et allaient aux rendez-vous où l'inventeur de génie était attendu, avant que vers 16h, parfois plus tard, souvent plus tôt, il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans son atelier pour travailler tout en buvant des quantités indécentes d'alcool, abandonnant Mina jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle à 19h. Il arrivait parfois que l'inventeur n'émerge pas du tout de son atelier, ou encore que Mina soit soudainement chassée de la tour Stark pour une réunion des Avengers ou parce qu'Iron Man était en mission.

Dans le même temps s'installait une autre routine.

Lorsque Loki rentrait le soir, il se répandait en insultes à l'encontre de l'inventeur et se plaignait abondemment de sa journée ennuyeuse au possible et de l'impossibilité de récolter les précieuses informations qu'il espérait obtenir grâce à ce poste. Loki était une divinité patiente, une qualité essentielle pour qui se réclamait dieu de la tromperie: Mais Tony Stark avait un don pour mettre la dite patience à rude épreuve, que ce soit en l'ignorant où en se moquant de lui.

C'en était à un point où, tout en conjurant des forces insoupçonnées pour ne pas rire du dépit du dieu nordique lorsqu'il se plaignait de son travail, Grace lui brûlait de l'encens tous les soirs. Ils avaient découvert tous deux que cela apaisait la divinité. Lui préparer un bon repas détendait également le dieu menteur, mais il était généralement bien plus rapide d'allumer un peu d'encens, et l'odeur ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme.

Par ailleurs, Loki consommait des quantités effrayantes de sucreries. Depuis que Grace lui avait montré le rayon gâteaux et bonbons au supermarché du coin, il en achetait de toutes sortes, éliminants petit à petit celles qui lui plaisaient le moins pour ne garder que celles qu'ils considérait comme les meilleures. L'on pouvait ajouter les confiseries, et gâteaux divers, aux choses qui atténuaient un temps soi peu l'éternel courroux d'une divinité confrontée à son ennemi juré 10 heures par jours sans pouvoir le jeter du haut d'un building.

Pour éviter que cela finisse par se produire malgré tout, Grace veillait à lui proposer des occupations pour ses heures creuses au travail. Elle lui avait téléchargé pleins de jeux, ainsi que tous les épisodes de presque toutes les séries populaires du moment... Sans grande surprise, Loki avait tout de suite apprécié Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Breaking Bad, ainsi que toutes les séries traitant de personnages supérieurement intelligents et/ou à la morale franchement ambiguë.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent de la sorte sans que ni Loki ni Grace ne les voient passer. Loki aveuglé par son énervement et Grace trop occupée à essayer de tempérer au mieux la colère de son hôte.

Il était aux alentours de 14 heures en ce morne samedi de janvier, et Mina/Loki venait de rentrer de quelques courses en ville lorsqu'il entendit de la musique en provenance de la salle de bain. La veille au soir, Grace était partie à une « soirée », probablement le même genre de réjouissances dont elle était rentrée lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois. Elle portait une tenue tout aussi audacieuse en tout cas. Loki l'avait entendu passer la porte, se déshabiller et aller se coucher vers 5h. Sans doute s'était-elle réveillée pendant qu'il était parti acheter de quoi les sustenter, ainsi qu'un pot de nutella format familial. Il écouta la mélodie, en provenance de la pièce voisine, d'une oreille distraite. Il avait entendu ce chant une ou deux fois, la création d'une barde du nom de Rihanna. S'il n'était que très peu attiré par leurs productions, Loki devait reconnaître qu'en matière de bardes et de chants les humains brillaient une fois de plus par leur variété. Il n'y avait à son goût que peu de bardes qu'il trouvât talentueux.ses, mais il avait le choix parmi des centaines de milliers tous.tes très différent.es, vivants comme morts. Sur Asgard, barde, comme magicien, était un art décrié. N'étaient bardes que ceux qui, incapables d'accomplir eux-même des exploits guerriers, se contentaient de louer ceux des autres. Lesquels ne désiraient de toute façon rien entendre d'autres que leurs éloges. Leur répertoire était de fait très pauvre, ne consistant qu'en des récits de batailles épiques accompagnés de mélodies ennuyeuses. Les humains, en revanche, accordaient à cette art la valeur qu'il méritait et en exploraient toutes les possibilités: Avec plus ou moins de succès.

Loki en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'il réalisa que la voix qu'il entendait n'était pas celle de la barde Rihanna. Le timbre était plus grave, plus profond, parfois un peu faux, et légèrement, très légèrement tremblant. Le dieu du mensonge se rapprocha discrètement de la porte de la salle de bain, tendant l'oreille... Quand il réalisa subitement que la personne qui était en train de s’époumoner de l'autre côté de la porte n'était autre que Grace. Il s'avait que pour des raisons qu'il pouvait aisément deviner, Grace déguisait sa voix. Le traitement hormonal seul ne pouvait pas expliquer son timbre aiguë. Mais lorsqu'elle chantait, la jeune femme retrouvait sa voix d'origine: grondante, puissante, un tonnerre venu de ses entrailles pour se déchainer au delà de ses lèvres. Elle chantait à tue-tête, reprenant les paroles de la barde avec une ferveur presque effrayante « Shine bright like a diamond ! SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOOOND ! ». Entonnait-elle, et le dieu perçut dans sa façon de chanter une subtile pointe de douleur.

Loki l'écouta un temps en silence, intrigué, avant de se diriger prestement vers la cuisine pour finir de déballer ses courses lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Grace sortit de la salle de bain habillée et maquillée, ses longs cheveux enroulés dans une serviette éponge. Elle fit un petit sourire à Loki lorsqu'elle le vit ranger le pot de nutella:

« -Déjà rentré ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme. Le dieu nordique observa rapidement son visage, elle avait les yeux et le nez rouges ainsi que la peau des doigts fripée.

-Il semblerait... Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, remarquant probablement qu'il la fixait, Grace répondit:

-C'est un truc que les humains font quand ils ont eu une journée particulièrement merdique. Enfin dans mon cas une journée et une soirée. Pleurer leur mère et chanter faux tout en prenant une longue douche bien chaude. En tout cas moi c'est ce que je fais. Loki continua à la fixer quelques minutes, interdit. Ce n'est pas la peine de me demander ce qui ne va pas, je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Soupira sa colocataire.

-Tu supportes bien mes plaintes constantes sur Stark, je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement incongru que je sacrifie quelques minutes de mon immortalité à t'écouter te plaindre à ton tour. Par ailleurs, si ce genre de pratique permet de quelque manière que ce soit de ne pas assassiner quelqu'un après une journée de travail, il serait peut-être judicieux que je m'y attèle également. Le sourire de Grace se fit un peu plus large, si elle avait été d'humeur, elle aurait sans doute ri. Elle se hissa sur un des tabourets du comptoir:

-Disons que j'ai un équivalent de Stark à mon travail. Commença-t-elle. En moins drôle, et infiniment moins intelligent. Le genre de mec qui passe son temps à se tromper de pronom quand il parle de moi et à faire des blagues graveleuses sur les putes brésiliennes dés que je suis dans son champ de vision. Hier y'avait une réunion avec lui et c'était particulièrement pénible. Je suis sortie avec deux trois ami(e)s en espérant que ça me détendrait et je suis tombée sur un autre abruti qui a été très content de me peloter jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que, et ouais, j'ai une bite. Il était heureusement trop ivre pour me mettre sur la gueule, mais crois moi vu les insultes que je suis mangée, c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Son expression trahissait une profonde morosité à laquelle Loki devina sans peine que c'était une situation tristement courante. Il resta un instant silencieux. En maître du langage, il s'avait également quand se taire. Jugeant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il servit un thé à sa colocataire qui le remercia d'une voix faible. Elle en but quelques gorgées brulantes dans un silence totale avant de lui dire: Je peux te faire une playlist ou t'inscrire sur Spotify si tu veux de la musique.

-Entendu. »

Les colocataires achetèrent un ipod à Loki le lendemain, puis occupèrent leur dimanche à définir ses goûts musicaux. Sans grande surprise, il s'avéra être assez fan des musiques celtes traditionnelles et du métal scandinave. Mais contre toute attente, Grace découvrit aussi qu'en dehors de cela, il n'appréciait que des musiques chantées par des femmes et souvent plutôt douces ou ensorcelantes.

Le lundi lorsque Mina se présenta à 9h, et du à nouveau se rendre dans la penthouse car son patron ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures, elles décida d'écouter un peu de musique tout en s'avançant dans son travail. A vrai dire, le milliardaire lui en donnait si peu qu'elle avait du s'avancer pour les trois prochains mois, mais mieux valait ça que de passer sa journée à jouer à Angry Birds ou regarder une série. C'est qu'à ce rythme là, Loki craignait d'avoir terminé l'ensemble des fictions midgardienne d'ici la fin du mois.

Une délicate et sensuelle voix féminine vint tendrement caresser ses tympans. Le dieu nordique se souvenait de cette voix comme appartenant à celle de la fille de Riperton. Une barde talentueuse. Transporté par la mélodie, Loki se mit lui aussi à chanter.

« Loving you,

Is easy 'cause you're beautiful »

La voix de cette barde ressemblait à un oiseau dansant dans les bourrasques, montant, puis descendant, voltigeant entre les cieux et la terre avec une surnaturelle légèreté au gré des courants d'air, navigant entre les mondes. Avec la voix délicate et aiguë que lui allouait cette forme, Loki tentait de reproduire cette finesse et ces modulations, cherchant à savoir si lui aussi pouvait voler par le son. Pour cela il cherchait à capter les intentions derrière les mots, les sourires, le plaisir, la joie, et lui-même se mettait à sourire. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre, ses joues rougir, et son corps réagir au contact imaginaire de la personne à qui était adressée cette chanson.

« Stay with me 'til we grow old

an we will spend everyday in springtime ! »

« -Minnie Riperton. L'interrompit subitement une voix masculine. Mina manqua de tomber de sa chaise mais le dissimula avec talent. Elle était tellement absorbée par la chanson qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué la présence de Stark. Elle se leva prestement et le salua le plus dignement possible. J'aurais jamais cru que tu écoutais ça, Mina, ni même que tu serais capable de le chanter aussi bien.

-Et que pensiez-vous que j'écoutais Monsieur Stark ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, ignorant totalement le compliment de son supérieur.

-Je sais pas... Des chants cisterciens ?

-Si c'est là une manière que vous **imaginez** subtile de me dire que vous pensez que j'ai une vie affective de none, sachez, Monsieur Stark, que le fait que je ne me jette pas à genoux pour vous faire une fellation ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis asexuelle n'en déplaise à votre égo. ET QUE QUAND BIEN MEME JE LE SERAIS ça ne vous concerne en rien. Répondit Loki les dents serrées et les bras croisés pour s'empêcher de voir jusqu'où pourrait voler l'homme de fer sans son armure.

-Oh ça va, ça va ! C'était juste une blague, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? On peut pas revenir 5 minutes plus tôt quand j'avais l'impression que t'étais en train d'avoir un orgasme dans mon salon ?

-...Vous êtes encore plus sexiste que dans mes pires cauchemars. Murmura Loki abasourdi. Monsieur JARVIS, n'y aurait-il pas une close de mon contrat m'autorisant à gifler Monsieur Stark chaque fois qu'il sort une bêtise pareille ?

-Non Melle Banks. Je tiens toutefois à préciser qu'il n'est pas non plus indiqué que c'est un motif de licenciement. Répondit l'IA.

-Merci Monsieur JARVIS. Dit Mina tout en s'approchant dangereusement du playboy qui recula aussitôt en se couvrant le visage d'un bras.

-Non stop ! Si tu fais ça j'aurais des joues de hamster avant la fin de la journée ! Geignit-il. Désolé, c'était de mauvais goût ! Mina s'arrêta.

-Vous voyez, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si je n'avais pas à menacer votre intégrité physique la prochaine fois ? Dit la jeune femme, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. C'est bon ? « Mon intégrité physique » est sauve ? Je m'attendais juste pas à tomber de bon matin sur ma secrétaire en train de chanter _Loving you_ à tue-tête dans mon salon. Expliqua Stark.

-Mes excuses Monsieur Stark, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ça ne se reproduira plus. Répondit simplement Loki, feignant la gêne. Le quadragénaire soupira:

-J'ai été surpris, ça ne veut pas dire que ça me dérange. Pour tout te dire ça me rassure même un peu de voir que t'es pas _parfaite_. Je suis conscients que tu dois t'ennuyer ferme et que lorsque tu t'ennuies pas je dois te porter sur les nerfs. J'en suis totalement responsable, j'en suis désolé ce n'est même pas contre toi c'est juste que... Tony passa une main sur son visage et soupira à nouveau. Il semblait épuisé. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour en sortir une bouteille de cognac dont il se servit nonchalamment un verre.

Il n'était même pas midi, mais Loki s'abstint de commentaire. Il refusa néanmoins poliment lorsque Stark lui en proposa un. Non pas que cela lui ferait le moindre effet, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir et un midgardien normal ne boirait pas aussi tôt dans la journée.

J'ai l'impression d'être comme ces vieux chiens aigris dont les propriétaires viennent de mourir et qu'on essaye de refiler à une nouvelle famille. Je suis pas un animal sociable, Mina, Pepper était une exception et... Je sais pas... Qu'elle essaye de combler le vide qu'elle a laissé comme ça, comme si j'avais juste besoin de compagnie, comme si c'était si facile... Ca me fait vraiment me sentir minable... Murmura-t-il la tête dans ses mains.

Décidément entre ça et Grace, était-ce une simple coïncidence ou les humains craquaient-ils collectivement par cycle ?

Désolé, tu te retrouves prise dans des histoires de couples alors que tu voulais juste un taff. Se ressaisit l'homme de fer. Je... Vais essayer de faire un peu moins l'ours. Promit-il.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Stark, votre réputation vous précède et je me suis présentée à ce poste en connaissance de cause. Tenta de le rassurer Mina. Même si je préfèrerais effectivement que vous me donniez un peu plus de travail. Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit physiologiquement possible de mourir d'ennui, mais je préfèrerai ne pas tenter l'expérience. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore Diamonds de Rihanna. 83  
> Et Loving You de Minnie Ripperton. UvU  
> Du reste, vous allez vite constater que le Asgard bashing est une constante tout au long de cette fic. XD


	6. Mourir en héros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW Ce chapitre par essentiellement d'alcoolisme, de mort et de suicide]
> 
> Dans la joie et la bonne humeur... ( ._.')

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incident majeur. Mieux encore, les relations entre Stark et sa secrétaire s'améliorèrent considérablement. Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé le dieu Nordique, Stark avait effectivement tenu parole et tâchait de se présenter un peu plus tôt le matin et se réfugier dans son atelier un peu plus tard l'après-midi. Il veillait à donner également plus de travail à Mina, et tant qu'à faire des choses un temps soit peu intéressantes. Il buvait toujours autant, cependant. Il y avait une expression midgardienne disant que certaines personnes noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool... Il semblait à Loki que moins que son chagrin, l'homme de fer tentait de s'y noyer tout court.

Sa collaboration avec Grace se déroulait également pour le mieux. La jeune femme avait invité une ou deux fois des amis et amies chez eux, avec l'accord de la divinité. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs présenté à eux sous sa vraie forme: Un pseudonyme suffisant à ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ces rencontres s'étaient déroulées plus tranquillement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Loki avait même suscité l'intérêt de certains ami.es de la jeune femme qui lui avaient demandé son numéro de téléphone avec insistance, mais le dieu les avait éconduit. Il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de batifolages.

Etre courtisé n'en était pas moins demeuré une plaisante surprise. Loki n'était pas habitué à être l'objet de telles attentions, ou à être complimenté sur son physique, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa véritable apparence. Le sort qu'Odin lui avait jeté à la naissance ne pouvait pas cacher sa silhouette longiligne, ni ses muscles fins et délicats à des années lumières des mastodontes, dont Thor était le plus parfait spécimen, qui correspondaient aux canons de beauté des Aesirs. Ici cependant sa grande taille et son apparente délicatesse semblaient plaire aux mortels, tout comme sa répartie et son intelligence qui ne lui avaient valu que quolibets à la table d'Odin. Loki était ici-bas maître en son royaume, charmant hommes et femmes sous ses deux apparences.

D'une manière générale, Loki s'habituait étrangement à la vie sur Midgard. Il avait ses bardes préférés, ses mets favoris, ses rituels quotidiens. Très sincèrement, il commençait même à trouver son exil paisible. La preuve en était que depuis que les choses avaient été mises à plat avec Stark, Grace ne brûlait plus d'encens qu'un jour sur deux. Entre son travail, graduellement de plus en plus intéressant, la compagnie de Grace et de son cercles d'amis, ainsi que les innombrables divertissements que pouvaient proposer les humains, le dieu nordique ne s'ennuyait que très rarement. Il était d'ailleurs atterré de voir comment des créatures dont l'espérance de vie était si courte parvenaient à mettre autant d'énergie dans des moyens de perdre leur temps. Les humains étaient de véritables machines à créer du divertissement. En comparaison, les Aesir, avec leur quasi immortalité, avaient passé des millénaires à se tourner les pouces.

Ce matin là donc, lorsque Mina passa les portes de la penthouse, elle était de plutôt bonne humeur. Le temps s'était dégagé et si dehors le bleu du ciel était synonyme d'un froid glacial, les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la baie vitrée maintenait dans le salon une agréable chaleur et une lumière presque estivale. Mina s'installa et jeta un œil à ses mails, répondant aux plus importants tout en écoutant du Janelle Monáe.

Vers 10h, elle coupa la musique, s'attendant à voir apparaître Stark par l’ascenseur.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool et du manque de sommeil, mais à 10h30, Stark n'apparut toujours pas. Mina demanda à Jarvis de lancer God Save The Queen des Sex Pistols à pleine puissance dans l'atelier où elle était convaincu que son patron avait du s'endormir.

Mais à la fin du morceau, Stark ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.

« -Monsieur Jarvis ?

-Oui Mademoiselle Banks ?

-Pouvez-vous me donner un visuel de Monsieur Stark ? Apparut aussitôt sur un écran holographique une vidéo de l'intérieur de l'atelier du génie. Sans surprise, celui-ci était endormi, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras, sur son plan de travail, trois bouteilles de scotch au sol dont deux totalement vides. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Demanda Loki dissimulant difficilement une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Oui, mais il s'agit d'informations que je n'ai pas le droit de vous divulguer, mademoiselle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a conduit Monsieur Stark à ingérer d'importantes quantités d'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, mademoiselle.

-Puis-je avoir accès à l'atelier ?

-L'accès de l'atelier est interdit à quiconque, mademoiselle.

-Monsieur Jarvis, j'ai de bonne raisons de croire que Monsieur Stark a fait un coma éthylique, et si c'est le cas, il a besoin d'être soigné en conséquence ou il risque d'en mourir.

-Son prognostique vital n'est pas engagé, mademoiselle.

-Il serait préférable de ne pas en arriver là... N'y-a-t-il pas une procédure d'urgence qui me donnerait accès, même temporairement, à l'atelier ?

-Il faudrait pour cela que vous soyez accompagnée de Melle Potts où d'un des Avengers, mademoiselle. Actuellement, le seul Avengers se trouvant dans la tour est le Docteur Banner. Loki réprima un frisson d'horreur. Pour rien aux mondes il n'aurait voulu se retrouver à nouveau face à Hulk. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il craignait de devoir l'affronter alors qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré la totalité de son énergie et qu'il devait limiter son utilisation de la magie. D'un autre côté, le monstre n'avait aucune raison de l'attaquer sous cette apparence.

-Passez-le moi s'il-vous-plait. Finit par demander Mina après une courte réflexion. Aussitôt apparut sur le même écran holographique un quadragénaire en chemise violette de trois quart dos, visiblement très occupé par une expérience quelconque. Décidément, Stark s'entourait de gens qui lui ressemblaient à plus d'un égard.

-Un soucis Tony ? Demanda l'homme sans même se retourner.

-Bonjour Docteur Banner, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Le scientifique se retourna aussitôt qu'il entendit une voix inconnue.

-Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'ombre d'une menace dans sa voix.

-Melle Banks. Répondit Loki masquant admirablement son inquiétude. La nouvelle secrétaire de Monsieur Stark depuis un mois maintenant, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu la chance de nous rencontrer. Les traits du scientifique s'adoucirent.

-Non, en effet, mais Tony m'a parlé de vous. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Monsieur Stark a fait un coma éthylique dans son atelier, mais Monsieur Jarvis refuse de me laisser y accéder seule, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accompagner ? Les yeux de Bruce s'arrondirent.

-Oui... Evidemment... Je vous rejoins à l'atelier. »

Lorsque les portes de l'atelier s'ouvrirent, une lourde odeur d'éthanol, d'essence et d'huile de moteur saisit Loki à la gorge. Suivant Bruce, il se rapprocha de Tony qui n'avait absolument pas bougé. Ce dernier sentait l'alcool, la sueur, et un mince filet de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte sur le plan de travail. Totalement immobile en dehors de sa respiration et d'un frisson de temps à autres, le dieu nordique pensa que Tony Stark ressemblait à une sculpture de mauvais goût. Une sorte d'allégorie du pathétique. Après un court examen, Banner conclut qu'il fallait le transférer à l'infirmerie où il pourrait lui administrer les soins nécessaires. L'inventeur était à deux doigts de l'hypothermie, et Bruce considérait sérieusement devoir procéder à une épuration rénale en plus du traitement habituel contre le coma éthylique, à savoir de l'eau et des vitamines. Avec l'aide de Mina, il installa le génie en position de sécurité sur un brancard et ils le conduisirent jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Quand il fut dans un environnement plus sûr, le médecin improvisé retira rapidement son t-shirt Metallica, dévoilant le torse de Tony, avant de l'allonger confortablement.

Loki en profita pour observer l'étrange source de lumière au milieu du torse du génie. Il ne savait rien de cette curieuse machine si ce n'est qu'elle l'avait empêché de contrôler le mortel et qu'elle irradiait d'une puissante énergie. Or cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Stark était un inventeur, nul doute qu'il était à l'origine de cet appareil, mais Loki n'en comprenait pas le but. Il avait bien sûr ses propres théories, la soupçonnant notamment de servir de source d'énergie à son armure. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu arriver à Anthony pour qu'il décide de se greffer ainsi sa propre création. N'y aurait-il pas eu un autre moyen pour alimenter son armure en énergie que s'implanter un générateur ? L'homme de fer était-il fou à ce point ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Bruce se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Stark était en sécurité et son état stable:

« -Vous avez eu un bon réflexe de m'appeler moi plutôt que les urgences ou Pepper, Melle Banks. Tony n'aurait pas apprécié et ça aurait fait la une des tabloïd pendant des semaines...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Banner, j'ai bien compris que l'égo de Monsieur Stark passait avant sa survie. Le scientifique rit:

-Vous l'avez bien cerné.

-Pas tant que cela il faut croire, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de se mettre dans un tel état avant aujourd'hui. Avez-vous une idée de la raison d'un tel comportement? Le visage de Bruce s'assombrit.

-Pas vraiment... Répondit-il. Tony a beaucoup de trigger et il est parfois assez difficile de définir par quoi ils sont déclenchés. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Steve... Après tout Tony est descendu dîner avec nous hier soir et il est resté discuter avec Steve et Clint après que je sois retourné dans mon labo.

-Je vois. Soupira Loki, cette information ne lui était pas tellement utile, mais il s'avait qu'en demander plus paraîtrait suspect. Je vais annuler ses rendez-vous pour la journée. Quand pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera ?

-C'est une question d'heures. Vous pouvez même rester là si vous voulez.

-Si ça ne vous incommode pas.

-Absolument pas Melle Banks. Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? Thé, café...

-Du thé je vous prie. »

Lorsque Mina revint de sa pause déjeuner, elle avait profité de cette excuse pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes en allant chercher un plateau de sushi au japonais du coin plutôt que de se le faire livrer: Stark était réveillé. Totalement déboussolé, mais conscient.

« -Bon retour parmi les vivants Monsieur Stark. Le salua Mina.

-Ouf, un court instant j'ai cru que c'était l'enfer et que tu allais te payer ma tête pour l'éternité.

-Soyez sans crainte, vous n'aurez à me supporter que jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat. Répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci... Attends, t'es pas en CDI ? Mina esquissa un petit sourire cruel. Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais dans l'infirmerie de la tour ?

-Coma éthylique Monsieur. En toute honnêteté vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur.

-« Nous » ? Qui d'autre m'a amené ici ?

-Docteur Banner. Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Mina, est-ce que cette histoire peut rester entre nous ? Si Capitaine Abstention ou Pepper apprennent ce qui vient de se produire j'en entendrai encore parler à mon enterrement.

-Je suis tenue au secret professionnel Monsieur Stark. Rappela Mina.

-Parfait.

-Puis-je néanmoins vous demander la raison d'un tel excès ?

-Glenfiddish m'a envoyé mon poids en alcool pour me remercier de ma fidélité. Tu connais la suite...

-La véritable raison je vous prie, je n'apprécie pas que l'on insulte mon intelligence de la sorte. Tony soupira.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses dont j'ai envie de parler avec ma secrétaire.

-Alors peut-être vous faudrait-il envisager d'en parler à quelqu'un. Une psychothérapie me semble largement dans vos moyens.

-Crois-moi Mina, les psys, j'ai donné.

-Peut-être pas les bons. Grace m'a expliqué qu'elle avait du naviguer entre de nombreux cabinets avant de trouver une psychologue qui soit attentive et formée à ses problèmes.

-Grace ?

-Ma colocataire.

-Ooooh voilà qui est intéressant. Elle est belle ? Célibataire ?

-Magnifique, libre comme le vent, et elle vous déteste cordialement.

-Encore mieux ! J'ai l'impression que c'est le point commun entre toutes les personnes que je fréquente de toute façon. » Il rit. Mais son rire sonnait faux.

Malgré ses tentatives pour l'ignorer, Loki savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était en train de se produire. Les pulsions destructrices ne lui étaient pas exactement inconnues. Il y avait une différence entre être attiré par le danger pour se sentir vivant, puissant, et foncer la tête la première droit vers la mort en fermant les yeux. Il poussa un soupir. Le Jötunn n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre. Loki avait beau savoir comment manipuler les gens, il y avait des territoires de la psyché dans lesquelles il évitait de s'aventurer. Sous sa véritable apparence, à l'exception notable de Grace, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour le laisser tenter de toute façon. Mais sous cette apparence, il semblait digne de confiance et pouvait altérer la réalité à loisir et diluer la douloureuse vérité dans un océan de mensonges.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme de fer se tuer à petit feu, ou plutôt à incendie pyromane au vu des circonstances ; il ne désirait pas perdre une de ses précieuses distractions, sa couverture et son informateur d'un seul coup. Il était temps pour le dieu du mensonge de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux...

« -Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Déclara-t-il soudain. Stark se retourna vers Mina la fixant avec des yeux ronds mais avant qu'il puisse objecter, elle poursuivit: J'étais avec ma famille en vacance à la Reunion. Vous connaissez ? C'est très beau. Il y a plein de montagnes et de falaises. Je suis partie me promener avec ma sœur, je l'ai volontairement perdue et me suis jetée du haut d'un petit apique rocheux. Pas particulièrement haut, mais suffisamment pour m'ouvrir le crâne sur un des rochers qui se trouvait sur le chemin de ma chute avant de tomber dans l'eau.

C'était... Etrange.

Avec le courant j'ai dérivé du rivage. J'ai souvenir d'être sous l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts malgré le sel, contemplant la mer infinie et curieusement vide. Coulant lentement vers les ténèbres, froides et angoissantes, les faibles soubresauts de vie et de douleurs anesthésiés par les mètres cube d'eau m'entourant et par cette plaie ouverte au niveau de ma tête. Là, il me semblait contempler l'infini.

C'était la mort dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Une mort paisible, sans douleur, seule et oubliée de tous. Car c'était ce que je méritais, au fond. J'en étais convaincue. Et que tout ceci était finalement l'apothéose, l'aboutissement de ma propre bêtise, la réalisation de pathétique mon destin.

Et vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé à ce moment là Monsieur Stark ? Tandis que j'étais en train d'expérimenter la mort de mes rêves ?

Que mourir seule était en réalité d'une tristesse infinie.

Son patron avait baissé les yeux, visiblement mis mal à l'aise par ce récit. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de choses aussi intimes.

Est-ce ce que vous tentez de faire, Monsieur Stark ? Vous sonner jusqu'à ce qu'un jour vous ne vous réveilliez plus ? Demanda Mina. L'inventeur lui lança un regard étrange.

Est-ce vraiment comme ça que vous voulez mourir ? Alors que vous pourriez mourir en héros ?

-En héros ? Les héros meurent en héros, moi je suis un imposteur. Lui répondit âprement le milliardaire.

-Vraiment ? Je trouve pourtant que vous jouez bien votre rôle... Ne voulez-vous pas mourir sur scène ? Avec panache ? Cette dernière remarque arracha à l'homme de fer un faible sourire: Je l'imagine sans peine, la mort idéale. Les rayons du soleil couchant rougeoyant sur les innombrables vitres des immeubles New-Yorkais, un énième super vilain aux pouvoirs colossaux, digne de vous, menaçant la ville, le monde même pourquoi pas.

-Je vois ça d'ici... Plaisanta le héros.

-Il serait à terre, le combat vous semblerait gagné, quand dans un dernier élan, un dernier tour avant de s'avouer vaincu et de tirer sa révérence, il vous porterait, à vous, Iron Man, un coup fatal. Vous tomberiez au sol, la tête renversée vers les cieux écarlates. Capitaine Rogers se précipiterait sans doute à vos côtés, tout comme Thor, et le Docteur Banner, son alter-égo soudain volatilisé sous l'effet du choc. Steve, c'est là son nom n'est-ce pas ? Se pencherait sur vous, relevant la visière de votre armure. Il vous parlerait comme à un soldat...

-Il demanderait sans doute à quelqu'un de contacter les secours, il me dirait de tenir le coup, il me dirait de ne pas abandonner, que les médecins seraient bientôt là... Stark paraissait maintenant vivre la scène.

-Il mentirait.

-Evidemment.

-Puis doucement les contours de votre vision se flouteraient. Il verrait, à votre expression, que l'heure n'est plus à la lutte, et retirerait son masque. Au dessus de vous seraient apparus deux nouveaux visages familiers, pâles, mais se voulant rassurant. De grosses larmes couleraient des yeux de Thor la mâchoire serrée par la tristesse et l'impuissance. Les yeux bleus de Steve s'embueraient eux-aussi. Il poserait une main sur votre joue, il vous dirait....

-Qu'il est désolé. De ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, et toutes les fois où ça ne s'est pas si bien passé entre nous. Il m'avouerait que j'étais un soldat d'exception...

-Thor vous dirait que vous êtes le plus grand forgeron de tout Midgard, et que c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Bruce me sourirait en silence les larmes aux yeux, Clint plaisanterait surement sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se finirait comme ça, mais aurait du mal à cacher ses tremblements.

-Black Widow...

-Natasha.

-Natasha ne dirait rien. Elle vous regarderait, les lèvres pincées, les yeux mi-clos mais vous liriez ses adieux dans son regard, sur son visage.

-Un sourire, une dernière blague...

-Et vous partiriez. Conclut Loki, se retenant d'ajouter: Votre âme de valeureux guerrier riant et saoul portée par les Walkyries jusqu'à la lumineuse Walhalla. Il poursuivit néanmoins: Vous mourriez au combat, calme et apaisé, allongé dans votre grandiloquent cercueil d'or et de gueule ; mais surtout entouré de vos compagnons d'armes, de votre famille. C'est ainsi que nous devrions tous passer nos derniers instant, Anthony: Bercés par la chaleur des nôtres.

-C'est ainsi que tu vois ma mort Mina, tu l'as lu dans les lignes de ma main ? Répondit l'alité qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que sa secrétaire venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Ce n'est pas la mort que je vois, mais la mort que je vous souhaite. Soupira le dieu désespérant que son interlocuteur comprenne, mais lorsqu'il daigna le regarder dans les yeux, il comprit qu'en réalité, le héros voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

-A toi aussi Mina, je te souhaite de mourir certaine que t'a vie valait quelque chose.

-Impossible. » Pensa Loki. Mais il s'abstint de commentaire et se contenta de sourire.

Ce soir là lorsque Grace demanda à Loki comment s'était passé sa journée, la divinité lui répondit qu'elle avait probablement sauvé une vie. Grace rit tout en lui servant un thé jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux: elle rit alors de plus belle, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire également, incrédule.

Le lendemain, Stark était d'une humeur de chien mais n'avait visiblement pas bu la veille.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me rends compte que Tony et Loki parlent BEAUCOUP alors je vous préviens c'est pas près de s'arrêter. @v@  
> J'espère que ça vous plait quand même ! o/


	7. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW TRANSPHOBIE]  
> Un chapitre pas très long qui parle de thèmes pas très joyeux...  
> Pour changer. @v@

Le ciel était une fois de plus dégagé en ce samedi midi. Les deux colocataires profitaient de l'agréable chaleur du soleil à travers la baie vitrée, discutant tranquillement de leurs projets pour le week-end, ainsi que de la dernière saison de Sherlock, tout en prenant un petit déjeuner tardif, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Loki se leva, mais Grace le devança et ouvrit la porte, pressentant sans doute que la visite lui était destinée.

De la table de la salle à manger, le dieu nordique pouvait voir tout se qui se passait dans le hall, et surveilla donc la situation de loin tout en grignotant un toast du bout des lèvres. Grace fit entrer le mystérieux invité après l'avoir salué chaleureusement. C'était un homme, la vingtaine, pas très grand, noir. Emmitouflé dans un pull noir d'encre sous un long manteau kaki la tête enfoncée dans un bonnet gris, il portait d'épaisses lunettes à la Spike Lee. Il paraissait amaigri, fatigué, d'énormes cernes noires ceignant ses yeux et il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules comme un animal battu. Lorsqu'il vit Loki, il se tourna vers la porte, prêt à repartir, se confondant en excuses: « Je savais pas que ton petit ami était là, je voulais pas vous déranger. » Sa voix tremblait.

Grace le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne les dérangeait pas, qu'il était le bienvenu, et que de toute façon Philip, c'était le pseudonyme que Loki s'était choisi, n'était pas son petit ami mais seulement son colocataire. Loki apprit au cours de cet échange que l'invité s'appelait « Alex », probablement pour Alexander. Il le salua poliment, offrit de partir se promener, mais l'invité sembla encore plus gêné de le déranger ainsi.

« Philip, tu veux bien préparer une autre assiette ? Sans bacon, juste des œufs et deux toasts, s'il-te-plait. » Loki s'exécuta sans poser de question, comprenant rapidement que la situation était grave. Pendant ce temps Grace tendit à son invité une tasse de café, quelle lui servit avec deux sucres et un nuage de crème sans qu'ils échangent un mot. Le dieu nordique pensa qu'ils devaient bien se connaître.

Alex but son café d'un trait ; fixa un instant la tasse vide...

Puis éclata en sanglots.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de pleurer sans interruption, son assiette était prête. Il remercia faiblement l'Asgardien en la prenant. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Les larmes sèches sur son visages formaient des traces de sel, pâles contre ses joues noires. Loki feignit une affliction de circonstance puis partit s'installer devant son ordinateur un écouteur dans chaque oreille. La conversation qui allait suivre ne le concernait pas. Il n'alluma pas la musique cependant. La curiosité l'emportant sur le respect de la vie privée de sa colocataire et de son invité.

Il apprit ainsi qu'Alex, qui était bien aujourd'hui le diminutif d'Alexander, avait longtemps été celui d'Alexandra et que sa famille ne l'avait visiblement pas accepté. Il revenait de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère où il avait subit de violentes moqueries et insultes de la part de toute sa famille. Il décrivit tout en détail: Ses parents qui avaient tenté de « le ramener dans le droit chemin » et lui avaient parlé d'un énième psychiatre pour le « soigner de sa maladie » ; ses oncles et ses tantes qui l'avaient critiqué son apparence, lui disant que c'était dommage pour une si belle fille de s'habiller comme un garçon, et tous les regards désapprobateurs ; les erreurs volontaires de pronoms, les remarques acides. Il lui parla de sa souffrance, de ses envies de suicide... Loki jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa colocataire. Elle tremblait tout en serrant les mains d'Alex et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle lui répétait qu'elle comprenait la douleur qu'il ressentait, que ce qu'il avait vécu était horrible, et qu'il ne le méritait pas et tentait de le faire se sentir en sécurité.

En les voyant ainsi, le dieu du chaos eu un faible, mais sincère, élan de compassion. Lorsqu'il avait voulu conquérir Midgard, en échange de sa liberté, Loki n'avait vu les êtres humains que comme une masse informe d'animaux hébétés. Un essaim pathétique d'insectes bourdonnants, du bétail braillant le peu de temps que durait leur misérables vies. Faibles, crétins, et vides. Mais vivre parmi eux changeait petit à petit sa vision de ces créatures. Il en entrevoyait lentement le pire comme le meilleur. Certes, il avait sous-estimé leur cruauté, les mortels, en terme d'ignominie, n'avaient rien à envier aux Aesir... Mais il avait aussi sous-estimé la profondeur de leurs sentiments, leur génie, et leur grâce. Vivre avec eux revenait à se pencher pour regarder en face les rats qu'il avait tenté d'exterminer: A les voir interagir, vivre et créer ; à se pencher sur leurs blessures, à tendre l'oreille à leurs cris. La première fois qu'il était venu Loki avait eu l'impression que Stark était une exception, et il l'était, en terme d'intelligence et de vivacité d'esprit. Mais en réalité tous les mortels étaient complexes et fascinants, et il pouvait comprendre, lui le Jötunn, à quel point certains souffraient et tentaient de vivre comme les leurs tout en étant traités comme des monstres.

Alors lorsqu'Alex repartait, un petit peu plus calme qu'à son arrivée, mais la tête toujours rentrée dans ses épaules, Loki se leva pour le saluer. Lorsqu'il lui serra la main, une légère lumière verte, à peine visible, irradia discrètement de sa paume.

Tous les muscles du dos d'Alex se détendirent aussitôt, ses cernes disparurent. Il se redressa et sourit, un sourire apaisé. Il promit alors à Grace qu'il viendrait bien à la soirée « avec la bande » vendredi prochain avant de partir pour de bon.

« -...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Grace stupéfaite.

-Pas grand chose, un léger sort d'apaisement. » Répondit le dieu sans ciller. Stark, s'il avait connu la véritable identité de Loki, aurait sans doute plaisanté sur la capacité d'un dieu du chaos à soigner les gens et lui aurait demandé comment il connaissait un tel sort. Grace se contenta de lui sourire et de le remercier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain sera moins déprimant. @v@


	8. Du génie et du divin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW mention de suicide]
> 
> En dehors de ça, ça va, c'est un chapitre assez tranquille.

Stark était un génie. Son cerveau, une fournaise bouillonnantes d'idées, ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il était ivre ou en plein coït. En dehors de cela, son esprit était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche en ce monde du mouvement perpétuel. Le monde vu par Stark n'était que connexions, un immense réseau d'idées s'interpénétrant ; une complexe toile dont il parvenait à saisir les subtilités pour mieux les tordre et réarranger l'univers à son goût, se moquant éperdument de tout ce qu'il avait du détruire pour cela. Il passait son temps à se moquer de la magie, mais combien de ses créations avaient rendu fous les scientifiques les plus intègres et révolutionnées le monde de la science ? Il traitait toutes les règles connues de la physique et de l'informatique comme il traitait la gravité: Il les comprenait... Pour mieux y échapper. De fait, et même si ça ne semblait pas évident au prime abord, l'humain était en constante observation, puisant l'inspiration dans tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui: Le vol d'un insecte, à la démarche d'une personne en talons, jusqu'au bruit de la pluie sur les vitres de la tour. Et s'il n'avait toujours pas accès à l'atelier, Loki s'apercevait chaque jour un peu plus de l'étendue de l'intellect du mortel au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions.

Si le sevrage fatiguait le génie, le rendant d'une humeur exécrable, et le conduisait à ingérer des quantités affolantes de café, ça ne ralentissait en rien ses capacités mentales. Par ailleurs, cela le poussait à rechercher plus activement la compagnie de Mina pour occuper ses mains et son esprit à autre chose qu'à l'envie de boire. Le résultat étant que le dieu nordique pouvait maintenant apprécier plus largement son intelligence hors du commun. Celui-ci venait régulièrement en personne ou par visiocom lui parler de son nouveau projet ou lui montrer sa dernière création. Imaginant généralement 5 ou 6 manières de la modifier et de nouveaux projets dans le temps qu'il fallait pour expliquer le premier. Le dieu nordique n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'inventeur serait aussi bavard au sujet de ses créations. Grace attribuait cela à la capacité d'écoute de l'asgardien, fut-elle feinte.

Il est vrai que Loki ne savait que trop bien les affres d'un intellect supérieur doublé d'une légère monomanie. Les rares qui étaient d'abord fascinés ou simplement intrigués par sa magie devenaient ensuite indifférents, puis franchement agacés par les interminables discours auxquels ils ne comprenaient rien ou pas grand-chose une fois qu'il avaient été brièvement divertis par le résultat. Les autres se montraient tout bonnement agressifs ou moqueurs que ce soit par peur, par jalousie, ou tout simplement par désintérêt crasse. Loki avait bien trop souvent vécu ce dernier cas de figure de la part de son frère et de ses amis. Ces derniers se moquant de lui, le tirant de force de sa chambre pour qu'il vienne chasser, s'entraîner ou festoyer avec eux tel un Ase digne de ce nom. Car seules les femmes restaient enfermées à longueur de temps... Loki était parfaitement conscient que les amis de Thor se seraient bien passés de sa compagnie, mais son frère ne voulait rien entendre, convaincu, comme son père, que c'était pour le bien du dieu. Aussi pouvait-il aisément comprendre ce désir d'être, sinon compris, du moins écouté.

C'était le rôle qu'avait longtemps tenue Frigga, en mère aimante et attentive. Ecoutant son fil lui parler d'un art auquel elle comprenait bien peu avec un sourire attendri. Une lueur d'émerveillement dans le regard de voir son enfant, d'habitude silencieux et renfermé, parler sans interruption en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Et parce qu'elle l'écoutait vraiment, il lui arrivait d'être particulièrement pertinente...

« -Comme de la peau humaine en fait. Déclara soudain Mina sans lever le nez de sa tablette.

-Pardon ? Répondit Tony interrompant son flot de paroles continu.

-Une matière imperméable, souple, capable d'amortir les chocs et de réparer elle-même les dégâts qu'elle subit: Vous cherchez à recréer de la peau humaine, avec éventuellement une fine couche de muscles et de gras.

-Je vais quand même pas recouvrir mon armure de chaire, Mina !

-Il est vrai que ni Skin Man ni Flesh Man ne sont des noms de scène très attrayants.

-Non seulement le résultat serait terrifiant mais en plus on dirait le nom d'une marque de préservatifs fantaisie pour l'un et de sextoy pour l'autre. Fit remarquer l'inventeur. La jeune femme pouffa:

-En réalité je pensais plutôt à mettre cet élément _sous_ votre armure. Précisa-t-elle.

-Mmmhhhh... Il n'empêche que même avec l'aide de Bruce, je ne peux pas créer de « chaire » comme ça... Il faudrait quelque chose qui réagisse comme une colonie de cellules... Mais oui ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Une colonie de nano robots remplaçant le liquide amortisseur ! Et lorsque la couche supérieure de l'armure serait cassée, les robots fonctionneraient comme de la peau en formant une croute d'abord puis une sorte de cicatrice sur le métal suffisamment solide pour que je ne risque rien et fine pour ça ne me dérange pas en plein combat. Wow, merci Mina, je savais bien que t'étais là pour une raison ! Il faut absolument que je teste ça ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en partant en courant vers son atelier.

En le voyant partir, Loki poussa un soupir nostalgique. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré une bonne moitié de sa colossale énergie magique, lui aussi aurait bien voulu rentrer dans sa chambre mettre à profit toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises au côté du mortel. Tester de nouveaux sorts, créer de nouvelles potions et méditer lui manquaient. Mais s'il pouvait toujours méditer sans crainte, reproduire où que ce soit la chambre qu'il possédait sur Asgard lui était impossible. Il lui aurait fallu des ingrédients et des objets dont la disparition ou le simple déplacement aurait immédiatement attiré l'attention de gens dangereux, à commencer par les Aesir eux-même.

Aussi se contentait-il de noter les informations importantes dans un carnet qu'il dissimulait soigneusement et de faire des plans pour un nouveau « Bâton lumineux du destin » comme l'appelait Iron Man. Avec ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps de la technologie terrienne et ce qu'il savait déjà des talents de forgeron des nains, il lui semblait pouvoir faire forger un nouveau sceptre pour canaliser et amplifier ses pouvoirs. Les Nornes seules savaient quand il risquait d'en avoir besoin...

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait de sa pause déjeuner, Mina reçut un sms curieux de son patron: « Je t'attends dans l'atelier. » Surprise d'y avoir enfin accès seule, elle se dirigea prestement vers ce dernier. Ces trois derniers jours, elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre du milliardaire. Chaque matin c'était Jarvis qui lui avait donné son travail pour la journée. Aussi ne fut-elle qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'un Tony Stark à moitié habillé, avec des cernes, une barbe de trois jours, et une carafe de café à moitié vide l'accueillit dans son atelier. Depuis la dernière fois où Loki y était entré, l'atelier était devenu encore plus apocalyptique. Les maquettes, prototypes, codes, plans et autres objets divers s'étant multipliés.

Les effluves d'alcool qui flottaient habituellement dans l'air avaient été remplacées par une écoeurante odeur de café. En voyant le génie, le dieu se demanda combien de temps un être humain pouvait survivre sans dormir.

« Regarde ça. » Lui dit-il en désignant une sorte de petit plateau recouvert d'une couche matière noire légèrement brillante. Mina leva un sourcil perplexe, ne voyant pas très bien où l'inventeur voulait en venir. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment: « Tape du poing dessus. » Lui intima-t-il. Le Jötunn s'approcha et laissa tomber son poing sur le plateau, maitrisant sa force qu'il s'avait bien plus élevée que celle d'un être humain moyen. Il s'attendit à devoir feindre de la douleur, mais la couche noire amortit totalement son coup. Surpris, il recommença un peu plus fort, mais la matière noire l'amortit à nouveau. A côté de lui, Stark jubilait. Son sourire crispé par la fatigue et l'excitation, il posa une feuille sur le matériaux: « Maintenant prends-ça et coupe la feuille. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant un scalpel. Mina s'exécuta: Elle trancha la feuille, aussitôt de la matière noire en jaillit formant une sorte de dôme légèrement plus clair et dur comme de la pierre dissimulant totalement la coupure. Au bout de quelque secondes, le dôme se désagrégea et en lieu et place de la coupure se trouvait une ligne dure comme du métal au milieu du papier.

« -Alors ? Demanda le génie irradiant de fierté.

-Trois jours... Murmura Mina stupéfaite. Vous avez créé ça en trois jours...

-Techniquement 2, le premier je l'ai passé à lire des travaux de collègues sur les nano-technologie et discuter avec Bruce du fonctionnement de la cicatrisation au niveau cellulaire.

-Vous êtes incroyable Anthony. » Murmura Loki aussi sidéré qu'euphorique.

…

A compter de ce jour, Mina pu aller et venir dans l'atelier de Tony comme elle l'entendait, à condition de toquer à la porte. Lorsque l'inventeur n'écoutait pas du métal ou du rock suffisamment fort pour s'en faire saigner les tympans, elle aimait venir à l'atelier. Que ce soit pour observer Tony travailler, jeter un œil à tous les projets qui s'y trouvaient ou interagir avec U et Dumm-e. Les robots, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là, avaient émergés de leur cachette lors de sa quatrième visite. Ils émerveillaient Mina au moins autant que Jarvis. Si la secrétaire s'était contentée de compliments polis, Loki faisait beaucoup d'effort pour dissimuler sa fascination. Anthony était un dieu parmi les hommes, capable de créer la vie elle-même en un laps de temps si court que c'en était terrifiant. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que ce devait être un dieu bien solitaire pour qu'il ressente la nécessité de se créer des créatures avec qui communiquer et travailler plutôt que de s'adresser à ses semblables. Or le dieu espiègle ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer:

« -Ce sont peut-être des robots mais je considère Jarvis, U et Dumm-e comme des personnes non humaines. C'est un statut qui est également donné par certains hippies aux animaux... Mina se racla bruyamment la gorge. Bon pardon, c'est également un statut donné par certains _activistes_ aux animaux et c'est le statut juridique des extra-terrestre. Et très sincèrement ces trois là sont de meilleure compagnie que bien des humains. Comme eux ils ont des défauts, mais au moins je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.

-Intéressant. Murmura Loki.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais déjà pu comprendre que les deux concepts pouvaient être séparés mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des personnes non humaines. Je savais qu'il existait des humains non considérés comme des personnes, mais c'est tout. Son ton devint froid.

-Des humains non considéré comme des personnes ? Demanda Tony un peu perturbé par ces propos. Mina lui lança un regard étrange:

-Le genre d'humains dont on oublie l'existence quand on vit dans une tour avec suffisamment d'argent pour faire disparaître la faim dans le monde en un an.

-Oh... Oui, effectivement.

-A ce propos pendant que vous êtes dans de bonnes dispositions et puisque le sujet est abordé: Vous devriez penser à faire licencier votre directeur des Ressources Humaines pour faute grave très vite, et faire un peu plus attention aux ONG auxquelles vous donnez des fonds.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit le multi-millionnaire.

-Parce que le premier va bientôt être attaqué en justice pour discrimination raciale à l'embauche. Quant aux fonds de l'autre, ils servent en fait à financer du trafic d'arme.

-COMMENT ?! S'écria soudain Stark, son prototype de gant électrifiant manquant de lui tomber des mains.

-Le cousin d'Alex est avocat, c'est lui qui est en charge du dossier. Quant à l'ONG l'information a commencé à se répandre sur Twitter depuis ce matin.

-J'appelle Pepper... Attends, attends, t'as un compte Twitter ?

-Evidemment.

-C'est quoi ton @ ?

-N'y comptez pas. Il était hors de question que Stark jette un œil à son compte. Il était au nom de Philip et en plus en cherchant bien on pouvait trouver une photo de lui sous son apparence masculine qu'il avait envoyé à un des amis de Grace lui aussi sur Twitter.

-J'aurais essayé. »

Le DRH fut licencié dans l'heure, tous les fonds pour l'ONG bloqués, et l'entreprise déposa plainte. Tony dut se rendre à quelques conférences de presses en compagnies de Mina dans les jours qui suivirent. Stark Industries sortit de ces deux affaires la tête haute, assurant par son comportement une victoire au procès qui était en réalité loin d'être gagné au vu des biais raciaux malheureusement trop connus de la justice américaine. Seulement la colocataire du dieu du Chaos l'avait prié de lui rendre ce service et Loki avait été plus qu'heureux de l'aider.

Mina Banks y gagna une prime, ainsi qu'une admiration renouvelée de Stark comme de Melle Potts et un dîner dans un restaurant de la part de Grace.

Tous les jours ne s’avérèrent malheureusement pas aussi glorieux.

...

Stark avait fabriqué un petit bureau pour que Mina puisse s'installer et continuer à travailler normalement lorsqu'elle venait à l'atelier. Loki le soupçonnait d'apprécier sa compagnie. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de converser, le dieu était silencieux et discret, sachant se faire oublier, une autre qualité essentielle dans son cas. Et Tony devait apprécier de pouvoir profiter de la présence de quelqu'un sans avoir à en subir les inconvénients.

L'inventeur semblait très occupé par son travail lorsqu'il demanda soudain:

« -Mina...

-Hm ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé après que tu te sois jetée de la falaise. Mina se raidit. Je me doute que t'es pas morte, sinon nous serions pas en train de discuter. Loki était plus que surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris cette conversation. Il avait supposé que Stark avait oublié cette histoire, son esprit génial et mouvementé trop accaparé par des milliers d'idées d'inventions pour se souvenir du récit de la tentative de suicide sa secrétaire. Une fois de plus le dieu nordique s'était visiblement trompé. Il décida donc de lui répondre:

-En réalité si. Je suis morte. Ou du moins une partie de moi est morte. La partie qui espérait encore gagner l'affection de ses _parents_ et se dégager un jour de l'ombre de sa _sœur,_ pour être estimée à sa juste valeur, est morte et à jamais enterrée. Parce que tandis que je contemplais les eaux infinies autour de moi j'ai compris. J'ai compris l'ampleur du mensonge qu'était ma vie, j'ai compris que l'espoir avec lequel on m'avait nourri ne servait qu'à mieux m'asservir. Ce que la barque de pêcheurs qui naviguait par là a tiré des eaux n'était plus vraiment moi. C'était un nœud compacte de haine, de rancoeur et de mépris. Un bloc monolithique de rage avec un coup sur la tête. Après qu'on m'ai ramené à ma famille j'ai passé plusieurs années à venter ma frustration sur tout et tout le monde. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de gens et me suis associée à des personnes dont j'aurais mieux fait de rester éloignée.

-...Ca c'est de la crise d'ado. Commenta Stark. Loki poussa un petit soupir avant de répondre, ironique:

-On peut dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé au suicide, au départ ? Demanda le milliardaire avec son tact naturel.

-La veille j'avais découvert que j'avais été adoptée, contrairement à ma sœur. Répondit néanmoins Mina. En soit cela m'importait peu, mais ça expliquait tellement de choses. A commencer par le comportement de ma « famille » envers moi. J'ai ressenti le besoin de m'assurer que malgré tout ils me considéraient bien comme leur enfant. Je pensais naïvement qu'en sautant j'inquiéterais mon père. Quand l'hôpital a contacté ma famille il ne s'est même pas déplacé. Il se moquait de l'état de santé de son autre fille, trop heureux que la seule qu'il ai réellement un jour considéré comme telle soit, elle, saine et sauve. Je me doutais qu'il aurait préféré se débarrasser de moi et qu'il ne m'avait gardé que pour apaiser sa conscience, mais une partie de moi devait encore espérer... Vous avez des frères et sœur Monsieur Stark ?

-Non. Avoua le milliardaire: Il semblait tendu.

-Lorsque j'étais plus jeune je considérais l'affection de mon père envers sa fille ainée comme un comportement normal. Elle lui ressemblait plus après tout: Blonde, sportive, vive, toujours par monts et par vaux... Moi en revanche j'étais un rat un bibliothèque, chétive, pâle, agrippée aux jupes de sa mère, mais d'une redoutable intelligence là où ma sœur ne savait qu'être aimable et sourire. L'une de nous deux était censée lui succéder. Je pensais naïvement que mon intellect prévaudrait. C'était sans savoir qu'en tant que la fille du dirigeant d'une grande entreprise que mon « père » avait conduit à la ruine, il n'avait jamais été question pour moi de lui succéder. Je n'étais là que pour apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité et éventuellement faire pression sur le dit dirigeant s'il venait à lui intenter un procès...

-Cet homme a l'air d'un sacré connard. Loki apprécia étrangement que Stark n'ai pas utilisé le mot père.

-Et c'est malheureusement le _sacré_ qui pose problème. Personne n'ose remettre sa parole en question, même lorsque ses décisions sont plus que douteuses. Un court instant, Stark regarda ailleurs avant de dire d'une voix un peu faible:

-Je sais ce que c'est de ne jamais être à la hauteur. »

Il cacha ensuite son visage dans sa tasse de café et les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus de la journée.

 


	9. Sauvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW Alcoolisme]

Le gala était exactement comme Loki se l'était imaginé. Plein de gens très riches et bien pensants venus donner l'aumône aux pauvres petits enfant du tiers monde tout en portant des vêtements dont le prix seul aurait suffit à offrir une éducation aux dits enfants jusqu'à leur majorité. Le spectacle était aussi répugnant d'hypocrisie et dégoulinant de luxe qu'une fête asgardienne, la quantité indécente de nourriture en moins. La seul chose qui apaisait un peu le Jötunn était que l'homme de fer semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Cherchant une échappatoire des yeux tout en affichant face à ses riches confrères et aux journalistes un sourire crispé.

Pourtant Mina et Tony attiraient tous les regards de cette soirée. Tony en étant tout simplement lui et Mina... De même. Bien qu'exilé sur Midgard et forcé d'assister à ce gala, Loki n'en restait pas moins un prince et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apparaître comme tel. Sitôt qu'il avait su que malgré tous ses efforts Anthony ne pourrait pas éternellement échapper à « la réunion annuelle des gens qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent et font semblant de s'intéresser au bien être d'autrui », comme le milliardaire le disait lui-même, Loki avait demandé à Grace si elle connaissait un tailleur de qualité. Grace, qui décidément avait des contacts partout, lui en avait trouvé un dans la journée. Le dieu nordique était ensuite allé s'acheter des bijoux, des chaussures, et du maquillage et avait passé un temps invraisemblable à essayer diverses coiffures, et styles pour aller avec la robe qu'il avait commandé. Le résultat avait été à la hauteur de ses efforts. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain Grace avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son dîner: « Oh mon dieu Loki, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le dernier quart d'heure d'un teenage movie, si on te sacre pas reine du bal de promo, tu peux tous leur crever les yeux ! »

Stark, quant à lui, en était resté muet, ce qui était déjà le plus grand des compliments.

Et c'était maintenant au tour des journalistes d'être hypnotisés par sa royale prestance.

Montée sur deux sandales à talons aiguilles brillant de strass émeraudes, la silhouette de Mina était ornée d'une robe de soie et de tulle d'un noir profond, dévoilant ses pâles et gracieuses jambes d’albâtres jusqu'aux genoux tout en ceignant délicatement sa poitrine menue. Sur tout le bas du tissu de ténèbres s'étendait une galaxie d'un vert aussi étincelant que celui de ses yeux. Enfin le blanc opalescent de son cou nu était rehaussé par d'oblongues boucles d'oreilles en jais, la même pierre qui maintenait coiffée sa chevelure en un élégant chignon.

Mina, malgré son inconfort, se tenait droite aux côté de Tony. Lançant aux uns et aux autres un sourire charmeur, gratifiant une conversation puis l'autre de son rire aérien et de sa spirituelle répartie. Stark lui-même était subjugué par sa secrétaire. La regardant séduire les uns et les autres avec son aisance naturelle, un sourire en biais accroché aux lèvres.

Mina et Tony échangeaient de petits regards complices et se moquaient discrètement des invités les plus ridicules dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion entre deux petits fours, et un verre de champagne pour la jeune femme. Unis par leur dégoût pour cette mascarade, qu'ils jouaient pourtant mieux que quiconque, les deux menteurs se rapprochaient physiquement, Stark passant par moment une main autour de la taille de Mina, que cette dernière ne fuyait pas. Ce qui n'échappa bien sûr à aucun des journalistes dans la salle. Loki riait déjà en imaginant la tête de Grace lorsqu'elle verrait les unes des tabloïds le lendemain et ne put s'empêcher de faire part de son amusement à Stark qui en rit tout autant. Le numéro de charme généralisé et l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet commençaient à sincèrement plaire au dieu à la langue d'argent. Il lui semblait ici prendre sa revanche sur Asgard. Lors des grandes réceptions de ce type Loki suivait Thor comme une ombre... Ici il était porté comme un bijoux, son éclat éclipsant même le mortel qui l'arborait fièrement.

Finalement, dans l'ensemble, Stark et Loki s'amusaient bien et tout allait mieux qu'ils ne se le seraient jamais imaginé...

Jusqu'à ce que Pepper Potts et Steve Rogers apparaissent soudainement face à eux.

Loki pu sentir la tension qui parcourut le corps du milliardaire lorsqu'il les vit, comme si son pire cauchemar s'était soudainement matérialisé face à lui. Il ôta prestement sa main de la taille du dieu, et ce dernier ne pu retenir le vague sentiment de trahison qui l'envahit alors:

« -P... Pepper ? Je savais pas que tu venais, loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, tu es radieuse, mais t'avais vraiment si peur que ça que je n'arrive pas à me tenir ?

-Non, Tony, j'ai pour cela une entière confiance en Mademoiselle Banks dont le travail jusque là a été admirable. La jeune femme bomba le torse. Seulement je te rappelle que JE suis la Directrice Générale de ton entreprise, je ne pouvais donc pas exactement ne pas venir.

-Oh, oui, évidemment. Et que fait notre héros très estimé héros avec toi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

-Melle Potts avait besoin d'un cavalier pour la soirée, il semblerait qu'il soit toujours mal vu pour une femme de se présenter seule à ce genre d'évènement. Ne voulant pas la laisser dans l'embarras je me suis proposé de l'accompagner. Répondit le héros en question.

-Quel galant geste que voilà, digne du plus grand, et probablement dernier, gentleman des Etats-Unis. Plaisanta Loki, une subtile mais évidente pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Un sourire narquois barra le visage de Stark mais il le rengaina bien vite face au regard noir de Pepper.

-Melle Banks je suppose ? Répondit Steve n'ayant probablement pas relevé le sarcasme dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

-Exact. » Répondit-elle sans qu'aucune des émotions que suscitait habituellement la présence de Steve Rogers en personne où que ce soit ne transparaisse sur son visage. Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main, elle la serra un peu froidement, vouant immédiatement toute tentative de baise main à l'échec. La joie de Tony de voir une femme que rencontrer Captain America laissa totalement de marbre irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il faut dire que le blond et musculeux jeune homme rappelait un peu trop Thor au Jötunn, lui rendant impossible de dissimuler totalement son animosité à son encontre. De plus, il pressentait que la présence de ces deux individus risquait faire tourner court cette relativement sympathique soirée...

Comme bien des fois tout au long de sa vie, Loki regretta d'avoir une aussi bonne intuition.

Pepper Potts et Steve Roger furent rapidement remarqués et pris d'assaut aussi bien par les invités que par les journalistes. Il faut dire que la directrice était effectivement radieuse, une robe dos nu dorée brillant de mille feux à chacun de ses mouvements, pendue au bras de Steve avec la grâce d'un boa. Les magazines people y voyaient déjà le début d'une romance, et au regard froid de Stark, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls. L'Asgardien ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir las, partagé entre de l'exaspération vis-à-vis du comportement de Stark et le triste constat qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Il savait ce que c'était que de voir tous les êtres chers à son cœurs attirés par le courageux, honnête et solaire Thor. Il comprenait la douleur d'être éclipsé, malgré son génie, par ses immenses défauts. Parce que l'intelligence attirait certes, mais toujours moins que la bonté d'âme et la force pure. Personne ne voulait, au final, des âmes cabossées et noueuses. Sans doute Stark devait-il savoir, comme lui, que cette proximité ne signifiait rien, et que quand bien même cela ne le concernait plus. Mais il peinait à contenir la rancoeur qu'il ressentait malgré tout à l'égard de Steve. Comme s'il venait dans son propre royaume lui voler la dernière chose à laquelle il tenait.

Rageusement, le milliardaire attrapa une flute de champagne sur un plateau et la but d'un trait malgré les protestations de sa secrétaire.

L'état de Stark ne fit qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Mais ce qui l'acheva fut lorsqu'une journaliste quelconque demanda en souriant à Captain America:

« -Est-ce vrai que vous avez connu le regretté Howard Stark, le père d'Anthony Stark ? Tony aurait du s'enfuir à la seule mention de ce nom. Il aurait du suivre Mina qui tentait de le tirer par le bras à l'autre bout de la salle pendant qu'il était encore temps, avant qu'il entende des choses qu'il ne voulait de toute façon pas entendre, des choses qu'il ne savait déjà que trop bien.

-Oui c'est vrai. Répondit le blond un peu gêné. Il ne put malgré tout pas s'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée, comme si sa gorge était littéralement une intarissable source d'éloge qui n'attendait que l'ouverture de ses lèvres pour jaillir sans s'arrêter: C'était un homme exceptionnel, un vrai self-made man qui a construit son empire à partir de rien !

-Contrairement à toi, Tony. Ne put s'empêcher de compléter une voix dans la tête du milliardaire qui attrapa aussitôt un autre verre pour la faire taire.

-Toujours la tête dans les nuages, à créer, à inventer, mais d'une bonté et d'une droiture ! Un vrai héros. Le rêve américain fait homme.

-Contrairement à toi, Tony. Répondit à nouveau la voix. Cette fois Tony siffla deux verres sans sourciller. Mais il fallut que la journaliste rajoute, presque cruellement:

-Quel homme formidable que celui que vous nous décrivez ! Et quelle différence majeure avez-vous constaté entre le père et le fils ?

-Et bien je dirais qu'Anthony est plus... Sauvage. » Ce fut le coup de grâce.

Stark savait très bien ce que ce « sauvage » voulait dire, et ce n'était en aucun cas un compliment. Tony n'était pas un héros, il était un électron libre, imprévisible et potentiellement dangereux dont les vrais héros, les gens comme Steve Roger, toléraient la présence parce qu'il était un temps soit peu utile à leur cause. Un mal pour un bien en somme. Il avait beau le savoir, l'entendre de la bouche de Captain America en personne faisait toujours aussi mal. Plus peut-être encore que de l'entendre de celle de la femme qui l'aimait ou de son propre père. C'était la confirmation dont il n'avait pas besoin du ridicule de son existence. Ignorant les protestations inquiètes de Mina, Stark se dirigea en ligne droite vers le bar et commanda un scotch qu'il but d'un trait.

Puis un autre.

Puis encore un autre.

Sa vision commença à devenir légèrement floue, et il retira sa veste, il avait chaud. Au bout du quatrième scotch sans glace il sentit Mina le tirer par le bras, et sans qu'il comprenne très bien comment, il se retrouva au dessus d'une cuvette de toilettes: Il vomit.

Mina lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but. A peine l'eu-t-il bu qu'il vomit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crache plus que de l'air et de la bile. Il entendit vaguement la voix catastrophée de Pepper derrière la porte des toilettes à laquelle répondit le ton glacial de Mina. Lorsque cette dernière lui tendit un mouchoir, le milliardaire réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuya le visage puis se moucha. La brune lui dit qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer, qu'il avait besoin de repos et que les journalistes allaient encore le harceler si jamais ils le voyaient dans cet état.

Tony acquiesça.

Les gens et la ville passèrent dans son champ de vision tel un éphémère capharnaüm lumineux. Seul le profil aux sourcils froncés de Mina demeurait à peu près net dans ce ballet de formes et de couleurs.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la Tour Stark, le génie semblait avoir à peu près retrouvé ses esprits. Mina le tenait fermement, espérant que sa force ne semble pas en contradiction avec sa frêle apparence.

Tony Stark était dans un sale état. Les yeux et le nez rougis par les sanglots, la bouche pâteuse, incapable de marcher seul à cause de l'alcool. Après autant de temps sans une goutte d'éthanol dans le sang, la rechute, couplée à la fatigue et au malêtre du quadragénaire, avait été particulièrement brutale.

Le regard de Stark se fixa sur le bar, mais Mina le fit assoir sur un canapé le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Elle savait que le milliardaire était très attirée par l'idée de se plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil sans rêve que lui procurait l'alcool. Mais Loki n'avait pas réussi à le maintenir sobre si longtemps pour le voir replonger maintenant. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au malaise qui l'envahissait en buvant, Stark recommença à pleurer. Une main agrippant sa chemise au niveau de son réacteur, l'autre cachant son visage, il pleurait, respirant difficilement entre deux sanglots. Tentant de le rassurer, Loki, passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. Soudain entre deux lamentations il entendit:

« -Je suis _sauvage_... Mon père était héroïque, droit, génial, un self-made man, et moi... Je suis _sauvage._ Le quadragénaire poussa un cri de frustration. Je suis _SAUVAGE_. Je suis _IMPREVISIBLE._ Je suis _INTENABLE_. Je suis UNE VERITABLE DÉCEPTION ANTHONY. Il se redressa brutalement et se gonfla jouant un rôle dont Mina ne tarda pas à deviner la nature: Quand je pense que je t'ai inscrit à la meilleure école des Etats-Unis, peut-être même du monde et toi tu parviens à t'en faire virer en moins d'un mois ? Tu es incontrôlable ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Anthony ? Je t'avais pourtant interdit de rentrer dans mon atelier Anthony, même ça t'es pas capable de le respecter ? Tu détruits tout ce que tu touches ! Il sembla revenir à lui un instant: En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il en me laissant seul au milieu de gens qui ne me comprenaient pas ? En me laissant seul tout le temps d'ailleurs ? Il paraît que si on n'accorde aucun amour à un enfant il peut en mourir... Comme un lapin... Puis un autre souvenir le rappela à la raison de sa colère: Ah ça oui je suis « instable » mais bizarrement CA VOUS POSAIT PAS DE PROBLÈME QUAND JE BUTAIS DES PETITS AFGHANS AVEC L'AVAL DE NOTRE BON PRÉSIDENT. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une tasse qui trainait sur la table basse. La tasse se cassa en tombant sur le sol, et cela sembla tirer Tony de sa trance, il se remit à pleurer, puis se tourna vers sa secrétaire, se rappelant soudainement de son existence. J'ai essayé Mina, j'ai vraiment essayé, je te jure. J'ai essayé très fort. Mais personne ne veut de moi Mina, personne. Ils veulent le milliardaire, l'inventeur, le réacteur, il veulent les armes, l'armure... Mais pas la personne qui va avec, pas la tentative ratée d'être humain qui va avec. Personne Mina. Pas mes parents, pas Obadhia, pas le SHIELD et certainement pas la foule. Et la seule personne, dans le monde entier, qui aimait la farce qui se prenait pour un Homme à l'intérieur: N'a pas supporté l'armure.

Je suis pas un humain Mina. J'ai trop versé de sang pour ça. Je suis le Marchant de Mort. Je suis _sauvage,_ je suis un monstre, et personne ne veut des monstres. A ces mots, Loki se redressa subitement:

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Anthony. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Le dit Anthony esquissa un vague rire pensant que la jeune femme voulait le rassurer quand elle rajouta: Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être un monstre. Pas alors que tu vis avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et que le monde entier est comme un miroir qui ne renverrait qu'une image de ton nombril. Les monstres ne sont pas jugés pour ce qu'ils font mais pour ce qu'ils sont. Toi tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

-Un meurtrier. Tout le corps de Stark se tendit, jamais on ne lui avait parlé de son passé d'une manière aussi directe et brutale.

-Un meurtrier... Répéta-t-il.

-Tu es une personne qui a tué, Anthony. Tu peux te racheter. Etre pardonné. Continuer à vivre. Et c'est ce que tu fais. Brillamment. Tes crimes ne te définissent pas entièrement, tu existes au delà d'eux. Mina prit alors le visage de Tony dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer: Les monstres n'ont pas ce privilège. Et même parmi les hommes beaucoup n'ont pas ta chance. Les larmes de Stark reprirent de plus belle:

-Je sais tout ça Mina, je sais que je suis une petite merde, un sale gosse pourri gâté, mais j'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Malgré tout je suis toujours déçu de me réveiller le matin, je regrette toujours de pas être mort dans cette grotte en Afghanistan. Que ce soit moi qui sois sorti et pas Yinsen. Loki fut tenté de demander de quoi le génie parlait mais il garda la question pour plus tard:

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes tout ça que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller mal Stark, pas le droit d'avoir peur, de souffrir, de vouloir mourir. Ta souffrance est réelle. Elle est valable. Elle est compréhensible. Mina, massa doucement la tête du milliardaire: Mais tu as aussi plein de moyens de t'en sortir. Tu as de l'argent, des amis, humains ou non, des gens qui tiennent sincèrement à toi. Et tu m'as moi, Anthony. Je ne dis pas que tes démons vont disparaître du jour au lendemain, je ne te dis même pas qu'ils vont disparaître un jour... Mais tu existes au delà d'eux. Tu n'es pas que tes erreurs, tes défauts, ta dépression et ton alcoolisme. Tu es infiniment plus que ça, tu l'as toujours été. Et que ce sois avec ou sans armure, tu es incroyable Anthony, sois-en sûr. »

Le génie dévisagea abasourdi sa secrétaire, qui lui souriait tendrement. Puis son visage se déforma à nouveau, en une expression indéfinissable, proche de la joie peut-être. Et après avoir plongé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Mina, il se mit à pleurer sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Loki passa alors une main dans son dos et lui lança discrètement le même sort qu'il avait lancé à Alex pour le détendre.

...

Une fois qu'il eu porté Tony jusqu'à son lit, Loki prit un petit sac qu'il avait déposé dans la penthouse avant de partir à la soirée et dans lequel se trouvait des vêtements de rechange. Il se changea rapidement, puis quitta la tour.

Malgré sa grande discrétion, il réveilla Grace lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement. Cette dernière descendit de la mezzanine et brûla un bâton d'encens sitôt qu'elle vit le visage défait du dieu nordique. Pour n'importe qui d'autre cette expression aurait pu avoir mille autre signification, mais Grace avait suffisamment côtoyé la divinité pour pouvoir lire les discrètes marques de ses émotions sur son visage. Bien qu'ayant repris sa véritable apparence il portait encore ses boucles d'oreilles et son maquillage. Elle resta un instant à ses côtés, puis voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle repartit se recoucher.

Elle revint quelques heures plus tard pour le découvrir assis sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi.

«-Comment va notre inventeur préféré ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, se doutant de la raison des tourments de la divinité.

-Mal. Répondit le dieu du tac au tac.

-J'aimerais dire que je suis surprise mais...

-Inutile. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi non plus... Ce n'est pas la raison de mon inquiétude.

-Des détails ?

-Je crois que j'ai largement outrepassé mes fonctions de secrétaire ce soir... Et non pas d'une manière sexuelle. Ajouta-t-il prestement face à l'expression de la jeune femme. Émotionnellement parlant, j'entends. Grace lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-Je voudrais pas avoir l'air hautaine mais dans ce cas ça fait un moment que t'as « outrepassé tes fonctions ».

-Pas à ce point. J'ai tenté de... Copier ton comportement avec Alex ?

-Oh. Mais c'est bien non ? Tu dois avoir la totale confiance de Stark maintenant.

-J'imagine que oui...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me fasse à ce point confiance.

-Loki. Stark n'a pas confiance en toi, il a confiance en Mina. Lui rappela brutalement la jeune femme. Le Jötunn se tourna vers sa colocataire qui le fixait avec un regard à la fois compréhensif et dur.

-Justement. »

Ils restèrent de longue minutes dans un silence étrange avant que Mina n'allume son i-pod. La voix profonde et rocailleuse de Nina Simone se mit alors à chanter d'un air grave:

« Why you wanna fly black bird ?

You ain't ever gonna fly... »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'une FrostIron n'est pas une FrostIron sans une scène de gala, et parce que j'aime vous briser le coeur. <3


	10. Allié.es

Le lendemain, Loki reçut un appel de Pepper Potts lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il serait préférable que Mina réside à la tour Stark à compter d'aujourd'hui. Au téléphone elle semblait ébahie, prétendant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le milliardaire aller aussi bien après un tel craquage nerveux. Le sorcier savait que c'était là l'oeuvre de son sortilège plus que de ses talents de psychologue, mais il ne put réprimer une certaine fierté. Selon Pepper la jeune femme était un des rares soutiens psychologiques stables du génie, une amie, une confidente, or c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Aussi valait-il mieux qu'elle soit plus accessible. La directrice se disait tout à fait prête à doubler le salaire déjà mirobolant de Mina, pour compenser la gène occasionnée par ce déménagement précipité.

Le super-vilain demanda un instant pour réfléchir à cette demande.

En réalité, celle-ci l'intéressait autant qu'elle l'incommodait. Emménager à la tour Stark était une occasion en or d'en apprendre encore plus sur les créations d'Iron Man ainsi que les mouvements des Avengers et du SHIELD. Avoir un accès permanent à de si précieuses informations ne se refusait pas. Mais cela signifiait aussi devoir jouer le rôle de Mina 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7.

A force, Loki avait bien compris que la paranoïa de l'inventeur prévalait sur le respect de la vie privée de quiconque se trouvant dans sa tour. Dans ces conditions, reprendre son apparence normale, même dans l'intimité supposée de ses toilettes ou de sa salle de bain reviendrait à se passer lui même les menottes.

Loki avait maintenant retrouvé la totalité de son énergie magique, après tout cela ferait bientôt 4 mois qu'il était arrivé sur Midgard, il aurait donc pu tenir têtes aux Avengers... Mais il n'était absolument pas certain qu'il gagne. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait glané d'informations intéressantes que sur Iron Man et sa technologie, pas sur les autres membres de l'équipe de super-héros. Or le dieu n'avait aucune envie d'être reconduit devant Odin pour un châtiment qui serait probablement infiniment plus cruel que le précédent. Restait l'option de la fuite, mais Loki ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant...

De toute façon, il se savait parfaitement capable de tenir son rôle, surtout au vu des circonstances. Seulement la présence de Grace et la possibilité de parler sincèrement avec elle était un confort auquel il n'était pas sûr de vouloir renoncer.

Après tout, comme l'avait dit elle-même sa colocataire c'était en Mina que Tony Stark avait confiance, pas en lui. Et s'il avait indirectement finit par lui donner beaucoup de détails sur sa vie de manière détournée, et qu'il éprouvait une sincère sympathie pour le mortel... Grace n'en restait pas moins la seule personne sur Midgard à savoir _qui_ il était vraiment et l'accepter sous son toit malgré cela. Or le dieu nordique n'était pas certain de vouloir se séparer de sa complice, pas pour une fois qu'il en avait une.

Car quel plaisir y'avait-il à mentir ainsi qu'à tourner les uns et les autres en ridicule, si au final personne ne pouvait rire avec lui de ses farces ? Le dieu n'avait que quelques vagues et très lointains souvenirs de lui et de son frère riant de ses tours, car bien vite il avait fallu que les deux princes se montrent digne du trône d'Asgard. Et depuis, pas une seule fois la divinité n'avait-elle pu sincèrement discuter de ses plans et s'en amuser avec qui que ce soit. A force, Loki s'y était habitué, s'apercevant que la solitude était probablement préférable au type de compagnie que lui offrait Asgard, entre autres. Se disant qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'aussi proche de lui ; qu'il était bien plus à l'aise derrière les hautes barricades de ses propres mensonges. Mais aujourd'hui il réalisait combien il avait en réalité besoin, pas seulement d'une distraction, comme il considérait la jeune femme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, pas non plus d'une alliance suspicieuse comme il avait du en faire plusieurs fois pour mener ses plans à bien... Mais d'une alliée. D'une complice, d'une amie, même.

Le dieu nordique pesa ainsi longuement le pour et le contre avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Anthony Stark seul. Pas maintenant qu'il était si fragile et qu'il avait autant confiance en lui. L'inventeur l'aurait probablement vécu comme une trahison et Loki aurait pu faire une croix sur sa proximité nouvelle avec le héros.

Lorsque Grace revint, elle était partie prendre un verre en ville avec des amies, elle trouva deux cartons et un sac à dos dans le hall d'entrée et son appartement vide de toute indice d'une quelconque présence divine. Plus un seul livre, vêtement, bibelot, appareil électronique appartenant au dieu ne se trouvait dans le salon et une odeur de gâteau au chocolat flottait dans l'air.

« -Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle à Loki tandis qu'il coupait son gâteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il lui en servit une part avant de répondre:

-Oui. J'emménage à la tour Stark dés ce soir. Les déménageurs passeront dans quelques heures.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme. Le Jötunn la fixa un instant:

-Difficile à dire. Mais il semblerait que je ne puisse plus faire marche arrière. Grace lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'elle comprenait.

-Tu vas me manquer... Ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Loki se raidit de surprise: C'est vrai, t'es un super coloc' Loki. Elle sourit, le colocataire en question détourna le regard, légèrement gêné et dissimulant l'ombre d'un rougissement. On restera en contact, pas vrai ?

-Ce serait préférable, en effet. Même si notre relation s'est considérablement améliorée, plutôt retourner dans une des cellules d'Asgard que de supporter Stark à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans pouvoir m'en plaindre à qui que ce soit. Grace rit à cette remarque.

-Je promets de te servir d'oreille attentive à condition que je puisse moi-même me plaindre de mon nettement moins sympathique patron.

-Voilà un arrangement qui me convient parfaitement. Ils se serrèrent la main, quand soudain Grace tira Loki à elle et le prit dans ses bras. Le dieu menteur manqua de lui briser la nuque par réflexe mais il comprit bien vite que le geste de la jeune femme n'était pas belliqueux. Penchée par dessus le comptoir elle le serrait dans ses bras avec douceur mais énergie.

-Fais attention à toi. Lui dit-elle alors. Un peu déboussolé, il lui rendit son embrassade:

-Toi aussi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en silence.

Deux heures plus tard les déménageurs arrivèrent et Mina quitta l'appartement.

...

A sa posture, Loki devina sans peine que le fondateur de Stark Industries était tout aussi chamboulé que lui à l'idée qu'ils vivent ensemble... Bien qu'il faille admettre que vivre ensemble dans une tour d'une dizaine d'étages, en ne comptant que les logements, était une notion très relative. Il fit faire rapidement à Mina le tour de son appartement. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'étage des invités, inoccupé pour le moment. Il était à l'image du reste de la tour: Grand et luxueux. Loki apprécia d'avoir à nouveau une chambre dans laquelle il puisse s'isoler, même s'il se savait bien plus observé aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il vivait avec Grace. Il pensa également qu'il pourrait décorer l'appartement à son envie, et cela l'apaisa étrangement. Les logements humains étaient confortables mais manquaient terriblement de vie. Sur Asgard, Loki avait pris l'habitude de cultiver toutes sortes de plantes et de capturer moult insectes et petits animaux, pour ses potions d'une part, et pour la compagnie de l'autre. Ici il pourrait recréer l'atmosphère bruissante de ses appartements asgardiens.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du propriétaire, Stark laissa un peu de temps à sa secrétaire pour s'installer, avant de se proposer de l'inviter à dîner pour ce soir.

…

« -Mina, tu peux me tenir ça s'il-te-plait ?

-...Pardon ? » Demanda Loki abasourdi, fixant l'inventeur avec des yeux rond.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans l'atelier, Mina faisant les comptes et Anthony travaillant, pour la dixième fois ce mois-ci, sur un détail dans l'articulation du bras de son armure. Il le trouvait trop lent, ce qui s'était apparemment avéré gênant dans plusieurs combats, d'autant plus quand il avait eu à faire à un « putain de manieur de magie bordel ».

Il était assez rare dorénavant que Mina travaille dans la penthouse, elle était le plus souvent dans l'atelier lorsqu'elle n'était pas attendue à un autre étage de la tour. Tony écoutait sa musique au casque pour ne pas l'incommoder lorsqu'elle venait, leur permettant de cohabiter.

« J'ai dis: Mina, tu peux me tenir ça, s'il-te-plait ? C'est vraiment les comptes que t'es en train de faire là ? Parce que j'ai du mal à croire qu'un truc aussi chiant t'ai à ce point coupé du monde. »

En réalité Loki n'était effectivement pas fasciné par le chiffre d'affaire de Stark Industries et les sommes faramineuses que Stark versait chaque semaine en réparation de bien publics. Il avait donc bien entendu ce que lui avait dit l'homme de fer, mais n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Car ce qu'il lui demandait de tenir n'était autre que le bras d'une de ses armures. Or s'il-y-avait bien une chose que le dieu à la langue d'argent avait compris, c'était que PERSONNE hormis l'inventeur lui-même, ne touchait à ses créations. De plus, n'avait-il pas plusieurs robots là pour le servir s'il désirait une aide quelconque ?

« Je demanderais bien à Dumm-e de m'aider, mais j'ai juste pas confiance, il serait totalement capable de me faire tomber l'armure dessus. » Répondit Tony Stark au regard interloqué de sa secrétaire. Dumm-e émit un couinement désapprobateur tandis qu'il traversait l'atelier. La jeune femme sourit et lui vint en aide.

Ce que Loki prit pour une occurrence exceptionnelle se renouvela plusieurs fois jusqu'à devenir une véritable habitude. Lui qui avait déjà accès à certains plans des inventions du génie, que ce soit pour donner son avis ou simplement les corriger avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés à Pepper, pouvait maintenant toucher ces même objets qu'il avait vu se construire. De plus en plus régulièrement, Anthony lui demandait de lui passer tel ou tel outil, lui qui détestait se faire remettre quoi que ce soit de mains à mains, de visser telle ou telle chose, de lui apporter tel ou tel matériaux. Pourtant, même en étant observateur et en écoutant avec attentions ce que lui disait le scientifique, les connaissances de Loki en mécanique et en informatiques demeuraient très limitées. Le dieu avait supposé qu'avoir quelqu'un de moins doué que lui manipulant ses créations aurait agacé le mortel, mais au contraire, celui-ci semblait heureux de pouvoir lui transmettre son savoir. Probablement parce que Mina écoutait, elle. Par ailleurs, elle apprenait vite et pouvait aider aux tâches les plus simples.

Au bout de deux semaines, en dehors des missions des Avengers, Mina se mit à vivre le jour dans l'atelier d'Anthony Stark et la nuit dans son appartement... Ou plutôt l'inverse... Parfois les deux... Il faut dire que n'étant plus contraint par les horaires d'arrivé et de départ fixes de sa secrétaire, Anthony était revenu à son rythme normal. A savoir: Une absence totale de rythme. Cela n'incommodait pas le moins du monde le dieu nordique, mais pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, il avait du d'abord feindre la fatigue lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à travailler tous deux dans l'atelier jusqu'à des heures tardives. Les seuls horaires que Mina était tenue de respecter était, d'une part, ceux des meeting, qui la conduisait généralement à tirer l'abominable homme des labos hors de son atelier, parfois par la force ; d'autre part le temps quotidien qu'elle tenait à consacrer à Johann, Minuit, Midi, et Fortune.

Johann son python royal.

Minuit et Midi ses deux mygales.

Et Fortune son chat noir.

Stark n'avait pas exactement apprécié ces nouveaux arrivants dans sa tour, mais avait bien du composer avec... Tout comme les dizaines de plantes en pot et kilomètres de tissu vert que Loki avait acheté. Le fait qu'il soient cantonnée à la chambre privée de Mina, aidant grandement.

Les quatre animaux remplissaient bien leur tâche. D'une part tenir compagnie au dieu lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de travailler avec Stark, une compagnie silencieuse, et les Nornes savaient comme il en avait besoin. D'autre part tenir qui que ce soit éloigné de sa chambre. Fortune, particulièrement, était un chat très agressif. C'était d'ailleurs le critère selon lequel le dieu nordique l'avait choisi. Il était là pour garder sa chambre en son absence, au cas ou la seule force dissuasive des trois vivariums toujours entre-ouverts ne suffirait pas. Toute cette faune s'entendait bien, partiellement parce que Loki y veillait, communiquant parfois avec eux télépathiquement: un autre tour qui lui demandait aussi peu d'énergie et était aussi discret que respirer.

Tony, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas comment il était possible que la ménagerie de sa secrétaire ne se soit pas encore entretuée.

Assez rapidement face aux tâches de plus en plus ardues et salissantes que Stark attendait de lui, Mina du abandonner sa tenue de secrétaire parfaite. Travaillant de plus en plus régulièrement en t-shirt et jean, les cheveux attachés, et des lunettes de protection sur le nez. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Anthony.

Loki s'adaptait à l'atelier et étrangement l'atelier s'adaptait à Loki s'interpénétrant à l'image des modes de vie de l'inventeur et du dieu. Par exemple, Stark mangeait beaucoup plus, et de manière plus ou moins régulière, depuis que Mina avait emménagée. Pas forcément un régime des plus équilibrés, vu qu'en l'absence du regard inquisiteur de Grace le régime alimentaire de du Jötunn était majoritairement composé de sucreries et de nutella, ainsi que d'un à deux repas par jour pour faire bonne mesure. Tony avait d'abord raillé sa secrétaire sur son goût des choses grasses et sucrées: « Attention Mina tu vas grossir ! »... Ce qui lui avait valu un laïus sur la toxicité de ce genre de discours à l'intention d'une femmes dans un contexte patriarcal qui menait à des troubles aussi vastes et amusants que la dépression, l'anorexie, et la boulimie... Anthony n'avait depuis plus fait ce genre de plaisanteries et commencé à se servir dans les réserves de Loki. Pour ce qui était des un à deux repas par jour, Stark et sa secrétaire les prenaient ensemble. Discutant généralement de leur travail du moment, ou des dernières mésaventures d'Iron Man et des Avengers. Puis lorsque Loki était fatigué par le travail ou la présence du génie, il retournait dans ses appartement. Là il allumait de l'encens, prenait un long bain, s'occupait de ses plantes et de ses animaux, lisait, discutait un peu avec Grace par sms, puis allait se coucher.

Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, que ce soit le week-end, à cause du départ précipité d'Iron Man pour une mission, ou parce que Stark avait à faire dans sa villa à Miami, Loki rendait visite à Grace. Bien qu'il se sente très à l'aise avec Anthony, retrouver parfois sa quasi-véritable apparence lui faisait du bien. Il lui parlait de son nouveau mode de vie, et de la mine d'information à laquelle il avait accès aujourd'hui. Elle lui parlait de ses clients, lui donnait des nouvelles des amis qu'il connaissait. Ils s'échangeaient des conseils en séries, en livres et en jeux-vidéos, parfois elle l'accompagnait lorsqu'il allait les acheter. De temps en temps elle l'invitait à boire un verre avec les dis amis qui étaient toujours très contents de le voir, ce qui surprenait beaucoup le dieu du Chaos. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa présence soit appréciée. Le dieu menteur en profitait également pour travailler sur diverses armes et stratégies de défense loin des caméra observant perpétuellement la tour, notant dans un carnet toujours soigneusement dissimulé dans son sac de voyage, l'avancée de ses projets.

Après quoi Loki redevenait Mina et retournait s'enfermer dans l'atelier avec Stark, se lancer des piques entre deux tours de clef à molette et un cours de physique quantique.

Loki se dit qu'il pourrait passer tout son exil ainsi et que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis beaucoup amusé à imaginer les appartements de Loki et ses animaux de compagnie... ^^'


	11. Orage

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mina avait emménagé à la tour Stark.

Un beau matin, Loki et Anthony, les mains encore couvertes de cambouis, buvaient leur boissons chaudes respectives après ce qui avait été une éreintante nuit blanche: Quand soudain, aux alentours de 7h, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt y déboulèrent les Avengers au grand complet, dont Thor, ce qui ne manqua pas de figer Loki sur place. Ils étaient tous en tenue de combat, et semblaient particulièrement inquiets. Pourtant, l'alarme indiquant habituellement un rassemblement ne s'était pas déclenchée...

« -Tony, réunion mainte...nant ? Commença Steve. Mais il s’interrompit brutalement à la vue de Mina, en débardeur et corsaire, les cheveux attachés, couverte de tâches d'huile de moteur et de cambouis, trois pansements se répartissant des bras jusqu'au visage. Il se racla la gorge et rougit faiblement. Y'aurait-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire, Tony ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le milliardaire sensiblement aussi peu présentable.

-Hein ? Non, Mina et moi avons tenté de démonter un des vaisseaux qu'on a récupéré lors de notre dernier tête à tête avec les Skrulls... La carcasse ça va, mais le moteur ! J'ai vu des coffre-fort plus facile à ouvrir !... Dont le mien. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton à la fois songeur et légèrement contrarié.

-Heu... Je crois qu'il voulait parler de la présence d'un autre humain dans ta caverne, Tony. Clarifia l'archer.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Mina, l'Equipe, l'Equipe, Mina... Hey, une minute, je vous ai _déjà_ parlé de Mina: c'est ma secrétaire !

-Oui, mais premièrement la dernière fois que tu nous en a parlé c'était il y a 1 mois et demi, ce qui correspond à peu près au moment où tu as arrêté de nous voir en dehors des missions. Et deuxièmement c'était ta secrétaire pas ta mécanicienne. Loki sourit à l'idée qu'on puisse le prendre pour un mécanicien.

-D'abord c'est faux, je n'ai pas arrêté de vous voi... Mina se racla la gorge.

-Anthony... Tous les membres de l'équipe la regardèrent alors comme-si elle venait d'hurler une insulte ignoble avant de se tourner vers Stark pour observer sa réaction. Nous avons pris tous nos repas ensemble depuis que je suis arrivée à la tour, rappelez-vous. Monsieur Jarvis pourra confirmer.

-T'as peut-être raison ouais. Répondit le héros en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas trop vu le temps passer je dois dire, j'avais beaucoup à faire. Les mâchoires de quatre Avengers, Natasha étant trop digne pour cela, manquèrent de se décrocher.

-Elle l'appelle Anthony ! S'écria Clint, semblant incapable de ne pas vocaliser ce que tout le monde pensait à l'instant. Loki ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi c'était étrange, après tout, c'était là le prénom qui lui avait été donné. Personne n'appelle Tony, Anthony ! Poursuivit-il. Et il est vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...

-Considérez Mina comme une exception, ça me ferait vraiment bizarre que tu m'appelles « Tony » avec ton allure de maîtresse d'école... Poursuivit-il à son intention. Sentant confusément que ce n'était pas un compliment elle rétorqua:

-Tant mieux je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez une hypothétique familiarité pour d'autant plus hypothétiques avances. Et ne comptez pas non plus sur moi pour vous donner la fessée. Clint éclata de rire:

-Ok, elle est cool.

-T'as encore rien vu... Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-L'Homme Furieux veut s'entretenir avec nous, Fils de Stark. Intervint alors Thor: Il prétend qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance concernant aussi bien ce monde... Que le mien. Loki se demanda si avec le teint de porcelaine qu'il revêtait il lui était possible de blêmir ; il pria les Nornes pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pas alors que le regard scrutateur de Black Widow était focalisé sur lui.

-Ok, on y va. Le groupe commença à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, laissant le dieu nordique derrière quand soudain, Stark se retourna dans sa direction: Mina, tu viens ? Sans trop réfléchir, et sans même prendre le temps de poser sa tasse de thé, la jeune femme suivit le groupe.

-Elle vient avec nous ? S'étonna Captain America.

-Elle m'a aidé dans la conception du dernier modèle de l'armure, et elle a une façon vraiment intéressante de voir les choses. Elle pourrait nous être utile pour les prochaines missions... Mina sourit, flattée. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une salle de réunion où était projeté un hologramme de Fury, il semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua Mina:

-Que fait une civil ici !? Aboya-t-il, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries:

-Elle est avec moi. Répondit Stark, c'est mon assistante personnelle et ma mécanicienne, il faut qu'elle sache à quoi on va avoir à faire si je veux qu'elle puisse m'aider à bidouiller mon armure. Fury ne sembla qu'à moitié convaincu, mais il était pris par le temps. Il soupira:

-On a reçu un message d'Asgard: Loki s'est échappé.

Il a été victime d'une tentative d'assassina, et apparemment son corps c'est tout bonnement volatilisé comme un vulgaire clone. Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance, interrompu quelques secondes plus tard par un murmure déboussolé de Thor:

-Par les Nornes... Alors ces rumeurs...

-Quelles rumeurs ?! S'écria Tony.

-Des rumeurs impossibles à vérifier ! Prétendant que Loki se serait enfui sur Midgard. J'ai demandé à Heimdall s'il pouvait le voir, sans succès. De toute manière il y a bien trop d'hommes dans votre monde qui ressemblent à mon frère, et il est doté d'un pouvoir de métamorphose. Il pourrait-être n'importe où, n'importe qui. Pour peu qu'il n'utilise pas ou peu sa magie, il est introuvable...

-Depuis combien de temps ?! Hurla Fury. Depuis combien de temps savez-vous cela ?! Vous auriez du m'informer au moindre soupçon !

-Six mois. Toute la tablée se raidit, mais c'est probablement Loki qui se tendit le plus. Comment avaient-ils su ? Il avait parfaitement substitué son clone à son propre corps, il n'y avait aucun témoin de sa fuite, comment était-ce possible ?

-Savez-vous d'où viennent ces rumeurs ? Demanda alors Natasha, en femme intelligente: On aurait peut-être un début de piste si on en connaissait l'origine.

-Des servantes de ma mère, la Reine d'Asgard. Répondit Thor, gêné. Soudainement tout fit sens dans la tête de Loki. Evidemment. L'imbécile qui prétendait être son frère et le cruel tyran qui avait voulu s'imposer comme son père, n'auraient jamais suffisamment prêté attention à lui pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie... Mais jamais il n'aurait pu tromper sa propre mère. Pas la femme qui l'avait élevé, pas celle qui lui avait appris à obtenir par la ruse ce qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu par la force. Elle avait du s'en rendre compte immédiatement et se taire. Mais ses servantes, aussi observatrices que leur maîtresse, n'étaient probablement pas aussi discrètes: Le comportement de la Reine aurait changé il y a quelques mois, ses visites en prison seraient devenues plus sporadiques, et elle passerait beaucoup de temps à observer votre monde... Du moins c'est ce que disent ses servantes. Confirma Thor. Mais ces pauvres femmes n'ont rien de mieux à faire, et ce serait folie que d'alarmer et votre monde et le mien au moindre jacassement.

-Thor, heureux imbécile, pensa Loki, ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est dans la bouche des servantes que se joue le sort d'un royaume ? Non bien sûr, toi tu es juste bon à frapper de ton marteau... Un forgeron ferait un bien meilleur souverain que toi. » Mais le dieu moqueur ravala son venin, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Ses mains tremblaient autant de peur que de rage. Il ne voulait pas repartir. Pas maintenant.

Et puis pour aller où ? Ici il pouvait continuer à travailler sur les plans de son sceptre, entre autres nouvelles armes magiques, se constituer un réseau par l'intermédiaire de Grace et surveiller les mouvements du Titan. Si jamais il devait s'enfuir, Loki devrait tout recommencer à zéro. Aucun des mondes d’Yggdrasil n'était suffisamment sûr pour qu'il puisse s'y abriter, le Père de Toute Chose le retrouverait aussitôt. Ne restait que l'Espace qui, tout infini qu'il soit, le laissait exposé à Thanos... D'autant plus après avoir épuisé toute son énergie magique dans le long trajet nécessaire pour atteindre une planète vivable.

Par ailleurs, et le dieu du chaos réalisa que c'était là une nouvelle plutôt inquiétante, Loki ne _voulait pas_ partir. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin une alliée à ses côté. Surtout pas alors que pour la première fois quelqu'un lui faisait confiance au point de lui confier sa vie: Et que miraculeusement Loki n'ai pas encore tout foutu en l'air. Même pour Midgard tout entier le dieu avait développé une sorte d'attachement. Mais comment ne pas aimer un monde si prompt à porter à ses lèvres desséchées par la soif de connaissances l'intarissable source de ses créations, de son mouvement et de ses êtres ?

Finalement ici Loki était libre. Libre de marcher dans la rue sans être vu comme un monstre, libre de se noyer dans les livres sans être moqué, libre de montrer ses émotions sans être jugé. Bien sûr les contraintes étaient nombreuses, mais toujours moins que sur Asgard où le simple fait d'exister était déjà un crime dont on le punissait en permanence.

Il avait soupé des prisons. Des murs, des regards et des mots, lourds comme des barreaux, Loki voulait rester libre.

…

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'atelier, l'expression de Tony était grave. Durant le temps qu'avait duré le meeting, elle n'avait fait que s'assombrir.

« -Six mois. Ca fait six mois qu'ils ont perdu cette raclure ! S'énerva Stark tout en tournant en rond dans l'atelier. Mina lui fit un café qu'il prit rageusement avant de l'avaler brûlant. Puis il s'arrêta et émit un petit rire à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'admiration: En même temps, c'est Loki... Je suis même surpris qu'il ne soit pas sorti plus tôt. Surtout avec une sécurité pareille. Facile d'être le dieu de la malice quand on est entouré par de parfaits abrutis. Soupira-t-il. Le concerné retint difficilement un sourire, il ne l'aurait pas mieux dit. Par contre je savais pas pour la métamorphose... Il pourrait être n'importe où, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, même... Il aura levé une nouvelle armée et viendra nous botter le cul avant même qu'on ai trouvé dans quel pays il se cache.

-Aucune chance... Pensa Loki. Il était en exil après tout, il n'avait aucune intention d'attaquer dans un futur proche, et surtout pas Midgard. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux. Vous semblez vraiment stressé, Anthony. S'enquit Mina. Vous l'avez pourtant déjà vaincu une fois...

-Ouais, et j'ai failli y passer... Un frisson d'horreur visible le parcourut: Même s'il me faut bien admettre que pour le coup c'était pas entièrement de sa faute, c'est pas lui qui a cru malin d'atomiser New-York. Bien sûr il m'a balancé par la fenêtre de ma propre tour, mais heureusement j'avais prévu le coup. Je suis pas idiot au point de faire face à un alien sans _aucun_ moyen de me protéger. Or c'est précisément ce qu'il nous faut maintenant... Mina, on abandonne le moteur Skrull, prépare toi, on va créer de quoi mettre un dieu KO. »

A ce moment précis Loki découvrit qu'en réalité, depuis son départ, Stark était loin de l'avoir oublié.

De tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'atelier et les bureaux de l'entreprise, il n'avait pas une seule fois entendu son propre nom mentionné. Aussi avait-il logiquement supposé que les Avengers s'étaient consacrés à d'autres activités... La réalité s'avéra plus complexe.

Sur les écrans holographiques s'affichèrent les différents fichiers d'un énorme dossier nommé « Rudolph » réunissant toutes les informations dont Stark disposait sur Loki: des caméra de surveillances du SHIELD aux mythes nordiques, en passant par des témoignages de Thor. Au même moment, d'une salle dérobée, sortirent des dizaines de projets d'armes défensives et offensives, toutes destinées à vaincre l'Asgardien.

Le génie lui expliqua alors qu'après la bataille de New-York, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était produit et à comment vaincre à nouveau le dieu sans devoir sacrifier des centaines de vies et sans manquer de mourir lui-même. Ca l'avait obsédé durant des mois. Il n'était pas sorti de son atelier et n'avait fait que collecter des informations et créer, encore, toujours, sans interruption. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ce qui s'était produit ce jour là. Ni le sang, ni les larmes, ni le vide. Alors il avait créé une armure capable d'aller dans l'espace ; il avait créé des pendentifs en palladium, sorte de mini-réacteurs bien moins puissant, pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'être à nouveau manipulé ; il avait réfléchi à des moyens de reproduire la force brute de Hulk pour pouvoir se défendre en combat rapproché... Et puis les mois étaient passés, et Loki n'était pas revenu. Il ne s'était pas échappé de sa prison, n'avait pas à nouveau tenté d'envahir la terre. Petit à petit d'autres super vilains étaient apparus et l'esprit de Stark avait cessé d'être accaparé par Loki, par les Chitauri, par le vide, par les cris, par les larmes, et il avait cessé de travailler sur ces inventions. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais vraiment tout à fait arrêté ses recherches, car après que soit passée la peur et la douleur, les cauchemars et les crises d'angoisses, après qu'ai cessé de se poser la question du comment... S'était posée celle du pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire Loki à tenter de conquérir la Terre ?

Ainsi Stark avait-il épluché tous les livres de mythologie nordique à sa disposition, allant jusqu'à récupérer des grimoires scandinaves centenaires qu'il avait fait traduire par Jarvis. Il avait ensuite essayé de recouper les informations qu'il y avait trouvé avec celles qu'il avait obtenu de la part de Thor. Malheureusement il était apparut assez vite que non seulement Thor, bien que se présentant comme un ainé aimant et dévoué, ne savait quasiment rien des tourments qui agitaient son plus jeune frère ; mais qu'en plus, il y avait beaucoup de sujets dont il ne souhaitait pas discuter. Si bien que le génie, malgré tous ses efforts, peinait à distinguer le vrai du faux.

Il s'avait que Loki et Thor n'étaient pas frères, mais cela semblait sous-entendre des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'avait également qu'il était « le vilain petit canard » des Aesir, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre jusqu'à quel degré. Etait-il vraiment père ? Et si oui, avait-il vraiment donné naissance ? Impossible à dire. Il s'était laissé tomber du Brifrost: Pourquoi ? Impossible de le savoir. Que s'était-il passé dans le Vide pour qu'il en revienne dans cet état, avec une armée et prêt à prendre un monde entier d'assaut ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le seul moyen de comprendre ce qui s'était produit aurait été de demander à Loki lui-même...

Or la donne venait de changer, et l'heure n'était plus à se poser des questions mais à trouver un moyen de ne pas faire face à une nouvelle tragédie.

...

Lorsque Loki pu enfin sortir pour de bon de l'atelier 3 jours s'étaient écoulés et le soleil d'un chaud samedi de juin se levait sur New-York.

La divinité s'enferma dans sa chambre, enroula Johann autour de ses épaules comme un châle malgré ses sifflements vexés, alluma de l'encens, ouvrit prestement un paquet de friandises, et appela Grace:

« -As-tu une quelconque activité prévue ce soir ? Demanda-t-il avant même de saluer son ancienne colocataire.

-Non... T'as une drôle de voix Mina.... Répondit la jeune femme.

-Je viens à l'appartement.

-D'accord. Heu... Je dois prévoir de l'alcool ?

-Oui s'il-te-plait.

-Bien, à ce soir alors... »

Aussitôt qu'il eu passé la porte de son ancien appartement, Loki se changea, se défaisant avec empressement de ses vêtements féminins, les même qui d'habitudes ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Comme s'il avait cherché à se défaire de tout ce qui se rapportait à Mina aussi vite qu'il s'était débarrassé de son apparence. L'odeur de l'encens flottait déjà dans l'air, et à peine vit-elle le dieu nordique que Grace lui servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait.

« -Ok, là tu commences à vraiment me faire flipper, donc qu'est-ce qui se passe et est-ce que je dois fuir New-York maintenant ou est-ce que ça ne changera rien de toute façon ?

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble s'imaginer, grogna le Jötunn, je ne compte pas à nouveau tenter d'envahir Midgard dans l'immédiat.

-Cool, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle... Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Asgard a dorénavant connaissance de ma fuite. Tout comme le SHIELD et les Avengers.

-Ça c'est une beaucoup moins bonne nouvelle. Commenta la jeune femme.

-Et je viens d'apprendre qu'Anthony a compilé sur mon compte une quantité de données absolument colossale. Le bas du visage du dieu menteur était caché par ses mains, ses coudes solidement plantés dans la table, ses phalanges blanchies à forces d'être serrées les unes contres les autres.

-Oh... Grace s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle réalisa que Loki avait appelé Stark par son prénom. Elle observa alors attentivement son interlocuteur, et réalisa que malgré tous ses efforts, ses joues s'étaient très légèrement colorées, et son regard habituellement assuré de menteur averti était devenu fuyant: _Oh_. Cette conversation va être extrêmement déplaisante pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa Grace. En disant cela elle s'assit lentement avant de servir un nouveau verre à son hôte.

-J'en ai bien peur. Dit-il avant de vider ce verre là aussi.

-Il me semble pourtant que tu avais bien dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que...

-Et c'est une décision sur laquelle je ne compte pas revenir. L'interrompit le dieu avec un regard glacial.

-Alors pourquoi t'es dans un tel état ? C'est le fait qu'il ai toutes ces informations sur toi ?... Grace sembla réfléchir avant que l'épiphanie ne se manifeste sur son visage: Oh mon dieu. Pas toi Loki, désolé. C'est le fait qu'il ai toutes ses informations sur _TOI_. La mâchoire de l'Asgardien se serra visiblement derrière ses mains. Loki, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil si profond que tu va finir par traverser tout en entier ton propre globe oculaire. C'est parfaitement normal pour Stark de chercher des information sur la créature qui a tenté de le tuer. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Vociféra le Jötunn entre ses dents serrées avant de reprendre un verre d'alcool. Je suis bien placé pour savoir l'importances que peuvent avoir les informations, même les plus dérisoires, sur un ennemi durant un combat.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? S'enquit Grace.

-...Personne... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Le visage de prince déchu n'était que gêne et tourments: Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi. Finit-il par cracher comme s'il venait d'arracher sa propre langue avec ses mains. « Il est fou. » « C'est dans sa nature. » « C'est comme ça. » « On pourra rien y changer. » « C'était cousu de fil blanc. » Tout le monde, même mon propre... Même ceux que j'ai un jour commis l'erreur de prendre pour ma famille, personne ne s'est jamais posé la question du pourquoi. Aucun ennemi, aucun... Personne. Il releva la tête, les épaules de son ancienne colocataire s'étaient détendues, elle semblait aussi stupéfaite que désolée. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Grace. Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Si c'était ce que tu voulais tu serais pas venu me voir. Alors je vais te dire exactement ce que tu as besoin d'entendre: la vérité. Stark cherche à savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça parce qu'il est curieux. Parce que c'est un génie et un être humain. Parce qu'il a lui-même a fait des choses épouvantables fut-un temps et que partant de là il lui est difficile de croire que qui ou quoi que ce soit puisse être fondamentalement mauvais. Il n'a pas les préjugés qu'ont les Aesir sur toi, mais ça s'arrête là. Parce quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous durant ces deux mois de vie commune: Tu es son ennemi. Et s'il s'intéresse à toi, Loki Laufeyson, c'est _uniquement_ pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre toi, ou pour son propre compte. Rappelle toi qu'une fois de plus, la personne avec qui il a développé un lien émotionnel ce n'est pas toi: C'est Mina Banks. Et crois bien qu'à la seconde où il découvrira que Mina et toi ne sont qu'une seule est même personne, ce n'est pas de la femme qui l'a aidé à sortir de son alcoolisme et de sa dépression qu'il se souviendra: Mais du psychopathe qui a essayé d'envahir sa planète et d'attenter à sa vie. Les mains de Loki formèrent un triangle contre lequel il appuya son front en respirant profondément dans une tentative évidente, mais veine, de se calmer. Loki, je ne te dis pas ça pour te garder pour moi, insista Mina, je pense que tu as bien compris que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je te le dis parce j'ai l'immense prétention de croire que nous sommes amis, et que je n'ai pas envie de voir mon ami trainé jusque dans une cellule asgardienne par la peau des fesses, _dans le meilleur des cas_. Il faut que tu quittes la tour, et que tu t'éloignes de Stark avant qu'il découvre qui tu es, ou pire que tu le lui dises, et que tout ça ne se termine, très, très mal.

-Il est trop tard pour fuir. Rétorqua alors Loki. Si je pars maintenant cela semblera particulièrement suspect, par ailleurs tant que je demeure dans la tour même, je suis insoupçonnable, c'est le dernier endroit où ils penseront à chercher. C'est aussi le meilleur endroit pour savoir où en sont les recherches... Mais tu as raison, tu as parfaitement raison, et je le sais. Les poings de Loki se serrèrent de frustration tandis qu'il les appuyait contre ses yeux. Prince d'Asgard, dit-il ponctuant ce titre qui fut un jour le sien d'un rire amer, et pourtant qu'un simple mortel me témoigne un semblant d'intérêt, me fasse un temps soit peu confiance, et je suis aussi pathétique qu'une de vos héroïnes de comédie romantique...

-Loki. Tu n'as rien de pathétique. Je sais pertinemment ce que c'est que d'être tellement négligé, malmené et haït qu'on a envie de se jeter dans les bras de la première personne qui nous traite avec un semblant de respect. Je suis un monstre rappelle-toi. Sauf que ce genre d'erreur je l'ai payé très cher. Loki la regarda alors, Grace portait un débardeur en raison de la chaleur. C'était la première fois que le dieu la voyait vêtue ainsi, elle portait en général des manches longues ou trois quart sauf lorsqu'elle sortait, et même là elle emmenait toujours une veste, ou se cachait sous un long manteau. Le dieu menteur comprit vite pourquoi: Les épaules, et l'intérieur des bras de la jeune femme étaient constellés de marques brunes et rondes. Des traces de brûlures, à n'en pas douter.

-Je ferai attention. » Promit-il à Grace.

La divinité passa le week-end entier dans son ancien appartement. Elle dormit peu et mal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situation commence à se gâter...


	12. A la folie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW terreur nocturne, mention de viol et de fausse couche]

La glace conservait le vivant, retenait l'eau, apaisait la fièvre, la glace pouvait être sculptée pour construire, pour orner.

Le feu pouvait réchauffer, éclairer et protéger.

Mais Loki n'était ni la glace que l'on taille, ni le feu que l'on dompte, ni le froid qui apaise, ni la flamme qui réchauffe.

Loki n'était que violence, n'était que rage et destruction.

Loki consumait sans chaleur, gelait sans sauver. Il n'y avait rien de bon, rien de beau, rien d'aimable en lui. Seulement le monstre. Sous les couches successives de ses mensonges, de son armure, de ses vêtements, de l'illusion... Il n'y avait qu'un monstre. Un croque-mitaine raté et difforme, rejeté par les siens, rejeté par les autres. Loki était le dévoreur d'enfants dont on l'avait si souvent mis en garde. Il était le monstre dans son propre placard.

Et pourtant il y avait des enfants qui avaient trouvé une forme de salut dans cette rage et cette folie, des enfants qui lui étaient reconnaissants, pour le chaos et la destruction. Il y avait des enfants prêts à lui ouvrir leur porte, à lui faire des offrandes et l'entourer de leur bras. Il y avait des enfants pour aimer les monstres, parce qu'ils se sentaient monstrueux eux-même.

Mais Stark était-il de ces enfants là ?

Si le dieu menteur se montrait sous son vrai jour et lui demandait de l'écouter, de le comprendre, le ferait-il ? Le pourrait-il ? Le _voudrait_ -il ?

Loki n'était même pas sûr de pourquoi cette question revenait si souvent dans son esprit alors qu'une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse conversation avec son ancienne colocataire. Pourquoi désirait-il à se point se montrer sous sa véritable apparence à l'homme de fer ? Il blâmait Grace, pour sa part. Elle l'avait rendu avide. Après tout il s'était habitué à ne jamais être aimé, ou ne serait-ce que respecté, pour lui-même: À toujours être vu comme un potentiel ou un moyen mais jamais comme une fin en soi... Puis il avait vécu avec cette mortelle qui l'avait traité en ami, l'avait invité dans sa vie, avait cherché à l'aider sans rien demander en retour, le tout en sachant qui il était. Et voilà qu'il voulait maintenant que d'autres le voit ainsi.

Non, il voulait que la personne dont il avait été la plus proche ces derniers mois en dehors de Grace le voit ainsi. Il voulait l'affection et la confiance de Stark. Il la voulait d'autant plus qu'elle aurait déjà du être sienne, mais que le génie pensait la donner à Mina. Loki désirait, à nouveau, précisément la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir.

« -Ca va Mina ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. S'enquit l'inventeur, tirant le dieu de sa rêverie.

-Il est vrai que je ne suis pas au meilleur de mes capacité. Je suis assez préoccupée par...

-L'amour ? Plaisanta Stark.

-Loki. Termina Mina.

-Oh... Je ne te juge pas, je dois avouer qu'il a un certain charme, mais je ne suis pas très attiré par les psychopathes génocidaires.

-Vous êtes obscène. Répondit Loki en souriant à demi du compliment.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fantasme sur Loki.

-Jamais ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le dieu sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de maintenir badin.

-Je reformule, ce n'est pas moi qui fantasme sur Loki _au point que ça me déconcentre dans mon travail_. Cette fois-ci le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

-S'il-vous entendait ? Il vous jetterait une deuxième fois par la fenêtre de votre penthouse. Ajouta-t-il tout en riant. Loki s'attendait à entendre le rire de Stark se joindre au sien. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas il se concentra sur l'homme de fer et s'aperçut que non seulement ce dernier ne riait pas du tout, mais qu'il le fixait avec un regard froid:

-Je ne t'ai **jamais** parlé de ça, Mina. Lui dit Stark d'un ton glacial. Le dieu sentit la panique le gagner. Il y a encore quelques instants, il désirait tout avouer, mais maintenant qu'il était probable que ça se produise réellement, il ne désirait rien de plus au monde que de ravaler ses paroles. Il venait de commettre une erreur de débutant, lui le maître du mensonge, lui qui possédait la mémoire et les capacités cognitives d'un dieu millénaire avait bêtement mentionné quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir. Durant un quart de seconde, il pensa dénoncer Grace, parler de son affection pour le dieu qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et prétendre que c'était d'elle qu'il tirait cette information. Mais pareille stratégie risquait de mettre la vie de la jeune femme en péril. Alors il inspira un grand coup, baissa la tête et murmura:

-Je viens de vous avouer mon obsession pour Loki. Il me faut admettre que je ne vous ai pas exactement tout dit... L'expression de l'inventeur ne bougea pas d'un iota. J'ai trouvé la vidéo de votre défenestration sur youtube. Tout comme la plupart des vidéos de la Bataille et des apparitions de Loki. J'ai lu tous les articles que j'ai trouvé à son sujet, cherché le nombre de morts et où...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony.

-Par peur. Répondit Mina. Les épaules du quadragénaires se détendirent légèrement. Loki savait que Tony pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais en Europe quand tout ça est arrivé. Qu'avais-tu à craindre ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur pour moi. La gorge de Loki se noua pour l'empêcher de parler mais maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un mensonge plausible, il lui fallait aller jusqu'au bout: J'ai 4 enfants. Cracha-t-il enfin. Les yeux de Stark s'arrondirent.

-A 27 ans ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Pour la plupart je les ai eu trop jeune. Répondit Loki. En réalité j'ai même porté six enfants mais deux sont... Deux sont... Sa voix était un murmure à peine audible à présent. Morts-nés. Termina-t-il. La réalité était infiniment plus douloureuse mais l'expliquer à Stark d'une manière qui ne sembla pas trop rocambolesque était impossible, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas en parler. Les autres m'ont tous été retiré à la naissance. J'étais ou trop jeune, ou pas assez responsable selon mon père pour les garder.

-Que...

-Trois ont été le fruit d'aventures dont je ne regrette rien. Le quatrième... Le quatrième était un enfant magnifique, mais conçu dans la douleur... Il ne développa pas. L'expression horrifiée de Stark lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

-Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu es tombée enceinte trois fois mais... Tu... Je veux dire, tu voulais les garder ces enfants ? »

Loki considéra la chose. Jamais la question ne s'était posée en ces termes jusqu'à maintenant mais en même temps, il en parlait à cœur ouvert pour la première fois. Il avait mentionné ses grossesses à Grace, mais pour d'autres raisons, et en dehors de cela il n'en avait jamais parlé avec qui que ce soit. Son frère et son père avaient considéré cela comme de simples incidents, des histoires un peu gênantes mais sans grande gravité... Evidemment ce n'était pas eux qui avaient senti un être grandir en eux pendant neuf mois, avaient doucement développé à un lien avec cette vie... Pour qu'elle leur soit mieux arrachée. Ils n'en avaient de fait jamais reparlé avec le premier concerné. Même Thor, son prétendu frère, avait fait la sourde oreille les rares fois où Loki avait été suffisamment désespéré pour se tourner vers lui. Après tout, ça n'était pas un sujet de conversation digne d'un valeureux guerrier Asgardien. Il n'en avait pas plus parlé avec Frigga, la seule qui se soit d'ailleurs réellement souciée de lui lors de ces évènements, mais pour des raisons très différentes. Face à sa mère, Loki avait honte. Honte de ce corps qu'il ne comprenait pas. Honte des ébats dont ces nouveaux-nés étaient autant de preuves. S'infligeant lui-même le jugement des autres Aesir face à la seule qui ne l'aurait sans doute jamais jugé.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, oui, Loki aurait sans doute pu mettre fin à ces grossesses s'il avait fait appel à des mages. Ou en tout cas tenter. Car si lui était alors incapable de comprendre comment fonctionnait son propre corps, comment il était possible pour un être pourtant supposément mâle de tomber enceint, les mages d'Asgard n'auraient probablement pas été plus aptes que lui. Pourtant...

« -Mon père voulait que j'avorte. Se souvint-il soudain. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait, même s'il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour moi comme pour eux. Je voulais avoir quelqu'un de mon côté pour une fois, une famille qui me reconnaisse et m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

-Quel est le rapport avec la Bataille de New-York et ton obsession pour Loki ? Demanda l'homme de fer, comme pour essayer d'oublier l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Si mon père les avait placé en Angleterre, j'aurais tout fait pour les retrouver. Il les a donc placé dans des familles américaines. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont tous à New-York.

-Alors tu avais peur...

-Pour eux, oui. Et la divinité, une fois de plus, dévoilait par ce ce mensonge plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais montré en disant la vérité. Car oui Loki avait peur chaque seconde pour ses enfants. Aussi monstrueux et aussi puissants soient-ils. Et il souffrait chaque instant de ne pas pouvoir être à leurs côtés, de ne pas pouvoir leur donner l'affection dont ils avaient besoin. Jörmungand devait se sentir si seul au milieu des eaux noires qui entouraient Midgard. Fenrir devait souffrir de ses liens, et Sleipnir qu'on l'utilise ainsi, tel un vulgaire animal. Pour Hel il s'inquiétait moins, là où elle était, maîtresse en son royaume, elle n'avait à souffrir aucune humiliation et aucune crainte... Mais là encore, il aurait aimé être là, plus présent à ses côté. Seulement, à l'exception de Hel qu'il avait revu quelques fois, jamais on n'avait laissé le Jötunn s'approcher à nouveau de la chaire de sa chaire, et avec chaque jour qui passait il lui semblait plus certain encore que cette chance ne lui serait jamais donnée.

Stark le regarda un instant, tout son corps était maintenant totalement détendu et ses yeux écarquillés, il fixait Loki comme il aurait fixé un fantôme. Cela commençait à franchement l'inquiéter quand le héros se rapprocha de lui.

-Mina... Tu pleures. » Lui-dit-il alors.

Incrédule, Loki passa alors une main sur ses joues.

Elles étaient couvertes de larmes.

...

Il était 10h lorsque Loki fut réveillé en catastrophe par l'alarme des Avengers hurlant dans toute la partie logement de la tour. Il poussa un grognement fauve avant de se couvrir les oreilles avec un oreiller, mais il était trop tard pour se rendormir. Dire qu'il s'était couché il y a seulement 3 heures... Comment diable un mortel tel qu'Anthony faisait-il pour survivre à un rythme de vie pareil ? Il se leva lentement, les Avengers devaient déjà être partis combattre un super vilain quelconque, le laissant libre de se promener dans la tour avec pour seul compagnie l'oeil scrutateur de Jarvis. La divinité s'étira, arrosa ses plantes, nourrit Minuit, Midi et Fortune, puis prit Johann et le passa autour de ses épaules. Le reptile, habitué, s'y installa confortablement comme sur une branche. Avec la chaleur de l'été, la fraîcheur de l'animal était d'autant plus agréable pour Loki. Maintenant qu'il avait accès à l'entièreté de la tour, le dieu farceur aimait à s'y promener, lorsque les autres Avengers n'étaient pas là. Les salles communes étaient révélatrices des habitudes des uns et des autres et lui permettaient de glaner des informations en donnant l'impression de seulement passer le temps. Il avait ainsi appris plusieurs petites informations anecdotiques mais pas inutiles sur chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Thor avait par exemple développé un goût immodéré pour une pâtisserie Midgardienne nommée poptart et détruisait régulièrement des appareils électroménagers, en brute incapable de contrôler son pouvoir qu'il était.

Le professeur Banner en revanche, un être de retenue , contrairement à son alter-ego, était d'une rare propreté et maîtrise. Par ailleurs, il semblait particulièrement doué en cuisine. Loki se dit que s'il devait se rapprocher d'autres Avengers, il commencerait par lui. Entre monstres déguisés, ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre...

Natasha pour sa part était à un tout autre niveau de maniaquerie, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de son passage où que ce soit, Loki ne savait qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement les sales communes qu'au nombre de couverts fraichement lavés par Bruce.

Clint en revanche n'était pas aussi soigneux, mais ça Loki avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater au cours de leur « cohabitation », la manipulation dont l'archer avait fait l'objet n'ayant en rien changé ses manières déplorables.

Captain America participait à la tenue des espaces communs, mais laissait régulièrement des indices de sa venue. La perle rare ayant été un carnet de dessin laissé par le super soldat. Loki l'avait bien entendu feuilleté et avait été plaisamment surpris de découvrir cet autre aspect du guerrier. Le carnet regorgeait de croquis, d'anecdotes et de commentaires, dont il tâcha de se souvenir, sur le groupe et la nouvelle vie du héros. Tour à tour, émerveillement, colère, amertume, nostalgie et joie se déroulaient au fil des pages. Dans cet espace d'intimité de papier, Captain America redevenait Steve Rogers, un simple mortel dépassé par les événement et non un héros vertueux adulé des foules, et cela toucha le Jötunn.

Mais ce que Loki remarqua avant tout, c'est qu'Anthony ne passait que très fugitivement dans ces salles. La divinité soupçonnait que ce soit pour éviter Steve, ou simplement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie. Etrange que le même homme qui logea toute l'équipe soit aussi celui qui la vit le moins. Ce qui signifiait aussi que la place qu'occupait Loki aux côtés du génie était d'autant plus unique.

Loki en était là de sa réflexion, et écoutait Summer Time Sadness sur sa tablette lorsqu'il enfourna le gâteau qu'il venait de préparer. Il avait pris des habitudes très domestiques chez Grace. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas sous sa véritable apparence, ce genre d'attitudes ne lui aurait valu que quolibets. Enfin, étant donné la situation, eut-il reprit son apparence que les moqueries eurent été le cadet de ses soucis.

Soudain, la divinité sentit Johann se redresser et se tendre. Elle regarda donc dans la direction que fixait son serpent, en l'occurrence, celle de l'ascenseur. Apparemment l'équipe de super héros était déjà revenue de mission, et avec un gâteau dans le four, Mina Banks ne pouvait pas exactement s'enfuir...

« -Ca sent bon ! Commenta Clint quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-Ce parfum digne des banquets d'Asgard me met en appétit ! Tonna Thor.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de faire la cuisine avec un boa sur les épaules ?! Demanda l'homme de fer, fraichement débarrassé de son armure lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, en premier.

-Pour un génie, je trouve que vous pointez souvent des évidences du doigt.

-Un quoi ?! S'écria Clint qui fit un bon en arrière tandis que les autres Avengers, curieux, s'approchaient de la secrétaire de Stark. Pour constater que oui, oui, la petite Mina était bien entrain de surveiller le four avec un boa de chaire et d'os autour des épaules. Natasha considéra la chose avec un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas au dieu menteur. Bruce se montra nettement moins farouche, en biologiste averti il s'approcha tranquillement de l'animal:

-C'est un beau spécimen.

-J'en prends grand soin. Il s'appelle Johann.

-Je maintiens que la présence de _Johann_ ainsi que de tes autres animaux entachent sérieusement l'image de modèle de QG héroïque de cette tour. Et encore, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ton appartement.

-Vous seriez horrifié Anthony. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie de ce gâteau du coup... Commenta Clint.

-Il ne vous était pas destiné de toute façon, je pensais que vous rentriez tous plus tard. J'en conclus que le super vilain du jour n'était pas si dangereux que ça.

-Il n'y avait pas de super vilain en réalité, on a reçu un message d'alerte disant que Loki avait été aperçu en ville mais ce n'était qu'un civil... » Soupira Captain America.

Loki se tendit imperceptiblement à la mention de son propre nom. S'ils commençaient à envoyer les Avengers contre des civils en pleine rue car il ressemblaient au dieu nordique, la situation était plus préoccupante encore qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Bien sûr, administrativement, Philip n'avait aucune existence, exception faite de faux papiers en cas de contrôle. De plus Loki avait supprimé son compte Twitter sitôt qu'il avait appris être découvert. Mais combien de temps avant qu'un agent du SHIELD par zèle ou par hasard, ne remarque une personne ressemblant étrangement au Jötunn sur plusieurs photos de soirée, et finisse par remonter la piste ? Impossible de supprimer totalement ces photos, Loki le savait, cela aurait tout de suite éveillé des soupçons, or c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Loki resta au milieu de l'équipe de super héros tandis qu'ils échangeaient conversations légères et bon mots. S'il observait attentivement les comportements des uns et des autres pour mieux ensuite se servir de leurs faiblesses contre eux si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il fallait bien admettre que l'esprit de Loki était ailleurs.

...

Il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, mais la lumière venait malgré tout brûler ses pupilles. Sa gorge était sèche, il sentait des gouttes de sang tomber de ses lèvres ouvertes comme des fruits trop mûrs, s'évaporant aussitôt sur sa peau brûlante et rendue acide par la sueur. La lumière et la chaleur venaient de partout et nulle part à la fois, l'aveuglant, l'épuisant, l'abrutissant.

Les rares fois où l'apaisante obscurité l'entourait, c'était lorsqu'il s'évanouissait, et là encore, elle n'était apaisante qu'un temps car bien vite revenaient avec les ténèbres des souvenirs d'autres tortures entre les mains d'autres tortionnaires. Aussi Loki finissait-il toujours par revenir à lui et par rouvrir les yeux, passant d'un cauchemar révolu à un cauchemar présent. Le Père de Toute Chose s'était montré plus cruel et intelligent qu'il ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable, il fallait bien l'admettre. Etre ainsi enfermé dans une pièce totalement vide, éclairée et chauffée en permanence bien au delà du supportable était aussi tordu que génial. Dans de telles conditions, où même penser demandait un effort considérable, le dieu du mensonge ne pouvait fomenter aucun complot... Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait chercher un moyen de faire face à Thanos.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il fut surpris de ne plus voir la lumière mais les cieux infinis s'étendant partout autour de lui. Il commença à paniquer en reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Apparut alors une silhouette elle aussi effroyablement familière. Comment avaient-ils fait pour pénétrer dans sa cellule ? L'en avaient-ils tiré par la ruse où Asgard n'était-elle plus que ruines fumantes ? Son corps tout entier se tendit, des gouttes de sueur froide se mirent à perler sur sa peau. Il chercha à user de sa magie, mais ses liens ne lui permettaient d'y accéder qu'en quantité dérisoire, même se mouvoir lui était devenu impossible. Il se sentait comme enfermé dans son propre corps, luttant de toute ses forces contre chacun de ses muscles aussi rigides que du marbre. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche, seulement une quantité effrayante de sang dont la moiteur venait baigner sa joue collée au sol. Il ne pouvait que regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement incapable de les clore, The Other et les Chitauri s'approcher de lui au ralenti, l'encerclant. A chacun de leur pas, il pouvait sentir ses os se briser, compressés jusqu'à la rupture par une boîte invisible. Au même moment le rire gigantesque et terrifiant de Thanos remplit l'espace. D'abord lointain, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce que Loki n'entende plus que cela, au dessus même des battements terrorisés de son propre cœur.

Mina se réveilla en sueur, la bouche ouverte dont aucun son ne sortait, son corps entièrement paralysé, et resta ainsi un temps qui lui parut interminable.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses membres, elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers la douche, et y passa presque une heure à pleurer de peur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'une Frostiron n'est pas une Frostiron sans un bon cauchemar avec terreur nocturne en sus. 8D  
> (Faire souffrir des personnages fictifs c'est rigolo)


	13. Insomnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogues dedans mais ça je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude. XD

« -Tu as fait une terreur nocturne Loki ça ne fait pas un pli. Expliqua Grace en lui resservant une assiette de pâtes.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis mon arrivée je n'avais encore jamais rêvé de ma prison d'Asgard ou des Chitauris...

-Ca c'est à toi de me le dire. S'il y a eu un changement capable de te mettre dans cet état, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. Loki chercha dans sa mémoire.

-L'étau se ressert. En conclut-il. Il semblerait que le SHIELD soit de moins en moins scrupuleux dans ses recherches, les Avengers ont bien failli se « venger » contre un humain me ressemblant il y a quelques jours.

-Effectivement ça sent le sapin.

-Pardon ?

-C'est une expression pour dire que tu es dans de beaux draps... Enfin que t'es mal barré... Enfin que la situation est grave, quoi. Loki poussa un petit soupir aussi perplexe qu'amusé. Les centaines de langues des habitants de Midgard regorgeaient de subtilités qu'il avait parfois encore du mal à comprendre malgré le allspeak.

-Donc mes... _Terreurs nocturnes_ seraient du à mon impression d'enfermement ?

-Ca me semble évident.

-Pour les humains qui doivent en permanence composer avec leur mortalité et leurs innombrables faiblesses et craintes, peut-être: Mais sur Asgard, la peur n'existe pas. Ou du moins n'est pas censée exister. Pas un seul de nos guérisseurs n'en comprend les mécanismes, contrairement à ce que vous appelez des psychologues, et la plupart des vôtres semble-t-il...

-Mais toi tu as peur.

-Je ne suis pas comme les des brutes qui peuplent Asgard. Et quand bien même j'ai vu et vécu des choses qui feraient sombrer tous ces prétendument inébranlables guerriers dans la folie. »

Malgré cette conversation et les conseils que lui prodigua Grace pour éviter que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduisent, les phases de sommeil, car avec son nouveau rythme de vie « nuit » n'était pas exactement le terme approprié, de Loki devinrent de plus en plus courtes. Ses terreurs nocturnes devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les Avengers parler de leur avancement dans leurs recherches le concernant. Même lorsqu'il parvenait à se calmer et à se rendormir, ce n'était que pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans le même état de stress intense. Bientôt le dieu ne parvint plus à s'endormir du tout. Rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser son esprit. Ni l'encens, ni les sucreries, ni la méditation, ni ses animaux et ses plantes, ni Grace... Et encore moins Anthony Stark. Le dieu nordique étant l'objet de toute son attention et le confiner le but de toutes ses armes, rester en compagnie du génie était une intense source de stress à laquelle le dieu ne pouvait malheureusement pas se soustraire.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Loki à la langue d'argent s'infiltrait chez l'ennemi, participant, en apparence, à sa propre capture. Mais l'enjeux était cette fois très différent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner croupir dans une des cellules d'Asgard, il en était maintenant certain. Outre son honneur bafoué, il risquait trop gros à agoniser tandis que Thanos se rapprochait lentement, mais surement, de ce monde.

Bien sûr, il était encore loin. Loki pouvait le sentir.

Thanos n'était pas exactement une créature discrète: Il était si certain de sa puissance qu'il n'avait jamais eu à recourir à la moindre ruse, jamais eu à agir dans l'ombre. Tout au plus déléguait-il par jeu. Il ne régnait que par la peur qu'il inspirait et sa puissance colossale. Mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un être dont la seule finalité était la destruction ? La preuve de sa folie, s'il en fallait-une, était la manière dont il avait envoyé Loki sur Midgard. Lui délivrant peu, voire aucune information sur ce monde et ses habitants, et le contraignant à ce plan grandiloquent qui, comme Loki l'avait espéré, avait échoué.

Si Loki avait du conquérir la Terre par ses propres moyens et pour ses propres intérêts, cela aurait été un travail de longue haleine, mêlant expertement chaos et maîtrise... Mais il aurait vaincu, et personne, surtout pas les Avengers, n'aurait pu le stopper.

Thanos, pour sa part, avec les Chitauri presque entièrement décimés, aurait sans doute besoin de quelques années pour lever une nouvelle armées et mettre en place un nouveau plan pour récupérer et le Tesseract, la Gemme de l'Esprit et dans le pire des cas... Le gantelet. Mais il s'était écoulé déjà presque trois ans depuis New-York et chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus alloué au titan pour élaborer son plan. Or cette pensée suffisait à plonger le Jötun dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. Si Thanos parvenait à regagner Midgard et mettre ses plans pour courtiser la mort à exécution, il n'y aurait plus personne à qui le dieu du mensonge pourrait mentir...

...

Loki en était à son cinquième jour à faire semblant de dormir entre les heures de travail lorsqu'il se décida, vers 4 heures du matin, à aller faire un tour dans les espaces communs des Avengers pour se changer les idées. Le mois de juillet s'était installé, et en dehors de son appartement, qu'il maintenait dans un obscurité et une fraicheur supportable, il faisait très chaud dans l'ancienne tour Stark. Il descendit donc à la cuisine, et chercha dans le congélateur une de ces délicieuses confiseries que les humains appelaient glaces et à laquelle Stark avait eu l'excellente idée de l'initier un jour où sa secrétaire s'était plain de la chaleur de l'atelier. Il en prit une à la menthe et la savoura assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bien vite, le silence de la cuisine, à peine perturbé par le vague ronronnement du réfrigérateur, lui parut oppressant. Il se redressa, et se dirigea vers l'atelier qu'il avait quitté avec Stark quelques heures plus tôt. Etrange comme ce lieu source de bien des angoisses depuis qu'il y aidait à la fabrication d'armes censées l'arrêter, demeurait malgré tout une sorte de refuge. C'était d'une part la représentation physique de la confiance qu'Anthony avait en lui ; et d'autre part un lieu de paix où son esprit accaparé par des calculs et son corps trop occupé à visser, percer, souder, échappaient un instant à l'emprise de ses cauchemars. Mais ce refuge demeurait malgré tout le lieu où il devait se montrer le plus prudent dans ses propos et son attitude, et le rappel constant de comment Stark le voyait lui par rapport à Mina Banks.

Loki fut néanmoins très surpris lorsqu'il entra dans l'atelier d'y trouver Anthony Stark en personne, assis sur le canapé un smoothie dans une main, les plans d'une nouvelle arme dans l'autre.

« -Insomnie ? Lui demanda le génie sans même relever la tête de l'hologramme.

-Oui. Lui répondit Mina en se rapprochant: J'en conclue que c'est un problème que vous connaissez bien.

-Plutôt. Mina vint s'assoir elle aussi sur le canapé. Tony lui accorda un regard avant de sourire:

-Pour quelqu'un d'aussi éduquée, tu as une manière déplorable de t'assoir. Loki écarta un peu plus ses cuisses s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans le canapé. Il est vrai que le _Prince héritier d'Asgard_ n'était pas exactement habitué à manquer de place, ni à ce qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa manière de se tenir. D'ailleurs il avait appris à s'assoir de la sorte en observant la cours, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire éternellement aux marques de pouvoirs et de virilité exigées de lui. Il avait lu qu'un comportement similaire était attendu des hommes sur Midgard et cela l'avait fait sourire... Puis rire aux éclats lorsqu'il avait vu les parades développées par les humaines pour lutter contre cette invasion permanente de leur espace vital.

Par ailleurs lorsqu'il était enceint cette position était étonnamment confortable.

-Appelez ça ma petite vengeance mesquine sur l'univers. Répondit-il. Quand le monde attend de nous que l'on se cache et disparaisse, imposer sa présence s'avère parfois nécessaire. Stark émit un petit rire:

-Pas la peine de dire ça au gars qui a fait bâtir une tour de presque 100 étages avec son nom dessus. Loki pouffa avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa glace, jetant de temps à autres un œil à l'homme de fer. Ce dernier portait un short Armani et un débardeur blanc à travers lequel il était possible de voir la pâle lumière bleue de son réacteur. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette lanterne à même le corps d'Anthony, repoussant les ténèbres sans jamais faillir, telle une étoile dans le ciel chaotique du génie. Brillante, bruissante, puissante, l'énergie colossale du réacteur contenue en lui dans un but mystérieux fascinait Loki. Combien d'êtres humains pouvaient se vanter de posséder une étoile personnelle, combien d'être vivants, même ? Au bout d'un moment, la voix du porteur d'étoile tira Mina de sa rêverie: Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? Le Jötunn s'apprêtait à répondre oui avant de réaliser que c'était en réalité une référence à un film de super-héros Midgardien. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un lui explique l'intérêt d'imaginer des super-héros fictifs quand il y en avait de bien réels arpentant les rues.

-Je suis effectivement assez curieuse. Finit par admettre le dieu menteur en relevant la tête pour regarder Tony dans les yeux. Il pouvait lire divers émotions sur le visage de ce dernier: Fatigue, tout d'abord, amusement, et une légère crainte dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner si elle était liée aux raisons de son insomnie ou à l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour le réacteur.

-Je te préviens, c'est pas une histoire très drôle, d'ailleurs en général j'aime pas en parler. Mais vu l'insistance avec laquelle tu regardes mon réacteur dés que tu en as l'occasion je sens que je vais pas y couper. Par contre Clarisse, c'est une information pour une information, si je te dis pourquoi j'ai cette veilleuse enfoncée la cage thoracique, tu me dis pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

-Entendu Monsieur Lecter. Répondit Loki en souriant. Puis comme il se doutait que Stark ne serait pas le premier à se lancer, il prit une grande inspiration puis dit: Je vous avait dit que je m'étais associée à des gens peu recommandables lors de ma « crise d'adolescence » comme vous l'avez nommé. La plupart de ces gens sont aujourd'hui en prison, certains sont même morts, mais... Il m'arrive encore de penser à ce qui m'arriverait s'ils sortaient. Pour la plupart ils se sont montrés violents avec moi et je les ai trahi, en retour. Ils ne rêvent que de mettre ma tête sur une pique... Dans le meilleurs des cas. Tout emprisonnés qu'ils soient, ils ont encore énormément de pouvoir et s'ils regagnaient leur liberté d'une manière ou d'une autre, rien ne s'opposerait à leur vengeance. Loki frissonna, les souvenirs de violentes tortures apparaissant derrières ses paupières chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. Toutes ce capharnaüm avec Loki les rappellent à mon bon souvenir... Finit-il par dire.

-Tu es en sécurité ici Mina. Lui assura l'homme de fer. Le dieu ne put retenir un sourire: S'il savait. La peur, je connais. Ajouta-t-il son regard s'éloignant de Mina. Bien. Avant même la bataille de New-York. Ce que tu regardes avec une telle fascination n'est rien de plus qu'un pacemaker combiné à un gros aimant amélioré. Ca permet d'éloigner les shrapnels de mon cœur.

-Shrapnels ?

-Des petits bout de...

-Non, je sais de quoi il s'agit mais comment se fait-il que vous en ayez dans vos veines ?

-C'est la partie drôle de l'histoire. Lui répondit le quadragénaire avec un demi sourire et un ton badin parfaitement faux. Ca date du temps où des gosses du tiers monde crevaient sous des bombes avec mon nom dessus. Un jour j'ai été suffisamment bête pour aller faire le show man en Afghanistan et ça m'a très littéralement explosé à la gueule. Obadhia Stane, l'homme que je considérais comme mon père, avait profité de mon incommensurable crétinerie pour me faire buter par des terroristes... Manque de bol, les dit terroristes étaient bien plus intéressés par un génie vivant que mort... Enfin. Après m'être pris une de mes propres bombes j'aurais du mourir mais Yinsen m'a sauvé la vie...

-Yinsen ?

-Un scientifique Afghan, kidnappé en même temps que moi. L'expression de Tony s'assombrit: Un vrai héros. Discret, élégant, intelligent, courageux et tellement, tellement stupide.

-Il est mort pour vous. Explicita Loki.

-Oui. Je t'en avais déjà parlé après le gala n'est-ce pas ? Je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes.

-Je m'en souvenais oui. Mais je l'aurais compris de toute façon. Parce que c'est que les héros stupides font. Tony poussa un soupir:

-J'aurais du mourir. Il m'a sauvé la vie, aidé à créer le réacteur, puis ma première armure, celle qui m'a permis d'échapper à mes kidnappeurs. C'est avec mes armes qu'ils ont tué toute sa famille, et pourtant jusqu'au dernier souffle il a tout fait pour me sauver. C'est homme est plus un héros que je ne le serai jamais.

-Et c'est le fantôme de Yinsen qui hante vos nuits ? La manière dont la phrase était formulé aurait du faire tiquer l'homme de fer, mais le ton de sa secrétaire était parfaitement dénué de malice ou de moquerie.

-Entre autre oui. Ca, la torture lorsque nous étions en Afghanistan, la trahison d'Obadhia, d'avoir mon point faible en permanence sous les yeux comme une grosse cible sur laquelle il serait écrit « tirez là pour me tuer en quelques minutes, ou deux heures max si je ne panique pas ! ». C'est un peu crevant à force. Il prit une gorgée de son smoothie délaissé jusque là. Loki tendit une main vers la lumière bleue qui maintenait le génie en vie. Il sentit son propriétaire se tendre légèrement mais n'y prêta pas attention:

-Vous êtes en vie. Dit-il en posant sa main contre la surface tiède du réacteur. Vous vous êtes recréé à partir de vos propres cendres. Du chaos, de la mort et de destruction vous avez fait naître la vie. Pour vous, pour vos amis, dit-elle en jetant un œil à Dumm-e. Et les vies que vous n'avez pas créé vous vous êtes juré de les protéger. C'est admirable, je le pense sincèrement. Anthony rougit légèrement, il était habitué à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était exceptionnel, mais pas pour ce genre de raison.

-Venant de la part de quelqu'un dont la vie a eu autant de rebondissements tragiques qu'un telenovela, c'est riche. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Sans un Yinsen, je crains que mon histoire n'ai pas une conclusion aussi heureuse. » Murmura Loki pour lui-même.

Les deux hommes passèrent ensuite quelques heures à travailler sur des plans avant que Stark ne tombe littéralement de sommeil, s'endormant assis sur le canapé, rejoint de près par Mina qui ne trouva pas la force de se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre.

 


	14. Par jeu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous arrivons au moment de la fic où les choses partent en vrille... J'aimerais vous dire que ça va s'améliorer mais...
> 
> Navrée, nullement navrée. <3

Loki et Anthony, ou plus exactement Mina et Anthony, en étaient arrivé à ce stade de proximité ou les autres Avengers, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas que Tony Sa Majesté des Ours Stark laisse qui que ce soit squatter régulièrement son atelier, trouvaient cela presque gênant. Loki plaisantait avec Grace à ce sujet, lui disant que les autres membres de l'équipe devaient être convaincus qu'ils entretenaient une quelconque liaison. Le playboy lui-même s'en amusait beaucoup, rapportant à sa secrétaire l'indignation de ses paires, ce qui la conduisait, par pure malice, à se rapprocher encore plus du milliardaire. Il est vrai que les insomnies, le stress, et les secrets qu'ils avaient récemment partagés avaient beaucoup rapproché les deux hommes. Régulièrement, ils s'évanouissaient ensemble sur le canapé plutôt que de s'endormir dans leurs lits respectifs. Et si à la demande générale Tony se montrait un peu plus souvent dans les espaces communs, il était dorénavant toujours accompagné de Mina, le suivant comme une ombre.

Cela aurait du rappeler à Loki de mauvais souvenirs, mais comme lors du gala, Tony jouait avec sa secrétaire plutôt que de tenter de l'occulter. Il la mettait en avant et s'amusait de la voir charmer puis choquer le petit écosystème de la tour. Un jour il prétendait la courtiser et elle le repousser ; une autre fois ils jouaient les jeunes mariés tout en mots doux dégoulinant de niaiserie ; et le lendemain ils discutaient soudure et informatique avec le plus grand professionnalisme.

Captain America ne savait que penser de leur petit manège, ne sachant plus très bien où se trouvait le mensonge de la vérité. Thor était tout aussi perdu, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne comprenait rien à la séduction humaine. Non pas qu'il comprenne grand chose à l'art de séduire en général, pensait Loki, mais il se gardait bien de le dire. Clint, pour sa part, s'épandait en plaisanteries de mauvais goût... Jusqu'à ce que Mina ramène Johann dans les espaces communs. Black Widow feignait l'indifférence tout en souriant discrètement du jeu de scène et Bruce se contenait de les regarder avec un amusement affectueux... Ce que Loki trouvait particulièrement perturbant.

Physiquement même, le rapprochement était perceptible. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de mission impliquée et en dehors des moments où Loki s'isolait dans ses appartement, Mina et Tony trouvaient toujours à moins d'un bras de distance. Tout dans leur comportement respirait la séduction permanente. Piques, coups, caresses échangées à la dérobée, joutes verbales ininterrompues, plaisanteries qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre... Or tout cela amusait follement le dieu à la langue d'argent. Tout ce comportement était pour lui si neuf, si inhabituel qu'il s'en enivrait comme d'une drogue.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne personne n'avait jamais joué _avec_ Loki à ce genre de jeux. Ils étaient nombreux à s'être joué _de_ lui, hommes comme femmes. Se servant de sa personne pour se rapprocher de son aîné, ou pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs vite compris que la séduction n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme plus subtile de manipulation et s'en était depuis servi comme telle. Aussi était-ce la première fois que ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui semblait si innocent, si léger et amusant, et ce malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles. Si Grace était sa première amie et alliée, alors Stark était son premier... Flirt ?

L'idée était aussi délicieusement absurde que plaisante.

Malheureusement, la réalité ne tarda pas à se rappeler brutalement au dieu fugitif.

Ce vendredi là, Iron man était revenu d'une mission épuisante contre l'insupportable Doctor Doom:

« -Je HAIS la magie ! Avait-il grogné en rentrant dans l'atelier, couvert de bleus: Comme si le monde était pas déjà suffisamment compliqué à expliquer comme ça avec la science. Bordel ! Et Jarvis qu'est pas foutu de tracer la signature énergétique de l'autre taré RAAAHHH !

-Je fais de mon mieux monsieur, mais mes limites sont celles de mon créateur...

-Oui JARVIS, je sais, pas la peine de te payer ma tête au passage... Si encore on avait un expert à ce sujet ! Mais Thor est à peu près autant un expert en magie qu'en littérature allemande du XVIème siècle ! A part taper avec son marteau, il ne sait rien faire ! Et dire qu'il est censé devenir roi du Pays Imaginaire, franchement j'ai de la peine pour eux.

-Au moins il nous fournit des informations utiles sur Loki... Tenta le dieu, essayant de cacher au mieux sa jubilation intérieure aux propos des Stark.

-Des informations utiles ? « Mon frère est très intelligent et doué en magie attention » t'appelles ça des informations utiles, toi ? Ce golgoth doit en savoir à peu près autant sur son frère que mon père en savait sur moi: Pas étonnant que le môme ai mal tourné. Moi aussi si absolument tout le monde m'avait traité comme de la merde j'aurais fini par péter une durite ! Bon peut-être pas au point de tenter d'envahir une planète quand même... Marmonna-t-il comme pour se justifier auprès d'un Captain America absent. Franchement, on passe notre temps à créer des pièges dans cet atelier mais je me demande si ça servira à quoi que ce soit. Le dieu se dit que maintenant qu'il savait exactement comment ils fonctionnaient il y a avait effectivement peu de chance que tous ces gadgets soient d'une quelconque utilité... Loki est un génie, poursuivit Stark, et personne ne sait rien de lui, c'est à se demander comment on l'a arrêté la première fois. Franchement si tous nos ennemis étaient comme lui, on serait dans la merde... Bon objectivement ce serait assez drôle: Mais on serait quand même dans la merde. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Loki, mieux vaut l'avoir en ami. Plaisanta le dieu menteur.

-Haha, ce serait la panacée mais j'y crois pas une seconde. Il sert ses propres intérêts. Je sais pas où il est en ce moment mais s'il est pas en train de préparer un plan de domination de l'univers, il doit avoir sérieusement autre chose à foutre que de donner un coup de main aux Avengers, surtout quand son « cher frère » en fait partie. »

L'occasion était trop belle pour que Loki ne la saisisse pas. Anthony comprendrait, il en était convaincu. Après tout, parmi les Avengers, il était le seul à avoir tenté de comprendre, à l'avoir observé, à éprouver à son encontre une certaine forme de compassion et de respect. Et quand bien même il ne comprendrait pas, ils avaient besoin d'un expert en magie, et si c'était là sa monnaie d'échange maintenant qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens il comptait bien en faire bon usage. Par ailleurs Loki se devait d'honorer son titre de Dieu Espiègle et il se réjouissait déjà de la complète stupeur de Stark lorsqu'il réaliserait ce que, oui en réalité le dieu n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aider les Avengers.

« -En réalité Anthony... Entama le Jötunn. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, la visio se mit en route sur un des écrans holographique et la voix plus qu'enjouée de Clint Barton interrompit le duo:

-ON A LOCALISÉ LOKI ! S'écria-t-il. Le concerné blêmit subitement, si Iron Man apprenait la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout par Clint qui détestait cordialement l'Asgardien, ce que Loki pouvait comprendre: La situation risquait de dégénérer.

-Pour de vrai cette fois où on va encore coller la frousse de sa vie à un homme dont le seul tort est d'avoir les yeux verts et la peau un peu palote ?

-Pour de vrai ! Enfin, pas très précisément, mais on est absolument certains qu'il est à New-York.

-Super, ça va beaucoup nous aider, ça, de réduire la fourchette à _seulement_ 8 millions d'habitants et quelques. Ironisa le génie.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, on arrive à retracer son parcours ! Le salaud a piqué de la tune à un vieillard fortuné en se faisant passer pour son petit fils avant de passer des entretiens d'embauche. On a plein de témoignages de gens qui ont eu à faire à un type bizarre ressemblant étrangement à Loki et sans papiers.

-Attends, donc le Dieu du Chaos arrive sur Terre et la première chose qu'il fait c'est... De se chercher un taff ? On dirait une mauvaise blague !

-Meilleure couverture possible. Expliqua soudainement Black Widow que ni Loki ni Stark n'avaient remarqué jusque là: Si Loki te servait au Burger King du coin, tu le reconnaitrais ? On associe les gens à un contexte, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de changer d'apparence quand il a passé ses entretiens d'embauche. Qui penserait sérieusement qu'un dieu est en train de venir lui demander du travail ?

-On se rapproche du but Tony, on va le chopper cette enfoiré. Fanfaronna Clint.

-Ok, bah on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de notre côté, parce que très sincèrement l'idée que j'ai peut-être croisé Loki au café du coin me fout les boules. Je dors déjà assez mal comme ça. Prévenez-nous quand vous avez du nouveau. Et sur ce Tony coupa la conversation avant de se retourner vers sa secrétaire. Ca va Mina ? C'est la mention de Loki qui t'a fait ça ? La jeune femme était raide comme un piquet et encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux rivés sur l'écran holographique. Stark se rapprocha, sa voix se voulait rassurante: Mina, ni toi, ni tes enfants ne risquez quoi que ce soit, si Loki se cache c'est bien parce qu'il a peur qu'on lui mette sur la gueule, et il a bien raison. Très doucement il se rapprocha, et posa une main sur le haut de son bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule: Entre Hulk, Thor et moi, vous pouvez pas être mieux protégés des dieux psychopathes. Plaisanta-t-il espérant sans doute détendre l'atmosphère, mais au lieu de cela le Jötunn se mit à trembler: Mina. Mina Banks. Tu m'as tiré du fond du trou et m'a aidé en quelques mois plus que certaines personnes en toute une vie. Je tiens sincèrement à toi, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger toi, et ceux et celles qui te sont cher. Je te le promets. » Et au ralenti, comme dans un cauchemar, l'autre main de l'homme de fer vint se perdre dans le carré châtain de ses cheveux, ses doigts se posant à l'arrière de sa tête, et son visage à la peau bronzée se rapprocha doucement.

Loki avait attendu avec une impatience grandissante le moment où Stark cèderait à ses charmes, serait si émerveillé par son intellect, sa débrouillardise et sa répartie qu'il chercherait à le séduire... Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'Anthony Stark voulait embrasser en cet instant:

Mais Mina Banks.

Un masque d'indifférence tomba sur le visage de Loki, et il arrêta les lèvres de Stark d'une de ses fines mains blanches.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre à l'appartement ce soir. » Dit-il avant de se dégager de l'emprise du quadragénaire et de quitter prestement la pièce.

…

Loki rentra dans sa chambre et prit un petit sac avec un change et des affaires de toilette qu'il gardait au cas où il devrait partir précipitamment de la tour. Il donna à Jarvis de rapides directives sur les vivariums et l’alimentation de Fortune, certain qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant dimanche soir. Il quitta ensuite prestement la tour par les escaliers de service de sorte que Stark ne l'intercepte pas, et monta dans le premier taxi qu'il vit. Loki donna au chauffeur l'adresse de l'appartement, mais sa propre voix lui parut sourde et lointaine. Il vit à peine le trajet passer et après un clignement d'oeil il était devant la porte de Grace.

Lorsque cette dernière lui ouvrit, elle sembla voir un fantôme. Elle le fit rentrer, lui proposa de s'assoir, alluma de l'encens et lui servit un thé.

Loki ne dit rien, il but son breuvage en silence, tenta de reprendre son souffle et les bribes de sa rationalité qu'il avait senti lui échapper comme de l'eau entre ses mains. Il avait été si proche de tout dire. De se dévoiler entièrement à son ennemi juré. Tout ça à cause de ridicules _sentiments_ d'une impression absurde de proximité. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu exactement ? Que pensait-il qu'il allait se passer cette fois ?

Aimer.

Comme si cela lui avait un jour apporté quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas la logique froide et calculatrice qui l'avaient amené à déclarer la guerre à Jötunheim, à tuer son géniteur, à tenter d'arrêter Thor par tous les moyens. Ce n'était pas la logique qui l'avait poussé à se laisser tomber du Bifrost. Tous ces stratagèmes, tous ces actes, toutes ces erreurs n'étaient ni le fruit de son intellect ni même de son ambition, seulement d'un désir absurde de reconnaissance et d'affection.

L'analyse, l'intelligence, et le recul, en revanche, lui avaient permis d'échapper à Thanos sans que son comportement ne paraisse suspect. C'est à la méthode et la planification minutieuse qu'il devait aujourd'hui sa liberté, bien que toute relative. Certainement pas aux sentiments qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient fait que lui porter préjudice.

Durant tout ce temps Grace le fixait intensément, comme si elle tentait de déchiffrer un livre écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne maitriserait pas totalement. Et comme un livre, elle semblait en comprendre le sens général sans parvenir à en saisir les détails. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, la première chose qu'elle dit fut:

« -Je suis désolé. C'était une mauvaise idée. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent de surprise.

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ?

-T'envoyer sous couverture chez Stark. L'expression de Loki oscilla entre la stupéfaction et une légère affliction:

-Non Grace, c'était une stratégie brillante, au contraire... Je... C'est moi qui... Il soupira. Si tu t'imagines que je suis démasqué, tu te trompes. Ils sont encore loin de m'avoir retrouvé. Et les seules informations dont-ils disposent sur moi aujourd'hui sont dues à ma propre négligence avant notre rencontre. J'ai petit à petit placé l'argent après qu'on ai ouvert un compte à Mina Banks. Avant qu'ils ne remontent jusqu'à toi, s'ils y parviennent, je serai déjà loin. Non, je... J'ai failli dévoiler ma véritable identité à Stark aujourd'hui. Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains, les glissant jusqu'en haut du crâne.

-Failli ?

-Failli.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Loki s'était attendu à se faire réprimander comme un enfant, ou pire à ce que Grace soit déçue par son comportement, qu'elle le regarde avec le même regard de pitié que celui que lui avait lancé Odin... Pas à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle la première qui l'avait mise en garde ? Il se tourna vers elle, son expression ne semblait indiquer que de la surprise. Face au regard perplexe du Jötunn elle ajouta: Tu es intelligent Loki. Tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons de dévoiler ta véritable identité donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ?

-Mina. Mina Banks m'a arrêté. Tu avais raison, sur toute la ligne. Et mes raisons n'étaient probablement pas si bonnes...

-Il est tombé amoureux de Mina n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. » Répondit-il en un soupir.

 


	15. Dévotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Loki/OCs  
> Rien de trop sulfureux pour le moment mais quand même. UwU
> 
> NON NE PARTEZ PAS CETTE FIC EST TOUJOURS UNE FROSTIRON ! D8

En un millénaire d'existence, Loki avait énormément voyagé, il avait également mené à bien de nombreuses missions d'infiltration parmi des espèces dont les coutumes lui étaient parfois totalement étrangères. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était aussi senti peu à sa place qu'à l'arrière de cette voiture avec Grace à sa gauche, Alex à sa droite et deux autres amis de sa colocataire riant à l'avant. Tout ce petit monde était vêtu, maquillé et coiffé avec grand soin. Grace avait sorti une de ses toilettes pailletées, Alex portait un parfum musqué qui assaillait les narines du Jötunn, la conductrice de la voiture arborait un maquillage qui évoquait plus au dieu des peintures de guerre que d'apparat, et la personne à sa gauche bruissait de bijoux au moindre de ses mouvements.

Cette étrange situation avait été une idée de sa colocataire qui, après avoir entendu son récit, lui avait soutenu qu'il était impératif qu'il puisse se ressourcer.

Loki ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi une sortie dans un lieu appelé « boîte de nuit » était censé l'aider à se ressourcer physiquement et spirituellement. De ce qu'il en s'avait, où en tout cas de ce que les nombreuses œuvres littéraires et cinématographique qu'il avait lu et regardé le lui en avaient appris, c'était un lieu bruyant et clos où des quantités effrayantes d'humains se rassemblaient pour danser... Bien que gesticuler soit plus adapté aux déhanchements bestiaux, mais effectivement assez hypnotiques, qui étaient pratiqués dans ce genre de lieux. En théorie, cela aurait été typiquement le genre d'endroit que le dieu aurait fuit comme la peste, mais il pressentait que son amie l'y emmenait pour une raison bien spécifique qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé. Aussi s'était-il prêté au rituel du choix de sa tenue pour sortir, raison pour laquelle il était habillé d'un débardeur échancré et d'un pantalon en jean noirs tous les deux, et s'était-il joint au groupe réuni au pied levé.

Tandis que les rues défilaient par les vitres, Loki essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il risquait à tout moment d'être vu par un agent du SHIELD. Il avait bien sûr fait part de son inquiétude à Grace, mais cette dernière lui avait assuré que puisqu'il ne sortait que pour rentrer dans un lieu sombre où les gens seraient bien trop ivres ou sous substances pour le reconnaître, il n'y avait aucun danger. Par ailleurs, elle et ses amis étaient des habitués de l'établissement, aussi pourraient-ils le couvrir en cas de problème. Selon elle, il était essentiel que l'Asgardien puisse sortir et s'amuser sous sa véritable apparence. Qu'il lui soit bien rappelé qu'il avait de la valeur en tant que Loki, et pas seulement en tant que Mina Banks.

Bientôt le petit groupe arriva à un parking sur lequel se trouvait une autre voiture particulièrement animée. Autour de celle-ci se tenaient cinq personnes qui bavardaient et riaient. Lorsque Grace et ses amis sortirent, une clameur enjouée s'éleva de l'autre groupe qui vint les accueillir. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'autres ami-es encore, que Loki n'avait jamais vu, à l'exception d'une qu'il avait déjà croisé, lors d'un diner à l'appartement. Celle-ci se contenta de le saluer poliment avec un gentil sourire. S'approchèrent ensuite deux jeunes hommes à peu près aussi grands que lui, le dépassant même de quelques centimètres.

L'un d'eux était noir, assez sombre de peau, des traits sculpturaux, les cheveux courts et le nez percé d'un anneau. Une expression intense, mais indéchiffrable, dansait dans le fond de ses yeux en amande. Le second, un irlandais parfait, avait les cheveux couleur feu de brousse, des yeux d'un bleu surnaturel et sa peau, d'une pâleur laiteuse, était constellée de tâches de rousseurs rappelant un ciel d'été en négatif. Les deux hommes étaient relativement musculeux, pratiquant probablement une activité sportive quelconque qui mettait leurs muscles en valeur sans les hypertrophier. Ils portaient également tous deux des débardeurs amples. Le premier arborait une tête de mort ceinte d'une couronne de fleurs, et le second une citation de Doctor Who. Loki les regarda venir à lui. A leur démarche et à la manière dont leurs mouvements se coordonnaient, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps:

« -Moi c'est Tyron. Se présenta le jeune homme noir en tendant une main que le dieu serra fermement.

-Et moi Neil. Se présenta ensuite l'irlandais.

-Philip. Répondit Loki.

-Philip ? L'amoureux des chevaux ? _Vraiment_ ? Commenta Tyron avec un sourire taquin. Le dieu menteur se raidit immédiatement et lança un regard appuyé en direction de Grace qui discutait avec d'autres quelques pas plus loin.

-Elle n'a rien dit. Clarifia Neil: On est juste pas stupides. Mais t'inquiètes pas on t'en veut pas. A vrai dire, c'est même grâce à toi qu'on a rencontré Grace et que Tyron a pu trouver son job actuel. Et puis t'inquiètes pas on sera muets comme des tombes...

-De toute façon on est tous là pour s'amuser non ? Le sourire du jeune homme percé se fit plus doux: Alors te bile pas. » Le rassura-t-il en glissant tranquillement une main à plat sur l'omoplate du Jötunn.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir face à cette étrange sympathie à son encontre, et se rapprochement physique subite, Loki se contenta d'hocher la tête sans dire mot. La manière dont les gens qui apprenaient sa véritable identités réagissaient ne cessait de le surprendre. Les humains ne lui avaient pourtant pas paru si enclins au pardon... Mais peut-être était-ce seulement l'entourage de Grace. Néanmoins que les deux jeunes hommes l'aient reconnu était préoccupant: Si eux avaient réussi, combien de personnes l'avaient en réalité démasqué sans le lui dire ?

Assez rapidement, ses inquiétudes furent interrompues par Grace qui lui tendit quelque chose à fumer, arguant que l'alcool ne lui faisait pas assez d'effet pour qu'il soit dans la même ambiance que tout le monde. Il fut tenté de répondre que la drogue n'était pas une solution, mais à vrai dire, il n'était pas contre un moyen de profiter de sa soirée sans crainte de voir débarquer une clique de super-héros. Par ailleurs, il était assez curieux quant aux effets de cette plante, du cannabis se souvenait-il, qu'il avait vu l'humaine et ses amis consommer quelques fois et qui laissait un parfum entêtant dans l'atmosphère. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Tyron saisit la cigarette qui lui avait été offerte et en prit une bouffé, faisant des ronds de fumées. Il la tendit ensuite à Neil qui l'imita avant de la mettre juste devant la bouche de Loki qui n'eut qu'à pincer les lèvres pour la saisir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant la fumée envahir ses poumons, puis il retira la cigarette de sa bouche et expira longuement, contemplant les volutes de fumées s'échapper de ses lèvres et de ses narines. Un sentiment de calme profond l'envahit après quelques bouffées. L'odeur et ses effets le rendirent un instant nostalgique. Si les Asgardiens ne fumaient pas, préférant se réunir autour de repas gargantuesques et de quantités effrayantes d'alcool, les elfes, en revanche, partageaient régulièrement la consommation de diverses plantes médicinales, particulièrement les mages et les sorciers. Loki avait parfois pris part à ces instants de socialisation et ils lui avaient laissé un souvenir agréable. Etonnant comme parmi les Midgardiens les deux pratiques s'étaient mêlées.

« -Alors ? S'enquit Tyron.

-Ce n'est pas assez pour me plonger dans un état second, mais c'est plutôt agréable. »

Commenta le dieu qui se sentait effectivement bien plus à l'aise. En répondant, il réalisa que ce n'était pas Grace qui lui avait posé la question. Curieux. Elle qui était pourtant habituellement si attentive à son bien être se tenait à distance et l'avait laissé aux bras de deux parfaits inconnus particulièrement tactiles... Tactiles... Oh. _Oh._

La situation sembla soudain infiniment plus claire.

Le dieu menteur se redressa, bomba le torse et gratifia ses deux cavaliers de la soirée d'un large sourire enjôleur qui lui fut rendu avec la même intensité. Puis le trio suivit le groupe qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers le club.

En habitués qu'ils étaient, ils n'eurent, comme l'avait prédit Grace, aucun mal à rentrer.

La boîte de nuit était exactement comme l'avait imaginé le dieu: Bruyante, sombre à l'exception de rares lumières phosphorescentes colorées, et remplie d'un entrelacement de corps moites. Les silhouettes à demi-nues de toutes sortes d'individus se mouvaient, s'enlaçaient et se séparaient au rythme d'une musique saccadée. En se retournant vers Tyron, le dieu put voir qu'un œil supplémentaire était apparu au milieu de son front, probablement dessiné à la peinture phosphorescente.

« -Tu sais danser ? Lui demanda-t-il face à l'air perplexe de l'Asgardien.

-Certainement pas comme vous. Répondit le concerné.

-Ce n'est pas très difficile, expliqua le roux, il suffit de bouger les hanches et les jambes en rythme.

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Se proposa Tyron, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Je m'en remets à toi dans ce cas... » Répondit Loki sur le même ton.

Danser comme les humains s’avéra effectivement étonnamment simple pour Loki. Il suffisait de rester dans le rythme et d'improviser: Pas de codes, de règles complexes, ni même d'étiquette particulière à suivre. Il était possible de danser avec n'importe qui, n'importe comment. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer que plus les mouvements étaient lascifs plus ils avaient de succès. Il observa même avec une certaine fascination quelques personnes dont la danse consistait majoritairement à ne faire se mouvoir que leurs fesses, qu'elles avaient par ailleurs fort belles, en rythme avec la musique. Il ne s'y risqua cependant pas, son déhanché attirait déjà suffisamment les regards, et puis il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule. Au lieu de cela, il restait près de ses deux partenaires. Passant de l'un à l'autre, se laissant avec plaisir entraîner dans des danses serpentines et équivoques. Par moment, un membre du groupe lui tendait un verre d'un cocktail coloré dont il prenait une gorgée. La danse, la chaleur, les lumières, le chanvre et l'alcool menaient doucement Loki dans une sorte de transe. Faisant disparaître comme un mauvais rêve les désagréables événements qui avaient eu lieu l'après-midi même.

...

Les sens du Jötunn étaient à un niveau d'éveil qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Chaque centimètre de sa peau lui brûlait. Il pouvait entendre le moindre soupir qui s'échappait de la cage thoracique dans son dos et distinguait nettement les flammes de désir qui léchaient les pupilles qui lui faisaient face. Ses lèvres entrouvertes accueillaient tour à tour, la bouche de Neil et de Tyron cherchant chaque fois, de sa langue et de ses doigts, les zones sensibles qui arrachaient à ses partenaires des grognements de désir rauques. Malgré le tissu de son pantalon, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Tyron frotter contre la sienne, et celle de Neil appuyer contre le bas de ses reins. Une main explorant le torse musculeux face à lui, l'autre perdue dans la chevelure ondulée dans son dos, caressé par quatre mains avides, Loki s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise. Les caresses des deux humains n'étaient que désir et révérence, tout comme leurs regards, enfiévrés, parfaitement conscients de l'immense privilège qui leur était accordé.

« -Je vous sens impatients... Glissa pernicieusement le Dieu Espiègle, ondulant du bassin pour mieux sentir encore l'excitation de ses amants en devenir.

-Peut-être parce qu'on l'est, votre Majesté. Répondit Tyron. Renforçant sa prise sur le bassin du brun.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous autres mortels avons l'occasion de coucher avec un dieu. Ajouta Neil à son oreille.

-Dans ce cas, mes tendres dévots, pourquoi ne pas me conduire jusqu'à vos appartements ? Et ainsi constater par vous même combien je suis un dieu _magnanime_... »

En guise de réponse, la bouche de Loki fut à nouveau prise d'assaut, tandis que Neil appelait un taxi.

Protégé par l'ombre rassurante des immeubles dans cette petite ruelle sombre près du club, Loki se laissait envahir par le plaisir que lui procuraient ses fidèles, son esprit embrumé incapable de percevoir le comportement suspect de cette voiture démarrant à la hâte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que tout le monde sait ici par quoi Loki dansant en boite de nuit a été inspiré... Mais dans le doute:  
> http://www.radiotimes.com/uploads/images/original/65801.gif


	16. Par haine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW transphobie, racisme]
> 
> Un peu de NSFW Loki/OCs (mais juste un peu et après c'est fini)

« And I'm singing to myself, what a wonderful world... ♪ »

Loki chantait à voix basse tandis que les oiseaux de Central Park entamaient leur chorale matinale. Il n'avait transformé que son visage lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement de ses amants d'un soir. Il désirait garder, quelques instants encore, les dizaines de marques qui couvraient sa peau: traces de morsures, griffures et suçons aux teintes allant du rouge sang au bleu nuit en passant par tout le spectre des violets possible. Il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître. Pas plus qu'il ne désirait remédier aux très léger picotement des muscles de ses cuisses et de ses abdominaux. Chacun de ses pas lui rappelait ses ébats de la veille. Son intimité, distendue, humide et légèrement endolorie d'avoir été si longtemps et si profondément utilisée, lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement exposé. Mais le sentiment de satiété et de calme qui l'accompagnait était tel qu'il en venait même à trouver ce léger inconfort agréable.

Loki n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Cette première expérience avec des humains avait été fascinante. Ses deux amants n'avaient été que tendresse et révérence, couvrant son corps maudit de baisers, de caresses, et d'une douceur bestiale. Le prenant, et se laissant prendre avec jeu, avec joie, sans que jamais le dieu menteur n'ai le sentiments d'être pris au piège, ou le rouage d'un quelconque plan. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqué de son absence de connaissances dans certains domaines pas plus qu'ils n'avaient été effrayé par son endurance divine.

« -Et quelle est l'utilité de ce dispositif ?

-Ca évite la transmission de maladie... Et dans ton cas de tomber enceint. Avait répondu tranquillement Neil enfilant expertement le préservatif dont il était question sur son membre tendu. Loki n'en avait jamais vu sur Asgard. Les Aesir avaient depuis longtemps remédié aux maladies desquelles l'objet était censé prévenir. Par ailleurs la société Asgardienne, figée dans un conservatisme millénaire, prônait l'abstinence avant le mariage. Une autre raison pour laquelle les manieurs de magie étaient décriés: capables qu'ils étaient de mettre fin aux grossesses non désirées. Loki avait plusieurs fois, dans le plus grand secret, rendu ce service aux malheureuses conquêtes d'un Thor ignorant. Il avait reçu en retour des cadeaux utiles et de précieuses informations.

-En ce qui me concerne te mettre enceint ne me dérangerait pas: Nous ferions un beau bébé. Lui avait murmuré Tyron à l'oreille tout en retirant ses doigts humides de l'anneau de chaire du dieu, le tirant de ses pensées et lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

-Il y aurait plus de chance qu'il ressemble à un griffon qu'à l'un de nous. N'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre le Jötunn, en partie pour se distraire des attentions dont son sexe était dorénavant l'objet.

-Il aurait tes yeux. » Avait alors répondu Tyron en l'embrassant tandis que Neil le pénétrait d'un solide coup de rein.

Oui vraiment, ils avaient été de parfaits dévots: le révérant, l'appelant Majesté, et même Mon Dieu ; s'agenouillant, se pliant sans gêne à ses désirs. Et lui en retour les avait béni jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres soient luisant de semence, jusqu'à ce que leurs bourses soient vides, jusqu'à ce que seules leurs cordes vocales puissent exprimer l'intensité de leur jouissance. Et parce que ses fidèles étaient attentionnés en plus d'être de fantastiques amants, ils lui avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne s'en aille... Pour lequel ils avaient par ailleurs été largement récompensés.

En cet instant Loki était la personnification même du plaisir. Loki Laufeyson: Dieu du Chaos du Mensonge et De La Satisfaction Post Coïtale.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'appartement, pour récupérer le sacs de vêtements féminins qu'il y avait laissé la veille, il tomba nez à nez avec Grace, en pyjama, prenant son petit-déjeuner:

« -Merci. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'il la vit.

-De rien, je savais que vous vous entendriez bien. Tyron et Neil n'arrêtaient pas de me demander de te rencontrer depuis qu'ils t'avaient vu sur une photo de soirée sur facebook.

-Si tous les humains sont comme ça, votre monde est largement sous-estimé. Plaisanta l'Asgardien.

-Ah non mais en fait pas une généralité, c'est juste eux ça. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur. »

Pour toute réponse Loki rit, avant d'aller se changer, et de reprendre l'apparence de Mina. Détendu comme il l'était, il se sentait bien plus apte à faire face à Stark pour une conversation qui promettait d'être douloureuse pour les deux parties.

Il se trompait.

…

Mina entra dans la tour avec assurance, appuyant sur le bouton la menant à son appartement, mais remarqua, une fois les portes closes, que l'ascenseur avait d'autres plans lorsque celui-ci indiqua qu'il s'arrêterait à l'atelier:

« Je vois qu'Anthony ne pouvait pas m'attendre une seconde de plus. Soit. » Commenta Loki.

Mais sitôt qu'il rentra dans la pièce, quelque chose lui sembla inhabituel. Les robots, qui venaient normalement l'accueillir avec des cliquetis ravis, n'étaient pas dans l'atelier. Atelier qui était par ailleurs étonnamment propre et rangé. Tous les plans, tous les prototypes avaient été mis sous clef, les écrans holographiques éteints. Le lieu semblait aseptisé, et un silence parfaitement anormal y régnait. Sur le canapé, jambe croisées en une pose faussement détendue, se tenait Anthony Stark sirotant un verre de whisky. Loki fronça les sourcils. Pour avoir pris un verre, l'homme de fer devait vraiment être blessé, énervé, ou très probablement un mélange des deux. Certes c'était vexant de voir ses avances refusées, Loki en savait quelques choses, mais décidément la démesure du playboy se prolongeait jusque dans ses sentiments.

« - _Mina._ Le salua-t-il en levant son verre, avec un sourire parfaitement faux. Le dieu se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il avait déjà vu ce sourire lorsqu'il était venu à la tour Stark pour la première fois, il y a bientôt 3 ans... Déjà de retour ? Poursuivit-il. Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant dimanche soir.

-Si j'avais su que je serais accueillie aussi aimablement, je serais effectivement rentrée plus tard. Répondit la divinité, perplexe, et de plus en plus inquiète.

-Je t'en prie. Rien ne t'empêche de retourner dans les bras de Mohamed Ali et du fils caché des Weasley... Oh non, attend, si en fait, que j'ai entièrement bouclé la tour et que je déclenche l'alarme des Avengers si tu fais un pas en dehors de cet atelier _risque_ de t'empêcher de rejoindre tes Jules. Désolé Roméo.

Loki resta un instant coi.

Sa première pensée fut que Tyron ne ressemblait en rien à Mohamed Ali et que les comparer était parfaitement raciste.

La seconde fut qu'il avait été démasqué.

La vague d'émotions qui le submergea alors s'arrêta nette derrière le masque inexpressif de son visage. Comme brisée par une digue. D'une voix monocorde, sans se défaire de l'apparence de Mina, ça ne jouerait de toute façon qu'en sa défaveur, il demanda prudemment:

-Et à quel moment exactement avez-vous cru qu'il était approprié de suivre votre secrétaire sur son temps libre Monsieur Stark ?

-Oh, c'est Monsieur Stark maintenant, hein ? Et bien figure toi _Mina_ que comme je ne suis pas un parfait connard, moi, quand j'ai vu ta réaction hier je me suis inquiété. Je voulais t'en parler, et m'excuser, car oui tout arrive, de m'être comporté comme un abruti. Mais TU as fait en sorte de m'éviter en quittant la tour. Alors j'ai tourné en rond comme un con plusieurs heures à me demander si je devais aller te présenter mes excuses ou attendre de recevoir ta lettre de démission. Finalement, dans un élan de candeur, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses en l'état. Qu'il était de mon devoir de te dire à quel point j'étais désolé d'avoir vu entre « nous » quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas là...C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Et te dire que j'étais parfaitement prêt à ce que tu me donnes ta démission si tu le désirais. Je te laisse imaginer quelle a été ma surprise quand, en arrivant devant ton appartement, j'en ai vu sortir un criminel intergalactique au bras d'un travelo. Pour la première fois depuis que Stark avait commencé son monologue, Loki l'interrompit.

-Grace n'a rien a voir là-dedans. Grogna-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

-Marrant, je suis pas sûr que le SHIELD l'entende de cette oreille. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Loki:

-On est aux Etats-Unis Stark, si elle se fait arrêter elle sera morte avant d'arriver au poste.

-Pas avec le SHIELD non, aucun risque. Eux, ils la tueront après lui avoir tiré les vers du nez. Peut-être pendant s'ils-ont la main un peu lourde. Les yeux du Jötunn s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement d'horreur. Mais quelle différence ça fait pour toi de toute façon ? C'est jamais qu'un pion de ta partie d'échec. Comme les deux gigolos d'hier et comme moi. Le sourire faux du héros se transforma en une grimace d'amertume. L'obsession qu'avait le playboy pour ses dévots interpela Loki. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui le perturbait. Si Iron Man tenait tant à en découdre, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu les autres Avengers dés le départ pour lui tendre un piège ? L'idée qu'il pouvait avoir honte lui traversa l'esprit, mais après tout Anthony aussi était un habile menteur, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire croire qu'il avait été manipulé par le dieu. Alors pourquoi cette réunion à huit clos ?

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu me reproche exactement, Stark ? Finit-il par demander observant attentivement les réactions de l'humain. D'avoir tenté d'envahir votre planète il-y-a 3 ans ? De m'être introduit dans la tour des Avengers ? Ou d'avoir partagé la couche d'autres mortels que toi ? A cette dernière question, le quadragénaire posa brutalement son verre de whisky contre la table et se redressa d'un bon. La mâchoire serrée, tous les muscles tendus. Bingo.

-Ce que je te _reproche_ ? C'est d'avoir détruit ma vie ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Détruit ta vie Stark ? Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de moi pour ça ! S'exclama Loki outré: De ce que je t'en vois je t'ai même sauvé ! Je t'ai tiré de l'alcool, éloigné de la dépression, sauvé de la solitude ! Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai aidé, je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai _supporté_ , et crois moi rien que pour ça je mériterais d'être gracié...

-Non Loki, **Mina** a fait tout ça. Mina était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Mina s'est faite une place dans mon cœur. Toi, tu t'es contenté de me prendre pour un con, de me mentir, de me faire miroiter un avenir radieux pour mieux me manipuler. Cette dernière remarque arracha au Jötunn un rire glacé:

-Pauvre Stark ! Se rendre compte que ce qui t'est le plus cher est un mensonge et que tu n'es qu'une étape du plan de quelqu'un d'autre, quelle indicible trahison ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer les tourments que tu endures !... Ou peut-être n'ai-je pas besoin de les imaginer, justement. Feula-t-il.

-Tu veux m'attendrir maintenant ? Haha, comme si ça allait prendre cette fois. Tu m'as déjà sorti assez d'histoires larmoyantes comme ça. T'aurais du te reconvertir dans le cinéma, t'as un sacré talent pour l'écriture et la comédie.

-Tu attribues ce talent aux mauvaises personnes Stark. C'est les Nornes qui devraient être félicitées pour la vaste farce qu'est mon existence.

-Sérieusement ? Répliqua Anthony aussi agacé qu'incrédule: Je suis supposé croire que tu m'as dit la vérité maintenant ? Tu me crois suffisamment crétin pour faire confiance au Dieu du putain de Mensonge ?! S'énerva-t-il.

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en un millénaire d'existence, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mensonge plus efficace que de dire a vérité. Répondit son interlocuteur avec gravité.

-C'est ça ouais.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non Stark, ça ne change rien aux faits ! S'écria Loki reprenant subitement sa véritable apparence. Aussitôt le super-héros approcha sa main d'un des bracelets à son poignée, surement pour invoquer son armure. Le geste ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de l'Asgardien. Il n'y a jamais eu de Mina Banks ! Il n'y a jamais eu que moi ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai récupéré quand tu étais au fond du trou ! C'est à moi que tu as fait confiance, moi que tu as écouté, et moi et moi seul, que tu as failli embrasser hier ! Il est trop tard pour être pris de remords ! Et oui, même si personne ne veux jamais l'entendre je dis plus souvent la vérité que le titre dont on m'a affublé ne le laisse penser ! »

Il ne restait plus rien sur le visage de Loki de son précédent masque d'indifférence, seulement une profonde colère et un terrible sentiment de trahison. Pourquoi Stark ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi refusait-il **lui aussi** de le croire, ou même de l'écouter ? Bien sûr Loki avait fait des choses horribles à son peuple, comme à lui personnellement. Mais il les avait aussi sauvé. Comment Anthony avec son intellect supérieur ne pouvait-il pas voir que cette invasion aurait pu horriblement plus mal tourner ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de réaliser que s'il avait voulu qu'il meurt, Loki aurait pu le tuer il y a plusieurs mois, ou le laisser se suicider.

De frustration, il frappa un des plans de travail en métal qui se courba sous l'effet du choc comme s'il avait été en carton. Encore une fois ses sentiments lui avaient été bien utiles. Il soupira. A quoi bon ? D'ici quelques heures ils serait à nouveau face à une parodie de procès pour être jeté dans une prison asgardienne plus petite, plus chaude, et plus inconfortable encore. Avec un peu de chance, on tenterait même de lui arracher définitivement sa magie. Il rit. Un rire sans joie:

« -Mais tu as raison Ô grand héros libérateur ! Le vil monstre que je suis est percé à jour ! Je me suis joué de toi, de Grace, et de ces pauvres éphèbes. Alors viens, venge toi ! Appelle donc tes frères d'armes et venez ensemble vaincre à nouveau le Dieu du Chaos ! On chantera vous louanges jusqu'à la Walhalla !

-N'essaye pas de te faire passer pour la victime Loki. Quand bien même je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu n'as pas encore payé ta dette à l'humanité. Tu as le sang de milliers de personnes sur les mains.

-Oh ! _J'ai_ le sang de milliers de personnes sur les mains, Stark ? C'est vrai. Mais contrairement à toi leurs visages ne hantent pas mes cauchemars ; et je tuerais à nouveau chacune de mes victimes en la regardant _droit dans les yeux_. Non pas que j'y ai pris du plaisir, mais c'était un sacrifice auquel je ne pouvais pas me soustraire, et dont je n'ai de toute façon aucune honte. La seule chose dont j'ai honte aujourd'hui, est de ne pas avoir reconnu la valeur de ces humains plus tôt. C'est de ne les avoir considéré que comme de vulgaires insectes. Mais le comprendre ne m'aurait pas empêché de les assassiner. Contrairement à toi qui a bâti ton empire sur le sang de tes paires et qui essaye de l'oublier.

Tu voudrais que je tombe sous le coup de la loi ? Stark, où est la prison dans laquelle tu devrais toi-même croupir si tu venais un jour à répondre de tes propres crimes ?

-J'ai eu mon lot de prison. Suffisamment pour savoir que c'est nécessaire. Répondit froidement le milliardaire.

-L'Afghanistan ? Parce que ça a si bien marché n'est-ce pas...

-J'en suis ressorti grandi.

-Tu en es ressorti traumatisé. Je n'ai pas le quart de vos connaissances en psychologie, comme vous appelez cette science, mais ce n'est pas la souffrance seule, qui a transformé Anthony Stark en Iron Man: C'est Yinsen. La douleur, en revanche, a fait de moi ce que tu as vu il y a 3 ans.

-Parce que tu as tellement changé depuis... Fit remarquer le héros avec un ton dédaigneux. A cela, Loki répondit par un rire âpre.

-Alors Thor peut changer en trois jours au contact d'une humaine, mais moi en presque un an sur Terre je ne peux que rester le même, n'est-ce pas ? Mon esprit est sans doute trop tordu, ma nature profonde trop monstrueuse pour que je sois capable de changer. Il n'y a guère rien de bon à tirer d'une abomination telle que moi. Une expression de pure douleur passa furtivement sur son visage. Assez. Soupira-t-il. Cette mascarade me lasse, appelle-les donc, qu'on en finisse.

Dit-il ponctuant sa phrase d'un geste de main désinvolte. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance dorénavant: Il irait ailleurs, trouverait un autre plan, et s'il devait affronter Thanos seul: Soit. Au pire qu'avait-il à perdre. La raison ? La vie ? Pour le peu qu'elles valaient. Il ne voulait pas voir le monde après que Thanos soit arrivé à ses fins de toute façon. Au moins lui resterait-il le plaisir de voir à nouveau sa fille.

-...Tes mois d'enquêtes ici ne t'ont pas appris grand-chose, hein ? Nota l'homme de fer. Le SHIELD a un dossier sur moi, Captain et Bruce me font à peu près autant confiance qu'à un enfant de 4 ans et jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps Natasha et Clint étaient payés pour m'espionner. Si qui que ce soit apprend ce qui s'est passé, je serai soupçonné de trahison.

-Il suffirait de dire que je t'ai manipulé... Souligna Loki.

-Pour finir comme Clint ? Surveillé en permanence, obligé de pointer tous les mois au SHIELD après presqu'un an de tests pour déterminer s'il était toujours sous ton influence ? Non, merci, ça ira.

-Alors quoi Stark ? Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? La patience du dieu s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes.

-Premièrement ? Te révoquer l'accès à mon atelier. C'était la dernière fois que tu y mettais les pieds librement. Idem pour les salles communes. Tu seras dorénavant cantonné à tes appartements et à la penthouse.

Deuxièmement: t'empêcher de quitter la tour. J'ai paramétré JARVIS pour te surveiller. A la seconde où il ne détecte plus ta présence dans la tour, tu as les Avengers et le SHIELD au cul. Troisièmement: Te prévenir que si tu essayes quoi que ce soit sur moi ou une autre personne de la tour pour t'échapper, JARVIS préviendra le SHIELD.

Et quatrièmement: Surveiller absolument toutes tes conversations et moindres faits et geste en détail. Si tu essayes d'obtenir l'aide de ta « colocataire » je le saurais immédiatement.

-Si je comprends bien, je suis dorénavant un prisonnier ?

-Oui.

-Soit. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Loki quitta l'atelier.

Lorsqu'il eu passé la porte de sa nouvelle prison, il se dirigea en ligne droite vers la cuisine, sortit sa vaisselle du placard où elle était rangée, la déposa dans son intégralité sur la table qui s'y trouvait, attrapa une assiette... Puis la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. L'assiette se brisa en mille morceaux dans un fracas de faïence épouvantable. A peine l'eu-t-il fait qu'il en attrapa une autre, puis encore une autre, puis un verre, six verres, une tasse, un sucrier, un plat à gratin, un bol, une assiette creuse. Et tout en lançant ces objets contre le mur, Loki criait. Il hurlait de toute ses forces, comme un animal, comme un monstre en cage, comme il ne s'était jamais permis d'hurler. Il hurlait toute sa colère, sa frustration, son dépit, il hurlait pour s'empêcher de pleurer, pour ne plus entendre les battements de son cœur. Il hurlait mais ça ne l'apaisait pas. Quand il ne resta plus rien à casser sur la table, il jeta la table elle-même contre le mur, plusieurs fois, la tenant par un de ses pieds jusqu'à ce que le contreplaqué vole lui aussi en éclat. Quand ce fut fini, Loki ne se sentait pas mieux, ni même fatigué. Pour la première fois il maudit son endurance divine. Réalisant qu'il aurait détruit toutes la tour avant d'être ne serait-ce que vaguement soulagé, il entreprit de se calmer par les moyens habituels. D'un pas rapide et angoissé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, attrapa un briquet et alluma un bâton d'encens. Voir la lumière chaude de la flamme sous ses yeux lui donna envie de mettre le feu à l'appartement, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il éteignit le briquet sitôt l'encens allumé, plongea ses mains dans le vivarium de Johann enroula le serpent autour de lui comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude, et entreprit de méditer.

Le temps qu'il atteigne enfin la concentration nécessaire, il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son état méditatif, il faisait nuit. La divinité retourna dans la cuisine pour y mettre un peu d'ordre, balayant et jetant ce qu'elle pouvait. En lieu et place d'un dîner convenable, elle attrapa des fruits, du chocolat et des confiseries, puis se rétracta dans sa chambre tel un prédateur nocturne. Loki mangea rapidement et sans plaisir. Quand tout ce qu'il avait à sa portée ne lui inspira plus qu'un vague dégoût, il entreprit de s'endormir.

Il laissa à nouveau son serpent en paix puis commença à se déshabiller. Mais alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, il se rappela que la surveillance qui l'entourait était accrue. Lorsqu'il jouait le rôle de Mina Banks, Loki ne s'était jamais inquiété d'être nue ou non sous l'oeil de JARVIS. D'une part, il avait suffisamment confiance en l'intégrité de Stark pour savoir qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'espionner sa secrétaire dénudée sans raison, d'autre part la nudité n'était en aucun cas source de honte pour les habitants d'Asgard. Seulement le statut du dieu avait changé, il n'était dorénavant plus un invité mais un prisonnier, et il était convaincu qu'en conséquence, son geôlier ne manquerait pas de l'observer comme un rat de laboratoire. Et plus peut-être que l'idée d'être nu face à Stark, l'idée d'être nu face à Stark l'analysant avec un méprit froid lui était insupportable. Il se déshabilla donc avec beaucoup de précaution, tentant de ne pas dévoiler le moindre centimètre de peau aux yeux du héros. Quand se fut fait, il se glissa sous les draps et tenta de trouver une position confortable. Impossible cependant de s'endormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait au dessus du vide, une main agrippée de toute ses forces au poignée de Thor et l'homme qu'il avait un jour cru être son père, le regard empli d'une déception froide lui disant:

« Non. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme dirait Beyonce:
> 
> Sorry...  
> I ain't sorry.


	17. Une prison pour qui veut en sortir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mention d'alcoolisme, de suicide et beaucoup de haine de soi]
> 
> Le titre vient d'un épisode de l'anime Mononoke, celui du Nopperabô.
> 
> Et oui SJW Loki parce que oui. OUI.

« Monsieur Laufeyson, il est 10h, vous êtes attendu dans l'atelier. »

Signala l'accent anglais de JARVIS. Surpris, le dieu se redressa, il avait réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, mais il se sentait encore terriblement fatigué par les évènements de la veille.

« -Il doit y avoir erreur, je n'y suis plus admis. Expliqua le dieu avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Vous n'êtes plus admis dans l'atelier _seul_ et n'êtes plus autorisé à travailler sur les projets de Stark Industries, mais vous pouvez rentrer dans l'atelier sur demande de monsieur Stark. »

Le dieu se redressa lentement, prit une douche, s'habilla, nourrit ses différents animaux, puis se prépara un petit déjeuner frugal qu'il mangea rapidement. Il était convaincu que Stark ne le laisserait dorénavant plus manger dans l'atelier. Une fois prêt et un peu plus calme, il prit l'ascenseur.

Comme hier, l'atelier était parfaitement vide et nettoyé en dehors de quelques mystérieuses machines dont l'inventeur comptait visiblement se servir aujourd'hui. Toujours aucune trace de Dumm-e et U. Comme leur créateur, toutes les machines de Stark se montraient dorénavant froides avec Loki.

Dans ce lieu devenu soudainement hostile, sous cette apparence qu'il savait haïe, le dieu millénaire et surpuissant se sentait bizarrement vulnérable.

« -T'en as mis du temps. Lui fit remarquer le héros.

-Je ne pensais pas ma présence ici indispensable dorénavant. Répondit calmement, du moins en apparence, Loki.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te tourner les pouces, puisque t'es là, tu vas te rendre utile. A ces mots le Jötunn grimaça intérieurement, il n'aimait pas que l'homme de fer parle de lui comme s'il venait d'arriver alors qu'il l'avait côtoyé depuis plus de 8 mois.

-Parce que l'oisiveté a jusqu'à maintenant été une de mes principales caractéristiques... Fit remarquer Loki.

- **Mina** était une bosseuse. Qui me dit que sa Majesté ne passe pas ses journées allongée sur un divan à se faire servir. Se moqua Anthony. Entendre « sa majesté » sortir de la bouche du quadragénaire avec un tel dédain rappela à l'Asgardien comme cette même expression était tendre dans la bouche de Neil et Tyron. Comme ils l'appelaient « Majesté », à genoux, leurs lèvres humides couvrant son membre de baisers. Ce souvenir le fit se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. Il voulait quitter la tour, se terrer chez Grace et n'en sortir que pour se réfugier dans les bras de ses dévots. Il en avait assez de cette hostilité et de cette crainte permanente à son encontre... Il soupira, en quoi cette situation était-elle si différente de ce qu'il avait vécu durant des siècles sur Asgard ? Il s'était décidément attendri au contact de ces humains.

-Manier la magie nécessite énormément de travail, Stark. Fit remarquer le dieu: C'est un apprentissage long, fastidieux qu'il m'a fallu parfaire en plus des techniques de combats requises d'un prétendant au trône d'Asgard. Quand bien même la paresse eut-été dans ma nature, c'est un vice que je n'aurais pas pu me permettre.

-Ouais, bah flemmard ou pas, tu vas te tenir tranquille 5 minutes, j'ai besoin de faire une batterie de tests.

-Il me semblait que j'étais un prisonnier, pas un cobaye. Signala le dieu, tendu.

-Et bien ton statut à été mis à jour.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de pratiquer quelque expérience que ce soit sur moi, c'est à l'encontre des droits humains!

-Exactement, des droits _humains._

-Je croyais bénéficier du statut juridique de personne non-humaine. Rappela la divinité.

-Oui, sauf que manque de pot personne n'a jamais pensé à modifier les droits humains pour que toi et les autres petits hommes verts puissent rentrer dedans... Mais peut-être était-ce pour éviter un deuxième procès de Nuremberg après avoir lancé une bombe atomique sur toute une espèce quand elle a tenté d'envahir la Terre. Répondit l'inventeur. Loki sentit un frisson d'horreur et de panique le parcourir. Que comptait lui faire le génie exactement ? Ainsi à la merci d'un ennemi mortel qui avait pour lui une rancoeur féroce, Loki craignait le pire.

-Je t'accordais un minimum de principes, mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte.

-Oula, calmos, je compte pas faire une vivisection: C'est Bruce le biologiste ici. Moi je suis ingénieur, je veux juste enregistrer ta signature énergétique et essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne ton vaudou...

-Le vaudou est un type de magie qui est sans aucun lien avec l'art que je pratique. Par ailleurs vu que le vaudou est né en Afrique et fait partie intégrante de la culture afro américaine aujourd'hui, il est extrêmement violent de qualifier ce que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre par le terme « vaudou » insinuant que c'est une insulte. Anthony en resta quelques secondes bouche bée. Avant de secouer la tête et de répliquer en fronçant les sourcils:

-Déjà, comment tu sais tout ça ? Et ensuite, arrête ton numéro, la posture sociale convenait bien au personnage de Mina, sur toi c'est ridicule.

-Je le sais parce qu'en tant que manieur de magie j'étais curieux de savoir comment elle se manifestait dans votre monde. J'ai donc lu sur le sujet et assisté à des cérémonies. Ce fut pour le moins instructif... Par ailleurs cette « posture sociale » comme tu l'appelles fait partie des qualités essentielles d'un bon souverain. Qualités qui font la différence entre un tyran sanguinaire tel qu'Odin, une âne bâté tel que Thor, et un roi digne de ce nom.

-Comme toi j'imagine ? Clarifia Stark, mais il semblait ne pas en penser un mot.

-Je ne pourrais pas être pire que mes prédécesseurs ou les autres options.

-Ca c'est à voir, la dernière fois que tu as tenté de régner sur quoi que ce soit, ça ne s'est pas exactement bien passé.

-Ah ? J'en conclus que tu as connaissance d'évènements que j'ignore n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de gouverner sur une longue période, ni même tenté de le faire. Stark regarda un instant Loki éberlué.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Loki se contenta d'une expression sérieuse qu'il espérait suffisamment claire, mais Stark semblait parfaitement aveugle à son langage corporel et sourd à ses sous-entendus. Après un soupir exaspéré, il préféra donc changer de conversation:

-Et pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ: Si tu souhaite avoir des éclaircissements sur le fonctionnement de ma magie, il suffit de me demander.

-Pour que tu mentes aussi éhontément que tu viens de le faire ? Répondit l'inventeur. Je préfère laisser mes machines parler, elles au moins je suis sûr qu'elles disent la vérité. »

Loki voulut répondre qu'avant ce fiasco il s'apprêtait à proposer de lui-même son aide à Iron Man, mais il se ravisa. Sa parole serait mise en doute de toute façon, comme toujours. Alors il regarda Stark paramétrer ses machines avant de lui indiquer un cercle tracé au sol au milieu duquel le cobaye devait se tenir. Il s'exécuta:

« -Ok, et maintenant, fais un de tes tours, n'importe quoi. Lui ordonna l'inventeur.

-Si le but de l'opération est de capter ma signature énergétique lorsque j'utilise mes pouvoirs, c'est impossible. J'ai aveuglé Heimdall dans ma fuite, il est incapable de me discerner de la masse des mortels tant que je n'utilise pas ma magie: Mais si jamais je venais à en user, il me repèrerait aussitôt et les armées d'Asgard viendraient me récupérer.

-Pourtant tu t'es transformé en Mina.

-Certains sorts sont aussi naturels pour moi que de respirer, ils me demandent très peu d'énergie et sont de fait indétectables.

-Rien n'est infaisable pour Tony Stark. » En tant normal, cette petite remarque aurait fait rire Loki, et il aurait souligné, la voix plaine d'un émerveillement contenu, qu'il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais actuellement, ces paroles sonnaient étrangement comme une menace.

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants. Quotidiennement, Stark faisait rentrer Loki dans son atelier et conduisait sur lui une batterie de tests. Il lui demandait de se transformer en tous les gens auxquels il pouvait penser, puis le faisait parler, se déplacer et exécuter toutes sortes d'actions dont le dieu n'était parfois pas certain de la nécessité scientifique. Une fois les enregistrements conduits, il comparait heures après heures, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes les modulations de la voix, la démarche et les micro-expressions. L'étude de l'ingénieur portait sur deux choses: Comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie de Loki, et savoir comment l'identifier lorsqu'il était métamorphosé. Bien sûr la mémoire de Loki n'était pas infaillible, aussi n'était-il pas très difficile de le démasquer lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence d'un Avengers ou d'une célébrité, mais lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence d'une personne inconnue de Stark, ce dernier, tout génie qu'il soit, était bien incapable de reconnaître en lui le Dieu à la Langue d'Argent. Mina, était différente, avec son apparence, Loki n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de cacher sa personnalité, parce que Mina n'était guère qu'un masque, une seconde peau: Pas un rôle à part entière.

Evidemment, pour un dieu millénaire, les tests que Stark pratiquaient n'avaient rien de fatigants en eux-même, mais ils étaient épuisants psychologiquement pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Loki en était revenu exactement au même stade de confiance et de communication avec Stark que lorsqu'il était arrivé 8 mois plus tôt. Le génie ne lui adressait guère la parole que pour se moquer de lui et ne lui offrait aucune autres activité qu'un travail inintéressant.

Deuxièmement, Loki aurait volontiers expliqué au héros comment reconnaître quelqu'un lorsqu'il était métamorphosé, ou s'assurer que l'on avait justement pas à faire à un magicien sous couverture: les techniques ne manquaient pas. Seulement Stark aurait très certainement ignoré toutes ses remarques, ce qui obligeait à regarder l'humain trépigner dans son raisonnement car il lui manquait des éléments clefs. Or contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer, ce n'était pas amusant le moins du monde mais épouvantablement frustrant. Bien évidemment le dieu à la langue d'argent parvenait parfois à aider le génie de manière indirecte en le manipulant pour qu'il comprenne tel ou tel point important: faignant par exemple de dissimuler une information pour qu'elle soit mieux découverte. Mais ces fois étaient malheureusement assez rares et par ailleurs Loki n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non au héros.

Troisièmement, et c'était là le plus grand problème: Loki ne pouvait plus aller se plaindre auprès de Grace. Or en l'absence de son ancienne colocataire et alliée, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Et aucune activité, ni aucun met, ne parvenait à égaler le remède souverain qu'avait jusque là été les longues conversations à se plaindre avec la jeune femme de leurs soucis respectifs autour d'un bon repas.

Bien sûr, Loki aurait pu continuer à parler avec Grace par sms, mais maintenant qu'il savait toutes ses missives lues par l'oeil inquisiteur du héros, il ne désirait pas impliquer la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le dieu avait tenté de ne pas le montrer, comprenant rapidement que Stark n'avait absolument aucune confiance en sa capacité d'empathie, mais il était sincèrement inquiet pour elle. Il n'avait aucune envie que sa seule alliée se retrouve derrière des barreaux... Ou pire. Il lui avait bien sûr envoyé des sms banals lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux, mais qu'il était très occupé par le nouveau travail que lui avait donné son patron. Seulement, il ignorait combien de temps cela parviendrait-il à duper la personne qui avait été la plus proche de lui ces derniers mois.

Loki était dans un état de stress et de colère rentrée intense aggravé par le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ. La divinité avait beau être patiente, elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse à ce point se fourvoyer. Il arrivait pourtant à disséminer ça et là des indices de sa bonne volonté, mais le génie les ignorait tous volontairement, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait considéré comme une trahison, et entretenant son chagrin d'amour.

Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses points faibles, Anthony passait son temps à agacer Loki par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables: Il avait cessé d'écouter sa musique au casque, accueillant systématiquement le dieu nordique avec AC/DC, Gun's and Roses ou Black Sabbath à s'en percer les tympans dans l'atelier, ignorant volontairement les rares protestations que se permettait le prisonnier. Il se moquait également du Jötunn à la première occasion, l'appelant par des surnoms ridicules, mettant en doute absolument tout ce qu'il disait, et n'écoutant aucun de ses conseils. Mais le plus désagréable était peut-être qu'en dehors des piques et des ordres, Stark ne parlait plus du tout à Loki. Il n'y avait entre eux plus de secrets, plus de plaisanteries, plus aucune forme d'intimité. Le héros ne tarda également pas à se remettre à boire. Rien d'inquiétant au début, un ou deux verres de whisky de temps à autres, mais bien vite des bouteilles vides réapparurent dans l'atelier.

Un jour, inquiet pour sa couverture, Loki finit quand-même par demander comment le milliardaire avait expliqué la disparition subite de sa secrétaire: Stark lui répondit alors froidement qu'il avait prétendu qu'elle était rentrée en Europe pour affaires familiales. Ponctuant sa phrase d'un cruel: « Tu vois, moi aussi je suis bon en bobards et en faux papiers. »

Loki aurait aimé savoir comment avait réagi Melle Potts ainsi que les autres Avengers, mais s'abstint de le demander, certain qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

...

Au bout de deux semaines de refus catégorique de la voir, Loki reçut un message de Grace:

« Je vais te sortir de là même si je dois passer sur le corps de Stark. »

Cela prit plusieurs longs sms et beaucoup de diplomatie pour la convaincre de ne pas se présenter à la tour ou y envoyer quelqu'un. L'assurant que si ses conditions de détention n'étaient pas légales, elles étaient largement préférables à celles qu'il aurait eu sur Asgard ou au SHIELD. Mais cela ne parvint à calmer l'ire de son alliée que très partiellement, il lui fallut lui présenter en détail tous les risques qu'il y avait à tenter de le faire échapper pour qu'elle accepte de ne pas agir. Cela réconforta étrangement le dieu de savoir que Grace était prête à risquer tant pour lui, bien qu'il soit préférable qu'elle ne le fasse pas dans l'immédiat. Mais ça ne suffit malheureusement pas à atténuer ni son dépit, ni sa colère.

…

Un mois et une semaine s'étaient écoulés depuis que Loki avait été démasqué. 37 jours sans poser un pied hors de la tour, 37 jours sans une véritable conversation avec qui que ce soit, 37 jours de tests et d'expériences. Même pour une divinité à l'espérance de vie aussi longue, c'était 37 jours de trop.

Pour ne rien arranger les crises d'angoisse et les insomnies allaient croissant, mais le Jötunn n'étant dorénavant plus dans un environnement familier et ne pouvant aller voir Grace, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller aux larmes et à la peur. Il faisait semblant de dormir ; tentait d'entrer en méditation ou prenait une douche avec laquelle il pouvait cacher ses larmes chaque fois qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, ce qui pouvait arriver plusieurs fois par jour ; et maintenait une façade en permanence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi sensible maintenant. Lorsqu'il était dans la prison d'Asgard, malgré les cauchemars quotidiens il était parvenu à garder la face, avant que The Other et les Chitauris ne le fasse pleurer il avait fallu des mois. Et voilà maintenant qu'il paniquait presque toutes les six heures.

L'état de Stark aussi s'était considérablement dégradé. Le nombre de bouteilles vides dans l'atelier s'était multiplié et, à en juger par ses cernes, il dormait de plus en plus mal. Il était irascible, gardait toujours un œil sur Loki et son isolement semblaient inquiéter les autres membres du groupe. Du reste, le milliardaire ne soignait plus du tout son apparence, considérant sans doute que le Jötunn était indigne du moindre effort vestimentaire.

En toute honnêteté, le voir ainsi sombrer inquiétait également Loki qui ne parvenait pas à savoir si l'inventeur se rapprochait ou non de ses tendances suicidaires. Car bien que l'enfermement de Stark ne soit pas idéal, si le héros mourrait, quand bien même elle n'en serait nullement responsable, la divinité allait aux devants d'énormes problèmes. Par ailleurs, même si son comportement aujourd'hui lui donnait envie de le frapper, Loki avait toujours une sincère sympathie et une certaine fascination pour le mortel avec une étoile en fusion à la place du coeur.

En 5 semaines, bien qu'il n'ai été que rarement aidé par son cobaye, Anthony avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans sa compréhension de la magie. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule à côté de ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir eu-t-il écouté la divinité en résidence, mais pour un simple humain sans aucune inclinaison vers cet art, c'était proprement sidérant.

Pour autant l'état d'énervement de Loki ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier le génie du mortel à sa juste valeur...

Un début d'après-midi, lorsque Loki fut convoqué à l'atelier il fut accueilli par un spectacle particulièrement désolant. Tony Stark était assis sur son canapé, jambe écarté, la tête dodelinant sous l'effet de l'alcool, les yeux vitreux, la bouche visiblement pâteuse, portant encore ses vêtements de la veille qui sentaient la sueur et l'éthanol, les doigts serrés autour du goulot d'une bouteille de whisky japonais. Quand il vit le dieu, il se redressa, et l'accueillit avec de grands gestes gauches à la manière d'un Monsieur Loyal ivre :

« -Loki ! S'écria-t-il. Mon vieil ami quand tu ne tentes pas de conquérir ma planète, tuer mes amis, ou me lancer par une fenêtre !

-Stark. Le salua froidement la divinité. Je vois que tu as cédé à tes vieux démons...

-Mes vieux démons ? Je ne vois qu'un vieux démon ici, et c'est toi. Mais peut-être un simple « démon » n'est-il pas une insulte assez royale pour Votre Mââjesté. Ajouta-t-il avec une petite courbette. La brève satisfaction que Loki ressentit d'avoir saisi la référence s'estompa aussitôt.

-Que me veux-tu cette fois ? J'ai mieux à faire que de te regarder te noyer dans l'alcool.

-Oh ? Quoi donc ? Tourner en rond dans ton appartement ? Répondre aux inquiétudes de ton esclave lobotomisée ? Cette dernière remarque fit se tendre Loki, et malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, Stark sembla le remarquer car il continua sur sa lancé avec un sourire assuré. Quoi, c'est bien ce qu'elle est non ? Tu vas quand-même pas me faire croire que tu as développé un attachement quelconque. Ca nécessiterait un cœur, tu sais, ce truc que n'ont généralement pas les créatures capables d'enfoncer une dague dans le ventre de leur propre frère. Ce furent les mots de trop, Loki voulut se jeter sur quadragénaire et le soulever de terre par les pans de son t-shirt, mais il se ravisa, supposant que cela déclencherait une quelconque alarme, alors il attrapa la première bouteille pleine qu'il vit et la lança de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Une pointe de panique traversa le regard de Stark.

-Le divertissement est-il à ton goût, Homme de Fer ? Cela t'amuse-t-il de m'observer comme un animal en cage ? Que cherche-tu à accomplir en venant provoquer _la bête_ , car c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ? L'alcool a-t-il finit par avoir raison du peu qu'il te restait de ton instinct de survie ? Tout en disant cela, il jeta un œil au poignée du héros... Ils étaient nus. D'ailleurs rien dans l'attitude du quadragénaire n'indiquait qu'il avait l'intention de se battre et pourtant, il semblait évident qu'il cherchait à provoquer Loki. Voyant cela, le Jötunn entra dans une colère noire: Vraiment Stark ? Tu désires mourir maintenant ?! Tu as survécu à l'Afghanistan, à New-York, à des centaines de criminels, et tu voudrais mourir maintenant ? Ce que j'ai fait ne représente donc rien pour toi ?! JE TE DÉGOUTE À CE POINT QUE TU PRÉFÈRERAIS MOURIR QUE DE PRENDRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT QUI VIENDRAIT DE MA MAIN, FUT-CE TA PROPRE VIE ?! Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille qu'il rompit avant de se rapprocher du héros en une enjambée, le verre coupé à quelques millimètres de la gorge de l'humain. Si j'avais su, Stark, si j'avais su à quelle point tout cela était inutile, je me serais contenté de te briser la nuque lors de notre première rencontre. Après tout à quoi bon faire le moindre effort pour des imbéciles pareils, n'est-ce pas ?! Lorsque je me suis retrouvé exilé sur ce grain de sable j'ai cru avoir fait le bon choix, avoir eu raison d'avoir mis ma vie et ma liberté en danger pour que votre misérable planète ne soit pas pulvérisée. Je me disais que je tuerais une nouvelle fois, jusqu'au nourrissons qui ont perdu la vie ce jour là, si cela signifiait vous sauver à nouveau, Grace, Alex, Tyron, Niel et toi parce que vous en valiez la peine. MAIS PUISQUE TU SOUHAITES TANT MOURIR, STARK. Puisque tu désires si ardemment que je te tue, qui suis-je pour refuser ?! Laisse-moi donc t'ouvrir la gorge et te regarder te vider de ton sang ! Devrais-je aussi rire pendant que j'y suis, à fin de tenir mon rôle jusqu'au bout ? Excuse-moi oh héroïque et génial Iron Man, mon rire diabolique doit encore être travaillé... Oh mais peut-être que cette apparence-ci, et se faisant Loki se défit totalement de l'illusion qui le couvrait habituellement, est plus adéquate. Les yeux d'Iron Man s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Face à lui se tenait une créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue: Le vrai Loki. Sa peau était d'un bleu nuit profond, ses yeux écarlates ; sur son visage et son corps se trouvaient d'étranges scarifications et de l'avant de sa tête deux appendices noires recourbés vers l'arrières à la manières de cornes d'antilope donnaient à son visage une allure parfaitement diabolique. Et maintenant Stark ?! Suis-je suffisamment ignoble, suis-je suffisamment méprisable ?! Suis-je suffisamment éloigné de la Mina chère à ton cœur ?! Puisque c'est cela que vous voulez voir de toute façon, le monstre, la bête, et bien, la voici ! PUISQUE JE NE SUIS D'AUCUNE AIDE, PUISQUE C'EST LA MA NATURE PROFONDE, PUISQUE C'EST LÀ CE QUE TOI, THOR, ET ODIN DÉSIREZ TANT! » Loki s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de Stark d'un geste sec lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de l'inventeur. A la seconde où il ferait cela, il aurait le plus grand réseau d'espions des Etats-Unis, les Avengers et Asgard aux trousses. Or il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où aller, aucun plan viable contre Thanos, et surtout, une fois Stark mort, il n'aurait plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se reprenne en main et qu'il cesse de laisser ses émotions le contrôler. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il n'avais même pas réellement envie de blesser, et encore moins de tuer l'inventeur et il voyait bien que ce n'était là qu'un trop plein de colère et d'émotions contradictoires cherchant à s'exprimer d'une manière totalement chaotique. Normalement le comportement autodestructeur de Stark ne l'aurait pas autant affecté, ou du moins, il aurait réussi à s'en tirer autrement que par un tel déferlement de rage. Seulement, après des semaines entières à ne grappiller que quelques heures d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, le dieu à la langue d'argent n'avait plus du tout le même degré de contrôle sur ses émotions. Doucement, il reposa le tesson de bouteille sur la table basse qui le séparait du corps statufié et tremblant de Stark, puis il fit volte-face et retourna dans ses appartements.

 


	18. Un fort pour qui veut y entrer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre c'est la fin de la citation de Mononoke. ^^

Anthony Stark donna un premier signe de vie 12h après l'incident. Il toqua à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il toqua une nouvelle fois 2 heures plus tard.

Puis encore une fois deux heures plus tard, accompagnant ses coups contre la porte de bois de propos auxquels Loki refusa de prêter attention.

23h après l'incident, Tony menaça d'ouvrir la porte.

23h et trente minutes après l'incident, Tony donna l'ordre à Jarvis d'ouvrir « cette foutue porte ».

23h 30 minutes et 15 secondes après l'incident, Loki pu entendre Stark s'enfuir de l'appartement tandis qu'un chapelet d'insultes s'échappait de ses lèvres accompagné par les feulements féroces de Fortune.

Le manège se reproduisit encore deux fois. Loki reçut alors un appel qu'il tenta d'ignorer mais que Jarvis transmit malgré tout:

« Dis a ton chat de me laisser rentrer où je sors l'armure ! » Au ton de sa voix, le héros était excédé.

Il dut enfiler l'armure car Loki ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre. Fortune n'était pas fou au point d'attaquer Tony dans ces conditions: Il se précipita vers la chambre que Loki avait laissé ouverte à cette fin et se cacha sous le lit. Tony rentra à son tour dans la chambre sans se défaire de l'armure. Loki positionna alors le corps de Johann, enroulé autour de ses épaules, de sorte que ses puissants anneaux couvrent ses oreilles, et suivant le son de ses battements de cœur, il se plongea en profonde méditation, ignorant superbement ce que lui disait le héros.

Ce dernier ne revint à la charge que le jour suivant tandis que Loki était en train d'arroser ses plantes.

Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix que le dieu entendit à travers la porte:

« -Loki ? Je peux rentrer ? La divinité se tendit mais ne répondit pas. C'est Grace. Clarifia la jeune femme, comme s'il avait pu ne pas reconnaître sa voix. Je peux te parler ? Loki envisagea un court instant de la laisser rentrer, mais il n'était pas stupide à ce point, et après cette longue méditation, la colère et le dépit ne l'aveuglaient plus et il était à nouveau capable de réfléchir posément.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir trahi à l'idée que son alliée se soit joint à Stark, se retournant par la même contre lui. La loyauté des mortelles avait donc ses limites... A moins que Stark ne l'ai menacé. Après tout ce n'était pas inenvisageable. Dans ce cas, peut-être valait-il mieux l'ignorer elle aussi ? Ou prétendre la libérer de son influence ? Peut-être était-ce la une solution viable:lancer un vague sort, faire croire qu'il l'avait libéré de son emprise et la laisser repartir. C'était une femme intelligente, sans doute comprendrait-elle s'il lui laissait suffisamment d'indices dans son propos. Dans tous les cas, il perdrait sa dernière alliée, mais valait mieux cela que de la _perdre_ définitivement. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il entendit Grace lui dire à travers la porte: Comment s'écrit ton nom en runes? Surpris par cette question incongrue, l'Asgardien opta pour la froideur:

-Quel usage pourrais-tu avoir d'une telle connaissance, mortelle ?

-C'est pas pour moi. Tyron et Neil, m'ont demandé de te poser la question, pour un tatouage.

-Ces deux fous voudraient mon nom gravé dans leur chaire ? Ignorent-ils que ce serait là la preuve d'une éternelle allégeance ou désirent-ils à ce point être sous mon contrôle ?

-Je les soupçonne surtout d'avoir tous les deux sombré dans le paganisme hardcore... Ils m'ont pourtant jamais paru très religieux, mais en même temps tous les dieux ne donnent pas 7 orgasmes, dont cinq quasiment consécutifs à leurs dévots. Aussitôt Loki ouvrit la porte, tira Grace à l'intérieur, et claqua le battant au nez de Stark dont il eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir l'expression de pur choc tintée d'une pointe de curiosité et d'admiration.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?! Vociféra-t-il.

-Tout le groupe le sait, ces deux là sont de vraies pipelettes. Le seul détail qu'ils n'ont pas donné de cette nuit c'est ton véritable nom. »

Loki avait, aux sujet d'une telle intrusion dans sa vie privée, des sentiments complexes. D'un côté il avait gardé ce réflexe de sa vie asgardienne de tenter de maintenir ses coucheries les plus secrètes possibles. D'un autre côté il avait également gardé cet autre réflexe de s'en vanter lorsqu'elles étaient découvertes, d'une part pour palier à l'inconfort qu'il ressentait, d'autre part pour mettre la cours mal à l'aise. Les talents de Loki sur ce terrain étaient connus sur Asgard, mais exactement comme sa magie, ils répugnaient tout autant en public qu'ils ne fascinaient en privé. Cependant, il ne désirait pas que cette nuit là parvienne aux oreilles de Stark: D'une part parce qu'il avait bien réalisé que le héros était terriblement jaloux, et qu'il y aurait donc forcément des répercutions sur ses conditions de détention. D'autre part parce qu'il considérait que cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir analysée, elle aussi, par Stark comme une énième plan machiavélique.

« -Soit, je te serai cependant gré de ne pas le mentionner à nouveau. Grace sourit:

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Loki.

L'apaisement que ressentit le dieu lorsqu'il réalisa que oui, Grace était bien là, face à lui, fut très vite éclipsé par le fait que ce soit Anthony Stark qui l'ai envoyé:

-Qu'elle est la véritable raison de ta venue, Grace ? La jeune femme sentit le changement d'attitude et poussa une profonde expiration pour se détendre et paraître la moins menaçante possible:

-Stark m'a appelé. Il a dit que tu avais besoin de me voir. Comme tu ne donnais quasiment plus signe de vie j'étais inquiète alors je suis venue. Ne me dis pas que j'aurais pas du parce que je te crois pas. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as vraiment une sale gueule. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as dormi plus de 3 heures d'affilée ? Loki ne répondit pas, le silence répondant pour lui à la question de la mortelle. Celle-ci le prit alors soudainement dans ses bras, geste qui le surprit, puis lui murmura à l'oreille: J'ai dans mon sac à main de faux papiers pour toi, un flacon de parfum rempli de sédatif, et un taxi nous attend dehors avec pour consigne de nous conduire à l'aéroport aussitôt qu'on monte dedans. Si on part d'ici 30 minutes, le temps d'aller à l'aéroport nous serons pile à l'heure pour prendre le vol à destination de Munich pour lequel j'ai déjà réservé deux billets dont un à ton faux nom. Sur place t'attendent des gens qui ont d'autres papiers et une autre identité pour toi. Ces même gens sont tout à fait prêts à te cacher si tu en ressens le besoin, sinon, une fois là-bas tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as juste à me dire oui et tu es libre Loki. La divinité cacha un vague sourire dans l'interminable chevelure noire de Grace tout en resserrant son étreinte et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Si la jeune femme mettait son plan à exécution elle se mettrait à dos l'organisation et l'homme le plus puissant et influent du pays le plus puissant et influent du monde. C'était un combat perdu d'avance et pourtant il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas, que le taxi les attendait, là, dehors, et cela l'émut profondément. Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait été prêt à aller aussi loin pour lui sans rien lui demander en retour. Même Thor qui disait être son frère et se prétendait capable de tout pour lui, n'aurait jamais mis en péril un dixième de tout ce qu'il possédait par amour fraternel, ses mots n'étant guère que des promesses vides de sens. Or le Jötunn ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons d'une telle dévotion de la part de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui, chez le monstre qu'il était, avait bien pu inspirer de tels sentiments ?

-Mortelle Grace, pourquoi t'infliger tant de tourments ? Tu n'as rien à gagner et tellement, tellement à perdre..

-Si les monstre n'aident pas les monstres qui les aidera ? Répondit la brune. Loki la serra alors encore un peu plus fort, prenant cependant soin de ne pas briser les os de son alliée, de son amie:

-Je ne partirai jamais assez loin Grace. Si je m'évade maintenant, je devrai fuir à nouveau d'ici quelques mois, et toi tu paieras cher ta loyauté, plus cher que je ne pourrais jamais le payer. Je ne t'utiliserai pas comme bouc émissaire. Je ne serai pas de ceux qui laissent plus faibles qu'eux subir les conséquences de leur actes. Je l'ai suffisamment vécu pour savoir que je ne le souhaite à nul autre. Grace laissa passer un temps avant de se défaire de l'étreinte du dieu et de rire franchement:

-Pourquoi on t'a pas laissé diriger la Terre déjà ?

-Parce que vous manquez gravement de discernement ? Parce que j'y envoyais une armée d'extra-terrestres assoiffés de sang ? Ou peut-être est-ce parce que ce n'était absolument pas mon objectif ?

-Mmmmmh, la réponse D. Loki sourit. Un sourire calme, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune femme. Bien, déclara-t-elle. Il va falloir qu'on parle de ton insomnie. L'expression de Loki devint plus méfiante et il se tendit: Tu continues à faire des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Et des crises d'angoisse ? Ton environnement est anxiogène... Elle jeta un œil à l'appartement: Même si je dois admettre que la déco est quand-même vachement sympa. J'ai pris quelques jours, pour moi, pas pour toi, c'est juste mal tombé. Clarifia-t-elle.

-Ton patron.

-Exact.

-Tu sais...

-On en reparlera dans une pièce avec moins de caméras et de micros, mais j'apprécie l'offre. Loki fit un petit signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais faire un thé, et on va parler, d'accord ? » La divinité s'assit, il savait que Stark devait être quelque part en train de les surveiller, écoutant attentivement leur conversation, mais il réalisa assez vite qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait besoin de Grace. Besoin de son rire, de son calme et de sa sollicitude.

...

Grace repartit deux jours plus tard. Loki se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait réussi à dormir presque 8h et n'avait fait aucune crise d'angoisse en 48h. Lorsque Stark toqua à sa porte, il décida qu'il était tant de mettre à profit l'énergie qu'il était parvenu à récupérer.

« -Stark. Le salua-t-il après l'avoir fait rentrer.

-Ton équivalent félin de Cerbère est pas là ?

-Il s'est caché dans la chambre. Un curieux silence prit place durant quelques instants avant que Loki ne se décide à le briser. Désires-tu de quoi t'abreuver ? Dit-il en attrapant une poignée de fruits dans la corbeille pour préparer un smoothie.

-S'il-te-plait. La conversation retomba, le bruit du mixeur seul perturbant le silence. Grace est pas sous ton contrôle donc. Loki se demanda à quoi le mortel devait cette déduction, après tout, il aurait très bien pu feindre une amitié avec la mortelle pour le faire croire précisément qu'elle n'était pas contrôlée par lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins parfaitement dans ses cordes.

-Non. Répondit-il cependant, décidant que le moment était mal choisi pour faire étalage de sa ruse.

-...Pourquoi elle fait tout ça alors ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit à nouveau sincèrement Loki car il ne savait rien des motivations profondes de la mortelle.

-Sérieusement ? Tony comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne question: Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-On s'est croisés par hasard quand je suis arrivé sur Terre, elle m'a reconnu et a décidé de m'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai tué son ancien compagnon pendant la bataille de New-York. C'était un homme violent. Les bâtiments qui ont été détruit durant l'attaque des Chitauris ont du être reconstruits et beaucoup de gens ont quittés New-York. Cela lui a permis de se trouver un travail dans une banque et un bon appartement.

-Je vois... J'imagine qu'elle devait se sentir redevable. Elle t'aime beaucoup en tout cas.

-Il semblerait. Nous avons plus d'un point commun. Comprenant qu'il ne développerait pas, Tony changea de sujet:

-Et Tyron et Neil, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Des amis à elle. Je ne les connais pas vraiment.

-Je vois. Anthony se garda se faire une remarque déplacée sur le fait qu'il avait pourtant eu l'occasion de les découvrir _en profondeur_. Non pas que l'envie lui manque, mais il marchait sur des œufs. Aussi prit-il son smoothie et commença-t-il à le boire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Bien que dans sa propre tour, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Finalement il se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres certain qu'il n'obtiendrait de toute façon pas de réponse satisfaisante: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Loki ?

-La vraie question n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage que tu ne l'ai pas posé un mois et demi plus tôt.

-J'étais en colère.

-Et je le comprends parfaitement. Stark resta coi. Ce que tu n'as pas voulu entendre la première fois. Je comprends que tu ais été en colère de découvrir que la personne en qui tu avais le plus confiance s'avère être un de tes ennemis. Je le comprends parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être trahi. Mais sincèrement Stark, tout dieu du Chaos que je sois, j'ai mieux à faire que de rire de ton désarroi.

-Quoi exactement ?

-Sauver ma peau. Ainsi que celle d'une bonne partie de l'univers.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça Loki ? L'expression de la divinité s'assombrit.

-Rassure-toi Stark, je n'ai pas soudainement développé des intentions héroïques. Mais j'ai pour la créature qui menace votre monde, et le mien, une haine profonde et justifiée.

-Comment savoir que tu ne me mens pas ? Loki poussa un soupir narquois.

-Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai dis ? Je suis un excellent menteur précisément parce que je mens très peu. Ce qui effraie vraiment les gens, c'est que je dise la vérité.

-Alors je suis censé croire que tu as tenté de te suicider, porté 6 enfants et jamais voulu envahir la Terre ?... Tandis qu'il disait cela les yeux de Stark s'agrandirent soudain d'horreur et le dieu put distinctement voir les connexions se faire dans le cerveau du génie. Je... J'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-il. Il se redressa brutalement et quitta l'appartement, laissant à nouveau Loki seul.

…

Tony ferma la porte de son laboratoire dans lequel il s'était réfugié comme dans un bunker.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Il pensait que sortir de son état de semi-coma éthylique permanent lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair, mais maintenant que son cerveau était débarrassé de la moindre goutte d'éthanol, la situation semblait encore plus absurde. Moins douloureuse, mais parfaitement incongrue. Réaliser que la femme dont il s'était rapproché ces derniers mois était en fait la divinité nordique qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre 3 ans plus tôt avait été pénible... Non, plus que pénible. Epouvantable. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre un mélange cauchemardesque de la trahison d'Obadia et sa rupture avec Pepper. Mais il avait réussi à l'accepter. Il avait réussi à l'accepter parce que Loki était le dieu du mensonge, et qu'en toute logique, tout ce qu'il avait dit devait en être un. Qu'il était impossible qu'il existât entre la douce mais énergique Mina et un dieu psychopathe avec un sérieux complexe d'Oedipe la moindre similitude. Que Mina et Loki étaient deux êtres fondamentalement différents dont l'un n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion crée de toute pièce pour plaire au génie. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus porté par cette certitude, il réalisait l'ampleur des implications que cela sous tendait.

Où se terminait Mina et où commençait Loki ? Comment séparer le vrai du faux quand la vérité était absurde et le mensonge brillant ? Et quand bien même le génie aurait-il décidé de croire aveuglément ce que lui avait dit la divinité, cela n'amenait que plus de questions encore. Si Loki n'avait pas voulu conquérir la Terre que s'était-il réellement produit ? Quelle menace les attendait encore ? Qu'y avait-il dans l'immensité de l'espace de plus effrayant qu'un dieu millénaire fou et une armée d'aliens ? Qu'est-ce qui empêchait le Dieu du Chaos de dormir ? A ces questions succédaient des questions plus personnels sur le prisonnier d'Anthony: Si Loki avait réellement donné naissance où était sa progéniture aujourd'hui ? Et si la créature cauchemardesque que le héros avait brièvement aperçu était la véritable apparence du Dieu Menteur, qu'était-il en réalité ?

Bien sûr, Tony aurait très bien pu se réfugier une fois de plus dans l'excuse dont il avait usé jusque là, se convaincre qu'il avait été seulement trompé. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: Il était toujours en vie. Lui comme tous les autres Avengers, Grace, Tyron et Neil. Or qu'était-ce pour un dieu en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'une poignée de mortels ? Il avait eu l'occasion de tous les tuer, de nombreuses fois, et qu'il ne l'ai pas fait était déjà la preuve que quoi que Tony ai pensé de Loki: Il s'était visiblement trompé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On remonte doucement la pente. ^^  
> Et oui la première partie fait un peu cartoon mais c'était cool à écrire ok. XD


	19. La chaire du monstre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW VIOL EVOQUÉ]

Anthony Stark revint quelques heures plus tard. Il semblait particulièrement agité mais Loki le prit pour un bon signe. Il s'assit à nouveau sur un des tabourets du bar:

« -Tu as des enfants. Fut la première chose qu'il dit après un silence de plusieurs secondes. Tony avait bien conscience de l'absurdité de cette phrase, mais c'est la première qui lui vint à l'esprit. Faire des enfants n'était en aucun cas gage d'humanité: Tony « fils de Stark » était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais cela n'en rendait pas moins Loki étrangement plus accessible. Pourtant, il vit distinctement le brun se tendre à ces mots:

-En effet, Stark.

-Et tu les as porté.

-Comptes-tu me répéter mots pour mots ce que je t'ai déjà appris avec la gravité d'une grande révélation où cette conversation est-elle censée mener quelque part ?

-Excuse-moi d'être surpris, ce n'est pas exactement commun, sur Terre, les hommes qui tombent enceint.

-Vraiment ? La grossesse n'est pourtant pas étrangère à certaines des connaissances masculines d'Alex.

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas courant pour les gens avec un pénis de tomber enceint. Reformula Stark.

-Paraît-il. D'un autre côté l'apparence de mes organes génitaux est très... Variable. A ces mots l'expression du playboy devint un mélange de confusion et de vague intérêt absolument hilarant. Néanmoins je suis né avec des organes génitaux considérés comme masculins sur Asgard comme ici et cela ne m'empêche absolument pas de donner naissance, même si je serais bien incapable d'en expliquer la raison.

-Alors le cheval...?

-Sleipnir. Corrigea Loki, l'amertume audible dans sa voix. Oui, c'est un de mes enfants, et oui c'est un « cheval » à 6 pattes. Cependant, contrairement à Fenrir, Hel, et Jörmungand, tu dois savoir que sa conception n'est pas un souvenir heureux, et je serais gré que tu le mentionnes plus. Mais la curiosité de Stark était bien plus forte que son bon sens:

-Dans quelle mesure la légende est-elle vraie ? Et comment est-ce possible ? En d'autres circonstances, la divinité aurait été agacée par l'absence de tact du génie, mais les deux se trouvaient sur un terrain glissant, et elle s'avait par ailleurs que toute concession sur sa vie privée lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur le mortel, mais aussi les Avengers, aussi finit-il par répondre:

-La différence majeure avec la légende telle que vous autres humains l'ont raconté est que le « père » de Sleipnir n'était pas un cheval. C'est une créature qui y ressemble vaguement mais d'une espèce endémique de Jötunheim. Le reste tient à des détails: Les Aesir voulaient gagner leur pari contre un Jötunn et m'ont harcelé pour que je trouve un moyens d'empêcher la monture de celui-ci de lui apporter les matériaux nécessaires à la construction du fort dont le pari faisait l'objet. J'étais encore jeune et ne maitrisais pas parfaitement mes capacités de métamorphoses, les deux Aesir à l'origine de ce pari stupide étaient censés chasser l'étalon sitôt que je l'aurais détourné de sa tâche, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon apparence... Les imbéciles certains d'avoir remporté la victoire se sont enivrés jusqu'au coma, m'abandonnant à mon sort. Stark pâlit. Loki pour sa part rougit légèrement les yeux baissés: En soit, lorsque j'ai découvert mon dont de métamorphose, je me suis uni à de nombreuses créatures, par curiosité. Tony réfléchit quelques instant avant d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'il aurait probablement fait pareil s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et une telle union ne m'aurait guère dégoûtée eut-elle été prévue et non le résultat d'un abandon. Acheva le dieu avec une grimace. Pour ce qui est de la raison, j'en ai simplement conclu que le sang qui coule dans mes veines est très adaptable. Par ailleurs, Sleipnir est né « cheval », mais comme toute ma progéniture, c'est une créature intelligente et transformiste. Stark sembla réfléchir un long moment à ce propos: Ses connaissances en biologie n'étaient pas aussi étendues que celles de Bruce, mais il lui semblait tout de même que sans magie impliquée tout cela semblait très improbable.

-Et comment Sleipnir s'est retrouvé monture d'Odin ? Loki émit alors un vague soupir désabusé:

-Seule Frigga, ma mère, a su que j'étais enceint. Anthony ne put s'empêcher de relever que Frigga était la seule dont Loki ai parlé comme étant un membre de sa famille. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais connu l'origine de cette monstrueuse gestation. C'est la seule à être venue s'enquérir de mon bien-être lorsqu'elle a remarqué que je m'étais enfermé dans mes appartements plus longtemps qu'à mon habitude. C'est elle qui a offert d'élever Sleipnir quelques temps en cachette avant d'en faire don à Odin de sorte que son lignage ne soit jamais découvert et que personne ne s'en inquiète.

-J'en conclus que ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné...

-Ca aurait fonctionné si les deux Aesir responsables de mon état n'avaient pas traité tout cela comme une plaisanterie fort amusante et n'avaient pas évoqué la possibilité que j'ai porté le poulain à Thor, lequel a lui aussi trouvé cela hilarant et a répandu la rumeur dans tout le royaume malgré mes protestations.

-Sans savoir que c'était en fait vrai.

-Oui. Aujourd'hui encore si tu lui demandes, il te dira que c'était une simple boutade de ses amis défunts...

-Défunts ? Le sourire qu'arbora alors Loki arracha au mortel un frisson d'horreur:

-Alors qu'ils s'étaient enivrés, ils se sont lancés dans un concours de tir à l'arc, et sont allés chercher une flèche égarée dans un champ qui s'est avéré être l'enclot de Sleipnir: Les deux pauvres fous se sont fait piétiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... On dit que quelqu'un leur aurait soufflé l'idée de ce pari stupide et aurait demandé à Sleipnir de tuer toute personne entrant sur son territoire qui ne serait pas de la famille royale... Mais ce sont là des rumeurs sans fondement. Tony frissonna avant de demander:

-Et les autres ? Tes autres enfants. Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? »

Le visage de Loki se ferma. Tony voulut insister, mais il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas à nouveau la même chance que lorsque Loki avait décidé de lui répondre la première fois. Il contempla également un instant l'idée de changer de sujet pour en revenir à des questions plus intelligentes et pressantes, mais il semblait évident que cette fois, le génie ne parviendrait pas à se frayer un chemin plus loin dans la tête du dieu. Aussi, après l'avoir remercié, il quitta prestement l'appartement.

…

Lorsque Loki posait la main sur son ventre rond et écoutait avec attention, dans le silence total de sa chambre, son ouïe incroyablement fine pouvait percevoir les battements de cœur rapides de la créature en son sein. Il l'appelait créature car il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement, il savait d'expérience que la chose en lui n'aurait pas l'apparence d'un Ase, pas à sa naissance en tout cas. Du moins s'il en croyait ce qui s'était produit avec Fenrir. Comment deux Aesir pouvaient donner naissance à un loup, ou un être qui y ressemblât fortement, lui semblait parfaitement incompréhensible, magie ou non. Mais encore une fois, comment un homme pouvait donner naissance sans avoir à aucun moment pris une apparence féminine n'était guère plus évident.

Alors il l'appelait « la créature », et écoutait son cœur battre rapidement. Parfois la présence de cet autre être en lui était moins discrète encore, son ventre pointant par endroit qu'il soit sollicité ou non. Comme lors de ses précédentes grossesses, le mage pouvait passer des heures à interagir avec l'être en son sein, posant sa main à un endroit puis à un autre, observant la créature aller à sa rencontre, chantant, pour connaître ses réactions à telle ou telle mélodie. Dans ces moments là Loki comprenait les interminables conversations que pouvaient entretenir les femmes lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes et l'émerveillement des pères face aux ventres fertiles de leurs épouses.

Ce jour là, alors qu'il écoutait battre le cœur de la créature, il sentit soudain les premières contractions.

…

Le plafond de la salle où les accoucheuses s'occupaient de Loki était toujours le même depuis sa dernière visite. Sans doute n'avait-il pas changée depuis des siècles avant sa naissance, et sans doute ne changerait-il pas avant des siècles après sa mort. Car rien ne changeait jamais sur Asgard, il n'y avait que de curieuses anomalies, de vagues perturbations, et Loki en était généralement la cause. Comme la première fois, une poignée de guérisseuses, aussi curieuses qu'ennuyées, se penchaient sur sa couche. Partagées entre leur volonté de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette abomination de la nature qu'était Loki et leur désir de ne pas se faire mal voir de leur potentiel futur souverain. Elles lui intimaient de pousser et l'informaient de l'avancement de la mise au monde tout en l'observant avec crainte. Pour des raisons pratiques, Loki prenait une apparence féminine lors de l'accouchement. La première fois, il avait espéré que cela suffirait à ne pas éveiller les soupçons des guérisseuses, car il ne pouvait maintenir une autre apparence que la sienne, fut-elle féminine, lors d'une telle épreuve. Mais bien vite, les accoucheuses avaient compris à qui elles avaient à faire. Ajoutant à la douleur de la naissance l'humiliation de savoir qu'il serait demain l'objet de tous les bruits de couloirs.

Soudain, l'accoucheuse qui surveillait l'arrivée de l'enfant poussa un hurlement terrible, lorsque Loki releva la tête, il vit son visage blême, ses yeux écarquillés, et ses lèvres tremblantes semblant articuler un mot qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et quitta abruptement la pièce. Les autres jeunes femmes de la pièce voulurent voir ce qu'il se passait mais ne tardèrent pas à réagir exactement de la même manière, laissant bientôt le géniteur livré à lui-même, entendant vaguement les exclamations choquées des guérisseuses de l'autre côté de la porte.

Loki se redressa, il sentait qu'il venait d'accoucher et que ce devait être l'apparence de la créature qui avait horrifié les guérisseuses. Lorsqu'il fut assis, et qu'il eu écarté le drap couvrant le bas de son corps, il vit, pour la première fois, la créature en son sein. Ramassée entre ses jambes, la peau pâle semblant encore fragile, luisante de liquide amniotique, le rouge du placenta apportant par endroit une curieuse touche de couleur sur ses écailles aux dessins vagues.

Le serpent ouvrit deux yeux ronds et jaunes mais demeura immobile, respirant rapidement, Loki se pencha, le prenant entre ses mains tremblantes d'effort et d'émotion, et le posa contre sa poitrine. Comme il l'avait fait avec Sleipnir, comme il l'avait fait avec Fenrir, sans crainte, sans horreur. La créature vint se lover contre lui, l'entoura de ses anneaux: Il semblait si petit, si fragile au milieu de cette pièce immense, de ce royaume gigantesque aux hauts murs dorés dont tous ses habitants ne le regarderaient jamais qu'avec horreur.

…

Jörmungand, c'était ainsi que l'avait nommé son père, semblait destiné, s'il demeurait sous cette apparence, à atteindre une taille effrayante. Il n'avait même pas un an, et déjà Loki pouvait se servir de ses anneaux comme d'une confortable liseuse.

L'enfant avait, comme les autres, une apparence de serpent mais un cerveau d'Ase tout à fait normal et fonctionnel. Il jouait, réclamait des câlins à son père, et le comprenait parfaitement. Loki supposait même qu'il se serait comporté comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge au contact d'autres Aesir. D'ailleurs son comportement en présence de Frigga l'avait montré comme très doux et docile. Mais Odin était une fois de plus terrifié et par Jörmungand et par l'idée de voir sa lignée impliquée dans un nouveau scandal. Il avait donc décidé de demander audience au Nornes et d'agir en conséquence. Pour un souverain tout puissant, Loki avait la nette impression que son père craignait beaucoup de choses.

Thor quant à lui, considérait le serpent comme un simple monstre, refusant d'admettre, ou même d'essayer de comprendre, l'attachement que Loki avait pour lui.

Pourtant, outre sa certitude profonde que cet être n'avait de monstrueux que l'apparence, Loki avait, au cours de ses recherches, eu vent de naissances similaires, simplement liées au fait qu'il s'agissait de jeunes transformistes incapables de maîtriser leur pouvoir. Le dieu était donc certain que d'ici quelques années, lorsqu'il pourrait apprendre à son enfant autre chose que des exercices de respiration et d'imagination, ce dernier pourrait prendre, grâce à la magie, une apparence plus proche de sa véritable nature. En attendant, Loki se lovait contre les immenses anneaux du serpent, l'enroulant autour de lui et se basant sur ses battements de cœur et sa respiration pour méditer.

…

Loki tenait le corps inanimé de son fils serré contre lui. Car oui, c'était son fils, aussi effrayant soit-il, aussi prétendument dangereux soit-il, aussi haï soit-il, il était la chaire de sa chaire. Il l'avait senti grandir en lui, il lui avait donné naissance, et pour rien au monde il ne le décrirait autrement que comme son fils. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre le sédatif qu'une des servantes avait discrètement mis dans son eau, mais il ne laisserait pas les gardes l'emmener. Il les blesserait, il les tuerait même si nécessaire, mais il ne laisserait pas ce qui était arrivé à Fenrir se produire à nouveau. Son enfant ne lui serait pas à nouveau retiré sous prétexte d'une prophétie stupide. Si Odin croyait vraiment à ces inepties, à quoi bon lutter contre le destin ? Si Jörmungand était effectivement destiné à tuer Thor lors du Rägnarock, en quoi le lui arracher maintenant changerait quoi que ce soit ? Mais Odin avait parlé, et personne n'oserait remettre en cause ses décisions, ni les gardes qui l'encerclait, ni même Thor malgré son visage contrit:

« -Loki, petit frère, ne vois-tu pas que notre Père se montre magnanime ?

-Magnanime !? Qu'y a t-il de magnanime à jeter un enfant au fin fond des eaux glacées d'une mer immense ? Qu'y a-t-il de magnanime à m'arracher par deux fois la chaire de ma chaire ?!

-Petit-frère ! Lui intima Thor, toute trace de sollicitude ayant disparu de sa voix: Ces créatures que tu appelles tes enfants sont dangereuses pour Asgard toute entière. Odin aurait très bien pu les faire exécuter. Au lieu de cela il les met dans un lieu éloigné et sûr, où elles ne pourront nuire.

-Quel mal pourrait bien faire un nourrisson ?

-Un jeune monstre demeure un monstre. » Avait été la réponse de Thor avant qu'il ne se jette sur Loki.

En terme de force brute, le jeune prince ne pouvait lutter, il se défendit vaillamment, mais il fut rapidement vaincu. Il ne put empêcher les gardes d'emmener Jörmungand tandis qu'il hurlait et se débattait, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer de Thor qui lui répétait que tout cela était aussi pour son propre bien.

…

Loki se réveilla en sueur, les dents serrées, sitôt qu'il les ouvrit ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il se leva précipitamment de sa couche et se dirigea vers le vivarium de Johann, y plongeant ses mains pour saisir l'animal. Celui-ci, réveillé brutalement, émit un sifflement désapprobateur avant de se détendre au contact familier de son maître lorsqu'il l'enroula autour de son cou et de sa tête. L'Asgardien s'assit sur son lit, le serpent l'entourant, et pleura de longues minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez remarqué comme quand une fic évoque les enfants de Loki c'est toujours Fenrir le chouchou.  
> Ouais bah pas ici. è___é  
> Vive les reptiles !


	20. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW HOMOPHOBIE, RACISME, SEXISME]
> 
> En fait je devrais mettre un TW Thor sérieusement.

Tony se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Depuis que Mina était partie, c'était la première fois qu'il venait petit déjeuner avec le reste des Avengers, et les rares fois où ils l'avaient aperçu en dehors des missions, il était ivre et débraillé. Il avait donc prit soin de bien se laver, se raser, se parfumer, se coiffer et s'habiller avec un minimum de goût pour son grand retour.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Bruce soupira de soulagement, ses épaules se détendant visiblement. Captain lui fit un petit sourire fier en lui préparant une assiette de pancakes. Un micro-sourire apparut sur le visage de Natasha et Clint s'exclama avec un air de fausse surprise:

« -Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous dans cette tour ?! Au même moment où Thor s'écria:

-Fils de Stark ! Quel plaisir de te revoir enfin à notre table ! »

Personne ne posa de questions sur la raison de son enfermement et de sa rechute, ni même sur la raison de son retour. Tous le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucunes réponses. Lorsque Stark s'était présenté ce matin là il y a maintenant plus d'un mois, seul, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et une expression de rage rentrée sur son visage, le groupe avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. La raison de ce soudain changement était devenue limpide après que le milliardaire ai expliqué que Mina avait donné sa lettre de démission et était rentré chez elle en Europe. Bruce avait tenté de savoir ce qui s'était produit exactement, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu parler à l'ingénieur, celui-ci c'était refermé comme une huître refusant de dire quoique ce soit qu'il n'ai déjà dit. Seulement la douleur causée par le départ de Mina et ce que cela supposait des sentiments de Stark n'avait échappé à personne. Le groupe s'était certes inquiété de sa réclusion et de sa consommation d'alcool qu'ils savaient fréquente, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Le génie ne leur laissaient pas l'occasion de discuter, refusant catégoriquement leur aide. Aussi essayaient-il de l'inviter régulièrement, en vain, à passer du temps avec eux, et espéraient qu'être seul pour lécher ses nouvelles plaies lui ferait effectivement du bien.

Les Avengers ignoraient que Tony n'était pas uniquement là pour les rassurer quant à son état de santé, ni même pour profiter de leur compagnie, bien qu'ils lui aient effectivement manqué.

Non, Tony était là pour une raison bien spécifique.

Il passa le déjeuner à plaisanter avec tout le monde, mangeant ses pancakes avec appétit et buvant mug de café sur mug de café. Puis alors que chacun partait vaquer à ses occupations, il prit Thor à parti:

« -Hey, Musclor, t'as 5 minutes ?

-C'est à dire que...

-C'est à propos de Loki. Ces paroles, comme le génie s'y attendait, convainquirent immédiatement le dieu qui prit cette expression grave et affligée qu'il arborait chaque fois que son frère était mentionné.

-Que se passe-t-il, Fils de Stark ?

-Allons discuter de ça dans un endroit plus tranquille, tu veux ? Tony entraina Thor jusqu'au salon de la penthouse dont il avait préalablement demandé à JARVIS d'interdire l'accès à qui que ce soit d'autre: Assieds toi mon grand. Thor s'exécuta, sa silhouette massive s'affaissant sur un des canapés du salon. Tony remarqua que la manière de s'assoir du prince héritier était aussi déplorable que celle du prince déchu.

-Aurais-tu de nouvelles informations sur mon frère ? S'enquit le porteur de foudre.

-Pas exactement... Mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans l'atelier ces derniers mois à réfléchir à de nouvelles armes pour le capturer, de nouveaux moyens de le localiser, bref j'ai eu le temps de penser à notre manière d’appréhender le problème... Et je pense qu'on se trompe de méthode. J'ai beau être le premier à penser que ton frérot adoré est fou, il obéit à une certaine logique et si on veut le trouver, il faut qu'on le comprenne un minimum, qu'on connaisse ses motivations.

-Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur mon frère, le reste m'est inconnu. Loki a toujours eu une part de mystère qu'en dehors de notre mère nul n'a jamais su élucider.

-Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je t'ai pas posé les bonnes questions. Par exemple je t'ai demandé pour Sleipnir, mais j'ai jamais pensé à te demander si Loki avait vraiment eu d'autres enfants... L'expression de Thor devint alors très étrange.

-Loki... Loki a eu deux enfants avec son épouse Sigyn. Tony nota dans un coin de sa tête que le Dieu du Chaos avait donc effectivement été marié. Mais... Il a accouché de trois monstres. Immédiatement, Tony nota la différence de ton entre les deux frères. Lorsque Loki parlait de ses enfants, il semblait évident qu'il les considérait tous comme tels, l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix une tendresse aussi rare que la pluie dans le Sahara, là où la voix de Thor semblait dure, voire inquisitrice.

-Des monstres ?

-Oui, des créatures monstrueuses à l'apparence plus ou moins Ase dont les Nornes ont prophétisé qu'elles causeraient la mort d'un grand nombre d'entre nous, dont moi, lors du Ragnarök.

-Plus ou moins Aesir ?

-Hel avait l'apparence des autres Aesir en tous points à l'exception de la moitié de son visage semblant perpétuellement en décomposition, ce qui lui permit de rester parmi nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de raison. Mais les autres étaient dés leur naissance un loup et un serpent monstrueux et sanguinaires. L'inventeur feignit la surprise:

-Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, que Loki ai pu donner naissance et à des êtres aussi éloignés de lui ? L'expression du dieu s'assombrit encore plus en même temps que le ciel, le tonnerre grondant déjà au loin tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient sur la tour.

-J'ai... J'ai longtemps cru que son utilisation de la magie était seule à blâmer dans ces monstrueuses gestations mais...

-Mais ?

-Il me semble avoir mentionné le fait que mon frère avait été adopté ? En réalité, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Mon frère n'a pas seulement été adopté par notre famille, mais par les Aesir d'une manière générale.

-Loki n'est pas un Ase ? Explicita Tony, cette fois réellement sous le choc.

-Non. C'est un Jötunn, un géant de glace. Elevé par et comme nous autres, mais il y a des signes de sa nature profonde qui ne trompent pas. Le fait d'être fertile même sous une apparence masculine, et de donner naissance à de semblables monstres semble en être un...

-Semble ?

-Très sincèrement, mes connaissances sur les Jötunns sont très limitées. Nos deux mondes sont en guerre depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tous ce que nous savons d'eux nous l'avons appris sur le champ de bataille. Ce sont des créatures sanguinaires et déviantes, dont le cœur est à l'image des paysages glacés et désertiques de Jötunheim, et qui ne connaissent rien de la civilisation ; des êtres si féroces que dés l'enfance nos parents nous mettent en garde, à juste titre, de leur cruauté. Il ne doivent aujourd'hui la survie de leur race qu'au fait que le temps que j'ai passé sur Terre avec Jane m'a appris le concept si cher aux cœur des Hommes qu'est la tolérance. Tony resta un instant muet d'horreur, ce genre de discours haineux représentant une race entière comme barbare, même du haut de sa littérale tour d'ivoire il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Il l'avait entendu à l'encontre de Rhodey, il l'avait entendu de la bouche de politiques Républicains dont il avait du supporter les horreurs à fin de récupérer de l'argent pour différentes œuvres caritatives, il l'avait entendu dans des manifestations d'extrême droite, vu sur Fox News, lu dans les livres d'histoire... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, la violence de ses discours et les effets sur ces premières victimes lui avaient été particulièrement pointés du doigt par Mina, ou plutôt par Loki lui-même. L'inventeur blêmit.

-Mais... Blondie... C'est pas ce que tu penses de ton frère pas vrai ? Thor parut sincèrement choqué que son frère d'armes puisse insinuer cela:

-Mon frère n'est guère Jötunn que de sang ! En dehors de cela c'est un véritable Ase ! Bien que certaines de ces pratiques honteuses semblent s'être transmises avec son héritage. Craignant le pire Tony se risqua à demander:

-Q... Quel genre de pratiques ?

-Des pratiques que je sais répandues dans votre monde mais qui dans le notre sont considérées comme des souillures... Mon frère a toujours eu une tendance à se comporter comme une femme. L'art de la magie, bien qu'il ai son utilité, n'est pas un art noble. Il est basé sur la tromperie, l'illusion, la manipulation, il sied donc à la gente féminine. Tony ne s'était jamais considéré comme féministe, mais en entendant cela il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de prendre sa carte de membre dans n'importe qu'elle association féministe. Et puis ce n'est une secret pour personne qu'il a partagé la couche d'autres guerriers, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a mis dans un tel embarras à de si nombreuses reprises.

-Je vois... Hum... Oui... Je comprends mieux certaines choses d'un coup... Merd... Heu merci Rahan. Je heu... Je vais voir comment je peux utiliser ces infos. »

Tony quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Asgard, et ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'en avait définitivement dissuadé. L'Amérique la plus conservatrice se touchait sur la possibilité d'un monde comme celui qui venait de lui être décrit. Anthony comprenait maintenant bien mieux quelles avaient pu être les motivations, ou plutôt l'état d'esprit, de Loki la première fois qu'il était apparu sur Terre. Lorsque Thor leur avait raconté la première fois la chute de son frère du Bifrost, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Loki s'était laissé tomber, et après l'avoir rencontré en personne, il avait simplement supposé qu'il était cinglé. Mais qui ne serait pas devenu cinglé ? Qui aurait eu le courage de rejoindre à nouveau un monde qui le détestait ? Qui détestait sa race, son corps, son orientation sexuelle, son art... Tony se sentit soudain nauséeux. Au regard de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ainsi que de toutes ces choses qu'il ignorait, mais dont il supposait avec une certitude croissantes qu'elles étaient ignobles, il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir traité Loki ainsi lorsqu'il avait appris qui était véritablement Mina. Bien sûr, Loki avait tué: Mais qui était-il pour juger ainsi de sa valeur, lui qui avait infiniment plus de sang sur les mains ? Bien sûr Loki l'avait trompé, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, ni n'avait une seule fois attenté à sa vie alors que les occasions avaient été innombrables.

C'est profondément mal à l'aise et avec un début de migraine que Tony se représenta à la porte de l'appartement de l'autre divinité qui occupait actuellement la tour. Il toqua, puis entra lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte était ouverte: Le Dieu Espiègle devait déjà l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il se retrouva face à une scène plutôt étonnante. Loki, assis à la table du salon, les vivariums de ses deux mygales posés face à lui, tenait dans sa main une boîte de criquets dont il pouvait entendre les crissements légèrement paniqués. Il semblait ignorer royalement l'inventeur, occupé qu'il était à ouvrir la boîte sans que son contenu ne s'enfuit aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Anthony s'approcha, maintenant néanmoins entre lui et les arachnides, qui très franchement le répugnaient, une distance respectable. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Loki sortit un des criquets de la boîte, avec ses doigts, et le posa avec tout autant de soin dans un des vivarium, avant d'observer avec fascination le prédateur se jeter sur sa proie. Il y avait dans son regard un émerveillement contenu face au spectacle aussi étrangement silencieux que violent:

« -Les mygales sont de belles créatures. Dit-il soudain. Je ne comprends pas que vous autres Midgardiens éprouviez une telle crainte à leur encontre. Elles sont, en comparaison de biens des choses dont vous vous entourez avec plaisir, parfaitement inoffensives. Tout en disant cela, il donna un criquet à l'autre arachnide: Elles vous débarrassent des insectes nuisibles à votre santé et dangereux pour vos vivres, et le font qui plus est avec discrétion et élégance.

-Tu apprendras qu'il y a en réalité pas mal de M _idgardiens_ qui apprécient la compagnie de ces bestioles... Mais je comprends ceux qui préfèrent ne pas en posséder: Elles mordent après tout.

-Tout comme les chiens. Et les morsures de ces derniers sont aussi fréquentes que meurtrières...

-Quand un chien mord son maître ou quelqu'un d'autre, le plus souvent, on le pique.

-Voilà qui en dit long sur la race humaine. Répondit Loki, relevant enfin la tête de ses vivariums. Le regard perçant du dieu nordique noua la gorge de Stark, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il en savait tant sur lui et le monde dont il venait. Que me veux-tu, Stark ? Satisfaire à nouveau ta curiosité et ainsi tenter de trouver une raison de ne pas _piquer_ le chien qui t'a mordu ? Loki savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien à lancer son venin de la sorte: Mais sa dernière conversation avec le génie avait réouverte des plaies douloureuses et profondes, et il n'était plus d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il l'avait été juste après le départ de Grace. L'Homme de fer prit une expression affligée:

-Je... J'ai parlé à Thor. Aussitôt Loki se redressa, prêt à s'enfuir. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi ! S'écria alors le héros. Enfin, si mais, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais à la Tour, ni même qu'on s'était vu... Bref, j'ai rien dit du tout. L'expression du prince déchu se ferma:

-Et ? Qu'as-tu donc appris de cette brute qui te fasse revenir ici ?

-Beaucoup de choses en fait. Sur votre Royaume fort heureusement fort lointain, notamment. Ca a vraiment l'air d'être un endroit de merde. Genre le Texas en plus doré, plus musclé, plus blond et avec une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue. Sérieusement je suis terrifié que cette armada de réacs surarmés soit en partie chargée de veiller sur notre monde et surpris que tu n'ai pas tenté d'entièrement rayer Asgard de la carte. Je veux dire, ma jolie gueule de bisexuel, mon génie et moi, on s'en est tiré parce qu'on avait des gens pour nous soutenir, même à des moments où on aurait plutôt mérité des baffes. Mais, Loki, si j'avais du supporter seul le quart de ce que tu as supporté j'aurais fait sauter toute la planète, et gratuitement cette fois. J'ai entraperçu ce que tu es, ce que tu es vraiment, et en parlant avec Thor j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait pour lui, pour eux, peut-être même un peu pour toi, Loki toute cette histoire de race barbare c'est n'importe quoi. Quoi que tu penses tu n'es certainement pas un monstre, des créatures intelligentes et hostiles _par nature_ ça n'existe pas...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. L'interrompit Loki un peu froidement ce qui permit à son interlocuteur de réaliser qu'il était en train de partir dans un de ces monologues dont il avait le secret.

-Tant mieux parce que c'est pas ce que je ressens ni ce que je te propose. Répondit-il néanmoins avec aplomb. Je... Je venais te présenter mes excuses. Ce que tu as fait est horrible, mais j'ai moi aussi fait des choses ignobles et ne peux pas te juger dessus. Si j'avais su je ne me serais jamais permis d'être aussi violent avec toi. Donc voilà, pardonne moi. Tony espérait qu'à ces mots Loki s'ouvrirait et qu'ils pourraient parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

-Etait-ce là tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Répondit au lieu de cela la divinité, son expression parfaitement indéchiffrable. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sur cette voie, Stark décida d'enfin parler d'un problème auquel il aurait dut prêter attention il y a longtemps déjà, lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières mentions d'une créature contre qui Loki désirait se venger:

-A quoi avons-nous à faire ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca se voit ou pas que j'aime pas Thor ? XD


	21. Thanos

La Mort contemple tous les mondes en même temps: elle les observe avec amour et compassion. Elle se penche sur le berceau d'un enfant, embrasse le front d'une femme pleurant, caresse la main d'un homme solitaire, berce doucement un couple de vieillards.

Elle accompagne les parias, les oubliés, les maudits, elle les prend par la main, elle les appelle et leur sourit.

Il y a ceux qui vivent dans la douce ignorance de sont existence durant un temps qui leur semble infini. Pour eux, elle n'est qu'un mirage, une illusion, un songe lointain auquel ils lancent parfois une vague oeillade: Ignorant qu'aussi loin que soit le jour, elle finit toujours par venir, par répondre à leurs paresseuses avances.

Il y a ceux qui la tutoient au quotidien, et qui à peine nés se précipitent déjà dans ses bras. Elle les accueille avec tendresse, écoute leurs plaintes et recueille leurs larmes avec douceur et attention.

Et puis il y a celui qui la poursuit, qui la désire, la courtise, la supplie, mais qui jamais ne parvient à la rejoindre. Chaque fois qu'il coupe une chaîne d'autres apparaissent encore, et jamais il ne réussit à échapper au supplice de sa vie. Il est son amant tragique, son champion de roman courtois. Il porte ses couleurs, rouge éclatant et noir d'abîme, et son nom qu'il a adjoint au sien. Mais elle croit en lui. Il viendra un jour, libre de toute attache, et elle le libèrera des innombrables tourments qui l'agitent.

Ainsi la Mort, allongée sur une galaxie, croquant nonchalamment le cœur en fusion d'une étoile agonisante, se réjouit du bouillonnement éternel des vivants. Elle appelle dans ses bras rachitiques, contre ses côtes nues, tous les races, tout l'univers. Car tout l'univers est sien, et qu'elle l'aime inconditionnellement.

Mais il est un être qui ne supporte pas un amour si entier, si total, si parfait de tous les vivants.

Il est un être si égoïste et à la folie telle qu'il ne supporte pas que la Mort puisse aimer, et surtout puisse aimer d'autres que lui.

Pourquoi la créature la plus puissante de tous les mondes réunis, pourquoi la maîtresse absolue de l'univers, porte-t-elle sont attention sur ceux qui ne sont, pour lui, que de vulgaires insectes ? N'est-il pas, lui invincible, lui invaincu, le plus digne de son attention ?

Alors il pense: Le seul attrait des vivants est qu'ils ne sont pas encore siens. Qu'ils ont encore à faire, encore à raconter. Mais qu'il n'y en ai plus un seul, qu'il soit le dernier de tous, et alors, elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui.

Ainsi le Titan, fou d'amour ? Peut-être. De jalousie ? De pouvoir ? Sûrement. Détruit des pays, des planètes, des galaxies entières, les précipitant dans les bras de la Mort qu'il courtise, pensant la séduire par ses dons, croyant se rapprocher chaque fois plus de son cœur. Ignorant que rien ne bat sous ses côtes que les ténèbres eux-même, et qu'elle se moque éperdument de qui veut la séduire mais refuse l'abandon.

…

« -Pause. Tu veux dire que notre planète bleue a faillie être atomisée pour de bon parce quelque part dans une galaxie lointaine y'a un mec suffisamment débile pour essayer de se taper LA MORT ?!

-Je concède que présenté de cette manière, cela semble assez absurde...

-Absurde ?! Complètement con oui ! Et puis d'abord: Quoi ? La Mort a un corps ?

-La Mort a de très nombreuses apparences mais elle est une et il est possible de s'adresser à elle, oui.

-...La seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de croire à un truc pareil et que t'es un bien trop bon menteur pour essayer de me faire avaler un bobard de cette taille. Si tu mentais t'aurais au moins imaginé un truc plausible.

-Heureux d'avoir enfin gagné ta confiance Stark. Le ton de Loki était un peu froid, le sujet qui amusait tant le mortel était pour lui on ne peut plus sérieux et il n'appréciait pas la manière qu'avait le héros de s'en moquer.

-Ok, ok. Et c'est qui ce type ? Le Titan je veux dire. A part le pire relou de l'univers... Littéralement.

-Un être si puissant que la seule mention de son nom est taboue dans bien des mondes. Son but est de réunir toutes les gemmes de l'infini qu'il pourra utiliser, avec le Gantelet, pour détruire l'univers tout entier.

-Et qu'est-ce que notre jolie planète bleue vient faire là dedans ?

-Le Tesseract. Il s'agit d'une des gemmes et c'est la raison pour laquelle le Titan s'est intéressé à votre planète. L'invasion n'avait pour but que de le récupérer, votre planète aurait ensuite été entièrement détruite d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'expression de Stark était dubitative.

-Et le rapport avec toi ? Parce que c'est pas _du tout_ le discours que tu tenais quand tu nous as rendu visite la dernière fois.

-Un pur hasard. Expliqua le dieu nordique. J'ai été récupéré The Other et le Titan après ma chute du Bifrost...

-Le bateau de pêche. Réalisa soudain Stark. Les pêcheurs dont tu parlais, c'était eux.

-En effet. Ils m'ont récupéré, et... Une ombre furtive, mais douloureuse, passa sur le visage de Loki: Ils m'ont envoyé ici. J'avais beau être... Fatigué... J'ai immédiatement su qu'ils ne tiendraient pas leur promesse de m'offrir cette planète en récompense de mon commandement. De toute façon, je n'étais pas le moins du monde intéressé par un trône sur cette flaque de boue.

-Alors pourquoi ce discours grandiloquent sur la liberté ? Toute cette violence, tous ces morts ? T'aurais pas pu juste venir nous voir et nous prévenir qu'on risquait de se faire massacrer par une armée d'aliens ?

-Vous m'auriez cru ?

-Moi non. Mais le SHIELD oui.

-Outre le fait que je sois convaincu que Thor m'aurait traité de menteur et ramené sur Asgard au bout d'une laisse, je n'étais pas totalement libre d'obligations. Le Titan et son sbire ne me contrôlaient pas, mais ils me surveillaient suffisamment étroitement, et m'avaient promis assez de souffrance l'envie m'eu-t-elle prise de les trahir, que je devais donner le change. Ils ne peuvent plus m'atteindre aussi facilement désormais...

-Désolé mais j'y crois toujours que très moyennement.

-Libre à toi, mais considère les choses ainsi: A l'époque Asgard me croyait mort et j'étais capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Pourquoi avoir traversé le portail sous ma véritable apparence ? Pourquoi m'être montré à Stuttgart alors que j'aurais tout aussi bien subtiliser le l'iridium discrètement en me faisant passer pour un employé du laboratoire ? Ou en manipulant un homme politique pour qu'il le demande ? D'ailleurs j'aurais même pu conduire l'ouverture du portail d'une manière parfaitement légale, il m'aurait seulement suffit de manipuler les bonnes personnes sur Terre et lorsque vous auriez compris ce qui était en train de se produire il aurait déjà été trop tard.

-Tu as tenté de me manipuler avec ta magie. Souligna le génie, dont la pose trahissait pourtant la perplexité grandissante.

-Après que j'ai été informé de l'existence de Avengers, je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenter de manipuler au moins un autre de membre de votre groupe. Cela aurait semblé suspect.

-Tu aurais pu manipuler n'importe qui, pourquoi moi ?

-Avec une tour à ton nom tu étais le plus simple à trouver.

-Ok, et tu as tenté de me tuer par défenestration, parce que...?

-Pitié Stark, nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce que rêvent de faire tous les personnes là qui tu as un jour adressé la parole, seulement moi j'avais la force physique nécessaire.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Grommela l'inventeur, vexé.

-Une dernière preuve ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai ouvert le portail à New-York ?

-Attends, attends, tu pouvais l'ouvrir ailleurs ?

-Evidemment, vous êtes effrayants, vous autres Américains à vous prendre pour le centre de ce monde. J'aurais pu l'ouvrir n'importe où, dans un endroit isolé et désert où j'aurais pu faire débarquer une flotte cent fois plus grande que celle qui a dévasté New-York avant d'envahir votre planète. D'ailleurs j'aurais pu ouvrir un portail beaucoup plus important, mais fort heureusement, Thanos ignorait cela.

-Si tu avais ouvert le portail dans un lieu désert et que le SHIELD l'avait remarqué tu te serais pris une bombe H sur la gueule, tu avais besoin d'un bouclier humain.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre Tokyo ? Paris ? A cela, Stark ne sut que répondre.

-Lorsque j'ai été envoyé sur Midgard je n'avais que très peu d'informations sur la manière dont votre monde avait évolué depuis ma dernière visite, je me suis donc empressé de me renseigner en faisant passer cela pour un moyen de connaître l'ennemi. Et j'ai délibérément choisi l'endroit où il était le plus souvent questions de héros. J'ai depuis découvert que d'autres villes et d'autres pays étaient tout aussi fournis, malheureusement leur présence était moins documentée, et je manquais de temps.

-Alors c'est toi le gentil et nous n'avons été tout ce temps que d'ignobles créatures sans cœur ?

-Votre besoin maladif de séparer les milliers de forces qui régissent l'univers en une seule et caricaturale dichotomie séparant « gentils » « méchants », me prouve qu'une fois de plus, malgré leur immense imagination, les humains ont bien du mal à appréhender avec justesse le monde qui les entoure...

-Nos intellects inférieurs t'emmerdent ! A ces mots, Loki émit un petit rire hautain:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, non Stark, vous n'étiez ni les méchants ni les gentils, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, et ce que j'attendais de vous, pour sauver votre planète, et moi ce que j'avais à faire pour gagner ma liberté sur le long terme. Nous avons tous deux suivis nos propres intérêts qui, heureusement pour nous tous, ont eu la chance de coïncider. »

Longtemps, Anthony et Loki parlèrent de la stratégie que la divinité avait mise en place et de comment elle avait floué tout le monde que ce soit The Other, Thanos, ou les Avengers. Plus ils discutaient des détails de ce plan, plus le génie était fasciné par l'intellect du Dieu Menteur qui n'avait décidément jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Lorsque Stark posa son 10ème verre de jus, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, Fortune s'était posé aux pieds de son maître et Midi et Minuit avaient été ramenées dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, Loki avait à nouveau accès à l'atelier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie de parler un peut de La Mort. 83


	22. A spell on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu long et pas forcément passionnant mais vous inquiétez pas le scénario va bientôt rattraper Loki et Tony. ^____^

Maintenant qu'il pouvait observer Loki sous sa véritable apparence, Tony se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer plus tôt la véritable nature de son assistante. Ils avaient exactement la même posture régalienne, les mêmes expressions dédaigneuses ou amusées, la même manière aussi délicate que précise de tenir les objets. Lui qui se vantait de ne pas être aussi crédule que tous les chefs d'entreprises qui s'étaient laissés charmer par Mina se sentait soudainement terriblement stupide: Lui non plus n'avait pas su voir au delà de l'innocente secrétaire aux grands yeux...

Verts...

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il ne faisait aucun doute que durant ces huit mois il n'avait cohabité avec personne d'autre que Loki. La fraude ne concernait guerre que son apparence, ce qui s'accompagnait d'implications qui n'en finissaient pas de perturber le génie.

Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant l'inventeur de ressentir une vague inquiétude à l'égard de cette curieuse, bien que familière, présence dans son antre. Sous cette apparence, la moindre action du prince déchu était intimidante. Même les cheveux attachés en une courte queue de cheval et dans un débardeur, ce qui fit d'ailleurs penser à Stark que ses vêtements demeuraient sensiblement les mêmes que sous son apparence féminine: Sa taille suffisait à changer drastiquement l'impression qu'il donnait. Là où Mina, aussi petite, menue et frêle qu'une souris, semblait se fondre dans le décors, tentant d'occuper le moins de place possible, Loki, au contraire dominait Stark de plus d'une tête. Il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement discret, mais sa discrétion évoquait dorénavant plus celle d'un serpent que d'un petit rongeur. Les muscles solides mais longilignes qui roulaient sous sa peau pâle ne faisant qu'accentuer cette vague aura prédatrice qui entourait le dieu.

« -Stark ? Demanda soudain le timbre profond de Loki, si diamétralement opposé à la voix fluette de Mina que le génie se dit qu'il serait curieux d'entendre « Loving you » chanté par Loki sous sa véritable apparence.

-Heu oui. Finit-il par répondre toujours aussi peu habitué à ce que la divinité lui adresse volontairement la parole sans chercher à l'insulter ou le tuer.

-Combien de temps suis-je censé demeurer immobile avec ce casque ridicule sur la tête ?

-Comme si c'était la première fois...

-Stark.

-Oui, oui, Rudolf, t'inquiètes pas j'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Si comme tu me l'as dit la magie est une capacité de perception de forces préexistantes, cela signifie qu'il est possible d'identifier la zone du cerveau chargée du traitement de ces informations. Si je croise des cartes de neurologies humaines et Aesir et que...

-Je ne suis pas Ase. Et comment t'es tu procuré de telles informations ?

-Jane Foster et Bruce ont étudié Thor sous tous les angles, tu penses. Et je sais que tu n'es pas Ase, c'est pour ça que je croise avec des cartes humaines et tout ce qui peut me tomber sous la main.

-Je vois, j'imagine que l'objectif à terme est de pouvoir identifier l'utilisation de cette zone spécifique du cerveau chez n'importe quel être vivant. Explicita Loki.

-Exactement. Un petit sourire passa furtivement sur son visage et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, à la fois impressionnée et narquoise.

-Mais cela ne reviendrait-il pas à surveiller en permanence l'humanité toute entière va l'intelligence artificielle de JARVIS ? Outre le fait que ce soit illégal, il me semble avoir vu un film d'anticipation qui commençait d'une manière affreusement similaire...

- _Outre le fait_ que JARVIS n'ai rien à voir avec Skynet, merci pour lui, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer sur la partie du cerveau qui est activée lors de l'utilisation de magie. Ce serait donc une sorte de monitoring, je peux parfaitement ne pas scanner le reste. Et je veux juste éviter une deuxième « Mina ». Je me concentrerai donc que sur la tour.

-Soit. Seulement l'enseignement de mages nous apprend que tous les êtres vivants de l'univers, sont capables de percevoir et recréer de la magie.

-Tous ?

-Tous.

-Même les insectes et les plantes ?

- _Surtout_ les insectes et les plantes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y en ai tant dans les potions de vos sorciers et sorcières.

-Je... On va parler tous les deux. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas un problème, puisque c'est un type bien précis de comportement que je veux pouvoir identifier, de préférence sans avoir à passer par la magie.

-D'où le casque ridicule. J'imagine que je vais à nouveau devoir me plier aux exercices que tu m'as imposé ce dernier mois.

-Ca se pourrait bien oui. Mais plus pour très longtemps. »

Bien que sa répartie soit toujours aussi mordante, Loki se sentait apaisé dorénavant. Ils avaient fait plus de progrès en trois jours en travaillant main dans la main que l'inventeur n'en avait fait seul en un mois. N'eut-il pas toujours nourri à son encontre une haine farouche, le Jötunn en aurait presque remercié le labrador volant d'avoir eu la langue un peu trop pendue sur son passé.

Loki n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à évoluer dans l'environnement de l'atelier sous sa véritable apparence et les robots semblaient encore un peu intimidés par sa présence. Il sentait aussi que le comportement de Stark, bien que dorénavant amical, demeurait peu naturel. L'inventeur tenait ses distances et ne lui tournait jamais le dos ; il l'observait à la dérobée, murmurant parfois pour lui-même des propos dont il était convaincu qu'ils le concernaient. Mais cela était toujours largement préférable à ce qu'il avait enduré. Ainsi qu'à n'importe quelle prison de Midgard ou d'Asgard.

…

L'automne était maintenant bien installé, ponctuant le pâle tableau gris blanc du paysage urbain de touches rouge orangées. Depuis l'annonce retentissante de son évasion, ni les Avengers ni le SHIELD n'avaient aperçu Loki. Comme l'avait prévu la divinité, la piste que les espions suivaient n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à Grace, et après plusieurs mois de recherche, ils avaient bien du consacrer leur énergie à des criminels plus belliqueux.

Les recherches de Stark sur la magie, avançaient de bon train. Particulièrement le Mind Tracker, un logiciel scannant directement le cerveau des individus désignés par son utilisateur pour identifier l'activation de cette fameuse partie du cortex cérébral censée capter les flux magiques. Laquelle s'était vue nommée « lobe Houdini », par le génie sitôt qu'il l'avait découverte. Le Mind Tracker n'avait d'abord fonctionné qu'avec Loki, mais il parvenait lentement à l'étendre à d'autres manieurs de magie, au grand dame d'Amora lors de leur dernière rencontre. Cette méthode avait ses avantages mais n'était malheureusement pas suffisante pour définir exactement la nature et la direction des attaques. Aussi l'inventeur travaillait-il maintenant, avec son consultant personnel en magie, sur la captation des flux magiques. Apparemment ceux-ci ne pouvaient être tracés directement par des machines, ces dernières n'étant par définition pas « vivantes ». Néanmoins la manipulation des flux d'énergie créait des altérations de diverses natures qui semblaient, elles, parfaitement traçables.

Loki, quant à lui, avait fait part de ses plans à Anthony sur la fabrication d'un nouveau sceptre et l'usage qu'il pourrait en faire, lui exposant le résultat de ses recherches avec une certaine, bien que discrète, jubilation. En homme de science à l'égo particulièrement développé, bien qu'une grande partie des propos du dieu lui soit franchement obscure, il s'efforçait de comprendre comment l'Asgardien tentait d'allier science et magie et devait reconnaître qu'il avait pour cela un certain talent.

Bien sûr les deux hommes ne se faisaient pas encore suffisamment confiance, et ne se feraient peut-être même jamais assez confiance, pour qu'Anthony puisse feuilleter librement le carnet de Loki et Loki fouiller tranquillement dans la base de données de Stark. Mais liés qu'ils étaient par un intérêt commun, détruire le Titan, ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à fournir le plus d'informations possible à l'autre. Par ailleurs, bien que cela lui laissa toujours un goût amer, l'homme de fer ne pouvait pas ignorer que Loki en savait de toute façon déjà bien plus qu'un ennemi n'aurait jamais du en savoir sur lui. Un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Par ailleurs, Tony en savait lui aussi bien plus que Loki n'aurait jamais voulu donner d'informations à un ennemi. La preuve étant que lorsque Mina était encore à la tour, elle n'avait jamais sympathisé avec personne d'autre qu'avec l'inventeur. Elle était restée polie avec les autres occupants, voire les avait distrait comme elle l'avait de nombreuses fois fait avec des prestataires de Stark Industries, mais elle ne s'était jamais ouverte à eux comme elle s'était ouverte à Tony...

Egocentrique qu'il était, le quadragénaire tirait une certaine fierté de cet état de fait. Il avait beau s'agir d'une créature violente qui avait fait semblant de conquérir la Terre, être le confident d'un dieu satisfaisait grandement l'égo du génie.

Seulement il fallait compter une troisième personne dans l'équation: Grace.

Le milliardaire avait en effet bien compris que s'il tenait à rester dans les bonnes grâces de la divinité tout en restant lui-même, à savoir insupportable, il allait falloir permettre à Loki de profiter de la compagnie de la jeune femme. L'inventeur avait fouillé en détail le dossier de Grace et avait donc une idée assez précise de pourquoi cette dernière appréciait tant le dieu nordique. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'affection, il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mascarade, que le dieu avait pour la mortelle. D'ailleurs d'une manière générale la sympathie grandissante de Loki pour le genre humain intriguait le héros autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait forcément un risque à s'attirer la sympathie d'une pareille entité. Aussi, lorsque chaque week-end Grace venait à la tour, le propriétaire des lieux les observait-ils de loin avec un mélange de curiosité et de franche inquiétude.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la penthouse, Tony avait le droit de les rejoindre et d'écouter ce que les _amis_ se disaient. Mais sitôt qu'ils étaient dans les appartement de Loki, il n'était plus question pour Stark de les approcher, et étant un peu paranoïaque, le quadragénaire soupçonnait que ce soit pour parler dans son dos. Les caméras de surveillances avaient confirmé ses doutes, mais il ne pouvait pas exactement s'en étonner et la plupart des choses dont Loki se plaignait à Grace lui avaient déjà été dites en face par le dieu nordique lui-même.

Une fois par mois, Loki et sa complice avaient le droit de sortir pour le week-end sans que Tony n'ai de moyen de les surveiller autre que la localisation GPS. Grace avait trouvé cela totalement aberrant et avait très sérieusement (à nouveau) menacé Stark de sortir Loki de cette tour en passant sur son cadavre. Seulement aussi drastique que soit cette mesure elle était aussi destinée à maintenir la sécurité de Loki toujours recherché par la plus grande agence d'espion des Etats-Unis. Et après de longues discutions Loki avait réussi à la convaincre de la nécessité de telles mesures.

Ces escapades avaient deux avantages: Celui de permettre à l'Asgardien de s'aérer la tête, et de permettre à son hôte/geôlier de travailler sur des projets qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que son ancien ennemi mortel voit.

Récemment, ils étaient parvenus à identifier les distorsions crées par l'utilisation de la magie sur les caméras et micros de surveillance. Ces détails minuscules échappaient généralement à l'oeil humains ou passaient pour des défauts sur les appareils eux-même. Mais avec l'aide du mage résident, JARVIS était maintenant capable de les identifier sur des vidéos d'Amora, de Docteur Doom ou de Loki lui-même. L'inventeur s'était d'abord basé sur les enregistrements des tests qu'ils avaient pratiqués. Seulement la paranoïa bien connue du héros n'aurait jamais permis qu'il se contente d'analyser ces enregistrements. Bien sûr, Tony ne doutait pas que Loki n'ai pas l'intention immédiate de le tuer et était bien obligé de croire à ces histoires de Titans, des discutions ultérieurs avec Thor lui ayant confirmé que Loki disait la vérité, aussi ahurissantes soient-elles. Seulement Anthony avait aussi eu la confirmation que le dieu menteur avait toujours un plan dans un plan et une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Or il en avait soupé d'être toujours un pion dans la partie d'échec de quelqu'un de plus malin que lui: D'une part parce que l'on avait pas idée d'être plus malin que Tony Stark, d'autre part parce que bien trop souvent ce genre de situation avaient failli le tuer.

Jarvis était donc en train de passer en revu les heures de vidéos sur lesquelles se trouvaient Mina tandis qu'Anthony testait la résistance de différents matériaux pour le nouveau bâton lumineux du destin de Loki.

Soudain, la voix de JARVIS le tira de ses expérience:

« -Monsieur, il y a une distorsion de l'image et du son plus accentuée sur une vidéo datée du 20 mai à 2h du matin. Signala l'IA.

-Le 20 mai ? Répéta l'inventeur cette date semblant familière sans exactement qu'il se rappelle pourquoi. Montre-moi ça. »

La vidéo s'afficha sur un immense écran holographique au milieu de l'atelier: Tout lui revint en mémoire sitôt qu'il se vit ivre mort en costume Armani, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Mina. A l'image, cette dernière lui caressait doucement les tempes et le crâne, les courtes mèches de cheveux bruns du quadragénaire glissant entre ses fins doigts blancs. Stark avait un souvenir assez flou de cette soirée, il se souvenait avoir bu à s'en rendre malade et pourquoi, mais n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il avait dit à Mina exactement. Il se souvenait en revanche plutôt bien de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Savoir que c'était en réalité Loki qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait parlé ainsi donnait à ses paroles et sa volonté de le réconforter une toute autre dimension. « Les monstres ne sont pas jugés pour ce qu'ils font mais pour ce qu'ils sont. » se rappela le héros, et au regard de ce qu'il savait dorénavant son cœur se serra légèrement dans sa poitrine.

L'émotion fut cependant de courte durée car rapidement JARVIS arrêta la vidéo et mit en évidence les distorsions de l'image et un grésillement caractéristique. Loki avait une main posée à l'arrière de la tête de Stark endormi, et n'avait à priori pas changé d'apparence. Il avait donc du lancer un sort au génie. L'expression de ce dernier se ferma.

« JARVIS, fais monter Loki directement dans l'atelier quand il sera rentré, veux-tu, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Lorsque Loki rentra à la tour, détendu après un week-end en pleine nature avec Grace et des gens de son cercles d'amis, dont un jeune homme qui semblait beaucoup intéresser son ancienne colocataire, il fut alerté par JARVIS que Stark l'attendait dans l'atelier. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il grogna en se pinçant l'arrête du nez: la dernière fois qu'il avait été convoqué de la sorte cela avait très mal tourné et il espérait ne pas devoir à nouveau subir un mois d'enfermement, d'expériences et de menaces à peine voilées alors que ses crises d'angoisse venaient tout juste de s'arrêter. De toute façon il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser enfermer à nouveau, si jamais le mortel jouait encore à ce petit jeu, il disparaîtrait en Europe avec l'aide de Grace. Discuter avec Stark lui avait permis de mettre un plan viable à exécution et s'il serait plus long à réaliser sans les moyens colossaux du milliardaire, il n'avait aucune intention de se faire avoir une seconde fois.

« -Tu m'as jeté un sort... Furent les premières paroles, froides, de l'inventeur. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon, mais au moins il semblait sobre.

-Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi tu fais référence Stark.

-Le 20 mai à 2h. Tu m'as jeté un sort. Explicita le génie. Aussitôt la divinité fit la connexion:

-C'est un sort d'apaisement.

-Je croyais que si tu utilisais ta magie Heimdall risquait de te repérer ?

-C'est un sort extrêmement simple. Certains humains sont même capables de l'utiliser sans s'en rendre compte. L'inventeur aurait bien remis en doute la parole du Dieu du Mensonge, mais il se souvenait qu'effectivement, le lendemain, il s'était senti particulièrement à l'aise. Il devait donc bien reconnaître que Loki ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Cette fois-ci. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement:

-Ok... Cool... Bien.

-Rassuré ? S'enquit la divinité en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais plutôt. Je t'avoue que depuis cette histoire je suis encore plus parano qu'avant.

-Il serait totalement insensé de ne pas ressentir la moindre once de méfiance à l'égard d'un des criminels les plus recherchés de ton monde. Néanmoins j'apprécierais qu'à l'avenir, comme aujourd'hui tu m'avertisses si de semblables doutes venaient à surgir. Sur ce, puis-je me retirer ?

-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai quelques prototypes de bâtons à te montrer mais ça peut attendre demain... Bonne nuit Loki. Surpris par cette marque de sympathie, la divinité se retourna:

-Que la nuit te soit douce à toi aussi, Stark. »

…

La pluie tombait à torrents transformant la ville de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée de la penthouse en une toile de maître délavée. Accoudé au bar, grignotant du bout des lèvres un bâton de réglisse, Loki regardait la pluie tomber tout en se laissant bercer par la voix ensorcelante d'une chanteuse indienne parlant d'amours perdues et retrouvées. De la main qui ne tenait pas le bâton de réglisse, il griffonnait sur son carnet des idées d'armes magiques. Anthony était parti en mission il y a déjà quelques heures et tardait à rentrer. En d'autres circonstances, la divinité ne s'en serait pas particulièrement inquiétée, mais Loki avait distinctement entendu le mot magie dans le peu qu'il avait perçu du briefing.

Ce ne fut pas une réelle surprise lorsque l'armure manqua de s'écraser sur la terrasse de la penthouse, cabossée, ouverte par endroits et dégoulinante de liquide amortisseur noir. Stark ne laissa même pas le temps à ses machines à l'extérieur de lui retirer son attirail, il boitait mais fit irruption dans le salon avec une force inattendue. D'un geste, il attrapa son casque et le jeta au hasard sans aucune considération.

En le voyant, le dieu nordique comprit immédiatement que ce combat ne c'était pas déroulé comme les autres: La peau normalement bronzée du héros était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses lèvres bleues, et ses cheveux trempés collaient à son visage lui-même anormalement humide. Avec un empressement inquiétant l'homme de fer entreprit de se débarrasser du reste de son armure, à commencer par les gants ce qui permit au Jötunn de voir que le quadragénaire tremblait:

« -Hey, Blanche Neige, vient m'aider à me débarrasser de tout ce merdier, tu veux ? Sa voix était rauque et manquait du ton moqueur qui le caractérisait habituellement.

-Lorsque j'ai chanté qu'un jour mon prince viendrait j'aurais peut-être du être plus précis... Répondit Loki tout en posant réglisse, stylo et écouteurs pour venir tirer le mortel de sa boîte de conserve volante.

-Mais quand t'as trouvé le temps de regarder les classiques Disney ? Lui demanda l'humain semblant vaguement surpris entre deux vociférations à l'encontre de son armure et des « putain de magiciens ».

-Le jour où j'ai décidé de prendre Mina comme couverture, ça aurait semblé anormal que je ne les connaisse pas.

-Oh ok... Répondit l'humain les dents serrées tout en se défaisant d'une partie de son bras métallique qui avait été enfoncé par endroit, enserrant le véritable bras qu'il était censé protéger. A l'aide de sa force surhumaine Loki l'aida à s'en défaire:

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? S'enquit-il voyant que son hôte n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

-J'ai failli mourir...

-Ce qui m'apparaît comme un début de semaine des plus ordinaires pour un combattant du crime...

-Noyé, dans ma propre armure. Acheva l'inventeur. Tout en retirant les dernières plaques de métal de celle-ci, l'Asgardien se rendit effectivement compte que le génie était trempé de la tête aux pieds, bien plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être, même après un voyage sous une pluie battante avec une armure abîmée.

-Magie ?

-Magie. Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mon armure _étanche_ s'est remplie d'eau.

-Quid du système d'aération et de filtrage de l'air ?

-L'eau montait plus vite que le système n'en permettait l'évacuation.

-Tu ne pouvais pas retirer ton casque ?

-J'ai essayé: Sans succès il avait été soudé au reste de l'armure par la chaleur du coup précédent. Après quelques secondes de réflexion inquiète le sorcier finit par demander:

-Comment ?

-Hulk m'a arraché une partie de l'armure. Sans lui je m'en serais pas sorti. »

Une fois la totalité de l'armure enlevée, Stark entreprit d'ôter également le vêtement qu'il portait en dessous, le spandex noir semblant gorgé d'eau.

Loki n'eu pas besoin de longues explications pour comprendre que cette attaque avait été particulièrement vicieuse, jouant aussi bien sur le physique que le moral du héros. Ce dernier ne cessait de trembler, visiblement pas de froid, son souffle était irrégulier et son regard paraissait incapable de se fixer. Compatissant, le sorcier mit en route la machine à café de l'inventeur et partit chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain de la penthouse, en profitant pour attraper une tenue de rechange au passage. Lorsqu'il revint, Stark s'était rempli un mug de café brulant qu'il tentait de boire malgré tout. Ses yeux peinant toujours à se fixer. Loki s'avança lentement, posant sur le canapé la serviette et le change. L'inventeur se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Il se changea rapidement, utilisant la serviette pour couvrir son éphémère nudité avant de se rassoir pour enfin boire son café maintenant un peu moins brûlant.

« -Ton sort d'apaisement. Tu pourrais me le refaire s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Il fonctionnera beaucoup moins bien dans ton état Stark, il faut que tu te détendes encore un peu.

-Facile à dire.

-Peut-être puis-je t'assister dans cette tâche. » Se proposa étrangement gentiment la divinité nordique.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Loki vint délicatement poser une de ses fines mains sur le front du héros. Celui-ci se tendit aussitôt. Jamais Stark ne s'était permis avec Loki les familiarités qu'il s'était autorisé avec Mina. Or le contact en faisait définitivement partie. Si les deux individus lorsque Loki était sous la forme de Mina, avaient passé leur temps à se toucher ces derniers mois, que ce soit des pincements, des caresses ou des tapes amicales, là il s'agissait d'un contact d'un genre très différent. Il s'agissait de Loki prenant le visage de Tony Stark entre ses mains.

La caresse qui se voulait apaisante perturba le génie qui se mit alors à faire ce qu'il s'avait faire de mieux lorsqu'on le sortait de sa zone de confort... Parler:

« -Je te dois rien tu sais. Lança-t-il subitement.

-Pardon ? Répondit Loki ne sachant comment prendre ce détournement de conversation soudain. La divinité avait bien senti le héros se tendre et supposait que cette prise de parole était liée à sa gêne. Seulement comme Stark avait fermé les yeux avec une sorte de résignation obstinée Loki poursuivit son massage des tempes du héros.

-Lorsque j'ai découvert qui tu étais tu m'as dis que tu m'avais « sauvé de l'alcoolisme et de la dépression ». Mais c'est faux. Je te dois rien. Ni à toi maintenant, ni à toi quand tu étais Mina. Poursuivit-il. Et j'ai aucune raison d'être content que tu te sois fait passer pour Mina pendant tout ce temps. De toutes les conversations que Loki s'attendait à avoir aujourd'hui, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à celle-ci.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous en étions encore là.

-Je parle vite mais je réfléchis beaucoup. Expliqua le génie. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est néanmoins vrai que tu m'as aidé. T'as été là à un moment où j'avais besoin de soutien et ça, ça je t'en suis... Reconnaissant ? Je crois. Sans toi les choses auraient sans doute été différentes. Peut-être mieux, sans doute pire. Je sais pas.

-Je suis désolé. Répondit simplement Loki. Tout en massant les pommettes de Stark avec les pouces. Ce dernier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux:

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé. Répéta l'Asgardien. Je ne pensais pas que tu développerais un tel attachement à Mina Banks. Ni même que vous seriez proche au point de parler de choses aussi intimes. Je ne voulais pas que tu me sois redevable d'une quelconque manière, ou du moins ce n'est pas dans cette optique que je t'ai aidé. J'avais seulement besoin de garder ma couverture en vie et de posséder un maximum d'informations utiles. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. _Pas alors que pour une fois, j'avais la possibilité de sauver quelqu'un._ Pensa-t-il. Pour ça, je suis désolé. C'est tout ce pour quoi je m'excuserai. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir fait ce qui me semblait être l'idéal pour ma survie. Anthony le regarda quelques instants éberlués:

-Ca alors... Je t'aurais jamais cru capable de t'excuser. »

 


	23. L'appel du vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est super court donc bah je vais en poster poster deux. XD

Tandis qu'il jouait avec son rubick's cube, Tony Stark réfléchissait.

Il réfléchissait simultanément à 8 choses, dont 7 n'avaient qu'un intérêt très faible. La dernière était Loki.

Rouge.

Mina Banks n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que Loki sous une autre apparence.

Rouge.

Loki dans sa penthouse, un sourire glacé aux lèvres, ses yeux clairs si froids et pourtant étrangement... Vulnérables ? « J'ai une armée. » Vraiment ? Anthony savait maintenant. Il n'avait pas d'armée: Une armée l'avait.

Blanc.

Mina lui avait souri lorsqu'il avait passé sa main sur ses hanches lors de ce fameux gala dont il avait oublié la fin. Elle lui avait souri un nombre incalculable de fois durant leurs derniers mois de vie commune, flirtant allègrement avec lui. « Je ne pensais pas que tu développerais un tel attachement. » _Loki_ avait allègrement flirté avec lui. Il lui avait aussi jeté un sort d'apaisement ce fameux soir puis encore un il y a quelques jours.

Rouge.

Loki touchant son visage de ses grandes et fines mains blanches semblables à deux mantes religieuses, son expression indéchiffrable. Loki le fixant sur son lit d'hôpital et lui intimant de vivre. Non pas indéchiffrable. Si les expressions de Mina n'étaient pas indéchiffrables alors celles de son alter-ego non plus.

Jaune.

Loki lui disant « En réalité Anthony... »

Vert.

En réalité quoi ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire à ce moment là ?

Rouge.

« J'ai porté 6 enfants. »

Bleu.

Les cornes sur son casques étaient elles là exprès ? Pour rappeler ses véritables cornes ? Car c'était là sa véritable apparence n'est-ce pas ?

Blanc.

Il avait failli embrasser Loki. Il avait cru embrasser Mina. Il désirait Mina. Il avait d'abord maudit son existence, tout fait pour qu'elle disparaisse mais elle était restée. Il admirait cette force. Elle était restée, elle l'avait très certainement haïs mais elle l'avait aussi écouté. Elle lui avait appris tellement. Loki lui avait appris tellement.

Jaune.

Aurait-il pu embrasser Loki ?

Bleu.

Loki aux bras de deux inconnus, pantelant, rougissant, suppliant, le regard embué de désir. Les caressant, les embrassant, se lovant contre leurs deux corps eux-même ivres d'excitation. Leurs mains sur ce qui aurait dut être sien, sur ce qu'il aurait du posséder.

Rouge.

Rouge.

Rouge.

Avait-il su ? Quelque part ? Lorsque la nouvelle de la fuite de Loki d'Asgard s'était répandue il aurait du voir que cela coïncidait parfaitement avec l'arrivée de Mina dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, dés qu'elle avait été engagée sont comportement avec elle avait été anormal. Il aurait pu faire des recherches approfondies sur sa secrétaire comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres, mais cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Etait-ce son aplomb ? Peut-être cela était-il seulement du à sa rupture avec Pepper. Malgré tout, il aurait du être bien plus méfiant, et pourtant... Peut-être avait-il su mais n'avait-il pas voulu l'admettre. Parce qu'au fond, il voulait que ce soit Loki.

Jaune.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que cette scène l'avait tant mis en colère, quasiment plus que de découvrir la véritable identité de Mina. Il avait depuis réalisé l'absurdité d'un tel sentiment, mais en cet instant il avait été aveuglé par la colère et la douleur.

Vert.

Il désirait Loki.

 


	24. Pertes et fracas

Depuis que Loki s'était excusé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Stark ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Ou plutôt, justement, qu'il le regardait à nouveau de la même manière. A la différence près que cette fois, Anthony le regardait lui, et non Mina.

Jour après jour, tandis que l'automne cédait sa place à l'hiver, Stark se rapprochait un peu plus de Loki, et doucement, piques après piques, plaisanteries après plaisanteries, contacts anodins après contacts anodins, tels les oiseaux chantant après une tempête, les deux hommes se glissaient à nouveau dans les rôles qu'ils avaient occupés dans cette autre vie, il y a trois mois encore.

Aujourd'hui, en ce froid après-midi de fin novembre, Grace était avec eux dans la penthouse, et ils étaient tous trois au comptoir du bar en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. Loki se sentait apaisé, bercé par les rires de Grace et d'Anthony:

« -Ca va faire un an en janvier que tu es arrivé là. Fit soudain remarquer Grace, tirant le dieu de sa tranquille torpeur: Il faudrait fêter ça. Sans alcool bien sûr.

-Hey !

-Ne le prend pas pour toi Anthony, Grace a seulement tendance à oublier qu'elle n'est pas d'Asgard, elle.

-Je m'en fiche, Tony et moi on tournera à l'eau et on te fera fumer, on verra si tu fais autant le malin après trois quatre joints. Cela fit rire la divinité.

-Si tu veux que je sois capable de vous préparer le repas il vaudrait mieux que tu ne m'intoxiques pas trop...

-Tu nous préparerais le repas ? Vraiment Loki ? C'est pas très princier pourtant comme job.

-Oh mon dieu un homme qui cuisine ! Ca va Tony tu sens pas ta virilité se flétrir ?

-Hey ! »

Loki rit de plus belle. Il se sentait vraiment en paix dans ce salon inondé de lumière en compagnie des deux mortels, bien au dessus du monde et de tous ses tracas. Ici il faisait bon, ni trop chaud ni trop froid et personne ne le craignait ni ne le haïssait. Ici dans l'écrin de la penthouse, au sommet de l'ancienne tour Stark, il pouvait rêver de jours meilleurs, au delà du sang et des larmes à venir, au delà des armes à forger et des pièges à tendre. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les guerriers rêvaient à leurs foyers accueillants lorsqu'ils partaient au combat: se projeter dans un avenir sans souffrance ni privation, cela donnait des limites au présent, le rendait plus supportable. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état Loki pouvait même se permettre d'imaginer qu'un jour ils seraient plus nombreux autour de ce bar à partager un repas frugal. Qu'un jour, la lumière serait faite sur les erreurs du passé. Qu'un jour...

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées, Grace venait de s'affaler contre le comptoir. Surpris, l'Asgardien voulut interroger Tony des yeux mais celui-ci avait disparu. Incrédule, il se tourna vers son amie, du sang commençait à maculer le marbre: « Grace ! » S'écria-t-il, se redressant subitement avant de se précipiter vers elle. Il n'eu pas à la bouger de beaucoup pour voir qu'on lui avait frappé plusieurs fois la tête contre le comptoir. Son arrête nasale lui était rentrée dans le crâne, elle était morte. Loki s'éloigna horrifié, « Anthony ! Anthony ! Grace, elle !...  » Mais une fois debout il vit qu'Anthony était lui même face contre terre, son corps nageant dans une marre de sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait du se perdre dans ses pensées que quelques secondes ! S'il y avait eu la moindre menace, il l'aurait senti, il aurait au moins entendu les coups portés aux deux mortels ! Les larmes aux yeux il se précipita aux côtés de Tony pour lui venir en aide mais lorsqu'il prit son pouls, il du se rendre à l'évidence, le cœur de métal du génie ne battait plus.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, brouillant sa vision, serrant son cœur dans sa poitrine. Les deux seules personnes proches de lui depuis des siècles, et il venait de les perdre toutes les deux, d'un coup, sans préavis. Des siècles de magie et de combat, de traitrise et de mensonges, et pourtant il avait été incapable de protéger les êtres chers à son cœur. Une fois de plus. Son corps était agité de spasmes et il demeurait là, prostré à côté du cadavre comme s'il était mort lui-même.

A ce moment là l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et comme dans un rêve en sortit la silhouette de Thor, sa longue cape rouge se mouvant à chacun de ses pas. Loki se tourna vers lui désespéré:

« -Thor mon...

-Petit frère, qu'as-tu fait ? Le regard du dieu était un mélange de colère et d'horreur.

-Thor écou...

-Assassin ! S'écria-t-il: Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre ainsi à mon frère d'arme ! Le tuer d'une manière aussi déloyale !

-Thor, tu ne comprends pas...

-J'ai toujours su. Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su Loki. Tu ne mérites plus que je t'appelle frère, en supposant que tu l'ais un jour mérité.

-Thor, je t'en supplie ! »

A cet instant, Loki perçut une lumière aveuglante du coin de l'oeil, elle venait de derrière lui: un portail. Ils étaient revenus, les Chitauris. Ils avaient tout orchestré et maintenant qu'ils avaient pris ce à quoi il tenait le plus, ils venaient le récupérer lui. C'était des millénaires de tortures abjectes qui l'attendaient au-delà de ce portail, et ses jambes ne voulaient pas le soutenir, elles étaient comme coulées dans du plomb. Dans son dos il pouvait entendre les Chitauris se rapprocher, leur manière de parler émettait un gargarisme épouvantable qui ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre son dans l'univers entier. Mais plus horribles encore que le bruit de leurs paroles était celui de leur rire, un cliquetis aigu à vous glacer le sang, le son qui signifiait la mort de tout espoir. Et c'était ce son qu'entendait Loki à présent.

Thor s'approcha, et tomba à genoux, poussant son frère comme si de rien était, ignorant l'horreur au delà du portail. Par réflexe, tel un enfant apeuré, et parce qu'après un tel choc ses mains tremblantes étaient de toutes façon incapables de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Loki agrippa la cape de son frère de toutes ses forces. Dans le même temps il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et commencer à le tirer vers l'arrière:

« -Thor, Thor je t'en supplie écoutes-moi !

-Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges. Lui répondit le lumineux prince d'Asgard en caressant d'une main la tête de l'Homme de fer. Il ne regardait même pas le Jötunn, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cadavre de son compagnon d'armes.

-Je suis innocent ! Thor, mon frère ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! Thor, vous êtes en danger ! Thor je t'en conjure, écoute-moi ! »

Mais quoi que Loki dise, le porteur de foudre refusait de l'écouter et le jeune dieu se sentait toujours plus attiré vers l'arrière, la cape devant lui se tendant toujours plus. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, Thor se tourna enfin vers lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression grave sur le visage, et ses iris bleues n'exprimant rien d'autre que du mépris il déclara:

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

A ces mots, Loki sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner, ses doigts se déplièrent, le tissu rouge coula de sa main comme de l'eau, et il se sentit happé vers l'arrière par une force phénoménale.

Il commença à chuter. Chuter vers des ténèbres en apparence sans fin, mais en sachant cette fois pertinemment où cette chute allait le mener ; avec la certitude qu'il ne serait pas sauvé, et qu'il ne le méritait de toute façon pas.

…

Loki se réveilla brusquement les joues couvertes de larmes et le souffle saccadé. Il ne tombait plus vers l'horreur: il était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre éclairée par la lumière tamisée d'une lampe murale, un chat assis au pied de son lit l'observant avec un air inquiet. Il entendit vaguement une voix à l'accent anglais lui dire:

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Laufeyson, vous êtes en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Le Jötunn mit un temps invraisemblablement long à comprendre les paroles qui venaient de lui être adressées et de qui elles provenaient. Quand ce fut le cas il répondit.

-Merci Jarvis. » Et se leva aussitôt.

Hors de question qu'il se rendorme après _ça_.

La tranquillité de ces derniers mois à la tour lui avait permis de regagner une certaine paix intérieure. Les crises d'angoisses, terreurs nocturnes et autres réjouissances qui l'avaient accompagné peu après qu'il ai découvert que les Avengers le traquaient jusqu'à atteindre un point culminant lors de son séjour ici en tant que prisonnier s'étaient doucement estompées, perdant de leur intensité avant de disparaître complètement.

Pour mieux revenir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber du Bifrost, Loki avait de nouveau quelque chose à perdre. Or cette seule idée lui lui nouait les tripes de peur. Il avait trop perdu. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau, il ne voulait plus, il ne _pouvait_ plus accepter. L'affection des humains avait brisé quelque chose en lui: ils avaient abattus les murs qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger du Vide, de la torture des Chitauris et du spectre de Thanos. Ils avaient détruit ces remparts et les avaient remplacé par d'autres plus hauts et plus épais encore: la sécurité et l'attention qu'ils lui offraient. Mais que se passerait-il si ce mur là aussi aussi venait à tomber ? Que se passerait-il si on les lui retiraient eux aussi ? A cette pensée, Loki sentit monter une nouvelle crise d'angoisse et partit prendre une douche dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu. En revenant, il s'habilla à la hâte, attrapa une sucette, son téléphone, et se dirigea droit vers l'atelier.

Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone lui apprit qu'il était 6h du matin.

L'atelier était vide et silencieux. Lorsqu'il y entra, les lumières s'allumèrent et les robots, surpris de le voir là, s'approchèrent de lui:

« Mauvaise nuit. » Dit-il en guise d'explication.

Il s'assit devant le bureau qu'Anthony avait réinstallé pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble et commença à plancher sur différents projets, notamment pour immuniser les différentes armes des Avengers à la magie. Occuper son esprit était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit dumm-e s'approcher une tasse de thé à la main. Attendri, Loki le félicita tout en prenant le breuvage. Il le but d'un trait, la chaleur de ce dernier lui fit du bien. Au bout d'une heure, à tenter en vain de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette nuit épouvantable Loki vit apparaître une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la porte de verre:

« -Anthony ? S'étonna-t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu le milliardaire se lever si tôt.

-Jarvis m'a dit que tu étais descendu dans l'atelier. Répondit-il pour se justifier. Cauchemar ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux en parler ? Loki hésita:

-Je ne crois pas. Il délaissa cependant la feuille sur laquelle il travaillait, attrapa sa sucette et vint rejoindre le quadragénaire assis sur le canapé. Loki retira l'emballage de la confiserie et commença à lécher le bonbon du bout de la langue avant de le sucer franchement, appréciant le contact contre son palais et le goût sucré évoquant vaguement la framboise.

Après un temps assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Stark déclara soudain:

-Tu sais, je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui soit plus efficace que de travailler pour oublier un cauchemar.

-Ah ? » L'esprit de Loki était encore trop retourné pour vraiment réfléchir aux paroles du génie. Sans autre forme d'avertissement, Stark lui retira sa sucette de la bouche, se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa, profitant que ses lèvres soient encore ouvertes pour y glisser sa langue. Loki hoqueta de surprise, mais cela eu pour seul effet de permettre à Tony d'approfondir le baiser chaque seconde plus langoureux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense ne surprendre personne en disant que le chapitre suivant est la raison pour laquelle cette fic a ce rating. 
> 
> ^____^


	25. Messe noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre ne contient littéralement QUE DU SMUT.  
> Si ça vous intéresse pas, lisez juste la dernière ligne du chapitre. 83

La première chose que ressentit Loki après que Stark se soit jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser fut bien entendu la surprise. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à se laisser aller au plaisir que lui procurait le baiser. La langue du mortel envahissait sa bouche, caressait sa propre langue, frôlait son palais, et lorsqu'elle se retirait un instant, c'était pour que Stark puisse mieux mordiller ses lèvres pâles. Dans le même temps, Anthony s'était rapproché encore. Une de ses mains, rendues caleuses par le fer à souder et les métaux qu'il manipulait au quotidien, remontait le long de son bras, massant le muscle avec son pouce, cherchant simultanément à l'apaiser et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La divinité se serait volontiers abandonnée dans les bras de Stark, fondant sous ses caresses qu'elle n'avait que trop longtemps attendu, mais un « détail » important l'empêchait de les apprécier pleinement. Aussi Loki profita-t-il que Stark s'éloigne un instant, réfléchissant sans doute à quelle partie du corps pâle face à lui il allait couvrir de baiser, pour le saisir à la gorge et l'éloigner de lui:

« -De quel droit ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Le génie le regarda un instant, éberlué, il ne semblait pas voir où était le problème. De quel droit m'embrasses-tu sans mon accord ? Une vague lueur de compréhension traversa les ténèbres des pupilles dilatées du mortel.

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-il. Mais son souffle était court, et ses yeux parcouraient le visage du Jötunn avec fièvre. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? Un large sourire d'ivoire apparut alors sur la face du Dieu Espiègle.

-Prie-moi. Le génie fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu me désires à ce point, Anthony: Prie moi. N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on demande une faveur à un dieu ? L'expression du mortel se mit à osciller entre l'agacement et l'incrédulité sans que ne disparaisse tout à fait le désir qui pouvait se lire dans son regard.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un dieu Loki, et quand bien même, je suis athée.

-Il n'est nul besoin de croire pour prier. Répondit Loki en levant un sourcil. Prie moi, révère-moi: Je saurai te récompenser pour ta piété. »

Intrigué par cette bouffée d'orgueil aussi soudaine qu'impromptue, Anthony observa minutieusement Loki. Son cerveau était encore un peu embué par le manque de sommeil et sa libido, mais les paroles de l'Asgardien l'avaient rendu un peu plus attentif. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient rosées et encore luisantes de salive ; quelques mèches de cheveux noirs jais retombaient sur ses yeux tandis que les autres se fondaient avec le cuir noir dans son dos ; lequel contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre et ses deux grands yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées qui le fixait avec intensité. Loki ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il y avait tellement d'émotions dans ces yeux: De l'espièglerie, du plaisir, de la rage, beaucoup de rage, et de la peur. Tandis qu'Anthony se penchait au bord du précipice de ses pupilles, tutoyait le vide au delà de ses paupières, l'humain devait bien reconnaître que Loki était peut-être divin à un certain degré. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était divinement beau, son corps élancé séparé du sien par un haut à manches longues gris et un bas de pyjama noir. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il était beau quoi qu'il porte.

« Si tu tenais tant à m'entendre parler, il suffisait de le dire...Se moqua Anthony au terme de son étude. Pourtant il poursuivit: Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir: J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un que je te veux en cet instant. Loki semblait fasciné: Je te voulais déjà lorsque tu es venu la première fois terrifiant et auguste, trainant une armée dans ton sillage. Tu avais l'air dangereux, tu avais l'air fou, tu avais l'air sûr de toi, tu avais l'air si... Il se pencha alors vers l'Asgardien et prit son visage entre ses mains: Si fragile. Acheva-t-il. Si fragile que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de ce que l'on m'avait dit de toi. Si fragile que je ne pouvais pas simplement t'ignorer ou te haïr et que j'en ai été malade. Je t'ai voulu lorsque tu étais Mina, je t'ai voulu parce que tu étais tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et je te veux encore aujourd'hui parce qu'elle est une partie de toi, une de tes multiples facettes et que je veux connaître toutes les autres, même celles que tu hais, même celles que tu crains. Loki je te veux plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer avec des mots. »

La _prière_ laissa le Dieu à la Langue d'Argent sans voix. Il avait vécu plus de 1000 ans sans que jamais des mots ne le transportent à ce point.

« Je peux t'embrasser, maintenant ? » Redemanda le mortel, et Loki ne put qu'hocher la tête pour approuver.

Anthony se jeta alors sur ses lèvres offertes tel un homme mourant de soif et émit un grognement de satisfaction rauque. Puis il embrassa la gorge pâle du dieu, mordant et suçant la peau avec abandon, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus un centimètre qui ne soit pas rosé, humide de salive et vaguement tiraillé par l'afflux du sang. Et à chaque baiser, à chaque morsure, à chaque suçon, Loki sentait son désir devenir de plus en plus pressant et sa patience s'amenuiser.

Dans le même temps le génie s'était déplacé, chevauchant dorénavant une des cuisses écartées du Jötunn, ses mains se glissant sous le tissu de son vêtement pour mieux le caresser. Là où les paumes brûlantes de l'humain entraient en contact avec sa peau glacée, Loki sentait ses muscles se bander d'anticipation.

Si aucun son ne traversait la barrière de ses lèvres, son corps se montra plus traitre, son érection grandissante venant aléatoirement s'appuyer contre la cuisse d'Anthony. Malgré tout, celui-ci, dont le désir était pourtant tout aussi visible, se bornait à ignorer les discrètes supplications du dieu à aller plus vite. Loki se saisit donc de son propre haut et le retira prestement, avant de faire de même avec celui de l'inventeur. Il fut aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière du réacteur, mais s'habitua bien vite, se précipitant vers elle pour toucher l'objet pour lequel sa fascination n'avait pas diminuée. Seulement Tony le repoussa d'une main, l'enjoignant à se tenir tranquille et Loki accepta. Après tout, c'était à son dévot de le vénérer.

Ce qu'il fit.

Brillamment.

Les mains du mortel parcouraient son torse, sans entrave dorénavant. Pétrissant les muscles fins qui s'offraient à elles, caressant les contours des cicatrices qui constellaient sa peau, titillant puis pinçant ses tétons rosés. Aux mains succédèrent la langue et les lèvres de Stark, habiles consoeurs venant suçoter les marques apposées par les années de combats et de vices, les échauffant et les humidifiant pour mieux préparer la très légère griffure de la barbe taillée avec soin du génie.

Ce dernier contact était particulièrement troublant et nostalgique pour Loki, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'unir à des individus barbus et le picotement des poils du mortel contre son ventre lui rappelèrent des souvenirs de sa prime jeunesse, lui arrachant un sourire tendre.

Mais bientôt il fut contraint de se focaliser sur l'inventeur lorsque celui-ci remonta jusqu'à son torse et se mit à lécher puis sucer ses tétons. Ses yeux bruns, brillant d'une lueur taquine, se focalisèrent alors sur Loki, observant attentivement ses réactions à chacun de ses coups de langues, chacun de ses suçotements, et chacun de ses très léger coups de dents. Loki tenta vainement de ne pas trahir le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chacune de ces stimulations. Néanmoins, il était fasciné par le spectacle de l'Homme de fer penché sur lui, entièrement dévolu à lui procurer du plaisir: Les muscles épais de sa nuque, du haut de son dos et de ses bras roulant sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements tandis que ses mains continuaient à le masser et lui caresser les côtes et les hanches.

Les yeux de Tony étaient rivés sur le visage de l'Asgardien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de coucher avec une créature non humaine et il ne voulait pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Les expressions de Loki étaient délicieuses. Les bras croisés à l'arrière de sa tête, la mâchoire détendue, les lèvres très légèrement ouvertes, il dévorait le quadragénaire de ses yeux mi-clos. Chaque stimuli lui arrachait un frisson, une légère tension, un soupir à peine audible. Sa peau était fraiche dans la bouche de l'humain lui rappelant vaguement la douceur de la neige. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait un rapport avec sa nature de géant de glace. Quoi qu'il en soit, il appréciait et la nouveauté du contact, et l'état dans lequel cela plongeait son ancien ennemi. Il pouvait sentir le bassin de Loki trembler, son propriétaire tentant vainement de contrôler son désir de frotter son érection contre la cuisse de l'inventeur. Par pure malice, se dernier avança légèrement son genoux, appuyant bien son muscle contre le membre tendu.

Loki ne put retenir le soupir de plaisir qui dépassa ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la jambe d'Anthony contre son sexe. Il ne désirait en cet instant rien plus ardemment qu'un contact, quelqu'il fut, sur son membre: « Anthony... » S'entendit-il dire d'une voix suave. L'humain se redressa alors, et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à son aine, frôlant du pouce la virilité tendue... Qu'il ignora, pour mieux saisir la taille du bas de pyjama. D'un geste fluide, il ôta le pantalon de Loki et se redressa, se trouvant ainsi torse nu face à Loki entièrement déshabillé.

Tony contempla la silhouette de son partenaire. Lascif et souriant, exposant impudiquement son membre dressé au gland violacé ; sa peau d’albâtre aux couleurs rendues changeantes par la lumière de l'aube et de son réacteur, il se tenait là, chaire offerte dans l'écrin du canapé de cuir. Il était si différent de la frêle créature avec qui il avait travaillé, si différent de l'animal blessé qu'il avait enfermé. En cet instant l'humain su que Loki, Prince d'Asgard, Dieu du Chaos et de la Tromperie le contemplait de tout son orgueil, en rien entaché ni par son désir, ni par sa nudité. Peut-être même sublimé par eux. Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'excitation.

Loki aussi détaillait le mortel. Comment ne pas le faire ? Bien qu'il ne soit plus un jeune homme au regard de l'espérance de vie de son espèce, Anthony Stark avait été modelé et conservé par la confection de son empire. Rendu musculeux par ses travaux à la forge, gracieux par la minutie de ses circuits imprimés, et légèrement halé par le soleil de Miami, sa stature peu haute ne mettait que plus en valeur encore son éternelle effronterie. Suivant son regard qui détaillait avec insistance son bas de pyjama, Anthony ôta le vêtement superflu avec une volontaire lenteur. Transformant l'effeuillage en spectacle, une pratique pour laquelle le playboy semblait avoir une longue expérience. Et Loki d'observer avec fascination l'apparition de sa toison, puis de son membre et de ses jambes musclées. Face à son intérêt, l'humain lui fit un sourire qui promettait monts et merveilles. Puis il s'éclipsa un instant, fouilla dans un des tiroirs de l'atelier, et revint avec du lubrifiant et des préservatifs qu'il posa nonchalamment à même le sol. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se tourna à nouveau vers son partenaire:

« Je me demande, dit-il en s'approchant lentement, si tout ton corps, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Loki, est aussi froid. »

Et sur ces mots il prit le membre du Jötunn en bouche.

Le mortel l'avala sur toute sa longueur, ses lèvres venant s'appuyer contre son pubis glabre. Son sexe ainsi enserrée par la chaire humide et chaude, -si chaude, les humains étaient-ils perpétuellement fiévreux ?- de la bouche du mortel, Loki sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger et agrippa les courts cheveux de Stark comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Très lentement, Tony recula la tête, suçant avidement le membre entre ses lèvres, se délectant de l'expression d'abandon total de Loki avant de s'empaler à nouveau sur son sexe jusqu'à suffoquer légèrement. Puis, tout en observant attentivement les réactions de son partenaire, le playboy essaya plusieurs de ses techniques. Découvrant au fur et à mesure quelles zones le faisaient _gémir_ lorsqu'il les stimulait. Un gémissement à peine audible, mais que les sens en éveil de Stark ne pouvaient ignorer.

Tandis que Loki appréciait la ferveur du mortel, il le vit soudain se livrer à un curieux manège. Sans pour autant s'arrêter de l'honorer, l'humain saisit la bouteille d’onguent à ses côtés et commença à s'en enduire les doigts avec dextérité. Le dieu espiègle le regarda faire avec intérêt. Lorsque la main du mortel disparut entre ses cuisses, contournant son sexe gorgé de sang pour se glisser entre ses fesses galbées, l'Asgardien sentit son excitation monter d'un cran. Anthony le regardait tout en se touchant, se donnant en spectacle face à son dieu: Il roulait les yeux de plaisir, gémissait autour du sexe obstruant sa gorge, ondulait son bassin au même rythme que sa bouche allait et venait entre les cuisses de Loki pour bien lui montrer que ses doigts s'enfonçaient et se retiraient de son intimité en cadence avec sa fellation. Face à cette mise en scène le Jötunn commença à imaginer le plaisir qu'il ressentirait en pénétrant le mortel, en s'enfonçant en lui, dans ses entrailles en fusion, encore et encore jusqu'à l'orgasme. Un dernier râle, une dernière déglutition, et appuyant la tête du mortel contre son membre, il jouit puissamment. Craignant de l'étouffer, il résista cependant à la tentation de garder Anthony dans cette position et l'éloigna un peu tandis que le plaisir le consumait tout entier. L'humain déglutit, mais le membre encore entre ses lèvres il ne parvint pas à avaler entièrement l'épais sperme blanc qui se mit à couler le long de son menton. Cela ne sembla pas l'incommoder pour autant car il releva la tête en direction de Loki avec une expression d'immense satisfaction.

Nu, cuisses écartées, les doigts aussi humides et luisants de lubrifiant que l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le bas du visage maculé de sperme, son expression ne pouvant être qualifiée autrement que comme lubrique, Anthony Stark était le sacrifice parfait. Pour ajouter à l'indécence de la scène, il essuya son menton d'une main avant de lécher avidement ce qui restait de la semence du dieu:

« -Etait-ce à votre goût, votre Majesté ?

-Tant de débauche Anthony, et si peu d'années de vie, les mortels sont décidément de fascinantes créatures. Répondit-il avant de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Face au talent aiguisé par les siècles de l'Asgardien, le génie sentit ses jambes faiblir.

-Ils auraient du t'appeler le dieu à la langue d'or. Dit-il le souffle coupé après l'échange. La seule réponse qu'il reçut à ce commentaire fut un sourire prédateur qui n'aurait jamais du autant l'exciter qu'il le fit. Une des mains délicates du dieu vint ensuite serpenter dans son dos, pétrissant les muscles de ses fesses puis se glissant entre elles, caressant son anus avant d'y plonger nonchalamment un de ses fins doigts. Le playboy poussa un gémissement face à l'intrusion:

-Anthony, offre toi à moi, laisse-moi te prendre. Murmurait le prince déchu contre son oreille. Laisse moi te ravir, te bénir, te faire jouir. Je te promets que tu saisiras le paradis du bout des doigts et pourras revenir parmi les tiens parler des merveilles que tu y vis. Laisse moi te servir ce que vos pathétiques idoles vous refusent. Et tout en disant cela il avait glissé un deuxième doigt en Tony. Ceux-ci exerçaient entre ses fesses galbées des mouvements dont l'humain aurait été bien incapable de saisir la nature exacte tant il était accaparé par le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient. C'est dans un souffle et en se demandant d'où venait cette cohérence qu'il demanda:

-Tu... N'as pas besoin d'un... D'une pause ? Loki rit doucement contre son oreille:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as échappé dans « divin » exactement, Anthony ? Cela arracha au « simple mortel » un soupir amusé.

-La religion a peut-être du bon finalement. » Répondit Tony en guise de consentement.

Aussitôt les doigts en lui se mirent à exercer une danse qui transforma ses jambes en coton et lui arracha d'incontrôlables gémissements de plaisir. Apparemment les précédentes caresses du dieu lui avaient permis de connaître les parties sensibles de son corps, et il en jouait maintenant avec talent, le rythme de ses doigts demeurant lent, mais la force qu'il y mettait augmentant graduellement pour le pénétrer toujours plus profondément. Dans le même temps l'autre main du Jötunn, qu'il était jusque là occupée à lubrifier, saisit son sexe et entama un mouvement de va et vient. La tête du mortel bascula vers l'arrière de plaisir et il ne savait plus comment contrôler le bas de son corps. Qu'il avance ses hanches, et la poigne ferme humide et froide de son partenaire enserrait son membre, qu'il tente d'y échapper en reculant, et il s'empalait sur les doigts experts de son autre main. La pénétration curieusement froide lui procurant des sensations jusque là inconnues. Tony ne se connaissait pas d'attrait particulier pour les « temperature play » mais cela risquait de changer très vite. Puis soudain alors qu'il ressentait toujours plus de plaisir... Tout cessa. Au même moment les deux mains de Loki s'éloignèrent de lui. Anthony couina de dépit, ne jugeant même pas utile de garder la face tant il était désoeuvré.

C'était plus que l'Asgardien pouvait en supporter, son partenaire ne faisait décidément rien pour apaiser un temps soit peu son excitation. Chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions était sensuelle au possible et Loki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait le prendre, et il voulait le prendre **maintenant**. Comprenant l'importance de l'objet de ses précédentes expériences, Loki se saisit d'un des préservatifs à porté de main. Il n'eu aucun mal à l'ouvrir mais c'est lorsqu'il fallut l'enfiler qu'il se trouva plus incommodé, incertain du sens et agacé par la matière glissante.

Loki feula de mécontentement face au préservatif récalcitrant et Tony hésita entre trouver cela hilarant et terriblement érotique. Il opta pour les deux. Dans sa grande mansuétude, et surtout parce qu'il avait été A ÇA de l'orgasme un peu plus tôt, il décida d'aider la divinité, lui enfilant lui-même le préservatif. Non sans mal, car ses propres doigts tremblaient un peu.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Loki saisit le mortel par la taille et comme s'il ne pesait rien le plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de l'empaler sur toute la longueur de son sexe dressé.

La pénétration brutale, bien que plutôt indolore, coupa le souffle de l'homme de fer. En lui, Loki poussa un grognement bestial de pur plaisir qui fit tressauter le sexe de son partenaire d'anticipation. A raison, car dans l'instant qui suivit, celui qui fut un jour Prince d'Asgard abandonna toute la prestance qui sied à son rang et se transforma en bête sauvage.

La chaleur du mortel l'intoxiquait, le rendait fou, à la manière des drogues et de l'alcool dont les mortels s'enivraient. Sa peau brillante de sueur sous ses doigts, ses muscles chauds et humide enserrant son membre, ses gémissements rauques dans son oreille, son expression de désir et le lointain ronronnement du réacteur le plongeaient dans un état second. Il saisit à pleines dents la gorge d'Anthony, sentant le fourreau de chaire autour de son sexe se serrer en même temps que sa mâchoire autour de la gorge du mortel et commença à donner des brutaux coups de reins, s'enfonçant puis se retirant d'entre les cuisses écartées à l'extrême limite du confortable de son sacrifice.

Tony avait l'habitude de dominer dans cette position, assis sur son partenaire, mais en l'état actuel des choses, les mains de Loki tenant fermement ses hanches et le faisant rebondir sur son sexe tout en l'assaillant de coups butoirs, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire hormis s'accrocher comme il le pouvait aux épaules de son dieu et prier. Et il pria. Une litanie de son incohérents et de « encore » « t'arrête pas » « Loki, Loki, Loki, ». Tout son corps enflammé par le plaisir que lui procurait le Jötunn tandis qu'il le brutalisait, qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus fort en lui, frappant sa prostate à chaque. Coup. De. Rein.

La tête de Loki bourdonnait, le bruit du réacteur et la voix de Stark couvrant tous les autres sons. Il sentait le plaisir le noyer, le consumer de l'intérieur.

Soudain le corps près du sien se tendit, la voix de Stark mourut dans sa gorge, et le ventre du dieu se macula de sperme. Presque aussitôt l'humain se serra plus encore, et Loki jouit puissamment, ses dents s'enfonçant dans la gorge de son partenaire au point que du sang se répande dans sa bouche.

Durant quelques secondes le monde cessa de tourner. Thanos, les Chitauris, le Vide, Thor, Odin Obadhia Stane, l'Afghanistan, tout disparut dans un instant de silence absolu.

Lorsque le monde s'afficha à nouveau sur les rétines d'Anthony Stark, il était très exactement 2,3356% plus beau.

Puis la magie cessa d'opérer, et même si la mise à jour du monde demeura effective, Tony commença à sentir ses muscles endoloris, le froid sur sa peau, le sperme visqueux sur son ventre et les dents de Loki dans son cou.

Ce dernier s'en rendit bien compte car il défit sa prise sur son amant, le dégageant de l'étreinte de fer de sa mâchoire avant de se retirer d'entre ses cuisses.

Leurs têtes tournaient.

« -Wow. Commenta Tony au plus haut de sa verve tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Loki.

-Je suppose que... Amorça l'Asgardien.

-Même pas en rêve. J'ai plus 20 ans, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Fort bien... Je tiens à signaler tout de même que dans l'hypothèse où je pourrais réutiliser ma magie librement...

-J'en prends note, et on en rediscutera à ce moment là. Un ange passa. Loki se rapprocha un peu de Stark posant sa tête sur son épaule avant d'embrasser tendrement la peau meurtrie par ses précédentes morsures.

-J'avais oublié. Dit-il

-Oublié quoi ? » Mais Loki ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique avant de bailler. Après tout, il n'avait pas fini sa nuit, et l'Homme de fer encore moins.

Ils se rhabillèrent paresseusement, se frôlant et s'embrassant par moment avant de remonter vers les chambres d'un pas chancelant. Dehors il faisait jour et le soleil pâle filtrait à travers les vitres de la tour. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur Anthony appuya sur le dernier bouton menant à la penthouse. Quand Loki voulut faire de même et appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, la main du mortel vint se poser sur la sienne. Un peu surpris le dieu du chaos se tourna vers son dévot, il le regardait avec une expression pleine d'espoir et de crainte dissimulés derrière un masque d'indifférence. Loki baissa son bras, acceptant par la même de partager la couche du mortel tout en espérant que son sourire satisfait ne se voit pas trop.

…

Lorsqu'Anthony se réveilla à nouveau, il était midi, la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide et l'alarme de rassemblement des Avengers retentissait dans tout le bâtiment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au prochain chapitre: le retour du scénario. XD


	26. Ragnarök

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW MALTRAITANCE SUR MINEUR]
> 
> Quand soudain: Le scénario.

L'alarme des Avengers résonnait dans la chambre, l'inventeur intima JARVIS de la couper, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Dans la solitude de son lit double, sa matinée de débauche avec le Dieu du chaos ressemblait à un rêve lointain dont la réalité n'était assurée que par le vague inconfort qu'il ressentait encore. Ses genoux étaient toujours un peu endoloris d'être restés si longtemps supporter son poids à même le béton ciré de l'atelier, et il se sentait encore légèrement irrité jusqu'assez profondément en lui. Sans oublier la trace de morsure sur sa gorge qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un animal sauvage.

Anthony n'eu pas le temps de se demander où était passé son amant. Animé par des années de combat, il sauta dans la combinaison en spandex qu'il portait sous son armure avant de rejoindre les autres Avengers sur la terrasse de la penthouse, le Mark VII se formant autour de lui tandis qu'il avançait vers eux.

Dés qu'il vit le groupe au loin il remarqua l'absence de Thor et trouva cela préoccupant. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété d'où Loki se trouvait. Avec son métabolisme il n'avait probablement pas besoin de beaucoup de repos et aurait très bien pu être dans ses appartements comme dans l'atelier. Mais si Thor n'était pas là et que Loki non plus, la situation était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du reste du groupe. Que je sache si je peux m'arrêter au Starbuck en route.

-Ca m'étonnerait, il y a une urgence sur les docks. L'informa Natasha.

-Une urgence de la taille d'un immeuble. Compléta Clint.

-Quoi ?

-Une créature ressemblant fortement à un serpent géant vient d'apparaître à l'est de la ville. Répondit Steve avec un air grave. Mais comment faisait-il pour rester digne en disant un truc pareil ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait-eu l'air totalement ridicule. Une fois passé l'amusement, Anthony réalisa quelque chose et eu comme un mauvais pressentiment:

-Où est Thor ? Ce genre de bestioles c'est pas sa spécialité ?

-Justement, lui répondit Bruce, c'est lui qui nous a averti de la présence de la créature en ville, il est déjà sur place en train d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle ne rentre pas plus dans les terres. Tout cela sentait décidément très mauvais.

-Ok, je pars devant, on se rejoint sur place. Dit-il avant de baisser sa visière:

-Attends, tu ne sais même pas où aller ! S'écria Steve.

-Si il y a un serpent géant dans New-York, je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver. » Répondit Tony avant de décoller.

Le plaisir que lui procurait le fait de voyager dans son armure ne parvint malheureusement pas à éloigner Tony de ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas des milliers de serpents susceptibles d'attirer à la fois l'attention du Prince Héritier d'Asgard et du Jötunn le plus recherché de l'univers. Or il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas celui auquel il pensait. Si jamais Loki retrouvait Thor et son fils dans ces conditions, le héros avait de bonnes raisons de croire que ça se finirait très mal. Inquiet, il augmenta la puissance de ses réacteurs et se mit à voler encore plus vite.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au niveau des docks où l'attendait un spectacle aussi impressionnant qu'absurde.

Le premier indice auquel le héros su qu'il était arrivé fut le gigantesque cordon de policiers et d'agents du SHIELD bouclant la zone d'une foule de badauds de plus en plus vaste, attirés sans doute par le barrage censé les protéger du danger. Il fallait lui reconnaître une certaine efficacité: Au delà, les docks étaient déserts.

Le second fut un nuage de mouettes affolées criant tout en tournant en rond, terrorisées à l'idée de rejoindre leurs perchoirs sur les hangars du port. Il ne fallut pas ensuite très longtemps à Anthony pour trouver la source de leur panique...

Le serpent devait mesurer largement plus de 200 mètres de long et était aussi large qu'une rue. La lumière blanche du soleil d'hiver se reflétant sur ses larges écailles d'un vert kaki extrêmement pâle, lesquelles se mettaient à briller à la manière de morceaux de soleil mouvant. Sa tête, triangulaire et anguleuse, correspondait sensiblement à celle d'une « vipère péliade » comme l'expliqua JARVIS tout en montrant un visuel au génie. Ce dernier remarqua qu'effectivement, les motifs noirs sur le dos de la créature correspondaient vaguement à ceux de l'animal terrestre. En revanche, ses yeux n'avaient rien de commun avec le vulgaire reptile midgardien. Ils étaient d'un vert profond aux contours plus clairs, fendus par des iris noires aiguës comme des griffures.

L'animal était parfaitement intimidant... Si l'on omettait qu'il semblait terrorisé.

Ramassé en un paquet d'anneaux, sifflant comme si sa vie en dépendait et tentant vainement de se cacher entre les containers, il présentait un spectacle plutôt pathétique. Rien de comparable avec le monstre terrifiant des légendes. De temps à autres il s'élançait crocs en avant, tentant d'attaquer son assaillant, ridiculement petit par rapport à lui, mais il ne semblait pas parvenir à l'atteindre.

Thor l'attaquait de tous côtés, profitant de sa vitesse pour l'acculer. Que la bête tente de fuir vers l'eau et Mjolnir l'attaquait par la gauche, qu'il songe à partir vers les terres et un arc électrique apparaissait à sa droite. Paniquée, la bête ne pouvait que se protéger au mieux et attendre que l'orage passe.

Dans tous les cas il semblait évident qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre, et cela perturba grandement le justicier. Il n'avait pas imaginé que « Ragnarök » serait aussi triste à voir. Son seul soulagement fut de constater que Loki n'était pas dans les environs, il devait être resté à la tour.

Le génie se rapprocha, demeurant néanmoins à une distance raisonnable du combat, si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi, et contacta Thor via son oreillette:

« -Je croyais qu'Idriss Elba avait annulé l'apocalypse en 2013, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici blondie ?

-Fils de Stark, te voilà enfin ! Les autres Avengers seront-ils bientôt là ? Cette créature n'est qu'une part ridicule du combat qui nous attend et nous ne seront pas trop de 6 pour en venir à bout.

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est vraiment Ragnarök ?!

-Non Homme de Fer, sois sans crainte. Ce n'est guère là qu'une stratégie pensée par Le Père de Toute Chose pour attirer mon frère. La bête ne représente pas encore un danger pour nous dans son état actuel, elle est encore trop jeune et affaiblie, mais connaissant l'attachement absurde de mon frère pour celle-ci, Notre Père l'a tiré de sa prison d'eau de glace pour la conduire jusqu'ici, espérant que cela obligerait mon frère à se manifester.

-Q... Amorça Stark. Mais au même moment le Quinjet du SHIELD apparut au loin et l'Ase le coupa:

-Les voilà, tiens toi prêt fils de Stark ! »

Et aussitôt, Thor s'élança et donna un coup particulièrement violent sur le museau du serpent. Immédiatement, et bien que Tony crut cela totalement impossible, la créature se mit à hurler.

...

Loki n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais il était reposé. La compagnie d'Anthony ayant sans doute contribué à ce qu'il se sente à l'aise. Les mains chaudes du mortel contre sa peau durant la nuit et la lumière de son réacteur ayant prolongé le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait éveillé jusque dans ses songes.

Il s'était réveillé paisiblement vers 11h, s'était étiré, avait délicatement baisé la tempe de son mortel, puis s'était débarbouillé et habillé avant d'aller chercher un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pour sortir de la tour il avait simplement pris l'apparence d'une beauté anonyme dont personne n'aurait été surpris de la présence dans les appartements du playboy. Après tout, même si cela ferait bientôt un an que ça ne s'était pas produit, la réputation de Stark le précédait.

Au vu du résultat, Loki ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il était encore étourdi par l'intense satisfaction que lui avait procuré sa mâtiné lorsqu'il sortit du magasin un large paquet de donuts aux glaçages divers à la main. Il traversa la rue en direction de la tour: Lorsqu'il entendit soudain un hurlement.

C'était le cri le plus terrible qu'il ai jamais entendu. Aussitôt ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et tous ses nerfs s'embrasèrent de douleur et de peur mêlée. Il tomba au sol, la boîte contenant les pâtisseries s'ouvrant et répandant son contenu sur le trottoir. Un passant inquiet voulut l'aider à se relever, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit son expression de rage intense.

Aussitôt, le masque tomba en même temps que son sort de métamorphose. La foule autour de lui le regarda un instant aussi surprise qu'angoissée avant de reculer d'un seul homme lorsque son armure Asgardienne, casque compris, se matérialisa autour de lui. Loki ne prêta même pas attention aux passants ahuris et se téléporta aussitôt jusqu'à la source du cri.

Ce qu'il vit fit augmenter sa colère d'un cran, faisant flotter sa cape verte autour de lui par la seule force de l'énergie magique circulant et s'accumulant dans tout son corps.

Jörmungand, son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, l'enfant qu'il avait porté et qui lui avait été retiré nourrisson était là, face à lui.

Il était si petit et maigre que Loki en pâlit de rage et de peur. En un an dans le palais d'Asgard il était devenu si grand qu'il pouvait saisir son géniteur tout entier dans ses anneaux ; et voilà que plusieurs siècles plus tard, celui dont il avait été prophétisé qu'il enserrerait le monde faisait tout juste la taille d'un dragon midgardien. Dans quelles conditions épouvantables son enfant avait-il été emprisonné ? Pour parvenir à un tel résultat Loki supposait que ses geôliers avaient du l'affamer avec la claire intention de le tuer mais n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Du reste, il semblait anormalement pâle, Loki se souvenait pourtant clairement du vert terreux de ses écailles à la lumière du soleil d'Asgard. N'avait-il donc pas vu la lumière du jour depuis tout ce temps ?

Ses narines saignait, maculant son museau de notes écarlates. Mais ce n'était pas la seule preuve de sévisses faites à la créature dont il ne comptait plus les discrètes cicatrices. Qui avait osé frapper ainsi son enfant ? Et combien de fois son cri glaçant n'avait-il rencontré rien d'autre que le silence de ses tortionnaires ?

« Jörmungand ! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le monstre qu'il avait enfanté. Celui-ci se retourna dans sa direction, ses deux immenses yeux verts se focalisant sur lui. Eux n'avaient pas changés, ils brillaient toujours du même éclat d'intelligence aigüe, et il sut en les voyant que son enfant l'avait reconnu.

Mais à peine Loki eut-il fait deux pas qu'il fut stoppé net par un bouclier étoilé se plantant juste devant lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Captain America à sa droite, Hulk à sa gauche et Hawkeye dans son dos: Il était tombé droit dans un piège tordu.

Aussitôt le serpent, dont le cri déchirant avait enfin cessé, se remit à siffler d'une manière menaçante.

« -Loki, amorça le Captain, tu es en état d'arrestation. Suis-nous sans résister ou tu seras reconduis sur Asgard par la force.

-Vous devrez me tuer avant ! Rugit-il. Plus jamais je ne vous laisserai me reprendre Jörmungand ! Plus jamais vous ne l'arracherez inerte de mes bras ! Je ne vous laisserai plus l'enfermer, l'affamer et le blesser, je ne suis plus aussi faible que je l'étais alors ! » Sur ces mots il lança deux boules d'énergies, une en direction du Captain et l'autre en direction de Hulk pour faire diversion. Comme il l'avait prévu Hawkeye décocha une flèche dans sa direction mais il la détourna pour qu'elle vienne exploser au niveau de la tête de l'abomination verte qui hurla de colère d'être ainsi aveuglée. Il profita de la brève faiblesse du monstre pour se jeter sur lui et lui hurler les paroles d'un sort que le mage avait récemment appris dans cette optique, avant de lui frapper les deux jambes de toutes ses forces. Le monstre ne sembla d'abord pas s'en soucier, mais lorsque Loki fut trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse le saisir et qu'il voulut s'avancer, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chut, incapable de se relever.

Le sort paralysant ses jambes ne durerait qu'un temps, mais Loki espérait que ce soit suffisant pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible avec Jörmungand. En attendant, conduit par sa vengeance il observa les mains de la bête: mais celles-ci étaient propres. En l'absence de flèches ou de trace de brûlures sur le museau de son fils, le dieu se tourna vers le Captain qui l'approchait bouclier en avant. Ni les poings ni le bouclier de celui-ci n'étaient mouchetés de sang, or Black Widow n'aurait pas pu porter un coup de cette force à un serpent de cette taille.

« THOOOR !! » Hurla-t-il alors avant de se téléporter au sommet d'un empilements de containers. Le Prince d'Asgard vint à sa rencontre dans l'instant, aussi régalien qu'à son habitude, son marteau maculé du sang d'un enfant.

« -Mon frère, dit-il, ta fuite n'a que trop duré ! Tu n'as pas encore entièrement répondu de tes actes envers Midgard et c'est peine perdue que de tenter d'échapper à la justice de notre Père.

-Toi, _ton Père,_ et votre monde mort peuplé d'ânes bâtés pouvez continuez à décrépir comme bon vous semble ! Ainsi qu'à mettre une énergie folle à me chasser puisqu'il semblerait qu'il y ai rien de plus urgent à faire dans les palais dorés d'Asgard ! Si vous n'étiez pas si stupides, vous sauriez qu'une menace plane et que vous n'avez guère de temps à perdre en de semblables actions. Non pas que je m'attende à ce que vous fassiez soudain preuve d'intelligence. Seulement, oser vous servir de ma propres chaire contre moi ? N'y a t-il donc rien de sacré pour ce vieux fou ou devrais-je y voir un modus operandi ? N'y a-t-il que lorsque l'on partage son sang que l'on est à l'abris de le voir un jour manipuler notre progéniture pour ses propres fins ? Ou peut-être est-ce un sort réservé aux Jötunn et leurs descendants ?

-Cesse de détourner la conversation Loki ! Tu ne te serais pas montré si nous n'avions pas pris des mesures drastiques !

-Et bien réjouis toi, Prince d'Asgard, je suis là maintenant. Et je compte bien te faire regretter ce plan abjecte ! »

…

Loki apparut dans la minutes qui suivit le coup de Thor. Anthony nota d'ailleurs avec horreur que le serpent, plutôt que d'attaquer après le coup d'une extrême violence du dieu de la foudre, s'était replié encore plus sur lui même pour se protéger comme un animal battu.

De quelle genre de prison cauchemardesque avait-il été sorti pour l'occasion ?

Stark se sentit prit d'un haut le cœur qui se transforma en franche nausée lorsqu'il vit apparaître Loki en armure, prêt à en découdre. S'il avait eu le moindre doute sur le lien unissant Loki à Jörmungand, l'expression du Dieu Menteur lorsqu'il vit le serpent l'effaça définitivement. Jamais il n'avait vu un mélange d'émotions aussi ouvertes sur le visage de l'Asgardien: De la joie à la tristesse en passant successivement par la peur et la rage.

S'en suivit un bref combat au terme du quel Tony vit, non sans une certaine crainte, Loki coucher Hulk avec une effroyable aisance, avant qu'il ne se lance à la poursuite de son frère, ayant sans doute compris qu'il était l'instigateur de ce plan ignoble.

Restait le problème du serpent.

Celui-ci voyant que son agresseur était occupé ailleurs commença à partir discrètement en direction des terres. Aussitôt Hawkeye bloqua le passage de la bête en tirant plusieurs flèches qui déroulèrent des câbles électrifiants entre les hangars. Enfermant le monstre dans une cage électrique. Surveillant la scène de loin, Black Widow pilotait un hélicoptère équipé d'une arme plutôt curieuse qui semblait trop ornée pour venir de Midgar. Celle-ci pointait la créature.

Anthony avait beau connaître la réactivité du SHIELD tout cela semblait beaucoup trop bien préparé. Le SHIELD avait-il coopéré avec Asgard ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ai pas été prévenu avant ? A moins bien sûr qu'ils n'aient su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il savait que Jörmungand était le fils de Loki et que le héros n'aurait donc jamais accepté un plan pareil.

Auquel cas Captain ne devait pas être au courant non plus.

« -Stark ! J'ai besoin de savoir de quel côté tu es. Entendit-il soudain. C'était la voix de Loki à n'en pas douter, mais celui-ci était toujours en plein combat.

-Télépathie ? Se demanda l'humain.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de limiter mon utilisation de la magie dorénavant. Donc Stark, de quel côté es-tu ? Tony regarda un instant la créature terrorisée au milieu des hangars et se rappela les images des caméras de surveillance montrant de grosses larmes couler sur le visage de Loki tandis qu'il enroulait Johann autour de ses épaules.

-Du tien. Répondit-il résolu.

-Alors je vais avoir besoin que tu t'occupes de Thor. Il va me falloir du temps pour rendre à Jörmungand sa véritable apparence.

-Sa véritable apparence ?

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis mes enfants sont tous transformistes, ils ont simplement été bloqués dans leurs apparences de naissance faute d'éducation. Seulement Jörmungand est assez vieux maintenant pour pouvoir prendre une apparence plus proche de celle de ses parents pour peu que je l'y aide.

-De combien de temps t'as besoin ?

-Je l'ignore, probablement pas plus de 15 minutes.

-C'est déjà trop, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel, rappelle toi. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Sur ces mots, Iron Man descendit droit en direction de Captain America qui cherchait comment rejoindre Thor pour lui prêter main forte.

« -Steve ! Appela-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement, pensant probablement obtenir des informations sur le combat qui se déroulait au dessus des containers.

-Tu savais pour Jörmungand ? La tension dans le corps du héros retomba:

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que le Magicien d'Oz l'avait sorti de 20 000 lieux sous les mers pour attirer Loki avec l'aide du SHIELD.

-A vrai dire non, je l'ai appris sur le chemin, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi Loki est venu aussitôt qu'il l'a entendu crier ?

-Parce que c'est son familier, non ?

-Parce que c'est son fils, Steve. L'enfant qu'il a porté et mis au monde, comme Fenrir et Hel. Par respect pour le dieu le héros ne mentionna pas Sleipnir. Steve le regarda incrédule avant que ses lèvres ne se retroussent en un sourire à la fois amusé et très légèrement condescendant.

-Stark, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les légendes nordi...

-Je le tiens de Thor. J'ai fini par lui demander ce qui était vrai ou non dans les légendes et il m'a confirmé en personne qu'il s'agit bien des enfants de Loki. C'est un peu compliqué mais en gros Loki peut porter des enfants et ceux-ci sont tous transformistes comme lui. Seulement comme ils ne contrôlent pas leurs pouvoirs, ils se retrouvent avec des gueules de monstres d'Halloween. Loki pourrait sans doute leur redonner leurs véritables apparences si on le laissait faire, mais comme les trois sorcières ont dit que ses enfants causeraient la chute d'Asgard ils lui ont été retirés et sont restés sous leurs apparences de monstres. Plus Tony parlait et plus il pouvait voir distinctement les yeux de Steve s'agrandir, sa mâchoire tomber et sa peau pâlir sous son masque.

-Tu veux dire que cette chose... Est un enfant ?

-Un enfant qui a été emprisonné, torturé, et qui est aujourd'hui utilisé comme appât pour la seule raison que son père est Loki oui. Et qu'on soit bien clair, il l'a eu bien avant l'attaque de New-York.

-Dieu tout puissant. Murmura Captain horrifié.

-On peut pas leur laisser faire ça Cap. Je pense que si on lui laisse le temps Loki s'empressera de transformer son enfant et de s'enfuir avec lui. A ce moment là la voix de Fury se fit entendre dans les oreillettes des deux héros:

-Rogers ! Stark ! qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Thor a beau être puissant il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté attaquez Loki immédiatement !

-Allez vous faire faire foutre Fury. Répondit Stark en coupant la communication.

-Il est hors de question que j'accepte de telles méthodes. » Suivit Rogers.

Et les deux s'élancèrent en direction du combat.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Thor eu à peine le temps de se réjouir que ses frères d'armes soient venus le soutenir qu'il se prit un coup de blaster et le bouclier du Captain en pleine tête. Les voyant faire, Loki se tourna vers Stark et lui fit un sourire de soulagement d'une telle douceur que le cœur de l'Homme de Fer rata un battement... Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Steve qui sembla très perplexe avant d'entendre: « Que les Valkyries vous protègent nobles guerriers, car il n'en est malheureusement pas un seul qui soit aussi vertueux que vous dans tout Asgard. »

…

Loki se dépêcha de rejoindre son fils. Il mettait Anthony dans une position délicate en le faisant combattre Thor avec Rogers à ses côtés. Si jamais le lien l'Homme de Fer avec lui venait à être découvert il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Stark. Aussi se devait-il d'être rapide.

Il se téléporta juste devant son enfant. Aussitôt, il entendit le sifflement de flèches décochées dans son dos. Il forma un champ de force protecteur autour de lui et de son enfant avant que les flèches n'atteignent leur cible ou que la Veuve Noire ne se décide à se servir de cette arme paralysante qu'Asgard avait du leur prêter pour maîtriser Jörmungand.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maintenir ce champ de force après que la transformation de son enfant ai drainé une grande partie de son énergie magique, aussi espérait-il que les assassins ne cherchent pas à en tester les limites. Peut-être la débâcle avec Thor retiendrait-elle leur attention, ou peut-être pourrait-il compter sur la pitié des mortels une fois que son enfant leur ressemblerait... Du moins l'espérait-il. Car après tout rien ne garantissait que cet enfant ne ressemble pas à un Jötunn. A cette idée le parcourut un frisson d'horreur qu'il réprima au mieux.

« Jörmungand. Dit-il. Mon tout petit. Viens à moi. » A ces mots le serpent s'approcha et vint poser son immense tête entre les bras grands ouverts du mage qui le saisit et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait: Impossible pour lui de faire le tour de son museau avec ses bras. « Tu as bien grandis malgré tout mon fils, mais pour que nous soyons réunis à nouveau il faut que tu te défasses de cette apparence. Le serpent émit un petit sifflement inquiet: Sois-sans crainte, je suis avec toi dorénavant. Je vais te guider et t'aider à te transformer puis nous partirons ensemble. Je ne t'imposerai aucune apparence, et cette forme qui est la tienne restera toujours en toi, tu pourras y revenir quand tu le désires. » Le serpent se détendit, et le dieu entama le complexe rituel auquel il avait réfléchis des siècles durant, lors de ces innombrables nuits d'insomnies où il s'était imaginé retrouver ses enfants.

...

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Tony observait Thor et Steve se disputer sur la nécessité d'un plan aussi immorale entre un coup de Mjolnir deux coups de bouclier et un petit coup de blaster de temps à autre pour faire bonne mesure. Dans le même temps, le héros observait du coin de l'oeil l'avancement des opérations du côté de Loki. Le serpent qui lui faisait face était devenu de plus en plus petit jusqu'à ne plus faire « que » la taille d'une camionnette et apparemment Loki s'évertuait depuis à lui donner une forme vaguement humaine.

Dorénavant, il ne pouvait plus voir le serpent de là où il était, celui-ci étant sans doute caché par Loki lui-même.

Entre temps le ciel n'avait fait que se remplir d'hélicoptères du SHIELD et cela commençait à inquiéter franchement le génie.

…

L'enfant sous le monstre apparut enfin.

Debout, nu au milieu des hangars déserts. Son père le couvrit de sa cape qu'il drapa au mieux avant d'essuyer avec un bout du vêtement improvisé la tâche de sang encore un peu humide qui s'étalait entre son nez et son menton.

Il avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon de 8 ans. Peut-être 9, mais guère plus de 10.

Sa peau était d'un noir profond aux reflets froids, presque bleus, et ses longs cheveux formaient une auréole crépue autour de son fin visage aux lèvres pulpeuses.

« Ce que tu ressembles à ton autre père. » Murmura Loki les larmes aux yeux, d'émotion comme de fatigue.

Seuls traits hérités de lui, les yeux du petit garçon étaient d'un vert émeraude profond et son nez aquilin, qui tranchait son visage en deux, lui donnait déjà un air mâture malgré son jeune âge. Loki le contempla un instant avec émerveillement avant qu'il ne se sente soudain très faible.

Sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait nauséeux. Après un an quasiment à n'utiliser que des quantités de magie infimes, cet effort soudain lui avait plus coûté qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne pourrait pas combattre dans ces conditions, et impossible de se téléporter: Il fallait fuir. Mais comment ?

Au même moment il vit un premier impact de l'arme asgardienne s'abattre sur le champ de force, celui-ci disparut quelques secondes avant de se remettre en place, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'homme à l'oeil de faucon décoche une volée de flèches dans leur direction. Loki se jeta sur Jörmungand se servant de son propre corps comme d'un bouclier pour protéger l'enfant. Ces enfoirés avaient tout prévus, ils savaient qu'il serait plus vulnérable après ce sort et qu'ils auraient alors l'occasion de l'attaquer. Loki réduisit la taille du champ de force, espérant tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Stark leur vienne en aide, mais un nouveau coup s'abattit sur celui-ci, le faisant à nouveau disparaître quelques secondes.

Loki observa les alentours, il pourrait aisément enfoncer la porte d'un des hangars pour se protéger des attaques de l'archer, mais il se retrouverait alors coincé: à la merci du SHIELD et de Thor. Dans un dernier élan désespéré, abandonnant la protection du champ de force, il lança un sort en direction des flèches maintenant la cage électrifiée. Celles-ci se décrochèrent, offrant une porte de sortie de quelques secondes avant que l'archer n'en lance d'autres. Profitant de cette occasion qu'il ne pourrait reproduire une seconde fois, Loki prit son fils dans ses bras...

Et se mit à courir.

Il se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru, si vite qu'il sentait à peine ses pieds toucher le sol. Des flèches tombaient de tous les côtés et régulièrement le souffle d'un coup de paralyseur le frôlait entre deux sifflements de flèches. Bientôt il entendit se joindre à ces bruits des bruits de balles bien réelles probablement tirées par les autres hélicoptères qui étaient apparus dans le ciel au dessus d'eux. Loki ne tarda pas à faire l'amère constat que sous cette apparence il n'était pas assez rapide pour semer ses poursuivants.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais reprendre cette forme, mais la fin justifiait les moyens et c'était actuellement un des seuls sorts qu'il pouvait utiliser sans trop drainer son énergie magique. Sans s'arrêter de courir, la divinité fit passer son enfant dans son dos, lequel s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à ses épaules et sa taille.

Un pas. Deux pas. Et Loki se transforma soudain un grand cheval noir d'encre aux muscles saillants et à la crinière épaisse à laquelle les petites mains de l'enfant étaient fermement accrochées.

A l'aide de ses quatre jambes musclées et taillées pour la course, il n'eu aucun mal à semer l'archer. Restait le problème de la Veuve qui le suivait toujours aux commandes de son engin dont le boucan infernal harcelait les oreilles sensibles du Jötunn.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, ses crins noirs volant au vent, slalomant entre les bâtiments de tôle et de briques pour éviter les balles, sautant par dessus les cartons abandonnés et les flaques d'huiles de vidange. Mais ce n'était jamais assez, les hélicoptères étaient toujours plus proches et les impacts de balles sur les murs les suivaient de peu.

Soudain, comme dans un rêve, Loki aperçut une voiture dans l'allée parallèle à celle dans laquelle il courait. Cette dernière roulait extrêmement vite, apparaissant puis disparaissant derrière les bâtisses défilant à une vitesse affolante. La divinité cru d'abord que c'était une voiture du SHIELD, mais ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'elle était bien trop peu protégée pour être un véhicule des forces spéciales. Cela se confirma lorsque la voiture s'engagea dans la même rue que lui, le suivant de prêt avant d'arriver, non sans mal, à sa hauteur. Aussitôt les bruits de balles cessèrent, le SHIELD ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir face à ce véhicule inconnu proche de leur cible.

La vitre se baissa et:

« LOKI ! » Hurla Grace tandis que la portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrait dévoilant la silhouette d'Alex. Sous cette apparence Loki ne pouvait pas rire au éclat, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hennir de joie et de soulagement.

Evidemment. Grace. Qui d'autre ?

Il désigna de la tête l'enfant sur son dos avant de se concentrer sur la route et de ralentir un peu. Comprenant les intentions de son père, Jörmungand lâcha sa crinière, se releva jusqu'à être à moitié debout sur le dos du cheval en pleine course, sous le regard médusé des deux mortels... Avant de sauter vers la voiture. Alex l'attrapa in extremis et le hissa à l'intérieur du véhicule avant de fermer la portière.

« Loki, monte dans la voiture ! » Cria ensuite Grace. Mais Loki lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le SHIELD en avait après lui pas après, pas après Jörmungand, s'ils se séparaient ils le suivraient certainement lui et non son fils et les deux humains. Il était plus sage qu'il ne reste pas avec eux. Aussi lorsque la route se sépara en deux partit-il en direction de la mer tandis que la voiture emmenant son fils s'enfonçait dans les terres. Au dessus de lui passa alors une ombre furtive et Loki vit avec soulagement l'armure d'Iron Man suivre la voiture de son alliée.

Ils étaient en sécurité dorénavant, Loki en était certain... Restait la question de savoir comment lui allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seule justification à ce chapitre et tout ce qui suit est "I did it because I could".


	27. Ligne d'arrivée

Iron Man suivait la voiture noire à l'intérieure de laquelle se trouvait Jörmungand, Grace et un troisième individu que le héros avait identifié comme Alex d'après les dire de Loki et son amie. Autour de lui, à une distance raisonnable mais néanmoins inquiétante, volaient trois hélicoptères du SHIELD.

Stark ignorait comment la jeune femme avait su que Loki était en danger et comment elle était parvenue à passer le barrage, mais elle avait très certainement sauvé Jörmungand. Sérieusement si cette femme voulait se reconvertir, le métier de super-héroïne lui tendait les bras ! Néanmoins le véhicule qu'elle conduisait n'en restait pas moins une simple voiture et Tony craignait que les agents du SHIELD finissent par recevoir l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu, civils ou non, ou pire, tentent de la capturer. Après tout la proximité de la mortelle avec le dieu n'avait pas pu échapper aux espions et il était hors de question qu'ils laissent passer une telle chance de savoir ce que Loki fabriquait sur Midgard depuis tout ce temps.

Aussi l'Homme de fer avait-il naturellement suivi la voiture lorsque Loki (en cheval ?!) était parti dans une autre direction.

« -JARVIS, appelle Grace s'il-te-plait. Le téléphone sonna quelques seconde avant qu'une voix masculine ne décroche.

-Heu... Monsieur Stark ? La personne à l'autre bout du fil semblait intimidée.

-Alex ? Supposa le héros. Vous allez où comme ça ?

-Le plus loin possible des docks ! Entendit-il Grace répondre sa voix rendue plus sourde par la distance. Evidemment personne n'aurait été assez fou pour décrocher son téléphone lors d'une course poursuite.

-Prenez plutôt la direction de la Tour Avengers, vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Le SHIELD aura beau essayer de rentrer dans le bâtiment ils n'y arriveront pas.

-Et Loki ? Demanda Grace.

-Plus vite vous serez là-bas, plus vite je pourrai revenir sur les docks pour l'aider, alors passez en vitesse lumière Mme Sulu.

-Il faudra quand même que vous nous expliquiez à un moment ce qui s'est passé exactement... Intervint Alex.

-Et vous comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là, mais ça attendra qu'on soit tous en sécurité autour d'un bon café. »

…

Après un détour plus qu'anxiogène au cours duquel il avait à nouveau failli se faire empaler par une flèche du Faucon, le dieu transformé avait réussi à retrouver la direction de la ville et courait à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui il pouvait déjà entendre les rugissements du berserk vert se joindre aux battements d'hélices des hélicoptères et aux coups de feux. L'odeur de l'air ambiant avait changé, se chargeant de poudre et de poussière et Loki avait la désagréable impression d'être un cerf lors d'une chasse à cours.

Impression qui se renforça lorsqu'il vit se dessiner au loin les ombres menaçantes d'un barrage de police.

Les lumières rouges et bleues clignotaient tandis qu'une voix masculine hurlait des menaces incompréhensibles dans un mégaphone et qu'une quantité impressionnante de policiers et agents du SHIELD armés de fusils et d'automatiques aux allures particulièrement menaçantes le mettaient en joue. Derrière eux, une foultitude de civils observaient la scène, incrédules. En se rapprochant, il vit que ceux-ci tenaient tous, ou presque, leurs téléphones face à eux. L'Asgardien ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se produire, quand il eu soudain une révélation.

Ils étaient en train de le filmer.

Et ce qu'ils voyaient sur leurs caméras n'étaient pas la police et le SHIELD main dans la main tentant d'arrêter un criminel intergalactique... Mais une centaine d'hommes déployés pour abattre, dans un but inconnu, un simple cheval. Loki sourit intérieurement: L'occasion était trop belle.

Le dieu ne ralentit pas, pas même lorsque la première balle siffla si près de son oreille qu'elle coupa quelques uns de ses crains. Mais lorsque la seconde atteignit une de ses jambes, bien que la balle ne l'ai en réalité même pas éraflé, il en fallait plus que cela pour abattre un Jötunn, Loki poussa un hérissement de douleur déchirant et se cabra avant de se mettre à nouveaux à quatre pattes et de piaffer tout en boitant ostensiblement. La surprise fut telle du côté des policier qu'ils cessèrent immédiatement de tirer. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans l'assistance... Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille se mette à hurler des larmes dans la voix.

« MAAAAMMMAAANNNN ! LE CHEVAL, ILS VONT TUER LE CHEVAL ! »

Les agents du SHIELD demeuraient toujours aussi concentrés, prêts à tirer avec des armes nettement plus inquiétantes que les simples balles en métal des policiers. Les gardiens de la paix en revanche, commençaient à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Eux ne savaient sans doute rien du pouvoir de métamorphose de Loki et avaient du soudain voir des types en noir sortir de nulle part pour leur demander de tirer sur un animal et de faire par la même pleurer une petite fille. Par ailleurs, tout ce beau monde se doutait bien que dans quelques minutes ils seraient la risée de tous les Etats-Unis, voire du monde entier, sur les réseaux sociaux. Ils devaient se sentir aussi bêtes que mal à l'aise, et Loki comptait bien en profiter.

Après avoir henni une deuxième fois pour la forme, il se remit à courir en direction du barrage. Quelques agents du SHIELD tirèrent dans sa direction mais il réussit à éviter les balles, quant aux policiers, quelques uns refusèrent purement et simplement de tirer, et d'autres, sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion, le ratèrent. Derrière le barrage, la foule de badauds s'écarta telle une haie d'honneur.

Loki sauta sans effort par dessus les voitures et les policiers subjugués, atterrissant avec grâce de l'autre côté du barrage avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Derrière lui, la foule se referma telle les eaux derrière Moïse, sa fuite couronnée de succès accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et les « HOURA ! » d'une petite fille.

Malheureusement, il en fallait plus que cela pour stopper les hélicoptères du SHIELD.

…

Le groupe était arrivé sans trop d'encombres à la Tour Avengers, le barrage passé sur un ordre de dispersion d'Iron Man: « Cette voiture contient des témoins cruciaux, laissez-nous passer ! ». L'aura du héros avait également servi à se frayer un chemin dans le trafic New-Yorkais, non sans attirer les regards, mais de toute façon, le SHIELD ne les avait pas lâché d'une semelle tout au long du voyage, et ses hélicoptères tournaient dorénavant autour de la Tour.

Stark observait Grace, elle était extrêmement nerveuse et s'excusait régulièrement auprès d'Alex tout en passant souvent sa main dans les cheveux de Jörmungand, probablement autant pour le calmer que pour se calmer elle-même. Alex semblait fatigué et inquiet mais clairement pas au même degré que la jeune femme. Quant à Jörmungand, c'était probablement lui qui avait le comportement le plus étrange: Il était agrippé aux vêtements d'Alex, collé à lui comme un aimant à une plaque de fer et refusait de le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la présence de Grace, mais c'était clairement au jeune homme qu'il faisait confiance et c'était quand même plutôt curieux.

Du reste, Tony ne s'était pas du tout imaginé le fils de Loki comme cela et le regardait avec une certaine curiosité. Il était visiblement le portrait craché de son autre géniteur, en supposant qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, ce qui, si l'on en croyait la légende, n'était pas certain. Cependant, ses yeux et son nez ne laissait aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec Loki. Du reste il semblait extrêmement jeune et extrêmement maigre, et cela inquiéta Tony.

« -Stark, tu ne devrais pas déjà être en chemin pour aller secourir Loki ? Demanda Grace de plus en plus agacée par sa présence.

-T'inquiètes pas Grace, il est peut-être moins chargé en magie mais il n'en reste pas moins très fort, sans les Avengers au complet ils sont pas prêt de l'attraper. En attendant, Jarvis va vous conduire à la Penthouse où vous pourrez vous reposer, manger, et le nourrir un peu aussi. Le môme a l'air en aussi bonne santé que s'il avait vécu sous l'escalier des Dudsley... »

…

Loki slalomait entre les voitures, jugeant cela plus simple que de courir sur les trottoirs bondés. Les adultes le filmaient où le photographiaient avec leurs portables tandis que les enfants le pointaient du doigt avec émerveillement. Loki n'avait pas exactement l'habitude d'être admiré de la sorte et s'en amusait beaucoup. Voilà donc ce que devait ressentir Thor lorsqu'il paradait dans Asgard. C'était plutôt plaisant et n'eu-t-il pas eu le SHIELD au trousse et la vie de son fils potentiellement en danger il aurait probablement ralenti pour profiter de l'attention des mortel.les... Quoiqu'à la réflexion il ne tenait pas tellement à ce que l'un d'eux vienne lui taper la croupe ou lui caresser le museau avec un air attendri. Il accéléra.

Nul doute que Stark devait avoir emmené le petit groupe à la Tour Avengers et il n'en était dorénavant plus très loin. Derrière lui les hélicoptères avaient cessés de tirer, craignant certainement les dommages collatéraux, mais continuaient à le suivre de prêt.

Tandis qu'il courait, Loki vit à nouveau l'armure de l'Homme de Fer traverser les cieux à la manière d'une flèche d'argent, partant très probablement s'enquérir de sa sécurité maintenant qu'il avait escorté Grace et son fils. Il hennit pour attirer son attention, et Anthony lui répondit par un signe de la main.

Tony jaugea rapidement la situation. Loki n'était plus très loin de la tour, protégé par les civils autour de lui qui empêchaient les trois hélicoptères dans son dos de tirer. A priori, le dieu fugitif n'était plus tellement en danger.

Anthony s'apprêtait donc à repartir en direction des docks pour savoir où en était la situation entre Cap et Thor lorsqu'il entendit la voix inquisitrice de Black Widow l'appeler via son oreillette... Il en aurait presque oublié que c'était elle qui conduisait l'hélicoptère avec l'arme extra-terrestre menaçante qui pointait toujours Loki:

« -Tu viens de faire obstruction à une arrestation, de tourner deux membre des Avengers l'un contre l'autre, et un criminel recherché dans minimum deux GALAXIES est en train de courir droit vers ta tour, visiblement pour s'y réfugier... J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication, Stark.

-Dis Romanov, il te vient d'où ton nouveau jouet ? Ca fait pas très SHIELD toutes ces dorures.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Je sais que les Etats-Unis en ont un peu rien à battre des droits de l'Homme quand la politique du pays suit leurs intérêt mais tout de même, se servir d'un enfant comme appât ? Un enfant qui a été emprisonné et visiblement torturé qui plus est ? Vous faites passer mon titre de « Marchand de Mort » pour un badge de scout, là...

-Ce n'est pas un enfant Stark mais un serpent de 200 mètres de long et plusieurs tonnes !

-Ce n'est _jamais_ un enfant Romanov. C'est toujours autre chose parce qu'à part une poignée de malades, personne n'avouerait avoir fait du mal à un enfant. Alors c'est un « ennemi de la nation », un « dangereux criminel », « pas un ange ». Je connais cette rhétorique par cœur, j'ai contribué à l'assassinat d'une certaine quantité de ces « non enfants ». Un court silence suivit cette réplique.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix... Amorça Romanov, mais sa voix était imperceptiblement plus faible.

-Vous aviez en revanche le choix de m'en parler ou non. Et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Répondit-il: Alors si vous, ou Asgard, tentez quoi que ce soit envers les personnes qui sont dans cette tour, je n'aurais « pas le choix » non plus. » Menaça-t-il avant de partir en direction des docks comme il l'avait initialement prévu.

...

Le soulagement que Loki ressentit lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le garage de la tour était sans équivalent. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et il poussa un profond soupir de détente tout en reprenant son apparence Asgardienne, se parant néanmoins de vêtement plus sobres que son armure.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Penthouse, JARVIS l'ayant informé dans l'ascenseur que le reste du groupe l'y attendait déjà, Grace lui sauta au cou avant de l'entrainer vers le salon où l'attendait Alex et son fils, qui ne retira ses mains des vêtements d'Alex que pour s'agripper à ceux de son père, bien qu'il regarda Grace avec intérêt tout du long.

« -On lui a donné un verre de sirop et préparé une soupe légère, expliqua Grace en regardant le petit garçon assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais il est en sévère malnutrition, il faudrait qu'un médecin le voit rapidement. Loki signifia d'un signe de tête grave qu'il l'avait bien compris avant de caresser gentiment la chevelure de son enfant.

-Merci. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Sans votre aide nous n'aurions probablement jamais atteint la tour si facilement. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Alex, je préfèrerai en parler quand Stark sera là, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. La divinité se tourna alors vers le jeune homme. Sa présence ici était en réalité plutôt surprenante.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à apprendre ma véritable identité en de semblables circonstances, Alex. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Philip est le colocataire sympa de ma meilleure amie, et Loki est le type qui lui a sauvé la vie, a aidé mon cousin à remporter un procès capital et m'a lancé un sort d'apaisement à un moment où j'en avais vraiment besoin... Franchement y'a pire comme découverte. L'Asgardien n'en finissait décidément pas d'être surpris par l'entourage de Grace la bien nommée.

-Que s'est-il passé, Loki ? S'enquit la jeune femme après un silence.

-Ils m'ont poussé à me trahir en se servant de Jörmungand. Résuma la divinité.

-Je m'en doutais... Le SHIELD ? Asgard ?

-Les deux, visiblement. Un ange passa. Grace semblait dépitée... Sur une note plus légère j'ai aussi conclu avec Stark. Ajouta le Dieu à la Langue d'Argent, le nez dans un verre de jus de fruit, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je croyais que ton job ne comprenait pas les « faveurs d'ordre sexuel ».

-Certes. Mais je ne suis plus sa secrétaire. Grace dressa alors la main, réclamant visiblement un high five que Loki lui donna sans quitter son verre des yeux, les deux arborant des sourires conspirateurs.

-Il y a des oreilles innocentes et des oreilles qui ne tiennent pas à connaître la vie sexuelle d'un dieu du Chaos en détail, _une seconde fois_ , dans la salle. » Soupira Alex, qui avait probablement du subir le récit de Tyron et Niel. Cela fit rire le groupe de bon cœur.

Il se préparèrent ensuite un repas plus conséquent pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla étonnamment court, JARVIS prévint le groupe de l'arrivée du reste des Avengers. L'atmosphère, jusque là relativement détendue, changea du tout au tout.

Le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur fut Anthony un sac en papier à la main. Celui-ci arborait un air faussement calme tandis que dans son dos le groupe semblait particulièrement tendu, à un cheveux de s'écharper comme ils l'avaient très certainement fait durant tout le voyage. Loki nota d'ailleurs qu'aucun ne portait d'arme, surement une directive du Captain pour éviter que Clint ou Natasha ne tentent d'assassiner qui que ce soit. Mais l'Asgardien n'était pas dupe, même sans armes ils étaient tous terriblement dangereux et Jörmungand se tendit visiblement à ses côtés... Jusqu'à ce que Thor sorte de l'ascenseur.

Aussitôt le petit garçon, jusque là muet comme une tombe, se mit à pleurer. A pleurer, et à crier tout en se recroquevillant contre son père qui le prit dans ses bras tout en tremblant lui-même, la réaction de son enfant face à celui qui fut un jour son frère lui rappelant par trop sa propre réaction face à ses bourreaux. Il attrapa son enfant et commença à reculer tout en réfléchissant à comment quitter la pièce au plus vite. Le voyant faire Grace se mit immédiatement entre lui et le reste des Avengers tandis qu'Alex cherchait des yeux comment aider leur fuite.

En voyant cela, Anthony posa son sac en papier sur le comptoir du bar et avant même que le Porteur de Foudre n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il se retourna vers lui et assena:

« -Thor, tu sors de cette pièce.

-Fils de Stark, entama le concerné...

-Tu es chez moi, Thor. Lui rappela le mortel. Face à cet argument le blond body-buildé prit une expression penaude avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin et sans se retourner demanda: Accorde moi seulement une question, mon frère, puis je ne reparaitrai plus devant toi ou ta progéniture. Loki se tendit visiblement après avoir été désigné par ce mot maudit. Anthony songea que Thor était décidément le dernier des imbéciles pour croire qu'il méritait encore de l'appeler ainsi après avoir violenté son neveux.

-Je t'écoute, Fils d'Odin. Cracha Loki d'un ton venimeux, tout en continuant à serrer son enfant contre lui. Ce nom blessa visiblement l'Ase.

-Heimdall est-il l'autre géniteur de cette créature ? En entendant cela, Loki parut un instant sous le choc. Puis un fin rictus moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres, lequel se transforma en ricanement froid sous les regards curieux de l'assistance très intriguée par cette question extrêmement personnelle.

-Qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul Ase à la peau noire à la cours d'Asgard ne signifie en rien qu'il est le seul parmi les Aesir qui sont aussi divers dans leurs formes et leurs couleurs que la foultitude des mortels. Mais évidemment, comment toi qui ne sors de ton palais que pour chasser et tuer hors de nos frontières le saurais-tu ? A ces mots toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Thor chaque visage exprimant un degré différent de gène et de choc. Alex se permit même de baisser très légèrement ses lunettes pour mieux juger l'immortel.

-Sérieusement Thor ? Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Tony. Même lui aurait pas osé poser une question aussi ignorante et raciste. Et pourtant il en avait sorti des belles.

-Et dans l'hypothèse où tu désirerais retrouver cet homme, Odinson. Poursuivit Loki comprenant l'intérêt de la question: Sache qu'il n'est plus sur Asgard depuis bien longtemps. C'était un voyageur fasciné par les lumières lointaines que l'on pouvait contempler depuis les fenêtres de mes quartiers. Dit-il une lueur de nostalgie dans le regard. Anthony se dit en le voyant que si c'était une chose de voir Thor emprunt de nostalgie, s'en était une autre de voir les yeux de Loki s'emplir de tendresse et de douleur tout en serrant son fils un peu plus fort contre lui. Bientôt cependant, la douleur l'emporta sur la tendresse: Tout puissant qu'il eu un jour été, son corps doit aujourd'hui nourrir les vers d'une de ces planètes lointaines qu'il admirait tant et il n'est plus utile d'aller harceler le pauvre homme qui n'a certainement jamais su qu'il avait un fils. »

A cela, Thor ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce comme promis.

L'atmosphère n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement pesante. Alors faisant mine de l'ignorer, Anthony se dirigea vers le sac en papier et en sortit plusieurs boissons chaudes. Il avait du insister lourdement pour, mais il avait enfin pu s'arrêter au Starbuck.

« -Chai pour toi, annonça-t-il en remettant un gobelet au dieu, chocolat chaud pour le môme, dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet que l'enfant saisit avant de s'enrouler à moitié autour, un truc de reptile supposa l'humain, un café latte pour notre sauveuse et... Alex je savais vraiment pas quoi te prendre alors j'ai pris la même chose que pour Grace ?

-C'est très bien merci. Dit le jeune homme en prenant la boisson avant d'en boire la moitié d'une traite. Visiblement Anthony n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de caféine. Le milliardaire distribua ensuite leurs boissons favorites au reste de l'équipe. Durant tout ce petit numéro, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je propose que l'on s'asseye pour ce qui promet d'être le début d'une discussion aussi longue que pénible. »

Le groupe obtempéra.

Le placement sur les canapés s'avéra aussi complexe que rapidement exécuté. Steve et Tony s'assirent de part et d'autres de Loki et son groupe, Loki bien au centre avec son fils dans les bras, Grace à ses côté et Alex aux côtés de son fils. Les quatre mortels créant un rempart censé protéger les deux Asgardiens. Face à eux se trouvait Bruce, entièrement focalisé sur Jörmungand. Le scientifique s'était semblait-il volontairement assis entre Clint et Natasha, probablement pour parasiter l'organisation d'un éventuel plan permettant d'éliminer Loki sans armes.

Durant quelques secondes, il y eu un silence total seulement interrompu par les bruits de déglutition des un et des autres buvant leurs boissons. Anthony constata avec une certaine satisfaction que l'enfant semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Le silence fut interrompu par la voix de Natasha qui commençait à perdre son calme légendaire:

« -Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Alors je vais commencer par la question la plus évidente et la plus consensuelle: Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Grace et Alex.

-Grace Guinto. Ancienne colocataire de Loki. Se présenta la jeune femme.

-Ancienne _quoi_ ? Manqua de s'étouffer Clint.

-Et moi je suis Alex Wyatt, un très bon ami de Grace. Loki et moi avons pas mal discuté mais ne sommes pas SI proches.

-Et on peut savoir comment vous êtes arrivés en plein cœur d'une bataille de cette ampleur ? Demanda l'espione sans se départir de son calme professionnel, sans doute poserait-elle des questions sur les implications de ces réponses plus tard.

-En fait... Amorça Alex: Je suis un mutant. Toute l'attention se reporta immédiatement sur le jeune homme dont l'expression disait clairement qu'il mourrait d'envie de disparaître dans son siège. Ca ne se voit pas vraiment, contrairement au reste, aussi n'ai-je jamais eu à m'en soucier particulièrement. Ma mutation est très discrète et me permet seulement une certaine proximité avec les reptiles. Expliqua-t-il. Je peux communiquer avec eux par exemple.

-Effectivement présenté comme ça et sans projet de conquête du monde ça semble pas très impressionnant. Commenta Stark. Le dit commentaire ne fut pas bien reçu du tout.

-Une chance que ce soit suffisamment peu impressionnant pour que mes parents l'aient jamais su. Déjà qu'ils m'ont viré de chez moi pour d'autres raisons, s'ils avaient appris qu'en plus j'étais un mutant ils m'auraient définitivement tordu le cou. Répondit-il froidement tandis que Jörmungand regardait le génie comme s'il avait été le dernier des abrutis. Tout cela était très déstabilisant et Tony songea qu'il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

-Et donc quand Jörmungand est apparu... Pressa Steve.

-Je l'ai su. Immédiatement. Ca fait parti de mes pouvoirs: Quand un reptile se trouve dans les environs je le sais. Plus le reptile est gros, plus je peux le sentir de loin. Ca comprend pas que les reptiles terrestres d'ailleurs, je réagis à tout ce qui est écailleux et a le sang froid. Je peux par exemple sentir la présence d'un reptile de la taille d'un humain sur deux voire trois blocks. Face à l'expression perplexe des Avengers Alex précisa: Ca m'est arrivé de croiser des « gens » qui causaient cette réaction et ce plus de fois que j'aimerais l'admettre.

-Ca n'explique pas que vous vous soyez précipités vers le lieu où se trouvait ce reptile géant... Commenta Natasha.

-Ca c'était mon idée. Intervint la jeune femme à la peau dorée. Loki se pinça discrètement l'arrête du nez. Evidemment que Grace qui hébergeait des fugitifs intergalactiques allait à la rencontre des serpents géants qui apparaissaient de manière impromptues dans New-York... Quand Alex m'a appelé pour me dire de quitter la ville immédiatement parce qu'un reptile géant venait d'apparaître, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Jörmungand. Loki m'avait déjà parlé de ses enfants et je savais que malgré des recherches de plus en plus actives vous ne le trouviez pas. Evidemment que vous alliez recourir à un stratagème de ce genre à un moment ou un autre. Le dieu du Chaos se tourna vers elle bouche bée.

-Je savais que j'aurais du mettre plus d'énergie à te courtiser lors de notre rencontre. Commenta-t-il.

-Oublies-moi Loki, tu n'avais de toute façon aucune chance. Le railla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire hautain auquel le Jötunn répondit par un soupir faussement blessé.

-Melle Guinto, comment aviez-vous connaissance de l'état de nos recherches ? Demanda Steve visiblement gêné par le jeu de scène.

-Parce que Loki est là depuis un petit moment, pas vrai Tony. Répondit Bruce à la place de la jeune femme, parlant par la même pour la première fois. Sur ces mots Loki jeta un regard indéfinissable mais discret à Anthony, ils savaient que ce moment allait finir par arriver. Je ne mentionnerai même pas que tu ais instinctivement servi du thé et non du café à Loki, j'aurais fais la même chose. Stark semblait très mal à l'aise, mais en une fraction de seconde, c'est sur Loki que ses yeux bruns se focalisèrent. JARVIS, quel est le statut de Loki dans ta base de donnée ? Demanda le Docteur en regardant l'Asgardien droit dans les yeux.

-Ami, monsieur. Répondit l'IA.

-Et son statut a t-il été modifié récemment ?

-Non monsieur. »

Un silence particulièrement pesant suivit la réponse de l'intelligence artificielle. Pour ce qu'en savaient les Avengers, la dernière fois que la divinité était apparut sur Terre, elle était classée comme ennemie par le système de sécurité de la tour, avec autorisation de tirer à vue. Pourtant Loki était parvenu sans problème a rentrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Or si son statut n'avait pas été modifié après l'apparition de Jötmungand, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...

Clint pâlit visiblement.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans la tour Loki ? Finit par demander Bruce. Le Jötunn réfléchit à la meilleure manière de répondre à cette question:

-Un peu plus de trois mois.

-Ce qui correspond exactement au moment où Mina est parti, non ? Fit remarquer Natasha, comprenant de plus en plus où Bruce voulait en venir.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ?! S'écria Clint, paniqué.

-Je savais bien que c'était bizarre. Surenchérit Natasha. Mina était beaucoup trop parfaite: Même ses défauts étaient parfaits. J'aurais du m'en douter à la seconde où Thor nous as dit que tu pouvais te métamorphoser. Soupira l'espionne, se réprimandant probablement intérieurement pour sa propre incompétence.

-Mina ne parlait jamais à Thor. Sembla soudain réaliser Steve. Elle ne nous parlait déjà pas beaucoup, mais généralement si on se retrouvait seuls à seuls elle donnait le change. Par contre elle fuyait dés que Thor apparaissait quelque part après des banalités d'usage.

-On a vécu dans la même tour que Loki pendant presqu'un an ?! Explicita Clint horrifié.

-Anthony ne le savait pas non plus. Se sentit obligé de préciser la divinité du chaos.

-Evidemment. Et lorsqu'il l'a su il est retombé dans l'alcool et a déprimé pendant un mois. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il t'a gardé ensuite. Demanda Bruce.

-Cet espèce d'enfoiré a du le manipuler comme il l'a fait avec moi. Grogna Barton entre ses dents serrées.

-Alors je vous arrête tout de suite: Non. De toute façon la manipulation magique ne fonctionne pas sur moi. L'énergie du réacteur fait que je suis immunisé à ce genre de sorts.

-Tu as hébergé Loki de **ton propre chef** et tu ne nous en as rien dit ?!

-J'ai _emprisonné_ Loki pendant un mois de mon propre chef.

-Et les deux mois suivants ? Demanda Natasha un sourcil arqué en une expression dubitative.

-On a travaillé ensemble. Acheva l'inventeur. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai obtenu autant d'informations sur le fonctionnement de la magie en aussi peu de temps ? Strange a autre chose à faire de ses journées que de répondre à mes questions et Thor n'y connait rien à la magie. Bruce, qui jusque là avait été laissé à sa réflexion, reprit la parole

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas en revanche. Pourquoi Mina est restée si longtemps avec nous. Tu avais déjà la confiance de Stark quand tu as emménagé dans la tour et en savais suffisamment sur nous pour nous éliminer. Dit-il en se tournant vers le Jötunn. Tu aurais très bien pu tous nous tuer et conquérir le monde à ta guise. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait Loki... Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Terre ?

-La vrai question n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tout le monde la pose en dernier ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui dans la réalité les flics auraient juste tiré sur le cheval, mais j'écris une fic avec des Dieux Nordique qui accouchent d'animaux, je suis plus à une incohérence près. XD
> 
> (Et merci pour vos gentils commentaires, je réponds pas mais ça me fait super plaisir vous êtes des vrais chatons <3)


	28. Un enfant dans la tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très domestique. ^^  
> (Il en faut. U_U)

Quand Loki eu fini de parler de Thanos, de The Other, des Chitauris et de sa propre version de l'invasion de New-York, Clint se leva prestement, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose... Puis quitta la pièce avec une expression indéchiffrable. Natasha réfléchit un instant avant de s'élancer à sa suite, jugeant probablement qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Steve, en revanche, était comme cloué à son siège son poing serré contre sa bouche jusqu'à en trembler. Après un silence qui parut interminable il annonça: « Quelqu'un va devoir expliquer tout ça à Fury. » Avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Bruce, dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte d'un vert inquiétant au milieu de la conversation, semblait maintenant beaucoup plus calme. « Je pense qu'il serait sage d'examiner Jörmungand, fit-il remarquer: Il a beau ne pas être humain, il a clairement l'air en sous nutrition, a de nombreuses plaies qui pourraient être l'indices de lésions internes et semble en état de choc. Je vais préparer de quoi l'examiner dans mon laboratoire. Loki, rejoins moi avec lui quand vous serez prêts. » Puis il se leva à son tour et sortit, laissant Alex, Grace, Tony et les deux Asgardiens seuls.

Tous soupirèrent quasiment en même temps:

« -Je pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. Commenta Grace.

-Moi non plus. Ajouta Alex.

-Ma tour est en un seul morceaux, personnellement je dirais que c'est une réussite. »

Loki en revanche, ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers son enfant et l'observa longuement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Le petit garçon se lova également contre son père, et les deux restèrent ainsi de longue minutes. Tandis qu'elle serrait son enfant contre elle la divinité réfléchissait à ce qu'impliquait la présence de la chaire de sa chaire à ses côtés.

Premièrement, cela rendait Loki encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait été. Certes Jörmungand était une créature aussi impressionnante que puissante, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il était avant tout un enfant apeuré. Odin, maudit soit son nom, avait bien fait son travail, brisant toute combativité chez son enfant.

Deuxièmement, cela aurait très certainement un impact sur la manière dont ses autres enfants le verraient. S'il avait pu, dans une certaine mesure, prendre soin de Sleipnir, même cantonné à sa forme hippique, Loki n'était pas dupe au point de croire que Fenrir, s'il le revoyait un jour, apprécierait le traitement de faveur auquel avait eu droit son frère.

Troisièmement, il allait maintenant falloir composer avec un paramètre en plus dans la toile déjà d'une effrayante complexité des relations entre les différents résidents de la tour.

Quatrièmement cela posait des dizaines de questions d'ordre pratique: Il allait dorénavant lui falloir élever cet enfant. Le nourrir, le vêtir, lui apprendre ce qu'il s'avait, faire en sorte qu'il apprenne aussi ce que lui-même ignorait...

« -Mon fils, dit alors Loki solennellement tout en admirant une fois de plus son enfant dont les grands yeux verts l'observaient avec fascination: Je l'admets non sans peine mais... Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'occuper de tes cheveux. Acheva-t-il. Jörmungand sembla comprendre le désarroi de son père car il fit une petite moue de déception adorable.

-Tu pourrais les couper ? Proposa Tony.

-Tant qu'à faire je préfèrerais qu'ils demeurent longs, ce sont des beaux cheveux il serait dommage d'en couper plus de quelques mèches pour des talismans.

-Tu pourrais les tresser ? Proposa Grace.

-Pourquoi pas oui, c'était dans les habitudes de son père.

-Si tu ne veux faire ni l'un ni l'autre, internet regorge de tutoriels pour apprendre à s'occuper de cheveux noirs naturels.

-Voilà qui me semble tout à fait indiqué. Merci Alex, je m'y intéresserai plus tard. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas la seule chose à préparer...

-C'est clair, j'ai jamais prévu d'accueillir un enfant dans cette tour ! C'est plein de prises, de coins de tables pointus et de trucs qui pourraient exploser ! Intervint Stark.

-Je ne penses pas que tu ais à te soucier des prises et coins de tables Anthony, mon enfant n'est ni si jeune, ni idiot.

-Ouais enfin ça change rien pour les trucs qui pourraient exploser... » Grommela l'inventeur.

Le reste de la courte conversation qui suivit fut consacré à comment organiser le séjour de Jörmungand. Courte, car celle-ci fut interrompue par Bruce demandant à ce que son patient vienne rapidement à sa rencontre car il n'avait « pas toute la journée ».

...

L'atmosphère dans le laboratoire de Bruce était très différente de celle de l'atelier de Tony. Les différents échantillons du Docteur Banner étaient soigneusement étiquetés et placés à des endroits stratégiques, ses plans de travail parfaitement nettoyés, et il n'y avait pas une éprouvette, une seringue, ou un scalpel qui trainât où que ce soit. A l'exact inverse de l'antre du génie, aussi chaotique que l'organisation de son ordinateur était minutieuse.

Un des meubles de la vaste pièce était occupé par ce que Loki identifia comme un microscope électronique. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait un meuble dans lequel étaient soigneusement rangés plusieurs autres modèles optiques. Toute une partie de la salle était occupée par une pièce transparente d'une taille plutôt conséquente dont un ordinateur et un panneau de contrôle indiquaient qu'il était possible d'en régler la température, l'humidité et divers autres paramètres. D'autres espaces plus petits semblaient hermétiquement clos, des gants intégrés dans les parois permettant de manipuler des produits chimiques à l'intérieur de l'espace fermé.

Une musique douce, très légère, servait de fond sonore au laboratoire embaumant d'un curieux parfum de chlorophylle, de produits chimiques et de désinfectant.

Quelque part dans un coin un peu en retrait de l'atelier se trouvait un petit espace à vivre meublé d'une manière rudimentaire, sans doute pour recevoir les autres Avengers. Se trouvaient là deux canapés, deux fauteuils, un réfrigérateur, très différents des autres qui servaient à stocker divers échantillons et expériences, une table basse et une petite armoire basse. Sur cette dernière étaient posés une bouilloire ainsi que plusieurs jolies boîtes en métal remplies de thés et d'infusions diverses.

Bruce attendaient les deux divinités dans l'espace à vivre, assis sur un des fauteuil. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir face à lui. Dans le même temps, il tendit à Jörmungand un bol rempli de friandises:

« -Bonjour Jörmungand. Dit-il en lui tendant les sucreries que l'enfant se contenta d'observer avec un mélange d'intérêt et de méfiance. Après les échanges de tout à l'heure, le Docteur devait lui apparaître comme plutôt intimidant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter et toutes ces discussions de grandes personnes ont du te faire un peu peur. Je m'appelle Bruce Banner, je suis biologiste et médecin. Ca veut dire que mon métier est de soigner les gens. L'enfant ne sembla pourtant pas beaucoup plus rassuré, mais comme son père l'y invitait par un mouvement de tête il prit une pâte de fruits ornée d'un papier bleu. Ton papa et moi sommes tous deux très inquiets pour ta santé mon garçon.

-...

-Il ne répondra pas. Expliqua Loki.

-J'avais bien compris. Répondit Banner pas surpris le moins du monde. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Jörmungand: Pour voir si tout va bien, on va fair une série de test, tu veux bien ? L'enfant observa son père, qui acquiesça de la tête, avant de l'imiter. D'abord je vais t’ausculter, puis on va passer des radios, puis un scanner, puis une prise de sang. Et quand tout ça sera fait tu pourras aller boire un chocolat avec ton papa, d'accord ? » Jörmungand acquiesça à nouveau.

Tranquillement, le médecin ausculta son patient, lui faisant passer toute une batterie de tests tout en s'assurant de certains détails auprès son père. Notamment concernant sa température corporelle très basse et de son rythme cardiaque plutôt rapide.

Les premiers tests ne déterminèrent rien de particulièrement anormal pour un reptile en dehors des carences auxquelles les deux adultes auraient pu s'attendre, l'horreur commença à se manifester lors des scanners.

« -Quel âge à Jörmungand ? Demanda Bruce tandis qu'il observait les données sur son écran alors que l'enfant se tenait, aussi silencieux et immobile qu'une statue, de l'autre côté du plexiglas.

-400 ans.

-...Pardon ?

-Jörmungand a 400 ans.

-Les Aesir ont une croissance ralentie par rapport aux humains ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi semble-t-il si jeune ?

-J'ai une réponse à cela mais elle risque de vous déplaire.

-Je suis médecin. Offrit Bruce en guise de réponse.

-Lorsqu'un Ase, mais il me semble que c'est aussi valable pour d'autres espèces proches, est en situation de danger extrême il entre dans une sorte d'hibernation. C'est pour cela qu'il est très difficile de faire mourir un Ase de faim, de soif ou de froid. Dans le cas des jeunes Aesir, toute l'énergie qui devrait être investie dans la croissance physique et mentale est utilisée pour le maintenir en vie. Il arrête donc totalement de grandir. Le bon docteur commença à se tendre visiblement.

-J'imagine que sa condition d'Ase rend les sévices dont il a été victime majoritairement invisibles.

-Si vous voulez avoir un aperçu de l'étendue de ce qu'il a subit, activez le traçage d'énergie magique dont Stark a équipé les appareils de la tour, organisez les données de la plus forte à la plus faible, et mettez les en visuel. Bruce fit ce qu'on lui indiquait. Aussitôt apparut la silhouette de l'enfant couverte de vastes plaques allant du rouge au bleu, superposées. Lorsqu'il afficha l'image en 3D il s'aperçut que les plaques formaient en réalité une épaisse couche de strates s'enfonçant profondément dans le corps de l'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder Loki ?

-Des résidus de régénérations successives. Chaque fois que les tissus ont été endommagés le corps s'est régénéré, laissant une magie résiduelle derrière lui. La faim et le froid sont responsables des plaques les plus étendues. Les autres impacts, en revanche, résultent de mauvais traitement. Sur son corps d'origine il y avait beaucoup plus de cicatrices, mais j'en ai caché la plus part sur ce corps-ci. Aucune ne semblait préoccupante et ce ne sont pas des marques qu'un enfant de son âge devrait voir dans le miroir. Loki s'efforça de garder le ton de sa voix le plus neutre possible. Il bouillait intérieurement de colère, mais il lui semblait préférable de garder ses distances avec le Docteur Banner, qui n'était pour le moment qu'un allié réticent.

-... Ton fils est en sécurité ici, Loki. A ces mots la divinité se tourna vers le héros, celui-ci respirait lentement dans une tentative évidente de se calmer tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte de vert plutôt inquiétante. Les tests sont finis pour aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les portes du scanner. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos appartements. »

...

De tous les êtres que Tony Stark avait un jour imaginé devoir abriter d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette tour, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir héberger un enfant.

Ceci dit à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait jamais cru héberger Loki non plus, mais tout de même.

Jörmungand, n'avait jusqu'ici pas l'air d'un enfant difficile. Du moins c'est l'impression que Tony en avait en le regardant boire son chocolat chaud sur le comptoir de la penthouse tandis que le soleil se couchait sur la tour. De l'autre côté du dit comptoir, son père lui préparait à dîner, une soupe, sur les recommandations de Bruce. Sa petite tête fine dépassait à peine de l'épaisse couches de vêtements chauds dans lesquels il était emmitouflé et ses longs cheveux crépus avaient été rabattus à l'arrière de sa tête en une queue de cheval ronde et cotonneuse.

Il avait l'air un peu moins éteint et mal en point que lorsqu'il était arrivé à la tour. Sans doute était-ce l'oeuvre de son père. Ils avaient passé un temps assez long seuls dans ses appartements. Tony avait eu la décence de ne pas regarder les caméras de surveillance et avait simplement demandé un compte rendu à JARVIS qui lui avait confirmé que Loki avait consciencieusement lavé, coiffé et câliné son fils.

De ce que le génie en avait compris, son accoutrement aussi curieux que chaud était nécessaire pour que le môme se remette ; plongé qu'il avait été dans une longue léthargie forcée. D'une manière générale il allait apparemment se coller à tout ce qui générait de la chaleur, raison pour laquelle il allait impérativement falloir lui empêcher l'accès au labo.

La scène semblait terriblement domestique au regard de tout ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Bruce était parti se détendre après avoir ausculté Jörmungand: Il avait sèchement répondu « je te ferai un compte rendu demain » quand Tony lui avait demandé comment se portait le gamin, ce que le génie avait interprété comme « j'ai vu des choses qui me donnent envie de casser du béton à mains nues ». Steve, bien qu'il soit rentré des locaux du SHIELD n'avait pas contacté Tony ni répondu à ses sollicitations. Et il était sans nouvelle du duo d'assassins. Quant à Grace et Alex, ils avaient été reconduits chez eux un peu plus tôt, avec sur le dos des mouchards de Stark Industries au cas ou il viendrait au SHIELD la brillante idée de kidna... d'arrêter l'un d'eux. Tony espérait qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Le génie ignorait ce qui se produirait exactement si Grace venait à être arrêtée, mais il était prêt à parier que ce serait apocalyptique. La jeune femme était allé trop loin pour Loki pour qu'il ne lui rende pas la pareille fut-elle à nouveau en danger.

La réflexion de Stark fut interrompue lorsqu'il entendit distinctement Loki appeler:

« Anthony, le repas est prêt. »

Le cerveau du génie planta.

Puis il redémarra très lentement.

Le héros releva la tête de ses genoux pour regarder Loki. Celui-ci l'observait, debout derrière le bar, trois assiettes creuses face à lui, un sourcil arqué l'air de dire que la soupe allait refroidir.

Anthony se leva pour aller les rejoindre.

Avec tous ces événements, l'homme de fer en aurait presque oublié que le dieu résidant n'était pas seulement un réfugié. Qu'ils étaient proches, voire _très proches_ si l'on prenait en compte les événements de... Ce matin ? Wow, incroyable comme ce qui s'était passé ce matin lui semblait lointain dorénavant.

En toute honnêteté, se jeter sur la divinité comme il l'avait fait avait été une impulsion plus qu'autre chose. Evidemment Anthony ressentait de l'attirance pour Loki. Du désire même. Peut-être même de l'affection profonde. Très profonde. Seulement il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux conséquences possibles de ses actes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel il était très doué. Quand Anthony Edward Stark avait envie de quelque chose, il le prenait. Toute autre question attendrait qu'il ai assouvi son désir.

Dans un univers normal où Tony ne venait pas de se jeter sur le Dieu du Chaos, au petit matin les deux amants auraient eu le temps de discuter de leur proximité nouvelle et de définir un statut à leur relation. Bon Tony se connaissant un minimum cette conversation aurait plus probablement été repoussée pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'un événement extérieur, ou Loki, les oblige à en discuter.

Mais dans ce monde-ci, Anthony se retrouvait à devoir héberger le fils de sa conquête le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble. A quelle moment sa vie était-elle passée d'un film de super-héros à un telenovela ?

Tandis qu'il commençait à manger sa soupe, qui était fort bonne d'ailleurs, avec des croutons de la crème et du fromage, il s'aperçut que Jörmungand était en train de se rapprocher petit à petit de lui:

« -Ok... Je crois que ton fils m'aime bien ? Constata le héros un peu incrédule.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'apprécierait pas, tu as frappé son bourreau, l'a nourri, et tu as une température corporelle élevée.

-Oh je vois. »

Le milliardaire n'en demeurait pas moins quelque peu surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un enfant l'approche. A cet âge là, ils aimaient Iron Man mais ne le reconnaissaient plus sitôt qu'il sortait du costume, ce qui avait donné lieu à de grandes déceptions de jeunes fans. Avec le temps Stark s'y était habitué et se contentait de plaire aux adolescent.es qui demandaient à se prendre en selfie avec lui.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de dîner en silence Loki demanda soudain comme s'il parlait de la météo:

« -Dans quelle mesure est-il sûr de parler dans l'enceinte de la tour dorénavant ?

-De parler de quoi ? Demanda Stark perdu dans ses pensées aussi chaotiques que d'habitude. Loki, après l'avoir regardé comme le dernier des imbéciles, répondit avec un geste les désignant tous les deux. Aussitôt le cerveau de Tony rattrapa son retard: Ah oui bien sûr. Tant que nous sommes seuls dans la penthouse je dirais qu'il n'y a aucun risque. JARVIS nous avertirait si un Avengers, ou n'importe qui d'autres, arrivait. Et il n'existe pas d'être humain capable de mettre un mouchard dans la tour.

-Je suppose en revanche qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas se montrer trop... Amicaux.

-Il vaudrait mieux oui. Au moins le temps que la situation se tasse un peu.

-Entendu. Se contenta de répondre la divinité.

-Du moins, en présence des autres membres de l'équipe. Compléta le génie. Cela arracha au dieu un fin sourire narquois. Je pense qu'on va travailler encore un moment ensemble et je préfèrerais que ce soit dans une atmosphère détendue... Par ailleurs si tu peux dorénavant utiliser ta magie comme bon te semble, rien ne t'empêche de te téléporter dans ma chambre ou dans l'atelier si jamais tu venais à faire un autre cauchemar. Compléta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil appuyé. Cela arracha au dieu du chaos un court rire moqueur.

-Crois-tu sérieusement que je laisserais la chaire de ma chaire seule pour rejoindre ta couche Anthony ? Le génie y réfléchit sérieusement, n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les couples de jeunes parents dans les films ? Coucher les enfants tôt pour pouvoir profiter eux-même de la nuit ? La dynamique était sensiblement la même non ? Voyant que Tony n'avait pas l'air de voir où était le problème l'Asgardien ajouta: Jörmungand n'est pas en état d'être livré à lui-même, surtout la nuit. » Bon la dynamique n'était pas _tout à fait_ la même.

 


	29. Cauchemars et puzzles

Jörmungand avait huit ans de vie et 392 années de cauchemars à oublier, ou à exorciser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Loki n'avait expérimenté en tout et pour tout qu'environs 3 ans de tortures et ils hantaient déjà son cerveau d'adulte, alors comment un enfant pourrait-il gérer de pareilles sévices ?

Les premières difficultés s'étaient présentées lorsqu'il avait fallu laver le petit garçon. Loki avait d'abord prévu de lui faire prendre une douche, se doutant qu'un bain ferait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Au début, l'enfant avait regardé l'eau tomber du pommeau avec curiosité. Mais sitôt son père l'avait enjoint à rentrer dans la cabine de douche, il s'était figé sur place puis avait commencé à trembler tout en l'observant avec horreur tandis que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, le tout dans un silence plus effroyable, encore que l'aurait été le plus fort de ses cris. Voyant cela, Loki s'était empressé de couper l'eau. Il était parti chercher une bassine dans la cuisine et l'avait rempli d'eau bien chaude, avant de revenir et de nettoyer son fils au gant de toilette dans la baignoire vide.

Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Le Jötunn se doutait qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, son enfant réagirait mal à la solitude et au fait d'être plongé dans l'obscurité. Aussi Loki ne songea-t-il même pas à laisser Jörmungand dormir dans une chambre à part. Il le coucha dans le même lit que lui et passa un long moment à lui raconter des histoires, la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité par la lampe de chevet. Comme aucun conte Midgardien ou Asgardien ne lui semblait approprié Loki commença à narrer au petit garçon une histoire qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure. L'histoire d'un enfant enfermé dans une haute tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape un oiseau pour s'enfuir, rencontrant sur son chemin des amis qui l'aideraient à découvrir le monde. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au garçon pour que ses paupières deviennent très lourdes. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions après tout. Loki alluma alors une veilleuse qu'il avait demandé à JARVIS pour l'occasion. Elle représentait un petit nuage rond sur lequel était dessiné une expression amicale. Elle dégageait une lumière tantôt blanche, tantôt bleue, suffisamment forte pour éclairer la pièce, mais suffisamment tamisée pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du petit. L'enfant s'endormit rapidement, au plus grand soulagement de son père... Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

Loki passa une nuit épouvantable.

Son sommeil fut léger et peuplé de cauchemars, et lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas le souffle court et le front en sueur, c'est son propre enfant qui l'empêchait de dormir. Ce dernier semblait passer une encore plus mauvaise nuit que lui. Il ne criait pas, mais par moments, tout son corps se raidissait tel un cadavre, son souffle s’accélérait, et il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille. Lorsque son père se tournait vers lui inquiet par ce soudain changement, il le trouvait les yeux grands ouverts, et le visage couvert de larmes. « Paralysie du sommeil » se rappela l'Asgardien tout en essayant de calmer son enfant. Il dut le faire plusieurs fois car cela se reproduisit au cours de la nuit, tant et si bien que Loki finit par abandonner purement et simplement l'idée de dormir. Il resta à veiller sa progéniture, tentant d'éloigner les cauchemars de son lit. Lui pourrait supporter une nuit blanche, mais Jörmungand avait besoin de sommeil.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, Loki ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement. Aussitôt que le jour fut levé le petit garçon dormit plus tranquillement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, vers 10h, son père l'habilla chaudement et lui servit un chocolat chaud avant de monter jusqu'à la Penthouse.

Tony les y accueillit avec une expression compatissante:

« -T'as vraiment une sale gueule Blanche-neige.

-Mon visage est à l'image de la nuit que nous venons de passer. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le Starkphone entre les mains de l'inventeur.

-Pas très bonne, tu t'en doutes. Clint refuse de mettre les pieds à la tour, Fury n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom, on est sans nouvelles de Thor et je pense que personne n'a vraiment bien dormi. Pour couronner le tout, je m'attends à une visite du SHIELD dans la semaine... Tony passa sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Cette tour va se transformer en scène de soap opéra galactique dans très peu de temps.

-Regrettes-tu de nous avoir aidé, Stark ? S'enquit Loki.

-Ca va pas non ?! S'écria le héros en le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'ai choisi mon camp Loki. Je suis peut-être pas le plus grand des héros mais j'ai des principes et mettre un enfant dans cet état, dit-il en désignant Jörmungand, n'en fait pas partie ! En entendant cela Loki se rapprocha du mortel, il l'avait visiblement vexé, et ce n'était pas son intention, même s'il était rassuré que celui-ci réaffirme son soutien. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il se pencha doucement vers lui et vint poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela sembla surprendre et détendre l'humain à la fois. Donc on a encore le droit de s'embrasser ? Cool. Commenta-t-il. Puis il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Jörmungand qui les observait avec ses grands yeux verts encore un peu ensommeillés. Heuuu... Ca pose pas problème de s'embrasser devant Jörmy ? Le surnom déplut fortement à Loki qui grimaça.

-Ne désigne plus jamais mon fils par un sobriquet si ridicule. Siffla-t-il: Si vraiment Jörmungand est trop difficile à prononcer pour ta langue barbare, je te prierais de l'appeler Joris. Et du reste je ne vois pas en quoi une marque d'affection si sobre serait choquante pour un enfant.

-Oh, d'accord, et je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, mes parents ne se sont jamais embrassés devant moi.

-Les miens non plus, et j'ai toujours trouvé cela parfaitement ridicule. Par ailleurs j'ai besoin de mon fils comprenne que nous sommes proches et que tu es quelqu'un de sûr.

-Et ça passe par m'embrasser ?

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de connaître exactement ce que Jörmungand comprend de ce que je lui dis alors j'essaye de lui faire comprendre non verbalement qui est sûr et qui ne l'est pas. Plus la personne est sûr, plus je suis physiquement proche d'elle. Comme tu es le plus sûr, Anthony, tu es le plus proche. A ces mots le visage du héros se mua en expression curieuse:

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire Loki. Seulement je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution, Anthony, une que j'espère ne pas avoir à mettre en œuvre. »

…

La semaine qui suivit se déroula dans une très relative tranquillité. Tous les jours Loki faisait la leçon à son enfant tentant de lui enseigner les rudiments de la lecture, de l'écriture, des mathématiques et de l'histoire Asgardienne. Il se contenta pour commencer de parler de la genèse et de l'organisation des 9 mondes: Réalisant bien vite que l'histoire d'Asgard était par trop façonnée par des conflits sanglants particulièrement contre les Jötunn. Or Jörmungand était à moitié Jötunn, et Loki refusait de l'élever dans la même haine que celle qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il lui faudrait donc sérieusement réfléchir à comment apprendre à son fils l'histoire de ce peuple que lui-même avait appris à haïr, la tâche s'annonçait ardue... Par ailleurs Loki aurait aimé pouvoir lui enseigner l'histoire humaine, mais la divinité manquait cruellement de ressources fiables à ce sujet, aussi réfléchissait-il avec JARVIS à la création d'une base de donnée sur laquelle il pourrait baser ses cours. Bien sûr, en parallèle Loki enseignait à son fils la magie et les arts du combat.

La nuit n'était pas non plus synonyme de repos pour le Jötunn, les cauchemars de son enfant ne s'apaisant pas, il devait le veiller plusieurs heures chaque nuits, parfois jusqu'à l'aube, pour le rassurer lors de ses crises d'angoisse. C'était évidemment, une activité très prenante, mais la divinité savait d'expérience qu'être parent était un travail à plein temps, d'autant plus lorsque l'on était seul... Parfois même seul contre tous.

Cela posait néanmoins un problème majeur. Tout le temps que Loki occupait à éduquer Jörmungand était du temps qu'il aurait pu utiliser à contrecarrer les plans de Thanos. Lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup à s'en faire, son nouveau sceptre était quasiment opérationnel, seulement il travaillait dorénavant avec Tony à équiper le reste des Avengers et potentiellement les autres héros de New-York. Son travail était donc loin d'être terminé. Par ailleurs, il s'agissait à présent de sa monnaie d'échange sans quoi il allait lui-être difficile de rester à la Tour. Il était convaincu que le SHIELD réfléchissait à un moyen de l'utiliser au mieux, or d'un point de vue rationnel, il était nettement plus utile seul qu'avec son enfant. Aussi tentait-il de donner le change. Dés que Jörmungand s'endormait, il attrapait un starkpad et jetait un œil à l'avancement des travaux d'Anthony. Il proposait de nouvelles idées, l'aiguillait sur ses travaux en cours et tâchait d'une manière générale de se rendre utile. De temps à autres, il répondait même à certaines questions de Bruce.

Mais plus encore que pour lui même, Loki était inquiet pour son fils. Cela ferait une semaine demain que l'enfant avait été tiré de sa geôle d'eau et de glace, et en une semaine il n'avait pas émit d'autre son que des cris et des sanglots inarticulés. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas un rire, tout juste avait-il sourit quelques fois. Le bon docteur Banner avait confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable mutisme ou d'une éventuelle surdité: Le corps de l'enfant était parfaitement fonctionnel. Son blocage était donc entièrement psychologique... Rendant tous les sorts de soin de Loki parfaitement inefficaces. Les sorts d'apaisements pouvaient faire taire la douleur, mais elle finissait toujours par revenir. Contre les souffrances dont l'enfant était victime, il n'y avait aucun autre remède que le temps et un environnement sûr. Malheureusement, Loki n'était pas sûr de disposer des deux.

Tony observait les agissements de Loki de loin. Depuis que Jörmungand était à la tour celui-ci était particulièrement tendu. Il ne le voyait d'ailleurs quasiment plus, ni à l'atelier, ni en dehors. Les seules interactions de plus d'une minute qu'il avait eu avec lui en 4 jours avaient été par messages instantanées. Le reste du temps, la divinité était avec son fils.

A en croire JARVIS, Loki veillait à l'éducation de l'enfant. Il lui donnait des cours, l'entraînait au combat, le nourrissait, le câlinait, le veillait... Du point de vue de Tony, il le protégeait également des autres occupants de la tour Avengers. En une semaine la divinité n'était sortie de son étage que pour emmener Joris se faire ausculter par Bruce. Sans la tension palpable qui régnait dans l'air chaque fois que le héros croisait Steve ou Natasha dans les pièces communes on aurait pu croire que le dieu du chaos n'était tout simplement pas là.

Certes, il continuait à aider Tony dans son travail et à le conseiller dans le combat annoncé contre Thanos, mais c'était là le seul contact qu'il avait avec l'extérieur. Même avec Grace en qui il semblait pourtant avoir entièrement confiance il semblait nettement plus distant, cette dernière ayant même contacté l'homme de fer pour savoir comment avait évolué la situation depuis qu'elle avait laissé Joris et son père à la tour.

Quoi qu'il soit en train de se produire, Tony trouvait cela plutôt préoccupant. Aussi avait-il trouvé un prétexte pour venir toquer à la porte de l'appartement de Loki au beau milieu de la journée. Quand ce dernier vint lui ouvrir il ne semblait pas enchanté de le voir:

« -Tu déranges mon cours, Anthony.

-Loki, il est 16h30, c'est l'heure du goûter, laisses Joris respirer un peu ou tu vas te faire attaquer par une mascotte de barres chocolatées. J'ai même ramené des donuts. Loki sembla vouloir dire non, mais le petit garçon avait déjà perdu toute concentration et était à sa hauteur pour voir l'humain:

-Salut gamin, ça fait un bail. Ca bosse dur ? Le salua le quadragénaire. Le petit garçon se contenta de se rapprocher encore un peu de lui tout en dévorant la boîte de donuts des yeux. Encore quelqu'un qui n'est intéressé que par les biens matériels que je peux lui offrir. Soupira le mortel.

-Soit, abandonna Loki, arrêtons-nous là pour le moment. Un peu de repos me sera bénéfique également. »

Tony constata aisément que l'appartement avait changé. Il était toujours aussi vert et bruissant mais les pièces avaient été réorganisées pour permettre d'y travailler, ou se battre plus facilement. Pour ce qui était de la ménagerie qui y avait élue domicile, si Johann avait été confié à Bruce, apparemment la vue d'un autre serpent risquait de rendre Jörmungand très agressif, Fortune était toujours là, étonnamment calme assis sur un petit pouf dans le salon.

« -Bon, c'est quoi le problème avec Jörmungand ? Finit par demander Tony, toujours aussi doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat tout en posant la boîte de gâteaux sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Il n'y a aucun _problème_ avec mon fils. Répondit le Jötunn d'une voix tranchante.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'abriter Smaug veillant sur son trésor depuis une semaine ? La plaisanterie n'amusa pas du tout l'Asgardien.

-Au cas où la gravité de la situation t'aurait échappé, Anthony, mon fils est actuellement un fugitif en état de choc aux mains de son père qui est lui-même un fugitif en état de choc, et son sort est potentiellement soumis au bon vouloir de gens dont le plus grand désir est de me voir souffrir. Tu comprendras que dans ce contexte je tente de rentabiliser le temps qui m'est alloué avec lui et ne me montre pas confiant envers des gens dont je ne suis pas certain des intentions.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Te claquemurer avec ton marmot jusqu'à ses 18 ans en espérant que Thanos ne débarque pas pour détruire la Terre entre temps ? Tout en disant cela Stark sembla atteint d'une épiphanie: T'as déjà fait ça pas vrai ? Elever un enfant seul dans un endroit rempli de gens qui lui voulaient du mal. Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite alors Tony essaya de se rappeler des paroles de Thor concernant les enfants de son « frère ». Hel ? C'est de Hel dont-il s'agit pas vrai ? Loki, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Hel, et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour m'occuper d'un enfant, mais si les circonstances l'exigent je peux aider un minimum. Pas que moi d'ailleurs, Bruce et Steve aussi. Et même si t'as confiance en aucun de nous il reste Grace !

-Grace a déjà assez fait. Coupa la divinité. Tony nota qu'il n'avait pas nié ses propos sur Hel. Du reste Rogers obéissant au SHIELD comme un chien discipliné, tu comprendras que la confiance que je lui accorde soit limitée. Tu as peut-être réussi à en appeler un temps à son humanité, mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques arguments sur la sécurité du pays et la garantie d'un sort « plus humain » pour mon fils pour qu'il me trahisse.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux mais mettons, tu es passé en mode « papa dragon » et soupçonne tout le monde, soit: Tu n'as rien n'a craindre de Banner. Ou de moi. Et Joris ne peut pas rester tout le temps enfermé avec toi si tu veux qu'il apprenne comment Midgard fonctionne et qu'il puisse se développer normalement. Par ailleurs, je sais que ça devient un refrain en ce moment mais t'as vraiment une sale gueule. La remarque piqua Loki au vif.

-En quoi mon apparence t'importe-t-elle ? Le lion alpha s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir trousser sa femelle parce qu'elle est accaparée par l'éducation de son fils ? Grogna-t-il. Devrais-je te faire sortir de l'appartement avant que tu n'achèves Jörmungand d'un coup de dents derrière la nuque ? Anthony resta muet de surprise sous l'effet de la réplique cinglante. Le silence détendit un peu la divinité qui constata par la même qu'elle était effectivement sur les nerfs. Tu as néanmoins raison sur un point je ne suis pas en état ET de m'occuper de mon enfant ET de continuer à travailler avec les Avengers. Jörmungand requiert trop d'attention dans son état, et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie dans le mien.

-Ok. Je vais faire comme si tu m'avais pas accusé de vouloir tuer ton enfant pour « te trousser » et simplement te dire que si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour te reposer, ce dont tu as visiblement plus besoin que je l'imaginais, tu peux me confier ton fils, que je ne tuerai pas. Et je comprends que tu angoisses à l'idée d'être livré en pâture aux autres tarés du Pays Imaginaire si tu ne te rends pas utile, mais je t'assure que tu en as déjà beaucoup fait et que quand bien même le SHIELD essaierait quoi que ce soit: Je suis de ton côté Loki. Et c'est moi qui finance cette organisation de pantins. Donc détends-toi, ok ? Il n'arrivera rien à ton fils et si ces connards tentent quoi que ce soit ils auront à faire à moi et très probablement à Hulk aussi. Assieds-toi. Prends un donut. Je me charge des chocolats, d'accord ? Le dieu du chaos observa son fils, ce dernier regardait la scène les sourcils froncés. Il ne devait probablement pas comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement, mais voyait bien que la situation stressait son père et Anthony. Face à son expression l'Asgardien poussa un soupir, il ne désirait pas inquiéter plus encore l'enfant. Il s'assit comme le lui avait demandé l'humain, et lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur pour prendre une casserole, il le saisit par le col et l'embrassa.

-Je suis effectivement très préoccupé par la situation de mon fils. Se sentit-il le besoin d'expliquer. Je ne doute pas que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal. » Compléta-t-il.

Le mortel sembla plus apaisé. Il fit chauffer du lait et prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud à chacun des convives. Jörmungand se précipita sur la sienne avant de la savourer avec une expression gourmande, ne la lâchant que pour mordre avec appétit dans un des donuts aux glaçages colorés. Cela réchauffa le cœur de son père que de le voir aussi enjoué et vivace. Il se tourna ensuite vers Anthony qui arborait une expression pensive:

« -... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hel exactement ? Demanda le mortel sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

-Que t'a dit Thor ? Répondit la divinité de la manière la plus neutre possible.

-Pas grand chose, seulement que son apparence avait permis qu'elle reste avec vous jusqu'à l'âge de raison...

-Ce n'est pas son apparence qui a permis qu'elle reste sur Asgard plus longtemps que les autres mais le silence des Nornes. Expliqua le dieu. Hel est la plus jeune de mes enfants, lorsqu'elle est née Odin s'est empressé de demander audience aux Nornes pensant que j'avais à nouveau mis au monde un monstre qui causerait la perte de son royaume. Quand il a découvert que ce n'était pas le cas il s'en est tout bonnement désintéressé. Seulement après deux grossesses monstrueuses la parole des Nornes n'a pas suffit à apaiser la cours. J'ai du m'occuper d'Hel seul. Durant les premiers mois j'ai même été obligé de l'allaiter car le lait que je me procurais était systématiquement empoisonné. Seulement je devais par la même m’acquitter de mes obligations princières. Loki émit un petit rire amer, voilà un mot qui aujourd'hui était aussi douloureux qu'absurde. Lorsque j'ai eu le malheur d'accepter l'aide de la mère de Hel pour l'élever, elle a du faire face à trois tentatives d'assassina en moins d'un mois.

-Sa mère ? Demanda Stark interloqué.

-Oui, Hel a une mère contrairement à Jörmungand. Une servante au palais. Précisa la divinité.

-...Je sais que c'est extrêmement indiscret mais je croyais que tu avais porté Hel et que le Texas par delà l'arc-en-ciel voyait d'un très mauvais œil les personnes trans ?

-Dans le cas de la mère d'Hel c'est un peu plus compliqué. Elle est intersexe, et à moins de la connaître très intimement ça ne se voit pas. Ce qui explique sa position.

-Ah... Encore une fois c'est très indiscret mais...

-Comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

-Oui.

-Il faut bien comprendre qu'il n'est pas rare à la cours que les princes et les nobles d'Asgard choisissent des amantes de passage parmi les servantes. J'ai moi-même eu quelques compagnes d'un soir parmi elles dans mes jeunes années, ces rapports étant tolérés tant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un moyen pour les nobles gens de se divertir.

-Et évidemment toi tu n'as pas fait « ce qui était toléré ».

-Evidemment. Répondit Loki avec un sourire taquin. Il faut dire que Sunniva était une femme exceptionnelle dont la verve n'avait d'égal que la générosité de ses formes. Je l'ai courtisé comme une véritable princesse, pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à mes avances. Après quoi nous avons entretenu une relation secrète durant 4 ans. Enfin, relativement secrète, il n'existe pas de meilleure espionne qu'une servante, nulle doute qu'elles étaient toutes informées de notre lien moins d'un mois après que nous ayons commencé à nous fréquenter.

-Que s'est-il passé au bout de 4 ans ?

-Je suis tombé enceint. Sunniva était parfaitement prête à me soutenir et elle en a payé le prix. Sa vie avait été mise en danger trop de fois, je l'ai congédié avec une importante somme d'argent et me suis engagé à élever Hel seul.

-Hel n'a jamais vu sa mère ensuite ?

-Si, quelques fois, et je crois qu'elle lui parle encore aujourd'hui de temps à autres.

-Et personne d'autre ne pouvait t'aider ?

-Personne d'autre ne _désirait_ m'aider.

-Je croyais que Thor adorait les enfants ?

-Certes, mais il a toujours éprouvé une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis des miens, et du reste je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour lui confier Hel, pas après qu'il m'ai arraché Jörmungand des bras. Et je ne parlerai même pas de Fenrir.

-Alors tu as élevé Hel, seul, pendant 18 ans ?

-16 en réalité, c'est ce que les Aesir considèrent comme « l'âge de raison ».

-C'est pas un peu jeune pour des créatures qui peuvent vivre des millénaires ?

-Si, bien trop...

-Je ne comprends pas puisqu'elle était suffisamment Ase pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée à la cours ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis, la population n'avait aucune confiance en ma fille. Par ailleurs avec mon enseignement elle développait rapidement des pouvoirs colossaux. Odin a probablement du céder aux pressions des courtisants et s'en défaire pour ne pas avoir de heurts avec la population. Cependant, comme elle était presque Ase d'apparence et qu'il n'avait rien été prophétisé sur elle, il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser d'une manière aussi brutale que mes autres enfants. Alors lorsqu'elle a eu 16 ans, il lui a offert Niffleheim, le royaume des défunts, jusque là régit par Frigga son épouse...

-Tu la vois encore ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'humain. A ces mots l'expression de Loki devint grave.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à me rendre sur Niffleheim de mon vivant et le maintient d'un royaume est une activité prenante, elle ne peut donc que rarement me rendre visite. Cependant de temps à autres je reçois des présents de sa part, elle m'a également présenté son épouse. » Sur ces dernières paroles, le visage de Loki prit une expression particulièrement tendre, bien que teintée d'une certaine douleur.

Tony reprit une gorgée de chocolat maintenant tiède. En playboy invétéré et nullipare, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Loki. Bien sûr, il savait que la perte de Jörmungand et Fenrir avait laissé une blessure extrêmement profonde dans l'âme de la divinité. Seulement il ignorait comment il ressentait d'avoir été éloigné ainsi d'une enfant qu'il avait élevé et de ne plus la voir que pour quelques grandes occasions. Il supposait que ce devait être pénible, mais jamais il ne pourrait prétendre « comprendre ».

« Je te confierai Jörmungand tous les jours de 16 à 18h. Cela me laissera un peu de temps pour me reposer. Proposa Loki, coupant court à la réflexion du génie. Tu l'occuperas comme bon te semble. Je le crois doté d'un certain talent en mathématiques et il est curieux de tout, je pense que vous saurez vous entendre. »

Et voilà comment à 16h le lendemain, Anthony Edward Stark se retrouva avec un enfant de 8 ans dans sa penthouse. En l'absence de son père ou de Alex, celui-ci semblait plutôt anxieux. Il ne disait toujours rien pour signifier son inquiétude, mais il ne souriait pas et battait rapidement des pieds. De temps à autres ils tirait sur une mèche de ses cheveux que son père avait tressés en de grosses nattes qui lui tombaient en dessous des omoplates. Tony commença par l'amadouer avec un chocolat chaud et une tartine de nutella avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien fair de ce gamin... Peut-être aurait-il du y réfléchir plus sérieusement avant de proposer son aide à Loki.

Soudain il lui vint une idée brillante. Lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Jörmungand, il y avait une chose que Tony aimait par dessus tout et qui pouvait l'occuper des heures durant... Les puzzles. Le génie partit faire un tour dans son atelier, et lorsqu'il revint, il avait les bras chargés de breloques diverses.

En réalité des casse-tête de ce genre, Anthony en possédait une quantité effarante. Cela allait du simple rubik's cube classique à toutes sortes de « casse-têtes chinois » en bois, en plastique et en métal en passant par toutes les variantes possibles et imaginables de chacun de puzzles en question. Il les possédait, pour la plus part, depuis l'enfance et ne s'en était jamais séparé. Il posa ceux qu'il avait amené face à Jörmungand qui les observa intrigué, avant d'expliquer le fonctionnement de chacun d'eux. Lorsqu'il eu finit son exposé, l'enfant tendit immédiatement une de ses fines mains noires vers le rubik's cube, probablement parce qu'il s'agissait du plus coloré. Pour la forme l'adulte lui expliqua à nouveau les règles avant de mélanger le cube et de le tendre au petit garçon...

Durant les deux heures qui s'écoulèrent, Jörmungand ne releva pas la tête du puzzle.

Tony se serait attendu à ce qu'au bout d'un moment l'enfant se lasse et essaye de résoudre d'autres puzzles, mais Joris était comme fasciné par le cube et ne regardait même pas les autres objets. Bien sûr il avait fallu l'arrêter lorsqu'il avait commencé à entreprendre de décoller toutes les étiquettes de couleurs pour les recoller et donner l'impression qu'il avait résolu le puzzle... A sa décharge, Tony avait fait exactement la même chose la première fois. Mais en dehors de cela, il s'était contenté de manipuler le cube en silence.

Lorsque Loki revint chercher son fils, il le trouva assis sur un des canapés de la penthouse, une dizaine d'objets mystérieux face à lui, manipulant un rubik's cube tandis que Tony était lui-même en train de travailler sur sa tablette. En voyant son géniteur, Jörmungand afficha un sourire ravi avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son jouet.

« -Mon fils ne semble pas t'avoir causé quelconque tourment. Constata Loki

-Non, j'ai jamais vu un môme aussi facile à occuper à vrai dire.

-Que sont tous ces curieux objets ? Des puzzles ?

-Pour la plupart, d'autres sont des casse-têtes.

-C'est une saine activité. Lorsque j'étais au palais je me souviens avoir passé des nuits blanches sur des énigmes et des puzzles magiques...

-Messieurs, vous avez un appel du SHIELD. Interrompit poliment JARVIS.

-Envoie.

-Stark, nous arrivons à la tour avec Thor dans 15 minutes. Informa Fury.

-JARVIS ?

-Je confirme, le Quinjet du SHIELD est en route, arrivée prévue à 18h15 heure locale.

-C'est le seul Asgardien avec vous ? S'empressa de demander le génie.

-Oui.

-Et vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser atterrir comme ça avec une armée et un dieu de la foudre au vu des circonstances ? Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez mais je ne veux personne d'autre que vous Fury, Thor et éventuellement un autre agent. Si qui que ce soit d'autre met un pied dans la tour, il est mort.

-Dans ce cas il vous faudra tirer sur Melle Potts. Informa Fury.

-Pepper est avec-vous ?! » S'écria le héros.

Pepper. Tony en avait presque oublié la directrice au vu des récents événement, et maintenant il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait lui faire face. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait également ce qu'elle connaissait de la situation. Savait-elle que Loki et Mina n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ?

La voix de Fury fit redescendre la herse dans l'esprit de Loki. La visite du directeur du SHIELD en compagnie du prince d'Asgard annonçait des négociations particulièrement tendues entre Midgard et Asgard qui décideraient probablement de l'avenir de son enfant et du sien. Il avait planifié cette rencontre, ainsi que la manière dont-il pourrait s'enfuir avec son enfant si jamais la situation le requerrait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Le dieu du chaos appela son enfant qui vint aussitôt à lui tout en agrippant fermement son rubik's cube, il devait avoir sentit la tension dans l'air. Stark posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de l'Asgardien et fit un gentil sourire au petit garçon qui ne le lui rendit pas.

C'est dans cette atmosphère de tension extrême que le trio arriva dans la salle de réunion. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Steve, Natasha, Clint, qui avait temporairement renoncé à ne plus rentrer dans la tour en présence de Loki, et Bruce. Cette fois, le berserk et l'homme de fer s'assirent de part et d'autre de Loki et son fils attendant que le directeur du SHIELD et son escorte entrent dans la pièce.

Contre toute attente, la première à entrer dans la salle de réunion fut Pepper.

Elle était en tenue de combat, montée sur des escarpins aiguisés comme des poignards, un tailleur chocolat ceignant sa taille, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon minutieusement noué et laqué, aussi maîtrisé que se devait de l'être la directrice de Stark Industries. En la voyant, Loki sentit monter en lui une angoisse sourde. Virginia Potts avait avec elle un porte document, une connaissance effrayante des lois midgardiennes, et le bien-être de Stark à cœur. Or Loki ignorait si elle le considérait comme un atout ou une nuisance pour le génie... Ce qui voulait dire qu'en l'état actuel des choses elle était aussi dangereuse que Fury ou même Thor.

Pepper observa longuement Stark. Ne semblant pas constater quoi que ce soit de préoccupant, elle salua Loki d'un petit signe de tête courtois avant de se tourner vers son fils. A l'enfant elle fit un sourire d'une douceur et d'une chaleur qui aurait mis n'importe qui immédiatement à l'aise avant de lui tendre une barre chocolaté:

« -Bonjour mon bonhomme, moi c'est Pepper. Se présenta-t-elle. Jörmungand observa son père, mais celui-ci arborait une expression volontairement neutre. Il ignorait toujours dans quelle mesure pouvait faire confiance à Pepper. Par ailleurs Fury, un agent du SHIELD dont il ignorait le nom, et Thor venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Le petit garçon se saisit donc de la barre puis la manipula quelques secondes en se concentrant dessus avant de sourire en retour à la directrice, tout en commençant à retirer le papier d'emballage.

-Ne vient-il pas de vérifier si le met offert par Dame Potts était empoisonné ? Demanda Thor. Est-il déjà capable d'une telle prouesse ?

-Je vois que les cours prodigués par Frigga ne furent pas totalement vains pour que tu sois capable de reconnaître un tel sort, mais cela n'a rien d'un prodige, c'est un sort excessivement simple. Différentes grimaces s'affichèrent sur les visages des personnes présentes. Il n'était de toute évidence venu à personne l'idée que Jörmungand soit doté de pouvoirs magiques.

-C'est donc lui le fils de Loki... Il lui ressemble quand ce n'est pas un serpent géant. Les yeux et le nez surtout. Fit remarquer Fury dont toute l'attention semblait dorénavant reportée sur l'enfant.

-Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit noir. Entendit soudain Tony. Il se retourna aussitôt vers Loki choqué qu'il ai dit cela à voix haute avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Télépathie. Evidemment.

-Tu crois que ça va l'influencer ? Demanda l'humain.

-Tout est bon à prendre. Lui répondit le Jötunn. Le directeur du SHIELD se tourna ensuite vers Stark, ignorant superbement Loki au passage:

-Voilà la situation telle que je la vois, Stark. Pendant plus de 6 mois vous avez vécu, travaillé, et divulgué des secrets auxquels même le SHIELD n'a pas accès à une femme dont vous ne saviez au réel ABSOLUMENT RIEN. Quand il s'est avéré, sans aucune surprise, que la dite n'était pas qui elle prétendait être, plutôt que de contacter directement le SHIELD, Asgard, ou au moins les autres Avengers, vous avez préféré emprisonner Loki vous-même jusqu'à ce que pour une raison que j'ignore totalement vous le considériez soudain digne de confiance et acceptiez de lui divulguer de nouvelles informations classées. Et lorsque le SHIELD a mis en place un plan pour trouver Loki, vous l'avez non seulement saboté, mais en plus avez décidé seul d'héberger le fils de Loki. Je me trompe ? Loki pâlit, les négociations partaient d'un très mauvais pied.

-Tout cela est rigoureusement exact. Répondit Anthony avant de poursuivre: J'ai arrêté de boire grâce à une parfaite inconnue avec qui j'ai vécu et travaillé ce qui m'a permis d'être bien plus utile en tant que héros et en tant qu'ingénieur de Stark Industries. Je lui ai également livré des secrets auxquels le SHIELD lui même n'a pas accès, qui ont permis l'élaboration de plusieurs outils technologiques dont le SHIELD bénéficie aujourd'hui. Quand il s'est avéré que Mina était en réalité Loki je l'ai emprisonné avec succès durant 37 jours... Ce qui si je ne m'abuse correspond à 36 jours de plus que vous. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'en plus de 8 mois il n'avait pas attenté une seule fois à ma vie ou celle des autres Avengers j'ai soudain considéré qu'il était digne de confiance. J'ai dés lors accepté de lui confier de nouvelles informations classées qui font que les Avengers sont aujourd'hui capables de se défendre contre Amora et Doctor Doom, entre autre. Et lorsque le SHIELD a tenté d'utiliser un enfant contre son propre père sans en avertir la moitié des Avengers, j'en ai non seulement parlé à Steve qui n'était pas plus d'accord avec ce plan que moi mais en plus j'ai décidé d'héberger un petit garçon de huit ans victimes de maltraitances. Je constate cependant que vous avez oublié un point crucial Directeur Fury... On a un bien plus gros problème à régler et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Loki ne montra rien de la fierté qu'il ressentait à l'égard du mortel mais ne put s'empêcher de le complimenter par télépathie. Fury ne semblait ni vexé ni impressionné, il devait avoir attendu une réponse de ce genre. Natasha en revanche semblait peiner à dissimuler un petit sourire narquois, Clint regardait obstinément le sol, Pepper paraissait au moins aussi fière que Loki et Thor parfaitement confus:

-Comment petit frère, tu étais donc Dame Banks ?! Personne n'avait donc jugé utile de divulguer ces informations au labrador volant.

-Oui, Fils d'Odin. Presque deux millénaires de vie et tu es toujours incapable de voir par delà mes ruses les plus simples... Je ne suis pas surpris que tu n'ai jamais compris qui était le père de Jörmungand.

-Ca aussi il faudra que tu me racontes. Fit remarquer Tony.

-En temps et en heure.

-Ca suffit ! Intervint Fury. Je ne suis pas là pour vos querelles fraternelles ou connaître la vie sentimentale de Loki ! Mettons qu'en raison des nombreux bénéfices que cela a apporté au SHIELD je passe l'éponge sur la présence de Loki sur Terre. Il n'empêche qu'Asgard ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Odin demande à ce que les prisonniers Loki et Jörmungand lui soient rendus sur le champ.

-Et vous comptez sérieusement obéir ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est totalement stupide. Sans Loki la guerre contre Thanos est perdue d'avance. Fit remarquer l'homme de fer.

-En supposant qu'il y ai réellement une guerre contre Thanos, fils de Stark. Intervint Thor. Les seuls preuves dont tu disposes sont les paroles de mon frère dont le talent pour la tromperie et la mascarade n'est plus à démontrer. Tony hésita à parler des crises d'angoisses et des cauchemars du Jötunn mais préféra se taire.

-Si mes paroles, dont tu douterais de la véracité quand bien même je les prononcerais sur mon lit de mort, ne sont pas une preuve suffisante, fais donc appel à Frigga pour qu'elle sonde mon esprit. Elle te confirmera ce que tu refuses d'entendre.

-C'est ta vision du réel qui est corrompue Loki, c'est ainsi que tu peux mentir si facilement. En voyant à travers tes yeux, mère ne verrait que ta propre vérité.

-JE N'AI PAS REVÉ THANOS, THOR. S'écria Loki entre ses dents serrées. Sur le siège à côté de lui son fils commençait à rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules et à trembler légèrement. Et comment expliques-tu que je sois arrivé sur Midgard à la tête d'une armée sans une aide quelconque ? J'aurais du tomber éternellement et tu le sais !

-Tu as sombré dans la folie durant ta chute Loki, peut-être même avant et nous le savons tout deux. Je ne serais pas surpris que tu sois tombé sur la planète désolée des Chitauris et les ai convaincu de combattre pour toi, leur promettant monts et merveilles pour te venger d'Asgard.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué Asgard directement !? C'est ridicule !

-Parce que tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre les armées d'Asgard, parce qu'il se trouve encore là-bas des êtres auxquels tu tiens, parce que... Le poing de Loki s'abattit sur table, laquelle, en verre, se brisa dans un fracas épouvantable. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour se levèrent d'un seul homme et s'apprêtèrent à dégainer leurs armes respectives.

-Il suffit. Dit Loki dans un souffle. Ses traits n'exprimaient que de la rage. Il suffit. J'ai assez supporté de calomnies de la part de ceux qui furent sourds à mes cris. Il n'y a désormais plus personne sur Asgard à qui je tiens, du moins personne qui oserait me défier. Je ne laisserai pas votre incommensurable bêtise causer la perte de l'univers et la mienne par la même occasion. Tentez de m'arracher à nouveau mon fils des bras, tentez de m'envoyer à nouveau dans une cellule et de m'y laisser mourir, tentez seulement. Je vous tuerai tous avant. Menaça-t-il. Il était maintenant debout, tout comme Jörmungand qu'il tenait dans ses bras le protégeant comme une lionne ses petits. Ce dernier pleurait dans un silence absolu. De toute les personnes que les Avengers s'apprêtaient à entendre en cette instant, ce fut Pepper Potts qui prit soudainement la parole.

-Ils ne peuvent pas reprendre Jörmungand. Déclara-t-elle. Cela sembla surprendre toute l'assistance qui se tourna vers la jeune femme. Asgard ne peut pas reprendre Jörmungand. Il bénéficie d'un statut de réfugié politique, il a été emprisonné sans jugement et victime de tortures, Asgard étant en violation évidente des droits humains, ils n'ont aucune autorité pour reprendre Jörmungand. Anthony poussa un soupir de soulagement. Evidemment, Pepper était _toujours_ de son côté. Cela apaisât un peu la divinité du chaos qui n'étant plus aveuglée par sa rage se rappela de quelque chose:

-Clint. Ce dernier se tendit alors que les regards se dirigeaient maintenant vers lui. Tout en disant cela, Loki fit un vague geste de main et la table se reforma à l'identique comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je te rends ta voix. Dit-il: Tu es libre de parler comme bon te semble dorénavant. Hawkeye prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer bien que cela semblât lui coûter:

-Loki ne ment pas, Thanos existe et c'est lui qui a dirigé l'attaque. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au chapitre suivant je vous dévoile mon amour pour Clint. XD


	30. Chaleur

Clint n'avait pas pour habitude de pénétrer de manière impromptue dans les appartements du Général, et ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de l'y inviter. Ses quartiers étaient un sanctuaire: son havre de paix où il planifiait les prochaines opérations.

Celles-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas nécessairement au goût du Faucon. Pour la plupart des hommes au service du Général ses plans étaient tout à fait cohérents, mais la longue expérience de Clint lui faisait voir de terribles failles au sein de ceux-ci. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'en avertir son supérieur, mais chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre un doute, justifié, sur le plan en place, le Général, comme lisant dans ses pensées, lui passait une main derrière la nuque, et ses doutes fondaient comme neige au soleil. Clint se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un sort, mais il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le Général refusait totalement ne serait-ce que d'écouter son avis sur le déroulement des opérations. Certes il était censé obéir mais n'avait-il pas été également engagé pour sa connaissance du terrain et des êtres humains en général ?

Plus le temps passait et plus le quadragénaire se posait de sérieuses questions sur la manière dont son supérieur le considérait lui et ses hommes. C'était un leader extrêmement tranquille, un contraste plaisant avec la manière dont procédait Fury. Il était également attentif au bien être de ses hommes, et pardonnait facilement leurs erreurs. D'une manière générale si les deux supérieurs, Fury comme le Général dirigeaient avec le bâton et la carotte, là où Fury abusait du bâton, le Général semblait plutôt enclin à se servir de la carotte.

Seulement là où Fury traitait ses hommes comme des pions, remplaçables mais utilisés de manière stratégique, le Général semblait plutôt les considérer comme... Des chiens ? Oui, des chiens de chasse: Fondamentalement désorganisés et trop stupides pour pouvoir comprendre son plan dans son entièreté, mais faciles à diriger une fois qu'il avait obtenu leur affection. Affection qu'il s'avait simple à gagner.

Clint ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise dans cette situation mais supposait que c'était un des inconvénients à travailler avec un extraterrestre pluri-centenaire convaincu qu'il était un dieu. Par ailleurs, il n'existait pas de supérieur hiérarchique qui voyait ses hommes comme des hommes, c'était là la triste réalité du métier. Personne n'était psychologiquement capable d'envoyer ses semblables mourir à sa place tout en continuant à les considérer comme tel.

Donc Clint obéissait et se satisfaisait des carottes qu'on lui offrait. Un logement décent, de bon repas, de l'argent, et en plus des compliments d'usage, une sensation particulièrement plaisante dés qu'il accomplissait correctement un ordre donné par le Général. Il attribuait également cela à un sort, mais après tout dans une guerre tout était bon pour vaincre, et ma foi, quelle était l'utilité de posséder des pouvoirs magiques si l'on en faisait rien ?

Ainsi Clint respectait l'autorité du Général et en contrepartie celui-ci n'était pas toujours sur son dos à s'enquérir de ses moindres actes. C'était un degré de confiance mutuelle, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi entre un chien et son maître, plutôt plaisant.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui Hawkeye s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était probablement pas supposé faire: Rentrer dans les appartements du Général. Il l'avait cherché un long moment pour lui faire son rapport, et ne l'ayant pas trouvé il s'était résolu à aller à sa rencontre dans ses quartiers.

Il se tenait donc juste devant la porte, prêt à entrer, lorsqu'il entendit soudain une autre voix que celle de son supérieur de l'autre côté du battant. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« -Souviens-toi misérable petit Dieu...

-Je n'ai rien oublié des tourments que promet Thanos si je venais à échouer dans ma mission et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'échouerai pas. Clint entrebâilla la porte le plus discrètement possible, mais une voix d'outre-tombe l'accueillit:

-Qui va là ?! Une angoisse sourde le saisit alors jusqu'au plus profond de son être qui se gela en un bloc de glace solide. Tous ses poils s'hérissèrent, son visage blanchit, de la sueur se mit à perler de son front. Il n'avait entendu que la voix de l'inconnu dans la pièce et pourtant c'était suffisant pour le plonger dans des abîmes de stupeur et d'angoisse. A quelle abomination parlait le Général exactement ?

-Ce n'est qu'un de mes hommes. Répondit le Général soucieux d'apaiser la monstrueuse créature. Montre-toi sans crainte, archer. »

Clint sortit de derrière la porte et pénétra dans les quartiers qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Ceux-ci étaient étonnamment organisés et propres, au point qu'ils semblaient dénués de vie. La divinité l'enjoignit à le rejoindre. Dans la pièce se tenait une créature monstrueuse dont le visage osseux aux dents apparentes, sans aucun regard discernable, n'inspirait que de l'effroi. L'humain se sentit pâlir chaque seconde un peu plus. Derrière la créature se trouvait le vide infini de l'espace, des galaxies entières aussi claires et visibles que les lumières des immeubles New-Yorkais, et entre elles, une mort noire et froide. La créature elle même se tenait au bord d'une crête, sur un sol de pierre dont le fin sable gris, sous l'effet d'une bise surnaturelle disparaissait par nuages dans l'infinité angoissante des cieux. Le visage de l'Asgardien à sa vue était impénétrable.

Lorsque Clint arriva à la hauteur du Général, ce dernier ne le regarda pas mais passa une main sur sa nuque. Aussitôt il se sentit moins inquiet et plus à même d'analyser la situation, tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, quelque soit cette créature terrifiante elle était à des années lumières d'ici, incapable de nuire.

« -S'il t'es cher, fais en sorte que cet humain appuie mon avertissement. Thanos n'est pas enclin au pardon. Tu nous ramèneras le Tesseract Loki, Fils de Laufey, Prince bâtard de Jötunnheim et Prince déchu d'Asgard, sinon... La créature voulut continuer mais un rire effroyable se fit soudain entendre. Un rire qui fit trembler le sol de pierre de l'illusion, un rire qui sembla même faire trembler les meuble de la pièce où Clint et le Général se trouvaient pourtant à des années lumière de distance.

-Laisse donc le petit dieudillont faire comme il l'entend. Déclara la voix. En l'entendant la créature se courba de crainte. Il est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il ne me désobéira pas, pas à moi qui l'ai si gracieusement sauvé de sa chute. N'est-ce pas, Loki ?

-Evidemment votre Altesse, jamais je n'oserais pareille folie, je vous suis bien trop reconnaissant. La créature ricana à nouveau.

-Voilà une sage réponse Dieu à la Langue d'Argent. Tache de t'en rappeler. »

Et l'illusion disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été.

« -Général qu'est-ce que... Voulut demander Clint mais il remarqua que Loki n'avait pas bougé de sa position et que ses mains tremblaient très légèrement. Général ? Redemanda l'espion, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus grand-chose d'un général à la tête d'une armée. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus fragile, et au vu de son visage encore plus pâle et inquiet que d'habitude, il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse: Général ? La divinité sembla tirée du cauchemar qui devait se jouer devant ses yeux.

-Serais-tu assez bon, mortel, pour prêter ton épaule à un dieu fatigué ?

-B... Bien sûr ? » Balbutia Clint incertain de ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Alors le dieu millénaire s'approcha encore un peu, le prit dans ses bras et se colla à lui de sorte que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de l'humain. L'archer se tendit à ce contact totalement inattendu avant de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité Loki tremblait comme une feuille et que son souffle était irrégulier. Sans trop réfléchir, il lui rendit alors son embrassade... Cela eu pour effet que l'immortel le sert plus fort contre lui, manquant de lui couper le souffle tout en enfonçant encore un peu plus sa tête dans son épaule. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire à voix basse.

« -Tu sens le soleil, la sueur et le sang. C'est là l'odeur des guerriers. C'est là l'odeur des vivants, des réels. Les illusions n'ont aucune odeur et elles ne sont pas chaudes. Toi tu es chaud. Tu existes. Murmurait-il contre sa nuque. L'assassin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire mais très certainement pas ce qu'il avait prévu en arrivant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'enfant Odin me réprimandait pour mes farces, l'une de ses punitions consistait à m'enfermer dans un des donjons d'Asgard au milieu des champs, sans rien pour me distraire durant toute une journée, parfois deux si le méfait le requérait. Mais rester seul sans rien pour occuper mes mains ou mon esprit m'aurait rendu fou et mère le savait bien. Alors à la moitié du jour, elle m'envoyait un faucon. Et je savais en plongeant mon visage contre ses plumes chargées des parfums de l'extérieur, que mes tourments étaient voués à finir, que le monde au dehors n'avait point disparu, et que bientôt je serai appelé à le rejoindre à nouveau... J'ai chu durant ce qui m'a semblé être des siècles, vu des étoiles naitre et mourir, vu des galaxies s'entredévorer et des mondes disparaître dans des trous noirs sans un cri. Mais aucun faucon n'est venu. J'ai été dans cette salle, entre leurs mains durant des mois jusqu'à n'hurler que des noms puis ne plus pouvoir hurler du tout. Mais aucun faucon n'est venu. J'ai fini par douter qu'il y a ai quoi que ce soit au delà de la douleur et du vide... Fils de Barton, toi le guerrier faucon, réponds moi, tout cela est-il réel ? Le monde existe-t-il encore ? Y suis-je à nouveau appelé ? Ou suis-je définitivement devenu fou ?

Hawkeye, suis-je enfin libre ?

L'étreinte de l'assassin se resserra à son tour, il était horrifié.

-Loki, tout ceci est bien réel. Tu es libre. Tu es sur Terre. » Murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, Clint serrant son général tremblant contre lui.

Durant un instant il se figura la divinité, infiniment plus jeune, enfermée dans un donjon sombre, serrant les larmes aux yeux le faucon envoyé par sa mère.

…

« -Tu vas aussi nous détailler la nuit d'amour torride qui suivit ou bien ? Demanda Stark visiblement assez intéressé.

-CA VA PAS NON ?! S'écria Clint.

-Tony ! Seconda Rogers outré et le rouge aux joues.

-Il n'a pas eu de nuit d'amour torride pour la simple raison qu'un rapport avec une personne manipulée par un sort est considéré comme un viol. Clarifia Loki.

-Nous n'avions jamais obtenu ses informations jusqu'à maintenant. Remarqua Fury, pourtant je croyais que nous savions « tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir » sur cette période ? Dit-il en regardant Clint avec insistance.

-Si vous m'aviez laissé finir j'aurais pu vous dire qu'il a ensuite lancé un sort pour que je ne puisse pas parler de ça ! Enfin...

-Qu'il ne le considère pas comme important et qu'il ne puisse pas en parler. Explicita le mage.

-Je croyais qu'il n'était plus sous votre influence, Loki.

-Il n'était plus sous l'influence du sort lancé grâce à la gemme de l'esprit qui est un type de sort très spécifique. Néanmoins je lui ai lancé là un autre sort, un sort à formule qu'il n'est possible de lever qu'avec les bonnes paroles.

-Clint était vachement conscient, non ? S'interrogea à voix haute Anthony qui n'avait encore jamais entendu de témoignage de l'archer sur cette période.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! Oui j'étais conscient tout au long du sort de manipulation, ma vision des choses était juste déformée. J'étais convaincu que le SHIELD et Loki travaillaient main dans la main et que je faisais partie d'une mission top secrète chargée de combattre une invasion alien.

-Comment se fait-il que la scène que tu viens de nous décrire ne t'ai pas fait tiquer ? Ce n'était pas exactement cohérent par rapport au scénario du sort... Demanda Steve.

-Parce que je me faisais passer pour agent double. Répondit Loki.

-Attend, attend. Tu te faisais passer pour un agent double alors que t'étais... Un agent double ?! Explicita Tony.

-Exactement.

-Ca t'arrive de te perdre quand t'as autant de plans en abîme comme ç...

-Tu les droguais. Déclara soudain Bruce. En plus de ton sort pour leur faire croire à une réalité différente: Tu les droguais. Avec de la magie.

-Oui. Le sort que j'utilisais fonctionne de la même manière que n'importe laquelle de vos drogue à la différence près qu'elle n'altère pas les sens. J'avais besoin qu'ils soient efficaces et je craignais que le sort de la gemme de l'esprit ne soit pas suffisant.

-Quels sont les effets à long terme ?

-Une utilisation prolongée de ce sort rend d'abord dépendant, puis dépressif, puis anorexique. Et les symptômes lors du sevrage sont les même que pour toutes les drogues. Sensation de manque, tremblements... Mais il faudrait que je l'ai utilisé des mois durant pour que Barton en ressente les effets.

-Mettons que tout cela soit réel, Loki, cela n'excuse en rien la mort du fils de Coul. Intervint Thor qui désirait sans doute recentrer la conversation.

-Le fils de Coul ? Demanda l'Asgardien ne voyant visiblement pas de qui il s'agissait.

-Coulson, un agent du SHIELD, pour toi ce ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un obstacle de plus, mais c'était pour nous un ami cher. Expliqua Rogers.

-Agent Coulson ? Répéta alors Loki de plus en plus incrédule. L'homme qui m'a menacé avec une arme du SHIELD ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était suffisamment vivant pour me tirer dessus. Il a bien failli faire tourner court tout mon plan d'ailleurs. Je me demande s'il ne se doutait pas que je menais un double jeu ou s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une bravade...

-Ne mens pas petit frère, je t'ai vu le tuer de mes propres yeux.

-Tu m'as vu le poignarder de tes propres yeux, ce qui me semble assez normal étant donné qu'il me menaçait avec une arme. Mais cela ne retire rien aux faits. Je n'ai pas frappé pour tuer, sinon il serait mort sur le coup. Ou bien je l'aurais achevé sous tes yeux puisqu'il t'était si précieux. Dit-il à Thor avec un sourire froid.

-Il est mort des suites de ses blessures Loki, ce sont des choses qui arrivent aux êtres humains. Interrompit Fury.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent aux êtres humains qui ne travaillent pas pour le SHIELD, je sais bien des choses sur vous dorénavant, et notamment que vous possédez des médecins et des outils chirurgicaux si pointus que cela frôlerait presque la nécromancie. Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas été capable de sauver un de vos meilleurs agents qui n'était que grièvement blessé ? En supposant qu'il soit bien mort, ce dont je doute fortement car jamais vous n'auriez laissé mourir un si bon élément, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à votre propre incompétence.

-Coulson était un de nos camarades comment ose-tu ! S'écria Steve.

-Ne salis pas sa mémoire c'était une personne importante pour nous Loki, or notre ami commun n'appréciera pas que tu en dises du mal. Prévint Bruce. Natasha ne dit rien mais son expression était suffisamment claire pour exprimer sa pensée et en se tournant vers Stark le Jötunn constata que lui-même avait été mis mal à l'aise par ses propos. Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent:

-Vous le connaissiez... Tous ?

-Evidemment. Répondit Anthony, la question c'est plutôt comment toi tu le connaissais.

-C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé. Intervint Clint, comme je lui ai parlé des autres Avengers. A ces mots le visage de Loki prit une expression très étrange... Et il te menaçait avec une arme, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? Demanda l'assassin avec un sourcil arqué. C'était la chose la plus logique à faire et ça aurait attristé Thor. Son calme apparent contenait une énergie nerveuse.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Répondit la divinité, ayant à nouveau mis en place son masque d'indifférence. Bien qu'un de ses moments de faiblesses durant l'invasion, qu'il considérait comme extrêmement humiliant, ai été dévoilé, il n'avait aucune intention d'en avouer plus aux mortels qu'il ne le devait.

-La preuve que si, répondit Natasha comprenant subitement quelque chose, puisqu'il t'a tiré dessus ensuite.

-C'était une mort facilement évitable... Et par ailleurs... Il pesa ses mots: Mon second en parlait avec trop de tendresse pour je le tue vainement. Finit-il par avouer. Ces mots semblèrent surprendre la tablée en dehors de Clint. Tony pour sa part commençait à ce demander si malgré ce qu'il disait Loki ne s'était pas réellement pris d'affection pour Hawkeye d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-On a jamais vu le corps. Dit alors celui-ci dont l'énervement semblait ne faire que monter. Vous nous avez rapporté ses affaires, et il y a eu un enterrement mais on a jamais vu le corps.

-Vous leur avez menti Fury ? Vous êtes tous réunis aujourd'hui car vous êtes certains de mon incapacité à dire la vérité et voilà que vos propres hommes apprennent que vous leur avez menti... N'est-ce pas là délicieusement ironique ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pour les réunir ? Etait-ce là votre brillante stratégie pour les liguer contre moi ? Ricana le dieu du Chaos.

-Là n'est pas la question...

-Coulson est-il vivant Fury ? Demanda Rogers tendu à l'extrême.

-... Oui. » Finit par avouer le Directeur du SHIELD.

…

Loki tenait son fils dans ses bras, lequel était toujours afféré avec son rubik's cube, tandis que quelques étages plus bas les Avengers et le SHIELD s'écharpaient. Devant lui Pepper Potts lui expliquait tranquillement son nouveau statut de réfugié politique. Apparemment, en raison des mauvais traitements que son fils avait subit et ce dernier n'étant pas considéré comme étant en sécurité seul sur Terre, Loki était placé en liberté conditionnelle pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Par ailleurs comme il était considéré comme nécessaire dans la lutte contre Thanos il était inenvisageable de le renvoyer sur Asgard. Tout en lui expliquant cela la directrice de Stark Industries lui faisait signer toutes sortes de papiers qu'il s'efforçait de lire le plus rapidement possible de crainte qu'il n'y ai un quelconque piège dissimulé parmi les centaines de lignes de texte juridique obscure.

Il n'en trouva aucun.

Lorsque les papiers furent remplis, Pepper salua poliment les Asgardiens, puis se retira rapidement. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Loki saurait comment elle vivait le fait d'avoir engagé l'ennemi public numéro 1 de deux mondes comme secrétaire pour son ancien amant et l'homme auquel elle semblait encore tenir énormément aujourd'hui...

Le Jötunn en état là de ses pensées lorsque son fils se mit à tapoter la table avec ravissement, il se retourna pour découvrir sur celle-ci un rubik's cube parfaitement ordonné et son enfant rayonnant de fierté le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants. Loki le félicita avec tendresse quand le petit fit un curieux geste:

Il passa ses doigts sur son menton comme pour mimer une barbe, puis toujours avec la même main il se dessina un cercle sur la poitrine.

Stark ?

« Tu veux le montrer à Anthony ? » Explicita Loki.

Jörmungand fit « oui » frénétiquement de la tête, très fier d'avoir réussi à se faire comprendre. Ce qui fit penser à Loki que tout occupé qu'il était à apprendre des connaissances à son fils tout en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas enlever dans son sommeil, il n'avait même pas songé à lui apprendre à s'exprimer autrement que par la voix. Il avait supposé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire son mutisme n'étant que temporaire, mais à bien y réfléchir, il lui avait enlevé tout moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il se sentait dévoré par la honte.

La télépathie n'étant pas encore à portée du trop jeune magicien, le dieu se promit d'apprendre le langage des signes durant la nuit pour l'enseigner à son fils le lendemain. D'ici là:

« Les Avengers doivent toujours être en train de se crier dessus à l'heure qu'il est et j'ignore jusqu'à quand leur litige se poursuivra. Mais dés qu'Anthony sera libre nous lui montrerons ta prouesse. »

Jörmungand sembla déçu, mais fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris.

…

L'engueulade qui suivit la déclaration de Fury fut une des plus longue que Tony ai vécu, et pourtant il en avait vécu un certain nombre. Pepper, louée soit son nom, avait eu la bonne idée de faire sortir Loki et son fils rapidement après qu'elle ai débuté, sauf conduit dont s'était emparé Bruce visiblement à deux doigts de se transformer en Hulk.

Les deux heures suivantes furent à base d'Avengers accusant, à raison, le SHIELD d'avoir menti avant d'accuser, à tort, les deux espions d'avoir su et de n'avoir rien dit ; puis de représentants du SHIELD justifiant leur action par la nécessité que le groupe soit uni ; puis d'Avengers rétorquant qu'ils auraient pu en parler dorénavant que le groupe était uni et la menace passée depuis longtemps, le tout en boucle sans que personne ne parvienne à se calmer.

Au bout du compte, il fut décidé dans un hurlement final que les Avengers pourraient revoir Coulson bientôt, et la discussion s'arrêta là sans que rien ne soit statué sur Loki... Ou plus exactement, sans que rien ne soit statué sur Loki de la part d'Asgard, comme le confirma Pepper lorsqu'elle rejoignit les Avengers qui s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine de l'étage commun. Les autres membres de l'équipe, Bruce était revenu entre temps, se rappelant alors tous en même temps que c'était là le sujet de départ de la réunion.

De frustration et de soulagement ils finirent par improviser une soirée très alcoolisée qui se termina tard dans la nuit avec tous les héros endormis sur les canapés du vaste salon.

Le premier à se réveiller fut évidemment Steve qui en profita pour préparer des smoothies et des pancakes au reste de l'équipe qui en aurait très certainement besoin pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils étaient tous debout, réveillés par l'odeur sucrée de la pâte en train de cuire.

Il était tôt, le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'azur à travers les vitres de la tour, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'équipe était au grand complet pour petit déjeuner ensemble. Cela réchauffa curieusement le cœur de Tony.

Les conversations et plaisanteries allaient de bon train lorsque de petit bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir menant de l'ascenseur à la cuisine. Les héros se tournèrent tous et à la surprise générale, c'est Jörmungand, chaudement habillé, comme toujours, qui sortit du couloir. Il rayonnait. Il ne salua pas, ni même ne regarda, le reste des Avengers et se dirigea droit vers Tony posant le rubik's cube résolu devant lui avant de bomber le torse, fier comme Artaban. Anthony prit le cube dans ses mains:

« -Tu l'as résolu tout seul ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'émerveillement. Le petit garçon lui répondit par un oui frénétique de la tête avant de faire un signe qui avait l'air de dire qu'il l'avait résolu il y a longtemps. Bravo gamin ! Le félicita Tony en lui frottant affectueusement la tête: A côté de ça les autres puzzle vont être de la rigolade pour toi. Joris émit un petit rire fier, sans voix, juste un soupir, mais c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tour. Le génie ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner: Mais tu sais, le but c'est de le refaire le plus vite possible après, en fait. L'enfant le regarda alors avec des grands yeux ronds de choc et de déception. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu ça. En riant de bon cœur le quadragénaire mélangea à nouveau le puzzle: Tiens, essaye de le faire plus vite cette fois. Le petit garçon observa le cube avec un air très concentré durant quelques secondes... Puis il le refit à l'identique en quelques minutes sous les yeux ahuris des autres Avengers.

-Mais comment ?! S'écria Clint. Encore aujourd'hui je sais pas résoudre ces trucs ! En entendant la voix de l'archer Jörmungand sembla soudain se souvenir qu'il n'y avait pas que Tony dans la pièce. D'un coup son expression se ferma, arborant un visage dont la neutralité évoquait de plus en plus à Tony le visage qu'arborait Loki lorsqu'il était stressé ou inquiet, et il se rapprocha d'Anthony considéré comme la personne la plus sûre de la pièce tout en fixant Bruce des yeux avec insistance.

-T'inquiètes pas bonhomme. Tenta de le rassurer l'inventeur: Personne ici te fera du mal. On dirait pas comme ça mais Clint est bien trop gentil pour ça et Steve c'est pareil. Quand à Natasha, elle fait un peu peur, mais je t'assure qu'elle a un bon fond. Et au pire si vraiment Thor essaye quoi que ce soit, t'inquiète pas qu'on s'y mettra tous pour lui casser la gueule ! Plaisanta l'adulte tout en montrant son poing avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire charmeur. Cela sembla amuser l'enfant qui ricana sans émettre de son.

-Ne jure pas devant un enfant, Stark. Le réprimanda le Captain. Par ailleurs, ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée, n'est-ce pas Thor ? S'assura-t-il néanmoins.

-Non, évidemment. Confirma le prince, penaud.

-En attendant tu veux manger quelques choses Jör...

-Tu peux l'appeler Joris. Proposa Stark.

-Joris ? J'ai des pancakes et je peux te faire un jus de fruit si tu veux. L'enfant sembla considérer la chose quand Anthony réalisa soudain qu'il y avait un problème:

-Joris, où est Smaug ? »

Aussitôt comme si le surnom l'avait appelé Loki se matérialisa de l'éther, ce qui fit se lever Clint et Natasha de surprise. Ce dernier était encore en vêtements de nuit, échevelé et pâle comme la mort, il se précipita sur son fils qu'il tira par le bras pour l'éloigner des héros d'un geste sec, il semblait dans une colère noire. Une fois son enfant face à lui sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer, il lui décocha une gifle sonore. Cette dernière parut si forte qu'un instant Anthony crut que la marque de la main de Loki allait rester imprimée sur la joue de son fils comme dans un cartoon.

Jörmungand resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, sous le choc.

Face à lui son père le souffle court lui tenait les épaules. En le regardant bien Tony comprit qu'il n'était pas en colère: Il était terrorisé:

« -NE. REFAIS. PLUS JAMAIS. CA ! Hurla alors la divinité à son fils qui se recroquevillait un peu plus à chaque mot. J'ai passé la nuit à te veiller Jörmungand, j'ai fermé les yeux UNE HEURE et quand je me suis réveillé tu n'était PLUS LÀ ! Envolé ! Tu aurais pu être N'IMPORTE OÙ ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait ramené sur Asgard, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait placé en foyer, j'ai cru... Commença à énumérer Loki tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son fils regardait le sol, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. REGARDE MOI. Jörmungand releva la tête: PLUS JAMAIS. Articula Loki. Compris ?! Jörmungand fit oui de la tête tandis que des larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues. En voyant cela son père serra son fils contre lui, cachant son visage dans l'épaisse écharpe en laine que l'enfant avait autour du cou, probablement pour dissimuler les sanglots que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix: Je suis désolé. Murmura Loki. J'ai eu tellement peur. Cela Anthony le constata sans mal: les doigts de la divinité tremblaient. Le héros avait l'impression de voir dans son salon cette scène qui lui avait toujours paru légèrement absurde de mères hurlant sur leurs enfants sur des places bondées parce qu'ils leur avaient lâché la main. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais hurlé dessus pour ça, probablement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment inquiétés de le perdre... En soi la scène n'avait donc rien de surprenant ou d'inquiétant. Ce qui était inquiétant en revanche c'est que Loki ai été suffisamment paniqué pour se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse devant le reste des Avengers. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Jötunn se redressa, sans lâcher son fils pour autant, qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras, et tourna le dos aux Avengers en direction du couloir. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Tony intervint:

-Loki ? La divinité s'arrêta. Si tu veux je peux m'occuper de Joris plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ca te permettrait de voir Grace, elle m'envoie des menaces de morts depuis deux jours, je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Ca me semble plus sage en effet. Je te confierai Jörmungand une fois sa toilette terminée. J'ignore si Grace pourra se libérer aujourd'hui, mais cela me permettra de dormir quelques heures.

-C'est très bien aussi. Mais envoie lui un sms au moins, parce que sinon elle va vraiment finir par mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ah et une dernières chose: Si tu ne sais pas où est Joris, demande à JARVIS. S'il est dans la tour il te donnera immédiatement un visuel.

-Bien. Merci Anthony. » Et il quitta l'étage. Thor quitta immédiatement la pièce, visiblement chamboulé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Il y eu un drôle de silence qui plana dans l'air durant quelques secondes avant que Bruce ne se décide à parler:

« -J'irai parler à Loki une fois qu'il sera reposé. Proposa-t-il. Après Tony je suis la deuxième personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Expliqua-t-il, et je suis définitivement plus habilité Tony à m'occuper d'un enfant.

-Hey ! S'écria Tony vexé, il s'en était très bien sorti hier. Steve sembla hésiter un instant avant de prendre la parole:

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais lui parler également ? Vous allez tous les trois avoir besoin de temps pour travailler et je pense qu'il est plus sain pour un enfant de se dépenser un peu ce que je doute qu'il fasse avec vous deux...

-Très sincèrement je ne sais pas, mais tu l'as défendu donc je pense qu'il a une relative confiance en toi ? Ca ne coute rien d'essayer. » Proposa Tony.

…

Loki fut rassuré de constater que Jörmungand ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son comportement plus tôt. Il avait été déraisonnable et le savait parfaitement. Durant quelques minutes toute sa réflexion avait été totalement court-circuitée par l'adrénaline. Evidemment que son enfant était en sécurité dans la tour, mais après les évènements de la veille il était encore un peu en état de choc et peinait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un stratagème odieux pour lui faire baisser sa garde le temps d'enlever à nouveau le petit garçon.

Se sentant tout de même toujours un peu coupable, il frictionna énergiquement son enfant avant de lui servir un bon petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, il en profita pour lui apprendre quelques signes d'ASL qu'il avait lui-même vu la veille, notamment tous les mots de politesse: « bonjour », « au revoir », « pardon », « merci », « s'il-te-plait ». Ils lui apprit également à dire « papa » ainsi que les lettres de l'alphabet.

Une fois le petit garçon prêt, son père l'emmena vers les appartements de Stark. Son plan était déjà prêt, une fois son fils entre de bonnes mains il contacterait Grace pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement et si jamais elle n'était pas disponible il tenterait de rattraper sa nuit. Loki déposa donc tranquillement son fils à la penthouse où Anthony l'accueillit avec suffisamment de puzzle et d'énigmes pour l'occuper toute la journée.

« N'oublie quand-même pas de le nourrir... » Jugea bon de signaler le Jötunn avant de se retirer, non sans gratifier Anthony d'un baiser, ce qui était en train de devenir une habitude tout à fait plaisante.

En rentrant dans ses appartements Loki appela Grace:

« -Grace. Salua-t-il la jeune femme lorsqu'elle décrocha. Un soupir de soulagement fut la première chose qui l'accueillit:

-Ok. Donc t'es vivant. Cool. Et Jörmungand ?

-Je le fais garder par Stark pour le moment.

-Tu le quoi ?

-Jarvis les surveille sois sans craintes.

-Ok. Ok.

-Et toi comment te portes-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai reçu ton appel. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Sinon dans l'ensemble je dirais que ça va.

-Ton patron ?

-J'en ai une bonne à te raconter à ce sujet mais pas au téléphone.

-Et Alex ?

-Ca va... Niel et Tyron te passent le bonjour au fait, ils t'ont vu aux infos, en cheval.

-Je me doutais que l'affaire s'ébruiterait mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait à ce point. Dit Loki en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-T'es une vraie star Loki, « le mystérieux étalon de New-York ». Cita Grace.

-Cela sonne comme un très mauvais roman érotique... Se plaignit l'Asgardien. Et par ailleurs il s'agissait d'une jument... Grommela-t-il à voix basse.

-Hahaha! En effet. Tu veux qu'on se voit ? Demanda-t-elle après une courte pause.

-J'apprécierai en effet. Néanmoins je ne peux pas sortir de la tour, il faudra que tu viennes.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester enfermé là-bas... Commenta l'humaine.

-C'est plus prudent, je ne sais pas comment réagiraient les autres Avengers si je me déplaçais librement où si j'usais d'un stratagème pour et qu'ils l'apprenaient. La confiance qu'ils m'accordent n'est que très relative. Et puis j'ai passé plus de temps dans des prisons plus exiguës.

-Mmh. Je vais pas pouvoir me libérer de suite par contre.

-Ce week-end ?

-Je... Je suis occupée ce week-end. Loki ne put s'empêcher de relever:

-Vraiment ? Une occupation un peu replète avec de grands yeux noisette, non ?

-Chhht ! Voulut le faire taire l'humaine en pouffant à moitié.

-Quel était son nom déjà ? Benjamin ? Il me faut avouer qu'il a un certain charme.

-Ah non ! Bat les pattes ! Benjamin, c'est chasse-gardée ! Tu peux pas avoir ET le super héros milliardaire ET le gentils nounours artiste ! Non, non. C'est l'un ou l'autre ! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Ce qui fit rire Loki de bon cœur.

-Soit, j'abandonne mes sombres desseins. N'y a-t-il pas un soir de semaine que tu pourrais m'accorder ? Tu n'es pas obligée de rester longtemps.

-On déjeune ensemble samedi, donc je peux te rendre visite vendredi à la sortie du taff ?

-Très bien, je préviendrai Tony et nous commanderons à dîner, je t'invite.

-Parfait ! A vendredi Loki, fais un gros câlin à Jörmungand de ma part et donne moi des nouvelles de temps en temps ok ?

-Entendu. »

La divinité contempla son téléphone quelques secondes le sourire aux lèvres, elle se sentait déjà bien plus calme: La jeune femme avait décidément sur sa personne un effet qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Loki profita de ce temps de pause sans enfant ni plan pour abattre un titan à préparer, pour prendre un bon bain, lire un peu et surtout dormir.

Vers 16h, bien reposé, il s'habilla d'un t-shirt à manches longues noir au col échancré et d'un pantalon gris, peigna soigneusement ses cheveux de sorte qu'une mèche retombe sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air charmeur qu'il savait efficace et eu même la coquetterie de se parfumer un petit peu. Après tout Anthony serait très probablement seul à la penthouse. Non pas que Loki ai pu en profiter d'une quelconque manière mais dorénavant que la vie de son fils ne lui apparaissait plus comme immédiatement en danger son esprit vagabondait vers des territoires plus plaisants. Lui revint en un flash la sensation de la peau de Stark sous ses doigts et le son de sa voix tandis que sa raison lui échappait. Très plaisants même.

Enivré par ses souvenirs et la possibilité de moins en moins lointaine de renouveler l'expérience, Loki entra dans la penthouse d'un pas félin un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, parfaitement détendu... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face, non pas à Anthony seul comme il s'y attendait, mais à Anthony, Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner. Il se tendit aussitôt et chercha son fils des yeux, mais celui-ci regardait la télévision un casque sur les oreilles tout en buvant un chocolat chaud.

« -Un problème messieurs ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de maintenir son expression la plus neutre possible bien qu'il se douta que les héros ne devaient plus le voir de la même manière après ce à quoi ils avaient assisté ces derniers jours.

-Non, non, aucun problème s'empressa de clarifier Bruce, Steve et moi voulions seulement te parler. Le Jötunn se sentait chaque seconde un peu plus mal à l'aise face au ton particulièrement précautionneux que prenait Bruce.

-Je ne suis pas un fauve blessé Docteur Banner, je vous prierais donc de me parler normalement. Bruce sembla comprendre car il se détendit un peu. Sans doute craignait-il que Loki lui saute à la gorge.

-Je te sers quelque chose Loki ? Demanda Tony pour désamorcer un peu la situation.

-Un jus de raisins je te prie. Jörmungand ne t'as pas causé de tracas ?

-Pas plus que la première fois. Raconta Stark en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je lui ai fait résoudre quelques puzzle, puis on a mangé, je lui ai fait faire des mathématiques, t'avais raison il apprend très, très vite, et puis quand il en a eu assez je l'ai collé devant un dessin animé. Il regarde « Home » là. Ca a l'air de bien lui plaire. Dit-il en remplissant un verre de jus. Loki jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écran où une petite fille noire bavardait avec une créature violette à tentacules:

-C'est une description terriblement inexacte des Centauriens ! S'offusqua l'extra-terrestre. Ils sont bien plus grands et leurs membres préhensiles ne s'articulent pas du tout de cette manière, en plus ils ont renoncés aux voyages spatiaux après l'accident qui a transformé Hadar en géante bleue.

-Heu... Peut-être mais on sait rien de tout ça nous en fait. Expliqua l'humain en tendant le verre rempli à Loki.

-Oh, autant pour moi. Répondit le dieu en prenant ledit verre: Et merci. Donc, messieurs, demanda-t-il en sirotant son verre, de quoi désiriez-vous vous enquérir ?

-Et bien... Amorça Bruce. Tony ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper en permanence de Jörmungand et toi non plus, vous allez être tous deux occupés par vos recherches et par la préparation de la lutte contre Thanos. Aussi avons nous pensé que...

-Peut-être pourrions nous, nous aussi, garder Joris de temps à autre ? Termina Steve. Loki fut très surpris par la proposition. C'était bien la première fois qu'en dehors de ses relations intime des gens se proposaient spontanément de l'aider dans son rôle de père. Il crut d'abord qu'il lui fallait se méfier avant de de comprendre l'intérêt stratégique de la chose pour les humains. Un Loki qui n'avait pas à s'occuper de son fils était un Loki qui aidait les Avengers et les autres héros à s'armer pour la guerre à venir. Loki opta pour un ton professionnel:

-Je tiens à enseigner à Joris un certain nombre de matières, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser en récréation permanente, donc si vous acceptez de lui prodiguer des cours à minima, je veux bien vous le confier.

-Je songeais justement à lui fournir un entrainement physique. Un enfant de cet âge là a besoin de se dépenser. Répondit Rogers avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui manqua de faire pouffer Loki qui avait soudain l'impression de lui faire passer un entretien d'embauche.

-Cela me semble être une très bonne idée. Approuva-t-il néanmoins un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour ma part je peux lui donner des courts de biologie et de géographie. Se proposa Bruce.

-Dans ce cas, Anthony, pourrais-tu poursuivre son enseignement en mathématique et physique ? Tu me sembles le plus indiqué pour cette tâche.

-Ok.

-Nous en avons longuement discuté avec Jarvis et les cours d'histoire midgardienne passerons par lui, tandis que je maintiendrai les lettres, l'histoire asgardienne et bien sûr la magie.

-Eh beh, il risque pas de s'ennuyer le gamin. Commenta Tony.

-Bien sûr je lui laisserai aussi du temps pour se reposer, le week-end notamment.

-Très bien, marché conclu. »

Le scientifique et le militaire se levèrent en même temps pour partir, ils n'avaient pas de gêne a garder l'enfant de Loki, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient à l'aise avec la présence du dieu psychopathe. Ils serrèrent la main de Loki, qui fit en sorte que son fils les voit bien faire, puis s'éclipsèrent.

Le Jötunn se détendit visiblement maintenant qu'il était à nouveau dans une atmosphère parfaitement sûre.

« -Il te va bien ce parfum. Commenta subitement le millionnaire. Loki sourit, évidemment le playboy avait du remarquer son manège depuis le début. C'est quoi ?

-Un parfum asgardien. Répondit laconiquement Loki tout en se rapprochant d'Anthony sur le canapé, tendant son cou de sorte que ce dernier vienne sentir ledit parfum dans le creux de sa nuque. Ce qu'il fit.

-Il sent très bon. Commenta-t-il le nez contre sa peau, une de ses mains glissant subrepticement sur une des cuisses du dieu. Le t-shirt est asgardien aussi ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est un vêtement d'ici.

-Il te va très bien aussi. Poursuivit l'humain tandis que sa main libre jouait avec le bas du tissu, en profitant évidemment pour caresser la peau qui se trouvait dessous. J'aime bien ta coiffure aussi... Ses doigts remontèrent alors pour venir se perdre dans ses mèches noires de ses cheveux. C'est très... Attirant. Acheva le quadragénaire avec un sourire et une petite étincelle dans le regard. Vraiment Loki je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à me séduire.

-De si noirs soupçons... Plaisanta à son tour Loki avant de se pencher un peu en avant pour embrasser le héros. C'est une bouche affamée qui rencontra la sienne, l'embrassant avec passion. Rapidement, Loki rompit le baiser: Néanmoins, je me dois de te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce. Fit-il remarquer en désignant Jörmungand du regard. Tony jeta un œil à l'écran avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Un enfant devant un écran est à peu prêt aussi réactif et présent qu'un zombie et le film dure encore une demie-heure... Ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de nous rouler quelques patins, non ?

-De nous quoi ? »

Anthony ne jugea pas utile d'expliciter et se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement son partenaire, glissant ses mains sous son haut pour mieux caresser sa peau froide. Les mains de l'humain étaient chaudes, tout comme ses lèvres, sa langue et le contact électrisant de sa barbe taillée avec soin.

Les illusions, elles, ne dégageaient pas de chaleur.

 


	31. Seuls au monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très domestique avec DU CUL dedans parce que cette fic est rated E pour une raison ! XD  
> Même qu'il y a des vrais morceaux d'anatomie extraterrestre dedans pour que ça reste cohérent avec la backstory que j'ai faite à Loki. ^^  
> Enjoy ! 8D

Le temps s'écoulait tranquillement à la tour Avengers. Les uns après les autres, tels les marraines bonnes fées de de la Belle au bois dormant, les trois héros s'occupaient du fils de leur ancienne némésis.

Ils étaient, d'ailleurs, très satisfaits de leur travail.

Jörmungand était encore en train d'apprendre à lire et écrire, mais cela n'était pas gênant car le jeune garçon possédait une mémoire absolument phénoménale et une curiosité non moins impressionnante. Il avait fallut d'ailleurs que les Avengers apprennent les rudiments du langage des signes pour répondre à certaines de ses questions. L'enfant s'avéra rapidement être un véritable prodige en mathématiques et en magie. Il semblait moins versé dans la littérature au grand damne de son père mais en plusieurs siècles de vie ses goûts auraient le temps de, peut-être, changer.

Steve était enchanté par la vitalité de l'enfant. Il le faisait sauter à la corde, courir sur plusieurs étages de la tour, frapper dans des sacs et cela semblait ne jamais l'ennuyer ou le fatiguer. De temps à autres ils en profitaient également pour faire de la lutte. Steve aurait bien appris les rudiments de la boxe au petit garçon mais il craignait que cela ne réveil chez lui de mauvais souvenirs. En comparaison la lutte, où il suffisait de renverser son adversaire au sol, semblait bien plus adaptée. Curieusement le plus difficile n'était pas d'apprendre les techniques à Joris... Mais de faire en sorte qu'il suive les règles. Cela s'était terminé par Loki expliquant longuement à son enfant qu'autant lorsqu'il se battait contre lui tous les moyens étaient bon pour gagner, autant lorsqu'il était face à Captain America il lui fallait respecter les règles pour que son enseignement soit utile. Ce qui confirma à Steve que c'était bien Loki qui avait appris à Joris à tricher...

Bruce, quant à lui, trouvait très plaisant d'enseigner à un élève si attentif. Joris avait soif de connaissances et était curieux de tout. Chaque fois que le docteur abordait un sujet, l'enfant lui demandait de l'approfondir, son esprit une source intarissable de « pourquoi » et « comment ». Si bien qu'ils en venaient à étudier des choses bien plus pointues que ce qu'apprenaient certains lycéens. Cela ne semblait pas incommoder le jeune mage.

Anthony... Anthony adorait Joris et inversement. Les deux se comprenaient à un niveau différent du commun des mortels. L'humain traitait Joris comme il aurait probablement traité son propre fils et était émerveillé de voir que cela fonctionnait. Non, que non seulement ça fonctionnait mais qu'en plus il parvenait à créer une proximité entre lui et le rejeton.

Les relations parents-enfants n'avaient toujours été que quelque chose de très abstrait et douloureux pour lui. Les familles heureuses n'existaient que dans les magazines et les séries TV. Les familles réelles, elles, n'étaient synonymes que de souffrance. Aussi le milliardaire n'en revenait-il pas qu'il soit capable de faire rire un enfant jour après jour et de lui transmettre ce qu'il considérait comme son savoir. Chaque fois que le petit garçon venait se blottir contre lui, son cœur ratait un battement d'émotion. Même si Tony n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien que les câlins de l'enfant étaient à peu près autant du à son affection pour le quadragénaire qu'au fait que son réacteur dégage de la chaleur.

Evidemment, Jörmungand n'était pas une image. Il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises et des caprices, mais même dans ses moments là Tony arrivait sans aucun mal à ne pas s'énerver, ou en tout cas à rester suffisamment calme pour ne pas faire ressurgir les souvenirs de tortures, trop proches, du petit garçon. Il avait lu un peu sur le sujet et avait développé toutes sortes de stratégies pour calmer Jörmungand ou lui faire comprendre ses erreurs: Parfois malgré les livres en question, qui pour la plupart se contredisaient. Anthony avait fini par comprendre, assez rapidement, qu'élever un enfant relevait majoritairement de l'improvisation.

Le plus amusant cependant était encore de voir Loki réagir aux bêtises de son enfant. Car il y avait peu de choses aussi distrayantes que de voir un mage utiliser ses pouvoirs colossaux pour reprendre son fils.

« Si tu n'avais pas mangé ces cookies après l'heure du dîner tu n'aurais pas les doigts et le bas du visage jaune fluorescent. »

« Comment faire redescendre la télécommande en lévitation ? Tu le saurais si tu avais fait tes devoirs. »

« Oui passé une certaine heure la télévision n'affiche plus que des formules magiques... Mais que faisais-tu devant à minuit passée exactement, hum ? »

« Tu redescendra de là-haut que quand tu seras calmé, pas avant. »

Bien sûr Loki expliquait à son enfant les raisons pour lesquels telle ou telle chose lui était interdite, si bien que généralement il ne se risquait pas à enfreindre les règles. Mais lorsque ça lui prenait le résultat était généralement hilarant à ses dépends. Le plus intéressant étant que lorsque Jörmungand finissait par trouver un moyen de contourner la punition, son père le félicitait avant de changer de méthode et de trouver un sort plus complexe à défaire.

Evidemment toutes les bêtises du petit garçon ne bénéficiaient pas de la même indulgence. Par moment Loki se montrait nettement moins pédagogue, notamment lorsqu'il avait l'impression que son fils était en danger. Soudain toute sa répartie le quittait et il se mettait à hurler.

La gifle de la dernière fois avait été la première et dernière, mais ses cris n'en demeuraient pas moins impressionnants.

Depuis l'affaire du rubik's cube il n'avait crié qu'une fois sur son l'enfant : lorsque celui-ci était rentré dans le laboratoire, ce qui lui était formellement interdit, tandis que Clint testait ses nouvelles flèches. Loki avait hurlé tellement fort que même les adultes de la pièce s'étaient sentis penauds. Après quoi il avait envoyé son fils chez Bruce en précisant bien au scientifique que l'enfant était puni et qu'il était chargé de le poser sur un siège et de le surveiller sans le distraire le temps qu'ils aient fini de tester les flèches.

Loki pour sa part se sentait dans l'ensemble nettement plus calme. A l'exception de cette fois où Jörmungand avait failli se prendre une flèche chargée en énergie magique en pleine tête, il savait son fils en sécurité et se sentait de fait lui-même reposé. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il pouvait confier sa progéniture à d'autres, il pouvait à nouveau se concentrer sur le travail qui lui permettait de rester à la tour, tout en ayant un peu de temps libre pour se reposer. Ses nuits étaient d'ailleurs redevenues relativement normales, fatigué par les évènements de la journée et se trouvant dans un environnement plus sûr Jörmungand dormait plus régulièrement. Il faisait encore de la paralysie du sommeil de temps à autres et des cauchemars récurrents, mais rien de comparable avec ce qui avait causé des nuits blanches à son père.

Autre avantage non négligeable, Loki pouvait profiter plus tranquillement de la compagnie d'Anthony. Que ce soit lorsqu'il venait chercher son fils, généralement plongé dans un dessin animé, ou lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Si la tranquillité des appartements d'Anthony leur procurait une intimité relative, dont ils profitaient pour « se rouler des pelles » pour reprendre l'expression poétique de l'humain, c'était là tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux sexuellement parlant depuis la première fois. Et cela commençait légèrement à peser sur le mental de la divinité.

Il faut dire que l'inventeur ne se montrait pas particulièrement clément avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble il n'avait de cesse de flirter de manière plus ou moins subtile. Un jour il prétextait d'avoir trop chaud pour retirer nonchalamment son t-shirt, exposant impudiquement ses muscles saillant roulant sous sa peau halée perlante de sueur et brillante par endroit d'huile de moteur. Une autre fois il n'avait de cesse de faire tomber toute sortes d'objets de sorte que lorsqu'il se penche pour les ramasser, Loki ai une vue plongeante sur ses fesses musclées et rebondies délicieusement mises en valeur par la coupe de son jean clair. Une autre fois encore, il passait la journée à ne consommer que des objets que l'on ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de phalliques, bananes, sucettes tubulaires, bâtons de crudités, etc. en surjouant le plaisir que cela lui procurait, émettant de petits gémissement, roulant des yeux et laissant de longs filets de salive pâle relier sa nourriture à sa bouche. Tony était également une source inépuisable de plaisanteries grivoises, de double-sens, et de drague à peine déguisée. A ce niveau s'en était risible, mais Loki était lui même beaucoup trop excité pour relever le ridicule de ces situations.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie de ce manège, Loki finit par en avoir assez. Les deux hommes venaient de terminer leurs essais de gants magiques pour Black Widow et prenaient tranquillement une pose dans le laboratoire quand le prince déchu se risqua à demander:

«  -Jörmungand est encore dans les appartements du Docteur Banner à l'heure qu'il est... Et il devrait ensuite directement se rendre à la salle d'entrainement avec le Captain.

-En effet. Confirma Tony, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, tout en vérifiant les détails des plans que lui avait envoyé une collègue sur sa tablette. Constatant qu'il n'était pas écouté, Loki se montra plus insistant:

-Peut-être pourrions nous profiter de son absence pour nous reposer nous-même ?

-Si tu veux aller te reposer Loki, je t'en prie. Répondit l'inventeur visiblement peu attentif.

-Je... Pensais que tu me rejoindrais... Tenta de clarifier la divinité.

-Non ça va je suis pas fatigué. Loki commençait à sérieusement croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

-Anthony, peut-être me suis-je fourvoyé mais il me semblait que tu désirais également passer du temps seul avec moi...

-C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

-Dans un cadre plus _intime_. Le mage commençait à perdre patience.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre. Répondit le scientifique tout en posant le starkpad sur lequel il pianotait nonchalamment depuis le début de la conversation. Il arborait maintenant un sourire aussi fier qu'arrogant. Evidemment, il avait parfaitement compris où Loki voulait en venir. Serais-tu en train de me proposer quelque chose Loki ? Le Jötunn décida de changer de stratégie.

-Effectivement, faible mortel, je suis en train de te proposer de partager ma couche, de t'offrir la tendresse et l'extase.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Scotty, téléporte moi. » Répondit l'humain en prenant la divinité par la taille.

A peine les deux hommes arrivèrent-ils dans la chambre d'Anthony que Loki se jeta sur ce dernier pour l'embrasser: Le plaquant contre le mur et empoignant férocement le bas de son visage pour mieux plonger sa langue entre ses lèves. Dans le même temps il glissa ses genoux entre les jambes du playboy, s'appuyant dessus dans le but évident d'agacer son érection naissante. Ce dernier se laissa faire, grisé par le contact qu'il réclamait peu subtilement depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Le corps fin et sec de Loki ondulait contre celui de Stark à la manière d'un serpent, si bien que malgré les vêtements les deux hommes se sentaient de plus en plus excités par le contact de la chaire, si proche, de l'autre.

Sans arrêter leur danse serpentine nourrissant et apaisant à la fois leur faim mutuelle, les amants se dénudèrent rapidement, et se caressèrent longuement l'un l'autre, les fins doigts de Loki pétrissant les muscles de l'inventeur, les mains carrées d'Anthony caressant la peau glabre et fraiche du dieu. Tony ne dissimulait en rien le plaisir que lui apportait ce contact, poussant de délicieux gémissements. Par vengeance par rapport à la dernière fois, il se sentit obligé de marquer la peau laiteuse de son partenaire. Il s'y attela avec ferveur, constellant de marques violacées la gorge de l'Asgardien avant d'admirer son travail à la manière d'un peintre abstrait satisfait de son oeuvre.

Au bout d'un moment, entre deux baiser langoureux et deux contacts électrisants, Anthony s'aperçut que les deux amants ne s'étaient pas décollés du mur.

« Avec un lit de cette taille, ce serait dommage de rester contre le mur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lit, sur lequel ils tombèrent ensemble. Tony au dessus de Loki. Cette position sembla éveiller quelque chose en la divinité dont les pupilles déjà bien larges se dilatèrent soudainement.

« Ca te plait de te faire dominer par _un faible mortel_ , toi le grand, puissant et auguste dieu du chaos ? Fit remarquer le génie en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Loki. Qu'est-il advenu de celui qui me commandait de le prier ? »

Loki ne répondit rien, mais se mordit les lèvres tandis que la jambes de Stark remontait entre ses cuisses, les écartants, s'appuyant contre ses bourses et son anus.

« -Peut-être est-ce moi qui te ferai supplier cette fois ? Supplier que je te baise ?

-J'ai connu ta langue plus aiguisée, Anthony... Plaisanta l'Asgardien face à ces paroles crues. Par ailleurs vit-on jamais un dieu prier un homme ?

-Il y a un début à tout. Et ma langue n'est actuellement pas aiguisée pour parler mais pour te faire gémir. »

Disant cela, il retourna la divinité, avec son accord il n'y serait jamais parvenu sinon, et la positionna à demi allongée au bord du lit, le haut de son corps contre les draps, ses jolies fesses galbées à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Il embrassa longuement ses cuisses fermes et ses mollets, avant de marquer de ses dents la chaire offerte de ses fesses. Cela décrocha au dieu un sourire amusé dont il gratifia Stark en tournant sa tête vers lui. Lequel y répondit par un sourire charmeur avant de concentrer ses attentions entre les fesses galbées, déposant sur sa raie de légers baisers avant d'atteindre son anus à la légère teinte pourpre. Il l'embrassa également ce qui arracha au dieu un imperceptible frisson. Voyant qu'il arrivait à ses fins, Stark se montra plus entreprenant, suçotant la chaire sensible et... Humide ? Très humide. A se demander si la divinité aurait réellement besoin de lubrifiant. Il la suça d'abord légèrement, plus plus franchement, mordillant même par moment la peau froncée avant de la lécher abondemment. De temps à autres son pouce venait également imprimer de petits mouvements circulaires sur le périnée de Loki, juste entre ses testicules et son anus qu'il léchait et suçait tour à tour avec zèle.

La peau hypersensible de l'intimité de Loki ainsi léchée et caressée lui procurait à peu près autant de plaisir que le sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Nu, totalement offert aux assauts de son ancien ennemi, le prince déchu était pourtant curieusement tranquille. Sentiment qui s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit le pouce qui massait son périnée appuyer plus fermement tandis que la langue humide de son partenaire se glissait en lui, humide et souple. Loki enfonça sa tête dans les draps d'abandon. Ses cuisses tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'Anthony s'attelait à lui donner toujours plus de plaisir.

Lorsqu'Anthony retira sa langue du corps de son amant, les muscles de se dernier semblaient parfaitement détendus et son orifice luisant ; pas spécifiquement de salive d'ailleurs.

« -C'est un truc de Jötunn j'imagine? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stark tout en glissant expérimentalement un doigt dans l'intimité de Loki, ce qui sembla beaucoup lui plaire.

-Hmm... Pour être tout à fait franc je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé mais je suppose que c'est effectivement à imputer à ma nature de Jötunn. Ce n'est pas systématique cependant.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit Anthony tout en continuant à explorer l'intimité de l'alien, tentant d'ajouter un second doigts.

-Il me semble que cela correspond à ma période de fertilité. Cela refroidit légèrement les ardeurs de Tony.

-Oh... Dans ce cas il va falloir être particulièrement prudent avec les préservatifs.

-Ou bien tu pourrais ne pas en mettre du tout. A ces mots Anthony cessa tout mouvement.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me vois en père de famille Loki ?

-Rien ne t'oblige à l'élever. Répondit étrangement la déité sans regarder son partenaire.

-C'est hors de question tu es déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs avec un enfant à surveiller je ne veux même pas t'imaginer enceint. Plaisanta l'homme de fer, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Soit. La résignation dans la voix de la divinité intrigua Anthony qui se redressa pour passer une main se voulant rassurante dans les cheveux de son amant.

-Ca aussi ça ressemble au début d'une histoire triste.

-Ma vie, Anthony, est une succession d'histoires tristes.

-Ca tombe bien je compte justement te les faire oublier, avec ton usage de la parole et ton nom, dans les minutes qui suivent. »

Sans plus d'avertissement, Anthony glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité offerte de Loki et commença à exercer avec eux un lent mouvement de va et vient, explorant le fourreau de chaire, évitant sciemment la prostate de peu, la frôlant à peine pour entendre Loki grogner, discrètement, de frustration. Dans le même temps son autre main avait quitté la nuque du dieu pour s'occuper de son membre qu'elle empoignait fermement. Cela s'avéra efficace, l'Asgardien avait toutes les peines du monde à réfléchir et de vagues soupirs rauques lui échappaient de temps à autres tandis que les mains talentueuses de l'inventeur l'enlaçaient et le pénétraient.

Anthony du cependant s'arrêter pour se saisir d'un préservatif qu'il enfila avec soin avant de tourner à nouveau son partenaire, posant ses longues jambes d’albâtres sur ses épaules, ne manquant pas de les embrasser au passage :

« -Je veux voir ta réaction pendant que je te prends. Expliqua Tony avec un sourire mutin. Loki, les cheveux en bataille et les joues légèrement roses, répondit avec un sourire narquois:

-Je crains que ma réaction ne soit pas aussi satisfaisante que ce que tu imagines, Anthony.

-Vraiment ? »

Et d'un solide coup de bassin, Anthony pénétra Loki jusqu'à la garde. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit le dieu, sa réaction satisfit grandement l'égo de son partenaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant s'échapper un mince soupir, et ses doigts se replièrent dans les draps. Son expression de surprise se mua très rapidement en quelque chose d'autre. Tout son corps se détendit à nouveau, se désarticulant comme une poupée de chiffon, et ses longs cils noirs vinrent voiler ses iris dont le vert émeraude était maintenant à peine visible de part la dilatation de ses pupilles.

Le plaisir que ressentait Loki à l'instant était sans commune mesure. Le sexe de son amant en lui, ses mains caleuses tenant ses cuisses, et une fièvre délicieuse l'engourdissant. Il supposait que c'était partiellement lié à ses hormones mais il était particulièrement satisfait d'être ainsi pénétré. Il en voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'homme de fer répande sa semence en lui, son corps traversé de frissons et de spasmes.

Anthony venait à peine de s'habituer à la chaleur des entrailles du dieu, lui dont la peau était aussi fraiche que les premiers flocons de neige donnait l'impression que ses organes étaient en fusion, quand il sentit Loki se resserrer. Cela lui coupa le souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son partenaire siffler:

« Anthony. Bouge. »

Il n'eu pas à se répéter. Les mouvements des hanches de Stark, d'abord lents, langoureux, sinueux, devinrent rapidement plus brutaux, pour la plus grande satisfaction du Jötunn dont la bouche était maintenant grande ouverte de plaisir, bien qu'il n'émette toujours aucun cri. Le fourreau de chaire dans lequel le sexe d'Anthony allait et venait de plus en plus brutalement aurait du se détendre un minimum, mais au lieu de cela il se resserrait toujours plus, augmentant l'intensité des sensations que ressentait l'humain à chaque friction. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que malgré ses efforts, après quelques coups de reins particulièrement forts qui empourprèrent les joues et les épaules de Loki, Anthony jouisse puissamment dans une litanie de mots incohérents, son orgasme le traversant des pieds à la tête tel un arc électrique.

Lorsque le génie eu vaguement repris pieds, il entreprit de faire jouir Loki avec ses mains. Il y parvint sans mal, ce dernier étant déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Satisfait, il se retira, ôta son préservatif qu'il noua avant de le jeter au hasard. Il pensait l'acte fini avant de regarder son partenaire dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi voilés de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cuisses écartées et l'intimité humide et palpitante malgré le sperme qui maculait son ventre.

« -Encore. Ordonna Loki, car cela n'avait décidément rien d'une demande.

-Heu... Ouais, dans une demi-heure peut-être, mais là ça va être compliqué. Loki fit une grimace d'agacement avant de se redresser, et tout en posant une main sur le réacteur, de répéter avec plus de conviction:

- _Encore_. Aussitôt Anthony sentit une vague d'énergie l'envahir. Ses muscles se détendirent, la fatigue les quittant complètement, et il se sentit plus vif, plus alerte et bien plus sensible aux charmes de Loki.

-Oook. Tu peux faire ça combien de fois avant d'user toute mon énergie vitale ?

-Je peux faire ça autant de fois que je le désire c'est de mon énergie dont il s'agit. Et maintenant que tu es dans de meilleures dispositions, Anthony, il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose. A moins bien sûr que ton désir ne soit pas à la hauteur de ta vivacité ? Je puis seulement te donner mon énergie, je ne me permettrais pas d'éveiller tes sens par l'usage de la magie.

-Soyez sans crainte, votre majesté si l'énergie de ce corps vient parfois à manquer, ma libido, elle, est intarissable. »

Anthony fit jouir Loki encore 4 fois avant que ce dernier ne soit satisfait. Chaque fois ses propres orgasmes étaient eux-même fulgurants et le playboy commençait à sérieusement se demander comment les Aesir pouvaient être aussi prudes alors qu'ils pouvaient jouir si facilement et autant de fois à la suite. La façade auguste de Loki fondait un peu plus à chaque rapport, dévoilant un fauve en chaleur: feulant, grognant, gémissant de plus en plus fort, appelant son nom à chaque orgasme. Son corps était chaque fois plus offert, plus malléable tandis qu'Anthony le plaçait dans telle ou telle position pour mieux l'admirer, le faire crier plus fort, et lui-même ressentir toujours plus de plaisir.

Quand ce fut enfin fini, Loki était épuisé, tremblant, et ses nombreuses cicatrices étaient couvertes par un arc-en-ciel de suçon. Il émit un petit rire fatigué. Il se sentait si serein. Au sommet du palais de l'Empereur Stark régnant sur le trône de Midgard, séparé des mortels par des milliers de tonnes de métal et de verre, séparé des immortels par des milliers d'années lumières, et séparé du néant par le soleil de Midgard, froid, en ce mois de décembre, comme sa peau de monstre apaisé. Il demeurait ici, allongé et nu, hors d'atteinte des hommes, des dieux, des titans, et de ses propres souvenirs.

« -Debout la Belle au bois dormant ! Le railla Anthony, bien plus vif que son amant, sans doute grâce à la magie résiduelle de son dernier sort. A ce rythme là on va pas être à l'atelier quand Steve va nous ramener la terreur.

-Soit... » Soupira le concerné en se redressant, quittant le lit moelleux à regret.

 


	32. Veillée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis un peu lâchée sur la backstory du père de Jörmungand j'avoue. XD  
> Et encore je vous épargne celle du père de Fenrir qui est proprement horrible. 8D

Lorsqu'Anthony toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Loki en ce 21 décembre en fin d'après-midi, c'est une vision inattendue qui s'offrit à lui:

Jörmungand, dont les grands yeux verts brillaient d'excitation contenue, était habillé d'une complexe tenue de cérémonie asgardienne émeraude, brodée d'or. Le drapé expertement noué de celle-ci dévoilait les jambes de l'enfant tout en tombant entre elles avant de remonter ceindre sa taille, puis sa nuque, qu'elle entourait de sorte à couvrir son torse mais probablement pas son dos au vu de la manière dont elle était attaché. Le tout donnait un vêtement dont il aurait été complexe de dire s'il était indien, grec antique ou égyptien, ce qui avait convaincu Anthony de l'origine non terrienne de celui-ci.

La coiffure du petit garçon était également très soignée et non moins curieuse. Ses cheveux crépus avaient été expertement nattés, formant sur son crâne de complexes motifs sinueux finissant par se rejoindre en une épaisse tresse lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Si ce n'est la qualité du travail, il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant... Si Anthony n'avait pas remarqué que dans les nattes de l'enfants se trouvaient des fleurs de crocus jaune vif qui tenaient si naturellement dans sa chevelure qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient poussé là et que sa tête était ceinte d'un fin diadème d'or dont dépassaient deux petite cornes aux extrémités arrondies.

« Ca te va très bien. Le complimenta l'humain, obtenant pour son compliment une courbette ravie. Mais je savais pas qu'il y avait un dress code dans l'appartement maintenant. »

Jörmungand pouffa avant de retourner, en sautillant avec un air guilleret, auprès de son père. Ce dernier semblait très afféré dans la salle de bain:

« Jörmungand, surveille la cuisson du gibier puisque tu ne sais que faire. Par ailleurs il fait plus chaud près du four. »

Anthony en profita pour observer l'appartement. Celui-ci était particulièrement propre et rangé pour l'occasion et il y faisait un chaleur tropicale pour que le jeune garçon puisse se dégourdir sans risque malgré sa tenue légère. Du gui aux fruits dorés avait été accroché un peu partout et des guirlandes, composées de cordelettes or et vertes, ornaient l'appartement. Au milieu du salon avait été dressé une table particulièrement élaborée: des couverts et de la vaisselle aux motifs celtes, que Tony n'avait jamais vu avant, étant posés aux côtés de coupes d'or serties de pierres précieuses.

Anthony commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions quand Loki émergea de la salle de bain. Il portait également une tenue de cérémonie. Toute de cuir et de tissu, elle était néanmoins plus légère et ouvragée que son armure, dessinant de complexes arabesques dorées sur tout un côté de son corps, l'autre étant couvert par une cape verte tombant sur son épaule avec élégance. Mais le plus impressionnant ne venait pas de sa tenue... Mais des deux énormes cornes noires, curieusement semblables à celle d'un oryx, qui ornaient son front. Elle ne venaient ni d'un casque ni d'un diadème cette fois-ci, mais bien de son crâne. L'une d'elle était d'ailleurs ornée d'un élégant anneau d'or finement ouvragé.

Anthony en resta muet.

« -Je devrais normalement porter une couronne aux attributs proches de ceux de mon casque pour une semblable cérémonie, néanmoins cette solution m'est apparue comme plus appropriée étant donné mon... Statut. Expliqua l'Asgardien. Cela te choque-t-il Anthony ? S'enquit-il, son visage exprimant une certitude de façade que trahissait très légèrement sa voix. Seulement son interlocuteur n'avait rien écouté de ce qui lui avait été dit, fasciné qu'il était par les formes noires et aiguës des dites cornes. C'est sans même y penser qu'il tendit la main pour les toucher, mais Loki bougea la tête, les éloignant de la curiosité de l'humain qui se rendit par la même compte de son impolitesse et reprit la conversation tout en rangeant, discrètement, sa main fautive, pensant pouvoir détourner l'attention du dieu:

-Non, non je suis pas choqué du tout, juste... Intrigué ? Curieux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici exactement ?

-Nous sommes aujourd'hui le jour de Yule. Fête de renouveau de la nature aussi importante pour moi en tant qu'Asgardien qu'en tant que mage. Je suis étonné que Thor ne vous ai pas encore convié à un festin digne de sa princière nature.

-Ah, ça ! Se rappela la mortel. Oui Thor nous as fait le coup quand il a rejoint les Avengers. Seulement dans la belle et protestante nation d'Amérique on a plutôt tendance à fêter la naissance du Christ quelques jours plus tard. Du coup il nous invite à un gueuleton géant le 24 maintenant. Mais ça n'explique que partiellement le look Tolkienien.

-J'étais désireux de montrer à mon fils les us et coutumes du pays qui fut un jour le mien. Par ailleurs j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion de se retrouver en famille.

-Oh, je vois, c'est quoi le programme de la soirée ?

-Très certainement un repas, puis une veillée de tours, d'histoires et de danses. Il est possible aussi que ma fille me rende visite, c'est arrivé quelques fois lors de Yule.

-Hel ?

-En effet.

-Je... Je peux squatter ? Se risqua Anthony. L'humain était à la fois attiré par l'aspect surnaturel de son amant dans cette tenue littéralement d'un autre monde, intrigué par la perspective d'un repas asgardien, et très curieux à l'idée de faire la connaissance d'un autre des enfants du dieu du Chaos. Bien sûr, il était au départ uniquement venu rendre une visite de courtoisie à la divinité... Ou plutôt une visite courtoise dont il avait espéré qu'elle se finisse dans le lit de Loki, mais après tout c'était un programme tout à fait décent que cette soirée de Noël avant Noël. Le dieu sembla surpris par la demande:

-Et bien... Pour être tout à fait franc j'avais pour plan de t'inviter mais pensais que tu serais déjà accaparé par la compagnie des Avengers ainsi que d'Odinson. Mais si tu désires te joindre à nous, tu es évidemment le bienvenu. »

La fin de l'après-midi fut donc consacrée aux préparations de dernière minute. Apparemment, Loki avait vraiment songé à inviter Anthony puisqu'il lui avait même préparé une tenue. Lorsque le génie s'interrogea sur sa provenance, Loki resta volontairement vague, disant simplement qu'il l'avait confectionné lui-même avec des matériaux apportés d'Asgard. Le héros en tira rapidement la conclusion que, quoi qu'il en dise, le dieu menteur avait encore quelques contacts de confiance dans le pays imaginaire.

Toujours est-il qu'Anthony se trouvait aussi royal que clownesque ainsi accoutré ainsi à la mode asgardienne. Au moins Loki avait respecté ses couleurs: Gueule et or. Le ridicule étant curieusement contrebalancé par le confort de la tenue. Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé le mortel, les vêtements asgardiens, étaient loin d'être aussi encombrants et engonçants une fois portés qu'ils le semblaient de l'extérieur. La tenue épousait ses lignes, les sublimait même, lui rajoutant un peu d'épaules et mettant sa taille en valeur, mais ne gênait pas ses mouvements pour autant, lui permettant d'aller et venir, de se tourner et de s'activer aussi confortablement que s'il avait porté un simple jean, t-shirt. Le génie commençait à comprendre à quels arts les Asgardiens avaient consacrés leur temps en dehors du champ de bataille.

Quant au repas, Anthony avait beau avoir goûté la cuisine de son hôte à plusieurs reprises, il était toujours aussi fasciné par son raffinement. Le dîner n'avait sans doute rien à envier aux meilleures tables de New-York: Des petits canapés à divers parfums en entrée, du faisan rôti et farci accompagné de pommes de terres et de baies en plat de résistance, et en dessert un gâteau glacé aux fruits rouges. Le tout accompagné d'un alcool dont Loki ne servit heureusement qu'un demi verre à son hôte et qui lui fit tellement tourner la tête qu'Anthony supposa, à raison, qu'il s'agissait d'hydromel asgardienne.

Le repas fut aussi tranquille que succulent, valant largement les efforts qu'il avait nécessité. Anthony et Loki échangeaient des piques, des anecdotes de missions et des idées pour leur travail, et Jörmungand les écoutait à demi, sortant parfois de table pour aller chercher de quoi lire, ou jouer une fois son assiette terminée. C'est que depuis qu'Anthony lui avait offert une DS c'était une activité à laquelle il consacrait un certain temps. Parfois il racontait même une anecdote à son tour, sur ses cours avec Banner ou Rogers ou un programme vu à la télévision. Il pouvait le faire sans peine les trois convives ayant appris le langage des signes.

Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps lorsque Loki jugea qu'il était grand temps que les véritables festivités commencent. Il coupa les lumières et d'un geste élégant fit s'allumer quantité de bougies qu'Anthony n'avait pas vu jusque là, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère tamisée et à la soirée un ton plus solennel.

Le petit garçon abandonna sa console et les trois convives s'installèrent alors en cercle, à même le sol, quelques bougies savamment disposées éclairant leurs visages.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Loki se saisit tranquillement d'une longue pipe à la forme curieuse qu'il bourra d'une plante qui ressemblait à peu près tout sauf à du tabac. Il l'alluma, puis en tira une longue bouffée exhalant peu après une épaisse fumée violacée. La pièce se mit aussitôt à embaumer d'un curieux parfum un peu entêtant qui ne rappelait rien de connu au génie. Lorsqu'il eu fumé, Loki passa la pipe sous le nez de Jörmungand, puis sous le nez de Tony qui le regarda curieusement:

« C'est une plante elfe, je n'ai aucune idée de ses effets sur un mortel. »

Après une deuxième bouffée de sa pipe, Loki se détendit visiblement et commença un conte, apparemment asgardien, sur les exploits guerriers d'un soldat contre des créatures dantesques et des armées innombrables en des terres reculées. Tandis qu'il narrait, il créait des illusions avec ses mains, lesquelles s'étiolaient ensuite en volutes avant de disparaître telles des écrans de fumée. Son auditoire l'écoutait avec fascination. Anthony était au moins aussi émerveillé que Jörmungand, accompagnant de « oh » et de « ah » sonores les mouvements de lèvres du petit garçon, et sursautant et riant en même temps que lui. Parfois lorsque le récit devenait effrayant, il se rapprochait de l'enfant et le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Lorsque le Jötunn eu finit, il tendit la pipe à Tony. Ce dernier devait sembler suffisamment peu sensible aux effets de la plante. Imitant Loki il en prit une bouffée, puis raconta une histoire. Il opta pour un récit de bataille contre le docteur Doom qui amusa follement son assistance. Lorsqu'il eu finit il demanda:

« Moi il y a une histoire que j'aimerais bien connaître: C'est celle du père de Jörmungand. » A ses côté, le petit garçon se mit à gigoter d'excitation, lui aussi paraissait très intéressé. Loki réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il prit la pipe, tira dessus quelques bouffées, et dans la fumée qu'il exhala, apparurent les colonnes dorées et les silhouettes innombrables du lumineux royaume d'Asgard.

…

Les colonnades immenses du palais d'Asgard étaient bien vides comparées aux rues de la capitale, artères vivantes du royaume, qui nécessitaient que l'on zigzagua entre les badauds et les marchands. Pour ne point être retenu, lorsque Loki se rendait en ville il prenait une apparence quelconque. Aujourd'hui particulièrement il avait à faire une course pressante, aussi n'avait-il pas pris le risque de se promener sous une apparence qui, en plus de lui attirer moqueries et quolibets, l'aurait très certainement retardé. Lorsqu'il arriva chez l'herboriste il se transforma donc à la hâte et passa sa commande sans même regarder qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir:

« -Dis-moi vieux fou, te reste-t-il des pétales de mandragore annelées ? J'en ai besoin d'urgence, les secrets des servantes ne sont pas gratuits.

-Ta mandragore, elle arrive, le princillon, lui répondit une voix chevrotante: Tu vas pouvoir avorter tes murmureuses tranquille encore un moment. Comment va la Reine Mère, d'ailleurs ? Heureusement qu'elle en a eu un de pas trop niais sur les deux, la fileuse, déjà qu'le pays tourne pas bien rond...

-Mère se porte au mieux. Et Odin a besoin de bras pour ses guerres. Répondit Loki, remarquant, tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa besace, que la voix du vieillard venait de l'arrière boutique: Pas de servantes souriantes. »

Tout en disant cela, il jeta la bourse sur laquelle se trouvait l'argent de son achat sur le comptoir, remarquant alors que derrière ce dernier se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. _Un très bel homme_ qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était vêtu simplement: un pantalon bouffant serré par des bandes de tissu jusqu'au genoux, et une tunique blanc cassé, ceinte à la taille par une ceinture de cuir, par dessus laquelle il portait une ample veste bleue sombre aux rebords brodés. Sa peau, particulièrement sombre et aux reflets cuivrés, était constellée de petites cicatrices qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des marques de batailles. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux omoplates, étaient tressés en des dizaines de nattes serrées et attachés de sorte à dégager ses iris noires comme la nuit dans lesquelles brillaient la lune ronde d'un reflet. Ses grands yeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son nez plats donnaient à son visage un aspect tranquille qui contrastait avec ses traits anguleux comme taillés à la serpe. L'inconnu se courba comme le voulait l'usage, encaissa l'argent, puis observa le souverain avec une curiosité ouverte.

Loki apprendrait par la suite que c'était en réalité parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'images du fils benjamin du roi avant ce jour et qu'il s'était donc imaginé une sorte de Thor miniature.

« -Tu prends un thé gamin ? L'asticot est rentré de Álfheim, hier avec de quoi fumer. Pas vrai Hjörtur ? Dit le vieillard en sortant de l'arrière boutique, la commande du prince à la main. Hjörtur acquiesça en silence. Sitôt qu'il les vit côte à côte, Loki devina que les deux hommes partageaient le même sang. Face à l'expression curieuse de son client l'herboriste comprit de quoi il s'agissait: Ah ! Cette tête de pioche n's'est pas présenté, pas vrai ? C'est un brave môme, bien bâti et la tête bien faite mais il ne connait rien des usages du monde ! Se plaignit-il.

-J'en connais un autre comme ça. Se moqua Loki en fixant l'herboriste avec instance. Cela le fit rire:

-Quoi, tu voudrais que j'fasse des courbettes ? J'croyais que t'aimais mon « franc parler », petiot ? Laisse moi donc jouer les bons sujets devant ton niaiseux de frère. Toi et moi on sait que tu vaux mieux que ça. Cela amusa le mage mais sembla mettre l'autre homme de la pièce dans une position très inconfortable. En souverain magnanime, Loki recentra la conversation:

-A sa décharge, je ne me suis pas présenté non plus. Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard. Dit-il en souriant.

-Votre majesté. Le salua à nouveau le jeune homme: Hjörtur Ibson. Le fils de l'herboriste donc. A bien y réfléchir il avait effectivement mentionné en avoir un à plusieurs reprises. J'ai été fort impoli j'en suis désolé, la dernière fois que je me suis rendu à la capitale j'étais petit garçon.

-Il est comme sa mère, expliqua l'herboriste, incapable de tenir en place. Tel que tu le vois là, Loki, il revient du système solaire d'Antares !

-Antares ? Ce sont des terres lointaines pour un Ase.

-Lointaines, mais fascinantes. La faune et la flore s'y sont adaptées pour survivre à une chaleur extrême, et les habitants qui ont depuis longtemps déserté ce système mourant, ont laissé derrière eux des ruines spectaculaires. Sur le chemin du retour j'ai pu vendre quelques unes des breloques que j'ai récupéré là-bas à des elfes.

-Restait-il encore quoi que ce soit à vendre ? Ces planètes doivent être devenues l'empire des pillards et des bandits. S'enquit le souverain, curieux.

-Aucun pillard ou bandit ne serait assez fou pour se rendre sur des planètes qui peuvent à tout instant basculer dans un trou noir.

-Evidemment, y'a que mon andouille de fils pour faire ça ! S'insurgea l'herboriste avec un regard en coin. Tu veux pas nous parler d'Antares autour d'un bon thé chaud et d'une pipe bien pleine ? Tu lui montreras tes dessins aussi comme ça, c'est qu'il a un sacré coup de crayon le gamin. Se vanta le vieil homme. A moins que notre avorteur favoris soit trop pressé ?

-Je... Je ne voudrais pas ennuyer sa majesté avec mes histoires sans intérêt. Se défendit Hjörtur.

-Au contraire Ibson, vos récits de voyages au delà des frontières d'Asgard m'intéressent au plus haut point. Je ne sais des peuples de ce système solaire que ce que les livres veulent bien en dire, surement vos récits seront-ils plus vivants et actuels. Quant aux servantes, elles pourront bien attendre quelques heures encore. »

Loki resta dans le salon de l'herboriste jusqu'à la tombée du jour, conversant avec Hjörtur. Son père les ayant laissé tous deux pour reprendre son travail une fois sa tasse de thé finie.

Le fils de l'herboriste était un personnage fascinant, source intarissable de récits des confins de l'univers et d'anecdotes succulentes des rencontres qu'il y fit. Loki ne tarda pas à comprendre que ses innombrables cicatrices avaient été gagnées au cours de ses voyages, qu'elles soient dues aux habitants, à la faune locale, ou à sa propre étourderie.

Par ailleurs il était effectivement exceptionnellement doué en dessin. Toujours un carnet à la main, il possédait des aquarelles représentant des paysages que Loki ne pouvait qu'imaginer: Des créatures gigantesques aux formes inconnues s'enlaçant dans des paysages gelés, des lunes en fusion se délitant dans les ciels obstrués de bidonvilles, des plaines verdoyantes aux plantes curieuses jonchées de corps centenaires, des citadelles de cubes bruissantes au petit jour, la tête coupée d'un Céleste, flottant au milieu de galaxies multicolores.

Sur toute chose qu'il rencontra, sur tout être, sur toute plante, sur toute pierre qu'il vit Hjörtur semblait poser le même regard de curiosité ouverte, absorbant le monde dans toute sa beauté et son horreur, sans jugement, sans crainte, sans honte.

Loki passa les semaines qui suivirent chez l'herboriste, s'y rendant sitôt qu'il le pouvait pour parler avec l'explorateur. L'interrogeant inlassablement, parcourant ses carnets avec fièvre, comme s'il voyageait lui même. Plus il lui parlait et plus il se découvrait de points communs avec le jeune homme: que ce soit leur amour de la nature, de l'inconnu, et même de la magie. Car il était impossible pour Ase de voyager si loin sans connaître cet art. Or Hjörtur était bien plus qu'un simple amateur dans ce domaine. Il connaissait quantité de sorts de soin, de téléportation, un peu de magie élémentaire, et bien sûr l'art des potions, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ses explorations. Le prince était sous le charme.

La deuxième semaine, l'herboriste mit en garde Loki: « Dit-donc le dieudillon, mon fil est une charmante compagnie mais si tu continues comme ça il va falloir l'épouser ou me payer car tu commences à nous coûter cher en thé et en herbes.. »

Il revint cependant, amenant cette fois de quoi amadouer l'herboriste. Il procéda ainsi tout un mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, il trouve l'herboriste seul:

« -Hjörtur ? Il t'a donc rien dit ? Ah ce môme... Il est parti pour Tau Ceti ce matin même.

-Tau Ceti... Et quand... Quand reviendra-t-il ?

-Ça mon garçon je l'ignore. Tu sais quand il part l'asticot il fait pas semblant, t'as eu de la chance de le voir la dernière fois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps. Moi je le vois une semaine par an et encore... Une fois il a disparu pendant 10 ans. »

Loki se sentit trahi de ne pas avoir été informé du départ du jeune homme dont il appréciait tant la compagnie, mais préféra se taire, après tout il avait été naïf de s'imaginer que Hjörtur resterait bien longtemps, on n'explorait pas le vaste univers assis sur des coussins. Par ailleurs, il commençait à s'habituer aux trahisons...

Seulement, deux mois plus tard, tandis qu'il était en train de s'entraîner à l'arc, une servante avertit Loki qu'un homme se présentant comme « un ami » l'attendait aux portes du palais. Le jeune prince, qui s'attendait à peu près à tout, mais majoritairement à ce que des amis de Thor tentent de lui tendre une embuscade, fut très surpris de voir là le fils de l'herboriste:

« -Loki ! S'exclama le jeune homme sitôt que le prince passa la porte, dérobée, de ses appartements.

-Hjörtur ? Te voilà déjà revenu de Tau Ceti ?

-Oui ! Je voulais me présenter à la cours, mais mon père m'a conseillé de faire appel à tes servantes.

-Sage conseil. Un roturier, noir qui plus est, demandant audience à un prince aurait fait trop d'esclandres. Et que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Je reviens avec force présents ! S'exclama-t-il, montrant une sacoche de cuire remplie de fioles aux contenus qui ne manquèrent pas d'attiser la curiosité du prince: Du sang de volcus à poils longs, de la fleur de mitran séchée, de l'eau des rivières pourpres de Mircelon... Les habitants de Mircelon sont fascinants ! Ils pratiquent les arts occultes. Loki j'ai tant de choses à te montrer ! Leur manière d'utiliser la magie est si différente de la notre ! Oh, et j'oubliais ! Et se faisant il sortit une broche de son sac, cette dernière était discrète et élégante ornée d'une curieuse pierre d'un vert profond : C'est du cristal de rosée. Expliqua-t-il: Une sorte de perle crée par une de leur plante. C'est de la même couleur que tes yeux. » Acheva Hjörtur en posant l'objet entre les mains du souverain, les touchant sans aucune gêne. Cela émut quelque peu le prince, le voyageur avait donc songé à lui durant ce temps passé par delà les étoiles ?

Hjörtur resta à nouveau un mois, à converser avec son auguste ami. Toujours aussi peu soucieux des conventions, les deux hommes se rencontraient le plus souvent à la dérobée, entre les colonnades à l'extérieur du palais, dans un bouiboui anonyme où Loki réservait une table, ou bien chez l'herboriste qui voyait d'un bien meilleur œil la relation naissante entre Loki et son fils maintenant qu'elle lui permettait de voir sa progéniture plus souvent.

« -Ta compagnie, avoua un jour le voyageur, est si différente de celle des autres Aesir. Eux ils ne sont intéressés que par mes récits de combats, que par les brigands, les bêtes sauvages... Avec toi je peux parler d'art, de magie, de livres et de dessins sans que tu te moques ou roules des yeux. Tu m'écoutes, me comprends et m'apprends tant ! Lorsque je suis au loin, que je vois toutes ces choses, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu dirais, ce que tu penserais si tu les voyais. Tu serais sans doute tellement plus fin que moi. Rit le jeune homme: Mon franc-parler que tu apprécies tant chez mon père m'a causé bien des tracas.

-Oh il n'est pas nécessaire d'être franc pour cela, moi qui suis un modèle de subtilité vois où cela m'a mené. »

Puis il repartait, plusieurs mois, vers un nouveau système solaire, parcourant les 9 mondes sur le chemin du retour, tutoyant des créatures millénaires tandis qu'il naviguait par delà les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Puis il revenait, les bras chargée de présents, la tête pleine de nouvelles aventures, et sa peau brune, marquée de nouvelles cicatrices, embaumant de parfums lointains et inconnus. Et à chaque retour il était plus proche de Loki que lorsqu'il était parti, comme si la distance, plutôt que de l'éloigner, le rapprochait toujours plus du jeune prince. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il n'y ai plus de distance du tout.

Durant quelques années Loki vécut une passion à laquelle il pensait ne plus jamais s'abandonner. Sa dernière romance, avec le père de Fenrir, s'était terminée dans les larmes et le sang, aussi pensait-il être plus prudent cette fois-ci...

Heureusement pour eux la cours était majoritairement composée d'abrutis aveuglés par leur propre vision du monde et que Hjörtur n'était sur Asgard qu'un mois sur trois, car tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

Sitôt que les deux amants étaient réunis ils étaient inséparables, et Loki devait redoubler d'astuce pour que leur liaison reste relativement secrète. Que ce soit en transformant son amant en servante pour qu'il puisse discrètement le rejoindre dans ses appartements, en le faisant attendre dans un lieu de villégiature éloigné de la capitale, ou en payant des sommes faramineuses à son père pour qu'il prenne quelques jours de repos loin de son chez lui. Chaque fois les chances d'être découverts étaient plus importantes et pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir rassasier les deux tourtereaux dans leur inextinguible soif de l'autre.

Seulement plus les années passaient et plus les voyages de Hjörtur se prolongeaient, passant de deux à trois, quatre, parfois même six mois sans que Loki ai la moindre nouvelle. Chaque fois que l'explorateur revenait, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti et il était évident que Loki occupait une place importante dans son cœur. Mais au bout de 15 ans, il apparut bien au prince que la place de son aimé était ailleurs.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Loki le regard d'Hjörtur se perdait dans la nuit étoilée d'Asgard: Ses yeux noirs reflétant parfaitement, à la manière d'un miroir, les milliers de constellations perçant les ténèbres de l'espace infini. Il connaissait les noms de tellement des lumières qui éclairaient la voute des cieux asgardiens, en avait exploré tant, et pourtant, jamais sa tâche ne semblait terminée. Il y avait toujours plus à découvrir, l'emmenant toujours plus loin de son Asgard natale: Rendant ses voyages toujours plus longs. Un jour tandis qu'il observait ses yeux où se poursuivait le ciel, Loki finit par lui dire:

« -Reste un an. Reste un an, et ne reviens plus. Ici n'est pas ta place, et je ne serai pas celui qui t'enchainerai entre les murs de cette prison dorée. Ces mots lui coutèrent plus qu'il n'osa jamais le dire. Alors Hjörtur se pencha vers lui, et dans ses yeux, durant un glorieux instant il ne vit plus que son propre reflet.

-Je resterai. Un an. Je serai revenu mille fois pour toi. Mais tu as raison, ce monde est étouffant, il me noue la gorge comme un collet. Mais je serai revenu pour toi. Et tu seras toujours là, avec moi, dans mes voyage, dans mon cœur. Toujours, Loki. »

Mais Loki savait bien que si ces mots lui serraient la poitrine d'émotion, ils étaient sans valeur, et que jamais il ne pourrait vraiment le garder à ses côtés. Mais il pourrait en revanche garder avec lui le fruit de leur amour, l'élever, le voir grandir, se rappeler chaque jour en le voyant: « Cela fut. » Et l'inonder de cet amour gardé comme un secret au creux de sa poitrine...

...

« -Ca aussi ça ressemble au début d'une histoire triste.

-Ma vie, Anthony, est une succession d'histoires tristes. »

...

« Vraiment Père ? Qu'est-ce donc que ces manières ? Narrer des romances tragiques le soir de Yule... »

Loki releva soudainement la tête, ses traits se muant en une expression de joie si ouverte que Tony sentit son cœur rater un battement. Bien qu'en toute honnêteté son cœur avait déjà raté un battement lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix d'une parfaite inconnue dans son dos alors qu'il était censé se trouver dans le lieu le plus sûr de la planète.

Il se retourna très lentement, découvrant une silhouette des plus étonnantes. La reine des enfers, Hel, n'était décidément pas *du tout* comme l'humain se l'était figuré.

Déjà elle était petite, ses yeux verts reflétaient une douceur extrême, à des années lumières du regard froid qu'il aurait attendu de la reine du royaume des morts, et ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient de ses épaules jusqu'à ses chevilles en une cascade d'encre sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière tremblante des bougies. Ensuite, bien que vêtue d'une robe au drapé complexe et ornée de bijoux d'argent finement ouvragés qui ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son lignage, son physique ne ressemblait en rien à celui de son père et des autres Asgardiens que Tony avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Son visage aux joues plaines, ses seins lourds, ses jambes courtes et dodues et son ventre rond étaient aux antipodes de la silhouette longiligne de son géniteur. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa démarche, dans sa voix qui criait « Loki ». Ne serait-ce que la manière dont elle accueillit son père, lui ouvrant les bras, non comme l'aurait fait Thor, ses mouvements reflets de sa joie et sa sincérité totale ; mais avec une ouverture des bras et un sourire qui, bien que sincères, semblaient parfaitement calculés. C'est d'ailleurs avec la même embrassade tendre mais maîtrisée que Loki lui répondit.

« -Hel, ma fille, quel bonheur que de te voir. Chaque heure passant me faisait craindre que tu ne te joignes pas à nous.

-C'est que l'on m'appris, en mes jeunes années, l'importance d'une bonne entrée. Je me devais d'appliquer ce soir mon enseignement. Il n'y avait décidément aucun doute quand au lignage de la jeune femme... Du reste, mon épouse te salue, père, et regrette de ne pouvoir se joindre à nous ce soir.

-Tu lui souhaiteras un bon soir de Yule à elle aussi. Hel se tourna ensuite vers Jörmungand, son regard se fixant sur lui tel un chat sur un bel oiseau au plumage coloré. Mon frère. Appela-t-elle. Et Jörmungand se leva, trottant, un tantinet incertain, vers l'inconnue. Quel plaisir de te voir enfin, libre et vif. Dit elle en le serrant contre elle. Passé la surprise, Jörmungand sourit, appréciant sans doute le contact moelleux de la chaire dodue de la reine. Puis après avoir mis fin à son embrassade, elle se tourna vers Tony, son expression particulièrement narquoise. Anthony Stark. Le salua-t-elle, je n'imaginais pas que nous nous verrions encore plus tôt que prévu.

-... Comment ça plus tôt que « prévu » ?

-Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter. Père ne vous fait pas trop de misère ?

-Elle ne s'attend quand même pas à ce que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien entendu, si ? » Glissa-t-il à Loki qui se contenta d'un petit rictus moqueur qui ne fit rien pour apaiser ses craintes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très tranquillement, en jeux, plaisanteries, chants et même à la plus grande surprise d'Anthony, danses. En effet après avoir fumé les Asgardiens, particulièrement rieurs et détendus, entamèrent une curieuse danse à laquelle Anthony ne comprenait pas grand chose mais qu'il admira avec délectation. Une mélodie ensorcelante semblant venir de partout et nulle part à la fois ravissait ses oreilles tandis que devant lui les corps de Loki et de Hel se mouvaient gracieusement. Les cornes du prince déchus traçaient dans la fumée de la pipe et des bougies des lignes sinueuses tandis que sur la peau blanche de son torse nu, quand c'était-il changé ?, murmuraient en scintillant des dizaines de colliers et de bracelets dorés. A côté de lui, la reine, dont la robe avait elle aussi changé dévoilant l'albâtre de ses jambes charnues, suivait ses mouvements, ses bijoux émettant aussi de curieux sons tandis qu'ils rebondissaient sur sa généreuse poitrine, et ses longs cheveux s'agitaient dans l'espace à la manière d'un drapeau. Jörmungand les regardait comme hypnotisé, il voulait visiblement danser lui aussi mais semblait trop fatigué pour ça et se contentait de bouger en rythme tout en restant assis. La fumée de la pipe devait l'avoir rendu un peu groggy. Au bout d'un temps la reine se mit à chanter dans une langue inconnue et durant quelques minutes, Anthony comprit qu'il était en cet instant dans un autre monde, un monde éphémère sans douleurs passées, sans guerre à venir, sans haine et sans sanglots, un monde ivre, heureux et étrange qui prendrait fin au lendemain de Yule.

Jörmungand parla un peu avec sa sœur et cette dernière lui offrit un pendentif, puis il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et s'endormit malgré les adultes conversant non loin. Il serait bientôt 3 heures du matin et il devait être très fatigué.

Une fois l'enfant endormi, Hel discuta avec son père, elle lui avait visiblement ramené des livres comme il le lui avait demandé: « Il ne me fut pas aisé de les obtenir, j'espère que ma récompense sera à la hauteur des difficultés que j'ai rencontré. » Dans la paume de Loki se matérialisa alors un projet sur lequel le dieu avait absolument tenu à travailler avec Anthony sans que cela ne semble avoir de lien avec Thanos: Un oiseau robotique. Il était loin d'être parfait mais il était déjà très beau et réactif à une certaine quantité de stimuli. Hel parut tout à fait satisfaite par son cadeau, l'admirant longuement et jouant un peu avec avant de le faire disparaître, l'ayant sans doute téléporté à Nifflheim. Elle parla ensuite avec Anthony qui ne parvint cependant pas à obtenir d'elle qu'elle révèle le sens ses paroles sibyllines plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis ils jouèrent à nouveau à différents jeux, certains humains, d'autres d'Asgard, et conversèrent jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Les bougies s'éteignirent alors laissant derrière elle la vague lumière bleutée du petit matin, Hel disparut comme elle été entrée, sans un bruit après avoir salué son père. Et c'est épuisé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi qu'Anthony s'endormit dans les bras de Loki.

« -C'est la meilleure fête de Yule que j'ai jamais passé... En même temps c'est la seule fête de Yule que j'ai jamais passé. Loki sourit.

-Ce fut une très bonne fête de Yul pour moi aussi, Anthony. Or j'en ai fêté beaucoup. »

 


	33. Conte de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA SERENADE DES MONSTRES CHRISTMAS EPISODE  
> (Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, sachez-le)

« -Et si on faisait le réveillon de Noël à la Tour cette année ? »

Les différents membres des Avengers, réunis dans le salon pour une soirée film de saison et qui débattaient du film le plus « Noël » entre « Maman j'ai raté l'avion ! » et « L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. » se turent et se tournèrent vers Tony, surpris qu'il montre soudainement de l'intérêt pour l'organisation de leur traditionnel repas de Noël.

« -Pour moi que ce soit chez Thor ou ici ça ne fait pas une grande différence. Répondit Bruce.

-Même chose pour moi. Surenchérit Steve.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu veux fêter Noël à la Tour cette année ? Demanda Natasha qui se posait visiblement de sérieuses questions sur les motivations du génie.

-Peut-être qu'il en a juste marre de la cuisine de Jane. Ricana Clint.

-Lady Jane est une excellente cuisinière ! La défendit Thor: Je suis entièrement à blâmer en ce qui concerne l'incident de la volaille lors des précédentes réjouissances de Yu... Noël.

-Le Docteur Foster a été irréprochable c'est juste que... En fait je me disais... Ca va être le premier Noël de Joris et ce serait sympa s'il pouvait le passer avec nous. Clint ricana:

-Tony en papa poule, j'aurais jamais cru. Steve en revanche parut enchanté par l'idée:

-Quelle excellente suggestion ! Pour un enfant de son âge Noël est un pur moment d'enchantement.

-Franchement Steve quand ton père est magicien et fait apparaître des illusions en racontant des histoires le soir de Yul, je crois que ta définition « d'enchanteur » est un peu biaisée.

-Tu as passé Yul avec mon frère, fils de Stark ? S'étonna Thor.

-Heu... Et bien, oui. Thor parut blessé. Et les autres Avengers légèrement surpris.

-C'est un honneur que d'avoir été invité aux festivités de Yul. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes mon frère les aimait beaucoup, il appréciait particulièrement les contes et les jeux lors des veillées, il gagnait à chaque fois à ces derniers. Se rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

-Il devait aimer les danses aussi j'imagine ? Ajouta Tony se rappelant avec un certain amusement les pas de la veille.

-Les danses ? Ce sont les femmes et les elfes qui dansent lors de Yul. Tony se sentit soudain bien idiot, il aurait du se douter que ses célébrations de Yul étaient un peu différentes de ce qui se faisait dans la très sérieuse, très cis et très hétérosexuelle patrie d'Asgard.

-Si on fête Noël avec Joris, ça veut aussi dire que Loki va être de la partie, non ? Intervint Clint.

-Oui, tu penses bien que Smaug va pas nous laisser son trésor comme ça. Tous les visages se tournèrent soudain vers Clint. Depuis leur dernière conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, l'archer semblait plus détendu en la présence de Loki. Il avait même accepté d'utiliser des armes en parties conçues par le mage, et s'était présenté pour des tests au laboratoire en présence de celui-ci. Cependant contrairement à Tony qui passait beaucoup de temps avec le Jötunn, ou aux autres Avengers qui le voyaient régulièrement car ils s'occupaient de son fils, Clint évitait tout contact avec le père de Jörmungand. Et passer une soirée entière avec son ancienne némésis ressemblait à l'inverse d'une bonne idée. Seulement contre toute attente Clint répondit:

-C'est encore moi qui serai en charge des gâteaux cette année ?

-Heu, je crois oui ?

-Si Loki met la main à la pâte pour mes confiseries je ne vois pas d'objection à ce qu'il partage le repas avec nous. »

Cela surprit toute l'assemblée qui se tut. Ils ne s'étaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que le quadragénaire désire passer encore plus de temps avec Loki. Cela semblait même franchement suspect. Natasha lui fit un regard inquiet et réprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire charmeur dissimulant parfaitement ses véritables sentiments, Stark connaissait bien ce sourire, il était passé maître dans l'art de l'utiliser.

Ainsi, le 22 au soir, il fut décidé que cette année Noël serait fêté à la tour Stark. A 48 heures du jour j c'était un défit de taille que de décorer la tour pour lui donner cette atmosphère de Noël qui manquait cruellement aux appartements des Avengers. C'est qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'attachement particulier à la saison. Ils passaient le 24 ensemble pour tromper leur solitude, mais en dehors de cela ils n'étaient absolument pas enclins à accrocher des guirlandes partout et ériger un sapin. Noël était une fête familiale, ce qui rappelait à chacun de mauvais souvenirs.

Seulement cette année, il s'agissait de faire découvrir à un enfant « la magie de Noël » et il y avait peu de choses auxquelles les adultes étaient aussi doués que de maintenir une façade pour faire plaisir aux enfants.

Le sapin, dont le sommet était si haut qu'il venait chatouiller le toit de la penthouse, fut installé dans la journée du 23 en même temps que les autres décorations. C'était un sapin en plastique, pour des raisons écologiques, recyclé d'une soirée de Noël organisée à la tour lorsque le millionnaire était plus attaché à son image de marque. Cependant il n'avait rien à envier à un véritable sapin, si ce n'est peut-être l'agréable odeur boisée.

Sitôt que le sapin fut installé, Anthony partit chercher Jörmungand pour qu'il participe à la décoration de celui-ci, après tout c'était là, de son point de vue, tout l'intérêt de la fête. Loki voulut d'abord protester, après les festivités de Yul son fils avait besoin de repos, mais celui-ci était déjà levé et prêt à partir avant qu'il ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

La mise en scène eu sur l'enfant l'effet escompté. Aussitôt qu'il atteignit le salon de la penthouse où aurait lieu le repas, et où les héros s’affairaient, il se mit en courir dans tous les sens comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge à Noël. Il ne comprenait pas exactement les tenants et aboutissants de la fête mais était émerveillée par les boules de Noël en verre colorées, les guirlandes multicolores en différents papiers brillants, les angelots joufflus soufflant dans leurs trompètes, les LED clignotantes et bien sûr, l'étoile, en cristal, brillante de mille feux qui serait mise au sommet du sapin. Lorsque Steve la posa entre les mains de l'enfant, il la prit et l'observa avec le même émerveillement que si une véritable étoile lui était tombée entre les mains.

Les cadeaux aussi s'avérèrent une affaire complexe. Si tous les Avengers, à l'exception de Tony qui était un adepte des cadeaux de dernière minute, savaient à peu près ce qu'ils allaient s'offrir, l'arrivée de Jörmungand et Loki dans l'équation avait boulversé leurs plans. Certains s'étaient discrètement éclipsés pour acheter des cadeaux, d'autres les avaient commandé en ligne en colis express avec la carte de Tony tout en croisant les doigts. Il semblait assez évident aux yeux de ce dernier que le plus difficile pour eux n'était pas de trouver un cadeau pour son Jörmungand, mais pour son père. Ils vinrent les uns après les autres lui demander conseil. A l'exception de notable de Natasha, Clint et évidement Thor.

Loki observait avec amusement l'excitation galopante de son fils, courant à droite à gauche pour aider aux préparation de Noël. Cela lui rappela avec une nostalgie douce amère les fêtes de Yul au palais, quand Thor et lui-même étaient intenables et passaient leur temps à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des servantes et des marmitons en tentant de les aider à préparer les festivités.

Une rapide conversation avec Stark lui apprit que son fils et lui étaient conviés aux dites festivités. Sans doute Stark désirait-il acquitter d'une dette en lui faisant découvrir une fête Midgardienne, seulement Loki n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de passer une soirée entière avec Thor et les autres Avengers. Mais ma foi, il avait bien réussi à les supporter lorsqu'il était Mina Banks, il y parviendrait sans mal en étant lui même. Par ailleurs, il savait déjà exactement quoi offrir à chacun des membres de l'équipe. Et puis dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours se servir de la fatigue de son jeune fils comme excuse pour s'éclipser si la situation le requérait.

Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus en revanche était les curieuses paroles que l'inventeur avait prononcé ensuite: « Clint, insiste pour que tu prépares les pâtisseries avec lui par contre, il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il commencerait demain vers 9h. » Cela sonnait comme une menace à peine voilée. Car nul doute que si Clint insistait pour que les deux hommes travaillent ensemble, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Néanmoins, soucieux de faire amande honorable, le lendemain, Loki se présenta à la cuisine commune des Avengers. Vêtu lui-même sobrement, il y trouva Clint habillé d'un simple pull et d'un pantalon neutre, sans arc ni couteau visible. L'Avengers n'avait donc pas prévu de lui tendre une embuscade, ou du moins pas d'une manière si évidente. Loki se demandait s'il devait être rassuré ou encore plus inquiet.

« -Un thé ? Lui proposa Clint tout sortant du frigidaire la pâte à sablés qu'il avait visiblement préparé la veille.

-Non, merci, j'ai déjà petit déjeuné, j'ai cru comprendre que la quantité de travail qui nous attendait était... Non négligeable. Par ailleurs le dieu à la langue d'argent craignait d'être empoisonné mais se garda bien de le dire.

-Sage décision. Avec Thor comme hôte, on va devoir faire **beaucoup** de sablés. Eu la politesse de répondre Barton, mais son regard et son sourire en coin signifiaient bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris les craintes de son commis temporaire. En disant cela, il sortit une autre boule de pâte du frigo: Tu veux bien m'étaler celle-ci, s'te-plait ? Et se faisant il sortit deux rouleaux à pâtisseries dont un qu'il tendit à la divinité. Les premières minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, les deux hommes concentrés sur leur ouvrage, une fois les pâtes étalées, ils commencèrent à les découper en se servant de verres comme emporte pièce. Loki était très concentré sur la tâche quand il entendit soudain Clint dire, d'une voix faussement tranquille:

-Quand j'étais jeune j'ai récupéré un chien dans un chenil. Il s'appelait Barkley. C'était un golden retriever. Loki ne voyait pas pourquoi l'archer se mettait soudain à parler de ça, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et remarqua la mâchoire serrée de son hôte et sa main tenant fermement son verre, il comprit que c'était en réalité précisément la raison de sa présence ici. ...Plus tout jeune, mais un bel animal, avec le poil blond et les yeux bleus. Poursuivit l'humain. Une vraie crème. Pour un chien il était très intelligent et tellement câlin. C'est fou ces créatures ne sont jamais que des animaux, ils n'ont pas vraiment de sentiments ni une longue mémoire mais quand ils font leurs yeux de chiots c'est impossible de leur résister. Il rit, un rire un peu froid, avant d'adresser un regard particulièrement perçant à Loki.

Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'on les considère comme nous mais on a pas envie de leur faire du mal... Ce serait injuste pour ces pauvres bêtes. Il arrive malgré tout qu'on leur fasse du mal, sciemment ou non, mais dans ces cas là on évite d'avoir à les regarder en face ensuite.

On n'a gardé ce chien que 6 mois. Après quoi on a déménagé et du le ramener au chenil. On était pas cruels au point de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route ou de l'abattre nous même...

Ces derniers temps, je pense beaucoup à Barkley.

Je sais que lui et moi ne sommes pas pareil mais je me demande comment j'aurais vécu ce qui lui est arrivé. Si j'avais été un chien abandonné et que pendant quelques temps un maître était venu me chercher, m'avait offert une place, un rôle, son affection. M'avais fait me sentir important, s'était rendu essentiel et avait laissé son empreinte au plus profond de mon être... Avant de m'abandonner. S'il m'avait ramené au chenil, avec les autres chiens, m'ayant volé plusieurs mois de ma vie pour une illusion de tendresse.

Je me demande comment je réagirais à la place de Barkley, si je voyais à nouveau mon maître, le maître qui m'a menti puis abandonné. Ce que je ferais si après des mois à ruminer et tourner en rond, il se retrouvait enfermé avec moi. Loki craignait la réponse chaque seconde un peu plus.

J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si cela venait à se produire, à l'instant où il poserait un pied dans ma cage... Je lui sauterais à la gorge. Je lui arracherais la carotide et le regarderais se vider de son sang avant de me rouler dans la marre ainsi formée jusqu'à ce que mon pelage blond soit entièrement rouge. Clint continuait à regarder obstinément sa pâte à gâteaux, appuyant avec bien trop de force sur le verre pour découper la pâte, son expression dévoilant une colère froide, une haine viscérale qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée. Et je me réjouirais de le voir ainsi payer de m'avoir manipulé, de m'avoir menti et de m'avoir abandonné. Poursuivit-il. Loki déglutit discrètement. A ce moment là, Clint releva soudain la tête, l'épinglant de ses yeux bleus, une expression de calme, parfaitement fausse et dérangeante, placardée sur son visage.

Mais bien sûr, Loki. Je ne suis pas un chien, et tu n'es pas mon ancien maître, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous deux des personnes d'intellect sinon égal du moins semblables qui avons commencé notre relation sur de mauvaises bases. Pas vrai ? Loki acquiesça de la tête, en silence. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que je m'identifie à ce chien ou agisse comme lui. A moins bien sûr, que tu ne me considères pas comme ton égal, Loki, mais comme un vulgaire animal ? Ne dit-on pas qu'on est ce que les autres pensent de nous... Ces mots contenaient une menace silencieuse, mais efficace.

-J'ai un temps cru les humains inférieurs, mais j'ai depuis pleinement réalisé mon erreur et ne me permettrais pas aujourd'hui un tel jugement. Répondit Loki avec honnêteté. L'Avenger le jaugea un temps, puis jugeant sa réponse satisfaisante il se détendit et cessa de se montrer menaçant.

-Bien. Le sujet est clos dans ce cas. Tant que tu ne nous attaques pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, et ton fils encore moins, même un chien blessé a un minimum de discernement. Ah, et bien sûr: Pas. De. Contact. Je te sais très tactile avec tes animaux et tes enfants, or je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Entendu. Puis-je poser cependant une dernière question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu ne sembles pas exprimer de haine vis-à-vis de mes autres crimes. Pourquoi cela ? L'expression de Clint devint songeuse:

-Nous sommes tous des meurtriers ici. A part Cap' qui a tué des Nazis, qui sont certes humains mais ignobles, nous avons tous tués, volontairement ou non, des innocents. En grands nombre en plus. Voire dans le cas de Stark, et j'imagine Thor, _en très grand nombre_. Personne ici n'est vraiment en mesure de te juger uniquement sur des actes d'il y a 3 ans. Et puis... Si ça n'avait pas été toi Thanos aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de son armée. Pour ma part je suis plutôt content que ça ai été quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui n'avait aucun intérêt à réellement conquérir notre planète. Je ne peux pas dire que les choses se sont bien passées, mais elles auraient pu se terminer bien plus mal. »

Loki se détendit un petit peu, dorénavant qu'il savait à peu près ce que pensait Clint de la situation, il était plus simple d'agir en conséquence. Par ailleurs il était rassuré de savoir que Clint ne ferait pas de mal à son fils directement.

Une fois les sablés prêts, le quadragénaire lança la première fournée, avant de sortir du réfrigérateur une impressionnante quantité de pâte à sucre de différents coloris pour décorer les pâtisseries:

« -On a une tradition ici, chaque année je fais des cookies à l'effigie des invités.

-Des invités ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela d'un goût douteux que de manger des quelque chose à l'effigie des Avengers...

-Il y en aura à l'image de Thor.

-Oh, je crois commencer à comprendre où se situe l'intérêt de la chose. »

L'humain montra donc à l'Asgardien comment il faisait des portraits miniatures des différents Avengers: Le masque d'Iron Man, celui du Captain, le visage de Hulk... Il lui montra aussi comment il affublait Natasha d'un sourire conspirateur. Une longue discussion s'engagea ensuite sur comment représenter Loki, notamment parce que les cornes n'étaient pas simples à dessiner. Clint du également empêcher son commis de faire des gros nez et des grimaces sur les cookies à l'effigie de Thor. Puis il finit par y prendre goût, et tous les cookies, ceux de Loki et Jörmungand compris, se virent affublés de grimaces, de moustaches, de boutons et autres joyeusetés.

Tant et si bien que lorsque Steve passa pour prendre le relais en milieu de journée, il avait les pleins pouvoirs en ce qui concernait le repas pour ce soir, il trouva Clint et Loki riant dans la cuisine, de la pâte à sucre plein les doigts à côté d'une petite montagne de sablés. C'était une vision très curieuse que ces deux hommes qui avaient un jour été des ennemis mortels riant côte à côte. Etrange mais plutôt agréable surtout en cette veille de Noël.

…

Tony était dans sa chambre en train de s'assurer qu'il avait bien reçu les cadeaux de tout le monde tout en essayant différentes tenues, lorsque JARVIS l'informa que Pepper Potts cherchait à le contacter. C'est que depuis leur dernière rencontre, qui s'était tout de même conclue sur un face à face avec Loki et son fils, Pepper et Tony ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule fois la parole. Le génie lui avait envoyé deux billets pour les Bahamas accompagnés d'une somme d'argent faramineuse en guise de « prime de risque » et ils en étaient restés là. Si bien que Tony n'avait jamais su exactement ce qui s'était passé pour que Pepper débarque accompagnée du SHIELD lors de ce qui avait par trop ressemblé à un procès informel. Ce qu'il savait très bien en revanche, c'était comment Pepper avait vécu la chose. Car quoi qu'on en dise, Tony avait un certain talent pour cerner les gens, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son temps durant près de 6 ans.

Et Pepper était _en colère_. En colère après le SHIELD, en colère après Loki, en colère après Tony, mais surtout en colère après elle-même. Elle bouillonnait de rage de s'être fait avoir si facilement: d'avoir laissé Tony aux bras d'un ennemi mortel au moment où il était le plus vulnérable, d'avoir même insisté pour que Mina emménage à la tour. Elle se sentait inutile et stupide. Elle qui avait justement quitté Tony parce qu'il se mettait trop en danger l'avait mis à son tour en danger, plus encore que n'importe qui. Certes, les circonstances avaient joué en sa faveur et le génie était toujours vivant, mais cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle serait en train de poser des fleurs sur la tombe du héros. Par ailleurs elle devait se sentir terriblement coupable, certes le SHIELD avait reproché à Stark de ne pas s'être renseigné plus que cela se sa secrétaire, mais au réel c'est à Pepper que cette tâche revenait normalement. C'était elle qui avait été la moins touchée par leur rupture, et c'était elle la directrice générale de l'entreprise. Seulement elle en avait eu tellement assez de chercher quelqu'un pour veiller sur son ex qui semblait incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, et Mina avait semblé si... Parfaite. Oui beaucoup trop parfaite.

Sans même réfléchir, Tony demanda à la voir en visio et un écran holographique la projetant apparut dans la chambre:

« -Salut Pepper ! La salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Il releva à peine la tête pour lui faire un sourire charmeur: Ton bronzage est magnifique. C'était bien les Bahamas ? Cette dernière lui répondit avec un ton sec et une expression fermée.

-Merveilleux Tony, une fois que j'ai eu cessé de me sentir coupable.

-Pepper...

-Que tu n'ai pas parlé de Loki au SHIELD ou aux Avengers, je comprends. Vraiment, je comprends. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai engagé Tony. J'avais le droit de savoir.

-Pepper...

-Je sais. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as voulu faire en m'envoyant cette invitation pour ce soir. J'ai compris, et je serai là. J'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Je vais sourire et être polie, mais ça changera pas le fait que j'avais le droit de savoir. Tu m'en voulais à ce point Tony ? Tu m'as considéré indigne de confiance à ce point ? Je... On a passé tellement de temps ensemble. On ne fonctionnait pas en tant que couple mais je croyais que...

-Pepper. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on a rompu j'ai été en colère et triste. Mais c'était sur le moment, depuis j'ai réalisé que tu avais raison, nous ne fonctionnions pas en tant que couple, et si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est justement parce que je savais que tu t'en voudrais. Ce qui était stupide aussi, je suis d'accord. Mais Pepper tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Je le pense sincèrement. Et je te considère, et te considèrerai toujours comme quelqu'un d'essentiel. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais t'inviter ce soir.

-Tony... Pepper sembla réellement touchée par ses mots. J'espère que tu as prévu un plan de table en conséquence parce que sinon ça va très mal se terminer.

-T'inquiète-pas Pep'. »

...

Loki passa le reste de l'après-midi à se pouponner, lui et son fils, en profitant pour lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes comment se dérouleraient les festivités. Sans surprise, Jörmungand était très excité à l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux. Il dut cependant s’acquitter aussi de la désagréable tâche de lui expliquer que Thor et sa compagne seraient sans doute présents, et bien qu'il garantit à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter et qu'ils seraient à l'autre bout de la table, cela entama visiblement la joie du petit garçon.

Quand l'heure du dîner sonna, Loki se rendit dans la salle à manger commune avec son fils. Ils s'étaient habillés pour l'occasion. Lui était vêtu d'un élégant pull en cachemire vert avec un col en v, une écharpe indienne tombant nonchalamment sur sa poitrine. Quant à son fils, il était emmitouflé dans un épais pull de saison, vert lui aussi, mais orné d'un flocon stylisé. Loki avait lavé les cheveux de Jörmungand et changé sa coiffure la veille, pour les lui laisser lâchés ce soir, les maintenant seulement à l'aide d'une large barrette, sur laquelle il avait fait pousser du houx, pour qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de voir. Il les avait également parfumé tous les deux, au grand plaisir de l'enfant.

Lorsque le Jötunn entra dans la pièce il fut accueillit par Anthony exceptionnellement vêtu d'une veste de costume noire par dessus un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un pantalon couleur pétrole. En le voyant ainsi Loki ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire appréciateur et un commentaire grivois par télépathie. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille le regardant de bas en haut avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de complimenter le père et le fils sur leurs tenues. Derrière lui se tenaient Clint et Natasha. Natasha portait une élégante robe décolletée en mousseline bordeau qui contrastait avec Clint habillé d'un confortable pull à côtes aux motifs de saison aussi adorable de ridicule. La veuve, comme à son habitude, ne se montra point démonstrative, se contentant d'un signe de tête poli pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Loki se permit néanmoins de faire une remarque à Clint sur ses goûts vestimentaires douteux, lequel l'accusa en retour de trop se la raconter. Ce qui surprit franchement l'assistance qui n'imaginait pas, pour la plupart, que les deux hommes puissent se réconcilier. Même s'il ne sembla pas échapper à Black Widow que Loki se tenait à une distance très raisonnable de l'archer lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole.

Pepper était également présente, vêtue d'une robe mi-longue bleu claire, elle portait d'étincelants bijoux et une élégantes coiffures qui fascinèrent Joris. Ce dernier faisant même la remarque à son père qu'elle ressemblait « à Elsa de la Reine des Neiges ». Elle vint à la rencontre des invités et comme la dernière fois, commença par saluer Joris en se mettant à sa hauteur et en lui souriant gentiment. Ce dernier était enchanté, lui faisant des sourires ravis tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à son père, plus cette fois par fierté que par inquiétude. Elle se leva ensuite vers Loki et le salua plus fraichement avant d'ajouter discrètement: « J'aimerais m'entretenir de quelque chose avec vous, seul à seul. »

Visiblement, il était d'usage chez les mortels de régler leurs différents durant les fêtes, Loki aurait du s'y attendre après tous les films qu'il avait vu sur le sujet, mais cela le surprit malgré tout.

Steve ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre. Il était habillé pour l'occasion dans le plus parfait style des années 40, bretelles, cravate et costume en laine brun avec la coupe caractéristique de l'époque. Avec ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et légèrement gominés il paraissait tous droits sorti d'une illustration de Norman Rockwell. Peu après lui vint Bruce nettement moins apprêté et visiblement un peu mal à l'aise face aux efforts que chacun.e, exception faite de Clint, avait déployé pour aujourd'hui. Il portait pour sa part une chemise en lin choisie avec soin, mais c'était là sa seule coquetterie.

Steve reporta immédiatement son attention sur Joris, et inversement, et ils ne tardèrent pas à jouer, l'enfant grimpant sur les larges épaules de l'adultes qui s'amusait à le faire tournoyer dans les airs où à le tourner dans tous les sens à la seule force de ses bras musclés. Bruce commença donc par saluer Loki: reconnaissant immédiatement le tissu de l'écharpe les deux hommes se mirent à parler de la qualité des tissus indiens, si bien que Loki ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Thor s'était rapproché d'eux.

Ce dernier semblait particulièrement penaud et cela satisfit grandement Loki. Il ne désirait pas le voir autrement que mal à l'aise: Pas l'homme qui lui avait porté par tant de fois préjudice, pas l'homme qui avait fait souffrir ses enfants. Loki ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de s'assurer que Jörmungand était loin de son « oncle », il le trouva passant des bras de Steve à ceux de Bruce et réprima un petit rire en voyant que ce dernier avait nettement plus de mal à le porter:

« -Petit frère... Amorça Thor.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour de paix. L'interrompit Loki. Tachons de nous plier aux traditions des mortels qui nous accueillent. Par ailleurs, je crois que tu manques à tes devoirs en ne me présentant pas ta compagne. Thor accueillit les propos du dieu menteur le plus stoïquement possible, mais il était évident que ces derniers lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Oui... Oui bien sûr. Loki je te présente Dame Jane, ma compagne.

-Docteur Jane Foster, astrophysicienne. » Se présenta-t-elle pour elle-même en lui tendant la main, et Loki décida en la voyant que Thor était totalement indigne d'elle. Son regard se voulait dénué de peur et sa pose sûre d'elle, tout comme sa tenue, aussi pratique qu'élégante, une tunique blanche nouée à la taille d'une fine ceinture sur un pantalon en jean noir et un gracieux bracelet à la mode asgardienne pour seule coquetterie. Loki ignorait dans quelle mesure elle avait eu connaissance de toute la débâcle qui avait conduit à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui mais elle semblait énervée: Enervée après Thor, énervée après lui, et probablement énervée après Stark. C'était un trait de caractère récurrent chez les femmes qui faisaient partie ou gravitaient autour des Avengers, ce que Loki trouvait pour sa part aussi compréhensible que charmant. Les deux individus s'en tinrent à un échange courtois, puis Loki prit soin de ne plus s'approcher du couple de la soirée.

On aurait pu croire que vivant dans les même tour, les Avengers n'auraient pas grand chose à se dire lors du réveillon. Seulement la présence de Jane, Pepper, Loki et Joris changeait considérablement la donne. Par ailleurs, chacun avait une vie en dehors de l'initiative, aussi en profitaient-ils pour parler d'autre chose que du travail.

Le repas se passa étonnamment bien, le plan de table et les bons petits plats aidant à diffuser la tension entre certains invités. Par ailleurs Loki s'avéra être un hôte charmant sous cette forme aussi: Vif dans sa répartie mais jamais blessant, amusé tout en étant amusant, et aux manières qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa princière éducation.

Le dieu du mensonge ne se sentait pourtant pas réellement à l'aise, mais il le cachait expertement, s'appuyant tour à tour sur Tony et sur Clint, qui pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait était soudainement devenu son meilleurs allié pour ces réjouissances.

C'est lorsque vint l'heure des cadeaux que la situation se tendit. En ce qui concernait les Avengers, plus deux, la situation était plutôt simple, entre private jokes et cadeaux adéquats, il n'y avait que peu de risques de faux pas... Mais la présence de Loki et sa famille changeait clairement la donne. Comme le voulait la tradition, on chargea le plus jeune, Joris donc, de la distribution des cadeaux. C'est Stark qui, sans surprise, reçut un des cadeaux de Loki en premier. Il observa l'objet en tous sens avec curiosité d'abord, puis surprise et enfin émerveillement:

« -Un puzzle... Murmura-t-il les yeux plein d'étoiles: J'en avais jamais vu des comme ça !

-Il vient d'Asgard.

-Comment... Voulut demander Thor.

-Frigga. » Répondit simplement Loki. Il s'empressa cependant de retirer le cadeau des mains de Stark et de le cacher, sans quoi le génie aurait passer toute le réveillon à tenter de le résoudre sans parler à qui que ce soit. Tony ne manqua pas de se venger en mordant rageusement dans un cookie à à l'effigie du Jötunn.

Curieusement la seconde à ouvrir son cadeau fut Natasha, elle l'ouvrit avec la même minutie que s'il avait s'agit d'une bombe, s'attendant probablement d'ailleurs à ce que c'en soit une. Il n'en était rien, il s'agissait simplement d'un bon roman d’espionnage ce qui arracha à la veuve un sourire.

Clint, se jeta littéralement sur son cadeau, le déchirant avec bonheur pour en sortir une paire de fins bracelets au design très sobre qu'il observa avec un air tendu. Après quelques secondes à les observer et à jeter à Loki des regards en biais il se décida à en passer un autour de son poignet. Aussitôt son expression changea et il passa hâtivement l'autre à son poignet: « Aaaaahhh... Soupira-t-il de pur satisfaction: Merci Krampus, mes pauvres mains avaient définitivement besoin de ça. »

Bruce semblait dorénavant très curieux de son cadeau qu'il ouvrit avec minutie, il en sortit une jolie boîte ouvragée dans laquelle se trouvait des plantes séchées qu'il sentit un long moment:

« -Ca sent bon... Du thé ? Devina-t-il.

-Oui. Pas d'ici, bien entendu. » Le scientifique s'empressa d'en faire pour tous les convives qui purent ainsi savourer le breuvage elfe tandis que Pepper ouvrait son propre cadeau: Il s'agissait de très jolies boucles d'oreilles.

Jane ouvrit le cadeau de Loki en même temps, avec une méfiance moins précise et évidente que celle de Natasha, mais non sans une inquiétude palpable. Elle observa l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains avec curiosité avant que Loki ne lui explique qu'il s'agissait d'une carte Ase des étoiles, avec Yggdrasil, les mondes et les planètes. Cette dernière sembla alors sincèrement touchée que Loki ai pris en compte sa profession dans le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Steve, après avoir reçu le cadeau de Loki avec toute la dignité qui incombait à son rang de super soldat et presque leader des Avengers, devint tout chose en ouvrant le contenu du paquet: Un superbe carnet avec un très bon papier et une palette d'aquarelle. Sa gestuelle envers Loki était à mi-chemin entre la volonté de lui sauter au cou et une certaine gêne à cette idée qui amusa follement le dieu du Chaos.

Tous les Avengers étaient très satisfaits de leurs cadeaux quand Thor reçut le sien, il ressemblait alors à un enfant, trop heureux de découvrir quelle merveille le Père Noël lui avait apporté cette année... Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit dans son paquet une simple paire de chaussettes. Ce qui ne fit absolument rien pour empêcher l'hilarité de Tony et Clint ainsi que les rires discrets de Bruce et Steve.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jörmungand d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ce qu'il fit avec l'empressement de n'importe quel enfant de son âge, se précipitant d'abord sur le cadeau de Tony ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le Jötunn. L'enfant était enchanté et émerveillé par chacun des cadeaux qu'il recevait, entrainant les adultes dans sa joie, et sautant au cou des uns et des autres. Evidemment, Tony s'était assuré d'acheter le plus gros câlin de l'enfant en lui offrant une console, une wii semblait-il, avec des jeux. Mais Jörmungand était tout aussi heureux des basket de Steve, et des livres de Bruce et Jane. Il avait bien entendu adoré les jeux que Clint lui avait offert pour sa DS... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le cadeau de Natasha.

C'était un DVD du ballet Cendrillon. L'enfant resta quelques secondes muet et immobile... Puis poussa un petit couinement de ravissement pur et se jeta dans les bras de Natasha sans retenue aucune. Cela surprit l'assistance, particulèrement Steve qui sembla très étonné qu'un petit garçon se réjouisse à ce point de recevoir le dvd d'un ballet classique. Mais Natasha avait fait mouche, ayant remarqué il y a peu que le petit garçon avait été fasciné par les retransmissions des différents ballets classiques qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision. Loki en prit bonne note.

Il ne restait plus à Loki qu'à ouvrir ses propres cadeaux. La tension parmi l'équipe de héros était palpable. En dehors de Tony, et bien sûr Thor, personne ne connaissait assez la divinité pour savoir comment elle réagirait si elle n'appréciait pas les présents des Avengers. Le premier cadeau ouvert fut celui de Bruce, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas exactement ouvert car ce dernier le lui remit en mains propres après un rapide aller-retour dans la pièce voisine. Il s'agissait d'une énorme dionée dont les limbes étaient aussi grosses que des mains. Loki parut très content de son cadeau, gratifiant le scientifique d'un remerciement et d'un sourire chaleureux bien que peu démonstratif.

Jörmungand, bien plus intéressé par ses propres cadeaux que ceux de son père, entreprit d'aller brancher la wii sur la télévision du salon. Il se doutait qu'il devrait ensuite la rebrancher sur la télévision de l'appartement de son père, mais il lui tardait de l'essayer.

Absorbé par ses propres présents, la déité ne remarqua pas que sa progéniture s'était éloignée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit ricanement en découvrant le cadeau de Natasha, un roman d'espionnage, du même auteur que celui qu'il lui avait offert. Clint en profita d'ailleurs pour ironiser sur les grands esprits.

Loki ouvrit ensuite le cadeau d'Anthony, une sorte de bracelet, à la fois moderne et élégant, mais trop étroit pour être passé à son poignet. Le Jötunn réalisa alors que c'était un bijou de corne. L'ombre d'un rougissement apparut sur son visage, mais il refusa de l'essayer pour le moment, ne désirant pas montrer aux Avengers ne serait-ce qu'une partie de sa monstrueuse forme d'origine. Il ne répondit pas aux interrogations de Clint, qui se tourna ensuite vers Tony, sans plus de succès.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Pepper, découvrant une paire de gants en cuir qu'il essaya avec un sourire satisfait. Après quoi il rit intérieurement en ouvrant le cadeau de Steve, une très bonne bouteille de vin blanc sans doute achetée sur les conseils d'Anthony, le pauvre soldat avait du être à court d'idée.

Jörmungand contempla ses branchements assez fier de son travail, mais tandis qu'il voulait allumer la télévision, il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la télécommande.

La cadeau de Clint surprit tout le monde, la divinité la première, il s'agissait d'un manteau en drap noir, de très bonne qualité, lequel lui allait parfaitement. Loki le passa, appréciateur. Tony ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux à l'archer, se demandant de plus en plus s'il y avait quelque chose que Loki n'avait pas dit quant à leur relation lorsque l'espion était sous son contrôle.

Le petit garçon était très contrarié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir essayer son cadeau maintenant et fouillait le salon en tout sens, mais il fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence: Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était cette satanée télécommande. Il s'apprêtait à aller voir son père ou Tony, mais l'imposante silhouette de Thor se trouvait entre lui et les autres convives.

Vint enfin le cadeau de Thor, Loki l'ouvrit précautionneusement, il s'agissait d'une dague d'excellente qualité, les motifs et la qualité de la lame ne laissant aucun doute quand à l'identité de ses forgerons. Pour s'être procuré une arme auprès des nains Thor devrait vraiment chercher à renouer avec celui qu'il avait un jour pris pour son frère. Non pas que Loki ai l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

« -Je croyais que ça se faisait pas d'offrir un couteau en cadeau ? Commenta Clint.

-Je... Je l'ignorais... Répondit l'Ase confus.

-Sur Asgard c'est une coutume courante que d'offrir des armes, c'est par ailleurs une très belle dague que celle que tu m'offres Odinson. J'accepte ce présent avec la dignité qu'il mérite. » Thor répondit à ses propos par un sourire ravi. Loki ne comprit pas pourquoi l'Ase était aussi enjoué à l'idée que son cadeau soit accepté, après tout le dieu à la langue d'argent avait complimenté l'objet, non son émetteur, et par ailleurs que Thor lui ai offert cette dague ne voulait pas dire qu'il hésiterait à la lui planter dans le ventre pour autant.

Jörmungand, pour sa part était très ennuyé, l'imposante silhouette du blond lui bloquait le passage, et même si plusieurs Avengers lui avaient assurés que le guerrier ne lui ferait aucun mal, le petit garçon était loin d'être confiant. Il voulut attirer l'attention d'un des membres du cercles mais ses gestes restaient sans réponses, les invités bien trop occupés par leurs cadeaux ou leurs conversations qui allaient de bon train. L'enfant en était très contrarié:

« Papa ? »

L'assistance toute entière se figea, la masse du guerrier Ase se décalant de surprise, dévoilant la menue silhouette du petit garçon qui venait de prononcer ses paroles. Ce dernier paraissait ne pas réaliser en quoi ce qu'il venait de faire était si important.

Loki s'était fait à l'idée que son fils ne parlerait peut-être jamais, qu'il n'entendrait jamais le son de sa voix. Il y avait des choses qui lorsqu'elles étaient brisées ne pouvaient plus être réparées: Ni par la magie, ni par la tendresse, ni par le temps. Loki le savait mieux que quiconque. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son enfant en tant que tel était cassé, loin de là. Le Jötunn ne s'était donc pas inquiété de cet état de fait, il n'avait ressenti aucune honte à cette idée ni aucune tristesse, cela n'empêchait aujourd'hui en rien son fils de s'exprimer ni de le comprendre, et le monde au dehors était vaste: Il saurait y trouver sa place. Néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par la voix, si étrangère à ses oreilles, de son propre enfant, avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulèrent d'elle même.

« Oui mon fils ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos gentils commentaires <33  
> J'ai lu (après avoir écrit ce chapitre) que de faire "surmonter" son handicap a un personnage à un moment clef de l'histoire était hyper validiste. @v@'''''  
> Donc du coup j'ai essayé de me rattraper dans le reste du traitement du personnage dans les chapitres suivant.  
> Ceci dit hésitez pas à me le dire si au final vous trouvez le traitement de Jörmugand complètement raté. @v@


	34. Fin de trêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus.  
> De.  
> ROM COM.

La scène était aussi curieusement poétique que surréaliste.

Dans le salon démesuré de la tour Stark, illuminé de guirlandes, de nœuds en papiers rouges et or, de boules de Noël, et entouré de ses anciens ennemis, Loki pleurait, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en regardant son fils, lui-même debout au milieu de lambeaux de papier cadeaux.

Un peu alarmé par les larmes de son père, il ignorait que c'était des larmes de joie, Jörmungand trotta jusqu'à sa hauteur pour le réconforter, il fut au lieu de cela pris dans une longue embrassade. Lui qui voulait juste qu'on l'aide à allumer la télévision se sentit un peu gêné. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi tout le monde semblait se réjouir de l'entendre parler et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas cesser, quand son père lui demanda à nouveau, plus tranquillement cette fois: « 

-Oui Jörmungand, que voulais-tu ?

-Heu... Tu sais où est la télécommande ? Dans son dos Clint et Tony éclatèrent soudain de rire tandis que son père clignait rapidement des yeux de surprise.

-Je... Heu... J'imagine qu'Anthony doit le savoir ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Elle est rangée avec les autres à côté de la stéréo du home cinéma. Répondit Anthony hilare.

-Ok ! » Dit l'enfant tout signant « merci » avant de partir en toute hâte des genoux de son père vers la télécommande tant recherchée. Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire de Clint.

Le restant de la soirée, Jörmungand parla à voix haute, signant quelques fois par habitude ou pour dire plusieurs choses en même temps. Bruce prévint tout de même son père qu'il était possible que l'enfant continue à passer par des phases de mutisme, notamment lors d'émotions négatives intenses. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

Par ailleurs le regard que venait de lui lancer Pepper lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter, cette dernière l'attendant pour une conversation qu'il pressentait tendue... Ce qui ne fit que se confirmer lorsqu'il s'isola avec elle dans la pièce voisine. La directrice de Stark Industries le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de servir deux verres d'alcool et d'en tendre un à Loki. Difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'une offrande de paix ou d'une déclaration de guerre:

« -Que ce soit bien clair, Loki, je te déteste. Je te déteste à un degré de haine que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Voilà qui pouvait déjà aiguiller le Jötunn quand à la signification de ce verre. Tu as conduit une armée d'extra-terrestre sur notre planète, a manipulé Clint, attenté personnellement à la vie de Tony, et comme si ça n'était pas assez tu as eu le **culot** de revenir te cacher dans sa propre tour. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je t'en veux. A quel point je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait en tant que Loki, mais aussi d'avoir trahis ma confiance et celle de Tony en tant que Mina. Loki commençait à comprendre pourquoi Tony tenait tant à la rouquine, elle avait un talent inégalable pour mettre les gens faces à leurs responsabilités, et les Nornes savaient comme le génie avait besoin d'une personne de ce genre dans sa vie.

-Mais malgré toute cette rancoeur, vous avez accepté de me protéger moi et mon fils. Nota le dieu du chaos.

-Ton fils. J'ai accepté de protéger _ton fils_. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse légitimer d'user de la violence contre un enfant. Et qu'apparemment en dehors d'être une divinité sadique et psychopathe tu es un bon père, ce dont Joris a besoin plus que jamais pour se remettre de ce qu'il a subit. Alors vous allez rester dans cette tour, profiter de la vie de château et je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'ignorer.

-Mais il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours. Si jamais j'apprends que tout cela n'est en réalité qu'un de tes plans tordus, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tony ou aux Avengers par ta faute. Les traits de l'humaine se durcirent au point que Loki se demanda sérieusement si Natasha et Clint étaient bien les seuls assassins de cette tour: Crois moi sur parole Loki, ta mort sera lente, douloureuse, et les tourments qui la précèderont seront pires que tes pires cauchemars. Ne prends pas ces paroles à la légère sous prétexte qu'elles viennent d'une simple humaine, Loki. J'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne te l'imagines, et je suis prête à bien plus que tu ne peux le concevoir pour obtenir ce qu'il me manque. Tout en disant cela sa voix s'était chargée d'un ton menaçant qui témoignaient de son sérieux. Néanmoins Loki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Pepper avait les joues très roses et les pupilles très larges.

-C'est entendu Melle Potts, sachez cependant que vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-J'espère bien. Conclut-elle, mais déjà l'allure de la jeune femme semblait moins glorieuse... Je me sens pas très bien. Ajouta-t-elle. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

-Heu je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ma place mais... Vous allez bien ? Pepper voulut répondre, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, réprimant visiblement un haut le cœur avant de parler:

-J'ai pris quelques verres de punch avant cette conversation et je crains d'avoir pris quelques verres de trop. Expliqua l'humaine.

-Si je vous ne connaissais pas un minimum mademoiselle Potts je croirais que vous avez bu pour vous donner du coura... Mais Loki fut interrompu par un regard assassin. Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain ? Détourna-t-il habillement la conversation.

-C'est si gentiment proposé. » Répondit l'humaine avec un sourire un coin et un ton empli d'ironie.

Une fois Pepper dans la salle de bain, elle y resta une quinzaine de minute avant d'en sortir pour saluer tout le monde en disant qu'elle allait se coucher, le reste du réveillon se déroula sans accrocs. Un tournoi de Mario Kart, auquel il fut interdit à Thor de participer de peur qu'il ne grille la console dans un accès de colère, se mit en place, tandis que les autres convives discutaient, et buvaient pour certains, gaiement. Quand Loki avisa que Jörmungand était trop fatigué, il s'excusa et regagna ses appartements. Tout en le bordant, il voulut lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne soirée, mais ce dernier s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il se contenta donc de sourire avant de murmurer « Moi j'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

...

Le lendemain midi, Loki appela Grace en visio pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël dans la pure tradition humaine, mais aussi pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Ils furent accueillis par toute une tablée composée de Grace, Alex, Tyron, Niel, Benjamin, et quelques autres ami.es de la jeune femme, les joues rosies et les yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool levant leurs verres au père et au fils.

« -JOYEUX NOEL ! S'exclamèrent-ils en les voyant.

-Un joyeux Noël à vous tous également. Répondit plus calmement la divinité avant que son fils tout excité ne s'exclame:

-JOYEUX NOËL ! En sautillant.

-Il parle ! S'écria Grace dont la chaise manqua de tomber tant elle se redressa rapidement.

-C'est lui le fils de Loki ? Demanda Benjamin à Alex, oubliant que le dieu nordique pouvait l'entendre. Alex acquiesça avant de se tourner vers l'enfant et de lui signer « Joyeux Noël » tandis que les autres adultes de la pièces parlaient bruyamment.

-Il te ressemble... Tellement !

-Il te ressemble... Pas du tout ! En entendant cela Tyron fusilla Niel du regard:

-T'es sérieux, t'as vu ses yeux ?!

-Bon et il est où l'autre génie de la Tour Avengers ? Interrompit Grace.

-Bruce ? Demanda Loki avec un air narquois.

-Ok, _L'AUTRE_ génie ! Rit la jeune femme.

-Désires-tu que j'aille le quérir ?

-Carrément !

-Je vais le chercher ! S'écria Jörmungand enthousiaste: Tooonnyyy ! Le quadragénaire sortit de la chambre, il venait de se doucher et s'il s'était habillé décemment à la hâte, ses cheveux humides partaient encore en tous sens:

-Génie milliardaire et playboy ! Qui le demande ?

-Ton pire cauchemar. Répondit Grace en ricanant: Joyeux Noël, Tin Man !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Amazing Grace ! »

Le reste de la conversation porta sur les différents cadeaux que les uns et les autres avaient reçus, et comment s'était passée la soirée à la Tour. Loki se gardant bien de mentionner les menaces de Pepper, et son état d'ébriété avancé lorsqu'elle les avait proféré.

« -Il faudra que Jörmungand passe à la maison, le Père-Noël est aussi venu chez nous. Annonça Grace.

-Qui ? Demanda le petit garçon déboussolé.

-Grace, crois-tu sérieusement que je vais apprendre un mensonge aussi ridicule à mon fils ?

-Oh Loki tu retires toute sa magie à Noël !

-C'est vrai que mentir aux enfants c'est tellement magique... » Plaisanta un peu froidement Alex. Mais le sujet changea vite lorsque Jörmungand commença à parler du cadeau de Natasha, et de comme le ballet était joli et comme il aimerait savoir danser comme ça lui aussi. Aussitôt éclata une guerre entre les différents convives sur quelle école de danse était la mieux sur New-York pour le petit garçon au vu de sa situation familiale et de la qualité des dites écoles qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque Loki promit d'y songer sérieusement et coupa la conversation.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans une sorte d'ivresse bien heureuse liée au fêtes de fin d'années. Les Avengers passaient le plus clair de leur temps à trainer dans des vêtements confortables dans les espaces communs, regardant des films, jouant aux jeux vidéos, croquant paisiblement des paysages enneigés ou lisant en silence avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. La console de Jörmungand avait été laissée dans le salon des espaces communs pour le moment, aussi bien pour réguler un temps soit peu son temps de jeu en cette période de vacance, que pour lui permettre d'avoir des compagnons durant ses parties de Mario Kart ou de Smash Browl. Même s'il semblait avoir une nette préférence pour Zelda, Jörmungand appréciait de pouvoir partager son hobby avec les Avengers. Ce qui l'avait par ailleurs considérablement rapproché du duo d'espions, eux aussi joueurs invétérés.

Même Loki s'était retrouvé à partager les espaces communs avec les autres héros, mangeant à leur table, et même, parfois, regardant des films à leurs côtés. Le fait que Thor soit parti chez Jane pour le reste des fêtes avait, bien sûr, considérablement aidé.

Généralement la divinité se contentait de se poser dans un coin confortable avec un livre, observant son fils du coin de l'oeil. Le soir, quand celui-ci commençait à tomber de sommeil, ou que le film qui avait été choisi n'était pas de son âge, Loki l'emmenait dans leurs appartements et le couchait, allant lui-même dans sa chambre avant d'être rejoint par Stark dans le courant de la nuit.

Ce dernier dormait très peu à son étage maintenant que Jörmungand pouvait dormir dans sa propre chambre. Bien sûr il était arrivé que le petit garçon se réveille d'un cauchemar à une heure indue, mais dans ces cas là, Loki partait le réconforter, et si vraiment il ne se rendormait pas, il passait le restant de la nuit avec eux sans que cela n'incommode Tony.

La plupart du temps cependant, Loki et Tony dormaient seuls et ils ne dormaient pas beaucoup. Les murs de l'appartement étant parfaitement insonorisés et le sommeil de l'enfant suffisamment lourd pour que Loki puisse profiter de la présence de son mortel amant sans incommoder sa progéniture. Au nouvel an les Avengers se retrouvèrent tous avec des plans, laissant Tony, Loki et Jörmungand seuls à la tour pour leur plus grand bonheur. Tony passant ainsi son premier nouvel an sobre depuis ses 14 ans.

Tout paraissait trop parfait, trop calme, trop tranquille Loki se sentait trop paisible, et ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander en observant la silhouette endormie de son amant quand la situation allait échapper à son contrôle.

…

 

Le soleil froid de janvier filtrait dans le mince espace entre les lourds rideaux de velours verts de la chambre de Loki, ses rayons venant caresser la silhouette endormie sous l'épaisse couverture. Incommodée par la lumière, cette dernière se tourna vers les ténèbres duveteux de la chambre. Son corps était fatigué par les effort qu'il avait fourni ces derniers jours, et sa peau couverte de marques de ses ébats de la veille. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à retenir plus longtemps le sommeil qui la quittait. Tony se redressa donc à contre cœur.

Sur la chaise qui lui avait été attribué, Fortune redressa mollement la tête, espérant sans doute que le réveil de l'humain soit le signe annonciateur de son repas. Juste à ce moment, Tony entendit une des mains enfantines de Joris frapper à la porte. « Entre. » Lui dit-il.

L'enfant, emmitouflé comme à son habitude dans une quantité affolante de vêtements chauds, entra dans la chambre. Au même moment Loki se redressa et ouvrit les bras, réveillé et alerte. Joris se précipita dedans avec joie tandis que Tony lui caressait la tête avec des gestes encore un peu ensommeillés:

« -Bonjour Papa, bonjour Tony ! Salua le petit garçon avec un peu trop d'entrain pour le quadragénaire.

-Bonjour mon fils. Le salua tranquillement Loki.

-'Jour terreur. Tu sens bon dit donc, t'es déjà douché ?

-Oui. J'ai mangé aussi. J'peux aller jouer en bas ? Demanda l'enfant la tête tournée vers Tony tout en interrogeant son père du regard.

- _Demande à ton père._ Ricana le génie, que toute cette situation amusait follement.

-Va donc profiter de tes dernières heures d'oisivetés, tes cours reprennent demain. L'enfant ronchonna.

-T'as pas envie de refaire des maths avec ton prof préféré ? Demanda Tony en faisant semblant d'être blessé en plein cœur par le jeune homme.

-Siiiii... Mais je veux aussi jouer à la wii. Bouda l'enfant. Et prendre des cours de danse. Poursuivit-il d'un air déterminé.

-Ne te soucis pas pour la danse, d'accord ? Nous saurons te trouver des cours. En attendant, va, nous te rejoindrons plus tard. »

Lorsque l'enfant fut parti, Tony se mit à rire nerveusement, d'abord un petit rire amusé, puis un rire plus franc, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en tienne les côtes.

« Tu te rends compte ? On vient de se faire réveiller par ton fils au petit matin, comme une famille de télé américaine ! Ricana-t-il. Bientôt on aura un chien et une maison en banlieue ! Il repartit dans un nouveau fou rire. Et le plus incroyable c'est que j'ai même pas encore merdé suffisamment pour détruire tout ça ! »

Loki regarda dans le vide quelques secondes, soudainement rattrapé par l'angoisse qu'il tentait réprimer depuis que la situation s'était stabilisée à la tour. Anthony avait raison, aucun des deux homme n'était un habitué des situations idylliques et ce qui était en train de se produire était bien trop beau pour durer. Le prince déchu se tourna vers le génie, espérant le trouver avec un sourire charmeur et amusé, sûr de lui... Mais il ne fit que voir dans les yeux du mortel la même angoisse sourde que celle qui l'étreignait.

...

Jörmungand arriva dans le salon commun des Avengers en courant. Il était si pressé à l'idée de jouer à nouveau à la console qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Natasha était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il était en train d'allumer la wii en chantant quand il entendit:

« -Bonjour Jörmungand. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise gênant avant de reconnaître la voix de l'espionne.

-Bonjour Natasha. Salua-t-il à son tour. Tu veux jouer à Mario Kart ? »

Le petit garçon aimait bien jouer contre la veuve noire, ses réflexes étaient rapides et ses stratégies mûrement réfléchies, il était donc difficile de la battre mais lorsqu'il y arrivait s'était extrêmement satisfaisant. Il se sentait devenir meilleur à chaque partie qu'il jouait contre la rousse, si bien que lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de jouer contre n'importe quel autre Avenger, il les battait à plate couture, ce qui dégoûtait Tony qui trouvait ensuite toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables à sa défaite, pour plus grand plaisir du petit garçon. Natasha ne répondit pas; elle fit simplement un petit sourire narquois, qui rappelait bizarrement son père à l'enfant, puis vint prendre une des manettes de la wii:

« -Prépare-toi à te faire écraser. Prévint elle avec avec une expression aussi inquiétante qu'amusée tout en sélectionnant son personnage.

-Tu parles, répondit Joris, la seule chose que tu verras pendant cette course c'est mon dos. Ils en étaient à la deuxième course du tournois lorsque Natasha demanda soudain:

-Tony m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de ton père lors de la fête de Yul.

-Hmhm. Répondit le petit garçon concentré sur la trajectoire de sa voiture.

-Il te manque ? Ton autre père je veux dire.

-Ca va. Il y a Tony. L'expression de Natasha devint alors très bizarre. Et Bruce, et Steve. Pressa l'enfant face au silence de son interlocutrice. Le ton de la voix de l'espionne se mua en un timbre très doux, et son visage prit une expression compréhensive:

-Mais tu te sens plus en confiance avec Tony.

-Oui. Répondit le petit garçon avec honnêteté. Et puis... Il passe beaucoup plus de temps avec nous. Avoua-t-il.

-Bruce aussi, non ? Après tout il travaille avec ton père et s'occupe aussi de tes cours.

-C'est vrai mais... Bruce c'est différent. Tony il est tout le temps à l'appartement avec papa et moi, même quand il travaille pas, des fois ils dort même chez nous. »

Jörmungand n'était pas totalement ignorant, il savait très bien ce que cette proximité entre son père et Tony voulait dire, son père le lui avait expliqué. Anthony n'était pas son « père » ni même son « beau père » à proprement parler mais il était la personne la plus proche de Loki actuellement. C'était pour ça que les deux adultes dormaient dans le même lit et s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Son père lui avait dit que c'était quelques choses que les gens très proches faisaient. Les films et la télévision parlaient même « d'amoureux » pour les personnes qui faisaient ça, mais c'était un mot que son père refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser. Et quand son fils lui avait demandé, il y a de ça maintenant plus d'une semaine, si Tony et lui étaient « amoureux » il s'était contenté d'un énigmatique « c'est compliqué ».

Mais une chose était certaine : le fait que Tony et Loki soient suffisamment proches pour s'embrasser devait rester un secret. Ils ne le faisaient jamais en public et Loki avait fait jurer à l'enfant de ne pas dire que Tony et Loki dormaient dans le même lit. Jörmungand ne comprenait pas bien en quoi c'était un secret si important, mais il avait obéit. Et n'avait jamais rien dit... Jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait beau savoir que Natasha était une espionne elle n'était pas méchante, pas vrai ? Elle pouvait pas être méchante après lui avoir offert un dvd de Cendrillon. Et puis il avait pas vraiment dit que Tony et son père s'embrassaient ou dormaient ensemble, que Tony dorme chez eux en soit ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il aurait pu dormir sur le canapé-lit du salon.

« -Je vois... Répondit-elle sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Je suis contente que tu te sentes bien à la tour, Joris. Dit-elle d'une voix plus plaisante. L'enfant se détendit, il n'avait donc pas fait d'erreur. Evidemment, la Veuve Noire profita de ces quelques secondes de distraction pour doubler sa voiture et remporter la médaille d'or. Son personnage, Waluigi, dansant face au pauvre Yoshi dépité de Jörmungand:

-Oh nooon ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. Allez je te laisse t'entraîner. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance la prochaine fois. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce tandis que le petit garçon ronchonnait.

...

« -Tu comptais nous dire quand que tu entretenais une relation avec Loki ? Tony manqua de se noyer dans son mug de café:

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Stark. Poursuivit la Veuve Noire en rentrant dans la penthouse comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors déjà Loki et moi n'entretenons aucune _relation_ qui ne soit pas professionnelle et ensuite...

-Je savais pas que coucher avec quelqu'un et s'occuper de son enfant était considéré comme une relation professionnelle. Il y a beaucoup de femmes au foyer qui vont enfin pouvoir réclamer leur salaire. Tony pâlit.

-Comment ?

-Que Loki t'invite à fêter Yul avec lui m'avait paru bizarre. Et puis contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines il n'y a actuellement qu'une seule personne aussi douée que moi pour dissimuler ses émotions dans cette tour et ce n'est pas toi. La manière dont tu reluques Loki en permanence n'est pas exactement discrète. C'est ce qui m'a définitivement fait tiquer et m'a conduit à poser quelques questions à Joris ce matin pour savoir s'il s'agissait juste de ta libido galopante ou de quelque chose de plus sérieux.

-Il n'y a rien de sérieux dans ma relation avec Loki.

-Donc tu es bien dans une relation avec Loki.

-Natasha !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-...

-Je sais que ça date d'avant l'arrivée de Jörmungand, Tony. Le quadragénaire réfléchit à un moyen de contourner cette question, mais comprit rapidement qu'il était inutile de tenter de flouer une espionne:

-Franchement pas beaucoup avant, on a couché ensemble la veille de son arrivée.

-Et vous vous tourniez autour depuis ?

-2012 ?

-Stark. Il soupira puis finit par admettre:

-J'ai tenté de séduire Mina et ai découvert qui s'était il y a 4 mois...

-Tu as retenu Loki prisonnier environ un mois... Compléta l'espionne.

-Donc je dirais 3 mois. Conclut le quadragénaire.

-Si on ajoute le temps que tu as flirté avec Mina ça doit bien faire 6 mois, non ? Donc 5 mois de flirt et un mois de relation à proprement parler, et tu ne nous as _rien_ dit ?

-Ca ne me semblait pas important.

-Pas IMPORTANT ? Stark, nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de tes conquêtes d'un soir aussi stupides qu'inoffensives. Il s'agit d'un de nos ennemis et d'un criminel de guerre ! Il ne t'es pas venu un seul instant à l'idée que c'était peut-être dangereux d'être à ce point impliqué émotionnellement avec lui ?! Et par ailleurs tu réalises que si jamais le SHIELD l'apprenait par ses propres moyens ils se jetteraient sur l'occasion pour te séparer de Loki et son fils et les renvoyer sur Asgard immédiatement ?! »

A ces mots Black Widow sentit la tension dans l'air devenir très littéralement palpable, et se retourna, découvrant la silhouette de Loki dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il était statufié, son expression totalement fermée.

En réalité Loki savait pertinemment que ce jour allait finir par arriver, qu'il ne pourrait pas garder éternellement ce qu'il se passait avec Tony, quoi qu'il se passât avec Tony, secret. Mais parce que les deux hommes n'avaient jamais pris le temps ni même eu le courage de se pencher sur le relation, ils n'avaient pas mis au point de plan génial au cas où un tel cas de figure viendrait à se produire. Alors sans même réfléchir, Loki fit un geste de la main, et la Veuve Noire se retrouva figée dans le mouvement d'attraper l'arme qu'elle avait à la taille.

Une seconde s'écoula dans un silence total avant que le mortel se mette soudainement à paniquer.

« -Loki qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! S'écria-t-il avant de regarder le Dieu du Chaos, s'attendant probablement à le trouver calme et composé lui expliquant un de ses plans brillants. Au lieu de cela ce dernier semblait aussi paniqué que lui:

-Je lui ai lancé le premier sort qui m'est venu l'esprit ! S'écria-t-il.

-QU...

-Mme Romanov est en parfaite santé. Intervint JARVIS elle est seulement immobilisée.

-Je vais lui effacer la mémoire. Annonça résolument le mage.

-Certainement pas ! Loki, si elle avait des doutes avant elle en aura encore plus en réalisant qu'il lui manque plusieurs minutes de sa vie. Et quand bien même elle en aura sans doute de nouveaux par la suite...

-Pas si je lui lance un sort semblable à celui que j'a lancé sur Clint, il me suffit de...

-Loki !

-JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE A NOUVEAU MON FILS, STARK !

-Natasha ne dira rien tant qu'elle ne considère pas que la sécurité du pays est en jeux !

-Je **suis** un danger pour la sécurité du pays, **tu** es un danger pour la sécurité du pays, et je ne vais même pas parler de Jörmungand !

-Ok, c'est vrai, mais Hulk est un danger pour la sécurité du pays et il est toujours là ! Et surtout le SHIELD a toujours besoin de toi pour vaincre Thanos et ils savent que tu ne travailleras pas pour eux sans ton fils à tes côtés.

-Oui... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'imaginent que je t'ai en fait corrompu via notre relation, que j'ai continué à manipuler Clint, que Thanos n'existe pas et que... Commença à énumérer le Jötunn en se passant compulsivement les mains dans les cheveux, son flux de parole devenant de plus en plus rapide et ses gestes de plus en plus secs et nerveux.

-LOKI, CALME TOI ! Je FINANCE le SHIELD ils ne peuvent rien faire sans mon accord !

-Ah vraiment ? Pourtant ils ont bien utilisé Jörmungand comme appât sans que tu le saches et c'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'ils ne te faisaient pas confiance.

-Mettons. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, et ça n'arrivera pas parce que Natasha ne va rien rapporter au SHIELD, parce que tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal ou de dangereux pour qui que ce soit depuis presque un an et parce qu'elle sait aussi bien que moi et tout le monde ici que tu tiens trop à ton fils pour faire une connerie. Loki je ne sais pas quel scénario horrible se joue dans ta tête mais ça _n'arrivera pas_. Je ne les laisserai pas faire, t'entends ? Alors ce qui va se passer, c'est que tu vas retirer le sort que tu as lancé à Black Widow, et que nous allons tranquillement lui annoncer que oui on se... Fréquente ? Oui voilà qu'on se « fréquente ».

-Et après ?

-Et après rien, Loki. L'univers ne va pas s'écrouler sous prétexte que quelqu'un apprend que l'on couche ensemble. Connaissant Natasha elle va probablement garder ça pour elle et s'assurer que le SHIELD ne le découvre pas et fin du débat. »

Le dieu du chaos n'était absolument pas convaincu. Il connaissait la situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre par cœur. C'était le moment où ses certitudes s'écroulaient, où tout ce en quoi il avait cru, et tout ce qu'il avait aimé lui coulait des mains comme de l'eau.

Il avait vécu ce moment de chute tellement de fois.

Il s'était relevé, chaque fois, recollant les morceaux brisés et rendus coupants de son être, les réarrangeant pour s'assurer que cette fois, cette fois, ce serait différent, que cette fois il ne se casserait pas. Se jurant que la prochaine fois rien de tout cela ne se produirait.

Mais rien n'étais jamais différent. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il chute à nouveau, qu'il se brise à nouveau, une ultime fois peut-être. Il tenait à nouveau le corps froid et inanimé du père de Fenrïr, entendait à nouveau les pleurs discrets de sa fille tandis que les portes de Nifflheim se refermaient sur sa silhouette, il posait à nouveau sa main sur l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan et la voyait changer lentement de couleur, comme dans un cauchemar.

Tel était son destin, sa malédiction, la malédiction qu'il méritait en tant que monstre.

Tony face à lui ne semblait pas réaliser l'ampleur de la tragédie qui se jouait une énième fois sous ses yeux, il devait être trop jeune, trop optimiste, trop humain pour comprendre. Loki voulait croire en cette certitude que les choses iraient mieux dorénavant, qu'il avait enfin gagné le droit d'être en paix, non pas par les armes, non pas par la ruse, mais par la bienveillance. Mais il savait, il savait mieux que quiconque.

Malgré cela, il leva la main, et défit le sort qui retenait Natasha prisonnière de son propre corps.

Cette dernière se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'épousseta pour la forme:

« -Vous savez que j'ai entendu absolument toute votre conversation, pas vrai ?

-Je suis désolé, amorça Loki, je...

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas autant confiance qu'aux autres parce que j'ai été plus impliquée dans la capture de Jörmungand, mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs, Loki. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ton fils, et je ne ferais rien dans cette optique. Non pas parce que ce serait injuste ou amoral, simplement parce qu'on a clairement d'autres chats à fouetter et que ça nous apporterait absolument rien de nous mettre un des magiciens les plus puissants de la galaxie à dos. Donc il ne sera pas nécessaire de tenter de m'effacer ma mémoire ou de me tuer dans mon sommeil. C'est clair ?

-Lumineux.

-Bien. Quant à toi, Tony, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, nous aurions du _savoir_. Mais comme je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je vais vous laisser à tous les deux le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous allez annoncer VOUS MÊME au reste des Avengers et quand vous comptez le faire.

-QUOI ?! S'écria Stark. Loki n'osait même plus parler à ce stade.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, vous ne savez visiblement pas assez bien garder de secret pour vous permettre d'en avoir un. Donc les manigances, c'est fini: je vous laisse un mois, et ça me semble déjà énorme. »

Et sans un mot de plus elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte pour appuyer son propos. Un long silence s'écoula durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent incrédules. Ils n'avaient jamais eu, ou plutôt jamais pris, le temps de se pencher le lien qui les unissait. En partie parce qu'après qu'ils aient opérés un premier rapprochement physique un enfant de 9 ans était très littéralement apparu dans leurs vies. Et voilà que soudain ils allaient devoir en parler à 4 super-héros très méfiants vis à vis d'eux et prompts à des accès de colère dévastateurs à leurs échelles respectives.

En proie à la panique, Tony commença à parler:

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?!

-Qu'on se _fréquente_ ? Ca a si bien fonctionné jusque là.

-Clint va me tuer... Poursuivit le mortel ignorant les sarcasmes de son amant.

-Seulement si Thor lui en laisse le temps... Ajouta Loki.

-OH MON DIEU THOR ! Se rappela alors l'humain.

-Et je ne vais même pas parler de Melle Potts. Rajouta alors la divinité voyant son amant devenir encore un peu plus pâle. Ceci dit il me tarde, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'expression horrifiée de Steve... Mais nous en revenons au même point Stark, si Thor apprend que nous avons une relation plus qu'amicale il supposera d'office que je te manipule. Ce qui veut dire que mon fils est en danger, et que moi aussi potentiellement. Alors que faisons-nous ?

-J'aime ton sourire.

-Pardon ?! S'étouffa le Jötunn.

-J'aime ton sourire sincère quand tu ris à une de mes blagues débiles, que tu me traites de misérable mortel en plaisantant ou que tu joues avec Jörmungand. J'aime tes yeux verts et toutes les émotions qui les traversent même lorsque tu tentes désespérément de les dissimuler. J'aime tes mains, ton intellect, ta magie, ton écoute, et la manière dont tu rougies jusqu'aux épaules quand je te prends. J'aime les parties sombres et les plaies ouvertes qui font partie de toi et cet autre toi que tu refuses de me montrer. L'humain prit sa respiration: A toi. Loki resta un instant interdit:

-J'aime... Amorça-t-il incertain.

-Mais encore.

-Ta voix ? Même si tu parles trop. J'aime ta voix, ta bouche, la sensation de ta barbe sur ma peau, ton hubris, ton génie, ta douleur, ton armure, et tes idées stupides. Mais pourquoi...

-Parce que vu ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, je ne sais vraiment pas si on aura l'occasion de se le dire ensuite. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hâte que vous lisiez le prochain chapitre parce que j'aime m'attirer la haine de mes pairs. 8D


	35. According to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_____^

Une semaine.

Une semaine s'écoula dans l'angoisse la plus totale pour les amants. Une semaine à planifier comment la réunion se passerait dans les moindres détails, comment les uns et les autres réagiraient et comment eux même devraient réagir.

Durant 7 jours Loki et Tony passèrent tout le temps qu'ils avaient en commun à réfléchir à comment ils allaient contrer les questions et les raisonnements des uns et des autres. Interprétant tour à tour les différents Avengers, sous l'oeil ahuri de Jörmungand qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

Quand ils eurent retapissés la penthouse de capteurs et de pistolets chargés de flèches anesthésiantes, dans l'hypothèse où Hulk déciderait de s'inviter à l'improviste à leur réunion, quand ils eurent tracés puis cachés une trentaines de runes un peu partout dans le salon pour diminuer la puissance du dieu de la foudre, et quand d'une manière général ils eurent l'impression d'avoir tout prévu, de ne pouvoir aller plus loin dans leur planification, ils réunirent les héros.

Tony et Loki étaient tous deux dans le salon de la Penthouse, côte à côte sur un des canapés, Tony avait les mains moites et Loki la gorge nouée de stress. Jörmungand, pour sa part, lézardait sur un pouf parfaitement positionné dans l'alignement d'un rayon de soleil traversant une des baies vitrées de l'appartement, très concentré sur sa partie de Pokemon.

Natasha rentra la première dans la pièce, un sourcil arqué dans une pose imitant parfaitement une très légère surprise saupoudrée de vague intérêt, noyés dans un océan de dédain: Mais peut-être était-ce seulement son état normal. Clint la suivit de prêt, visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé quoi qu'il eu fait avant. Derrière lui Cap et Thor paraissaient juste curieux là où Bruce arborait une expression vaguement suspicieuse.

Alors que tout le monde entrait dans la salle, Loki reçut un sms, il regarda discrètement son téléphone, craignant de ne pas pouvoir le faire ensuite. Il s'agissait d'un message de Grace:

« Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je t'ai trouvé tout seul sur ton banc avec un thé tiède et un sac de sport à moitié vide. J'espère t'envoyer le même message l'an prochain parce que ça voudra dire que la Terre est toujours en un seul morceaux et que nous deux aussi. Des bisous. Amazing Grace. »

Loki rangea son téléphone à la hâte, un demi sourire barrant son visage, à la fois amusé et ému. Durant quelques secondes, il crut que tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout il avait survécu à sa chute du Bifrost, à des années de tortures aux mains des Chitauri et de Thanos, et même à un réveillon de Noël avec les Avengers. Tony avait raison le monde n'allait pas s'écrouler pour une bête histoire de coucherie...

Evidemment, c'est à ce moment précis que l'alarme des Avengers retentit soudain dans toute la tour. « OH BORDEL ! » S'écria Anthony. Une attaque de super vilain **maintenant** était la dernière chose dont le mortel et son amant extra-terrestre avaient besoin. Et si aux dires de Loki il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'agisse de Thanos lui-même, rien ne garantissaient qu'il n'ai pas envoyé de ses sbires. Or, clairement, les Avengers n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire face à une telle menace.

« -Avengers, rassemblements ! Cria la voix de Fury. Un brèche spatio-temporelle est en train de s'ouvrir au Nouveau-Mexique et quoi qu'il se trouve derrière je veux que vous soyez prêt à l'accueillir !

« -Devrais-je ? Demanda Loki en se redressant à demi.

-On devrait s'en sortir sans toi, c'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. Le rassura le Captain.

-Et puis avec notre nouvel équipement on est invincibles ! Plaisanta Clint.

-C'est avec ces mots à la bouche que meurent les guerriers imprudents... Prévint Loki.

-Hors de question que je meurs maintenant ! Répondit Clint avec un sourire assuré: Je suis beaucoup trop curieux de savoir ce que Tony voulait nous dire après nous avoir tous invités dans sa penthouse comme ça.

-Bah ça attendra, Guillaume Tell.» Grommela Tony tandis que son amure se formait autour de lui.

Ca n'empêcha pas Clint d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Tony tout le long du voyage jusqu'au Nouveau-Mexique, si bien que Tony finit par passer du Black Sabbath à s'en faire saigner les tympans dans l'oreillette pour le faire taire.

...

Le mage n'était pas spécialement inquiet par la mission qui avait interrompu une réunion qui de toute façon ne l'enchantait guerre. La Terre était un lieu convoité par des puissances bien moindres que celles du titan pour les trésors qu'elle recelait. L'ouverture d'un portail ne signifiait donc pas nécessairement l'apparition d'un ennemi puissant. Nul doute que l'équipe de héros serait revenue pour dîner. Aussi le dieu nordique décida-t-il de poursuivre son enseignement de la magie auprès de Jörmungand.

Les deux mages étaient tranquillement en train de travailler un sort d'illusion lorsque Loki sentit un frisson extrêmement désagréable lui parcourir le dos, de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Aussitôt son fils lui lança un regard apeuré. Sans même réfléchir, Loki se jeta sur l'enfant, le précipita dans le premier placard venu, et en ferma la porte. Le temps que le portail ai fini de s'ouvrir et que quatre silhouettes armées et menaçantes en sortent, Loki était debout en armure face à elles, sceptre en main.

Il s'agissait de son nouveau sceptre, celui qu'il avait fait forgé par les nains avec les plans de Stark. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le tester lors d'un véritable combat armé, mais si l'on en croyait la quantité affolantes de test effectués avec Stark dans son laboratoire, ce sceptre augmentait de 40% la portée et la force de n'importe laquelle de ses attaques magiques, rendaient ses illusions plus matérielles, et était une arme d'estoque redoutable. Par ailleurs il pouvait maintenir les portails d'invocation ouverts 4 jours et court-circuiter les portails préexistants, quelqu'ils soient, dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres. En comparaison le sceptre avec lequel il était venu sur Midgard la première fois était un jouet d'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que d'un commun accord Tony et Loki l'avaient nommé sobrement nommé « Nightmare ».

Il ne fallut pas un instant à l'Asgardien pour reconnaître Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, et bien sûr Sif.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'expliquer la raison de notre présence ici, Loki. Déclara Fandral. Désormais le choix est tien entre nous accompagner les mains liées et bâillonné... Ou nous accompagner les mains liées, bâillonné, et avec quelques marques de coups que nous nous ferons le plus grand plaisir d'infliger à un traître au royaume d'Asgard. Ajouta-t-il sa voix se tintant d'une note sombre.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire en effet, car vous repartirez bredouille et devrez faire face seuls au jugement d'Odin, car je doute qu'il ai eu vent de votre expédition. Je suis sur Midgard de plein droit, protégé par des traités dont la rupture provoquerait la guerre entre ce monde et le votre, tout guerrier qu'il se revendique, Odin est un diplomate dans l'âme: Il ne permettrait pas un telle folie.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, c'est le Père de Toute Chose lui-même qui nous envoie. Répondit Sif avec un sourire narquois. Les accords mortels sont caduques, tu es considéré comme trop dangereux pour la sécurité du royaume pour te promener librement dans un autre monde.

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Sif, je ne suis guère ici qu'un prisonnier dans une cage dorée, cette prison n'est pas si différente de celle qui m'abritait sur Asgard, alors pourquoi...

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que nous a dit Thor, et encore moins ce que nous a dit Heimdall. Le coupa Volstagg. Loki blêmit.

-Ce dernier nous a rapporté que tu as le plein usage de tes pouvoirs, développes des armes, murmure à l'oreille du mortel le plus puissant de Midgard et entraîne ton fils aux arts occultes. Tu as bien plus de pouvoir que devrais en avoir un simple prisonnier. Ajouta-t-il.

-Or ce n'est ce n'est pas la première fois que tu joues sous le nez des puissants avec des forces phénoménales. C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Nous allons te ramener sur Asgard où tu seras jugé pour tes actes.

-Attend Sif. Où est le serpent ? » Demanda brusquement Hogun.

Aussitôt un sifflement terrifiant se fit entendre et Jörmungand bondit du placard où sont père l'avait enfermé pour le protéger. Il avait prit une forme de serpent, moins importante en taille que sa forme de naissance, mais suffisamment énorme pour que lorsqu'il bondit gueule ouverte en direction du quatuor il manque de saisir le tronc de Hogun, il devait sembler le plus menaçant, en entier. L'Ase parvint à échapper aux crocs acérés du serpent de peu, se décalant juste à temps. Aussitôt les autres guerriers tentèrent une attaque, mais Jörmungand était rapide ; il évita, de justesse, leurs armes et vint s'enrouler en un paquet d'anneaux lâches autour de son père:

« -JORMUNGAND ! S'écria ce dernier horrifié: Quelle folie te prend ?! Mais son fils ne répondit pas, même par télépathie, sifflant sans interruption. Ses muscles tendus tremblaient sous ses écailles qui avaient repris un beau brun terreux et brillaient comme du métal.

-Voilà donc le meurtrier de Thor ! » S'écria Volstagg, et il se jeta sur la bête. Refusant de l'abandonner à son sort ses compagnons lancèrent aussi l'assaut. Mais Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, un geste de la main, et une onde de choc magique vint frapper les assaillants qui vinrent s'encastrer dans le mur, lui laissant le temps d'ériger rapidement une barrière magique.

...

Le désert du Nouveau-Mexique était aussi vide, chaud et désert que l'on aurait pu le supposer, en dehors d'une énorme boule d'énergie extrêmement suspicieuse qui irradiait d'une aveuglante lumière violette. Jane Foster était déjà sur place avec Selvig quand Iron Man se posa sur le sol sableux.

« -Quelles sont les nouvelles Dr. Foster ?

-Je sais pas trop quoi te dire Tony... Répondit la jeune femme dont l'expression était aussi perplexe que son ton. Nous avons détecté une importante énergie magique et en avons déduit que ce devait être un portail, mais rien n'en est encore sorti, et à vrai dire ça n'y ressemble pas.

-On a tellement aucune idée de ce que c'est que ça pourrait aussi bien être une diode intergalactique qu'un silo de bombe atomique qu'on serait pas fichu de faire la différence. Plaisanta une jeune femme soudainement sortie de nulle part. Darcy, Darcy Lewis, se présenta-t-elle face à l'expression perplexe de Tony qui avait relevé la visière de son armure. Et inutile de vous présenter, je sais qui vous êtes. Ajouta-t-elle quand le quadragénaire voulut ouvrir la bouche.

-Etrange, commenta Thor qui venait d'arriver, cela ne ressemble en rien aux portails qu'il m'a été donné de traverser.

-Monsieur, je détecte une intense activité magique à la tour. Interrompit soudain Jarvis

-Un leur ! S'écria Tony: Un putain de leur ! Je retourne à la Tour, qui m'aime me suive, tant qu'à faire rapidement car j'ai aucune foutue idée de ce qui se passe là-bas.

-Je suis avec toi Homme de Fer, quoi qu'il se passe en ton domaine deux guerriers valent mieux qu'un. »

 

...

La barrière venait à peine d'être érigée que Sif jeta dans sa direction un couteau de lancé qui, à la plus grande surprise du mage, se planta dans sa barrière de protection là où il aurait dut rebondir. Loki s'approcha, constatant qu'il s'agissait là d'une arme prêtée par Odin dans le but évident de le combattre. Tandis qu'il l'observait, l'énergie magique de la dague commençait à se répandre dans sa barrière, la fragilisant: elle se briserait sans doute au prochain coup des guerriers Aesir. A ses côtés Jörmungand n'avait pas cessé de siffler, il semblait animé par une folie destructrice que son père peinait à associer au fils qu'il avait élevé ses dernières semaines.

« Jörmungand, mon fils, il n'y a pas de honte à reconnaître la force de son ennemi. Ils ont des années d'expérience et toi à peine quelques semaines, même avec cette apparence tu ne fais PAS le poids ! » Dit-il en prenant la tête géante du serpent pour qu'il l'écoute, mais ce dernier était focalisé sur les guerriers se relevant et ne l'écoutait pas. Loki poussa un soupir de dépit, quoi qu'il arrive à son fils, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il fallait que ce combat se termine, et vite.

Il attendit que Volstagg se jette sur la barrière avec son gourdin, et sitôt qu'il la sentit détruite, il s'élança vers la brute épaisse. De ses quatre adversaires, Volstagg serait le plus simple à battre, l'essentiel de ses talents de combattant reposaient sur sa masse et sa force brute, la méthode de combat de Loki, basée sur la rapidité et l'esquive, était parfaite contre ce genre d'adversaire. Il eu tôt fait de lui porter un coup vicieux à la jonction entre la poitrine et le bras qui eu été mortel à n'importe quel être humain mais qui n'eu pour effet que de paralyser l'Ase de douleur suffisamment longtemps pour que Loki lui sectionne net les tendons d'Achille avec sa dague. Le hurlement que poussa le guerrier surprit ses compagnons d'armes qui se retournèrent vers lui. Grossière erreur.

Loki se jeta sur Hogun tandis que Jörmungand s'élançait gueule ouverte sur Fandral, et avant que Sif n'ai pu réagir, les deux hommes étaient touchés.

La guerrière ne resta néanmoins pas inactive. Elle voulut donner un premier coup d'épée dans le flanc du serpent, mais sa lame ricocha contre les épaisses écailles du monstre. Elle se saisit alors d'une autre des armes, une épée que Loki reconnut immédiatement comme étant Balmung, celle-ci trancha la chaire et les écailles du serpent avec aisance ne s'arrêtant qu'en rencontrant l'os de ses côtes. Loki s'attendait à ce que, pris comme il semblait l'être d'une rage destructrice, son fils riposte. Mais au lieu de cela il se mit à hurler avant de se ramasser en un paquet d'anneaux sifflant derrière le bar de la penthouse.

Soudain Loki comprit, son fils ne cherchait pas à se prouver, pas plus qu'il n'était sous l'emprise d'une folie quelconque: _Il était terrorisé._

Le Jötunn voulut rejoindre sa progéniture et s'enfuir, les téléporter loin de la tour tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais profitant de sa distraction, Hogun s'était jeté sur lui, le frappant violemment au visage du plat de sa lame dans le but évident de l'assommer. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir Sif donner une des pommes d'Idunn à Fandral, lequel lança une potion à Volstagg qui la but prestement. Ces imbéciles étaient donc venus préparés cette fois, leurs armes étant fournies par Odin et leurs soins par les mages d'Asgard, les même qu'ils avaient si souvent décriés par le passé.

Loki se téléporta, se retrouvant face à Sif tout en laissant une illusion derrière lui pour occuper Hogun. Mais la guerrière, plutôt que de l'attaquer directement, frappa de plein fouet le sceptre de Loki, lequel se rompit net sous la force de l'impact.

Loki et Tony avaient été tellement préoccupés à l'idée de créer un sceptre capable d'augmenter les pouvoirs du mage qu'ils n'avaient même pas réfléchis à le rendre plus résistant que son sceptre précédent. En cette instant Loki les maudissait tous les deux. Il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et lança une nouvelle onde de choc...

Seulement cette fois Volstagg était prêt, il se coucha de sorte à ce que l'onde le déplace à peine avant de bondir sur Loki gourdin en avant. Celui-ci esquiva sans peine, mais se retrouva suffisamment à découvert pour que Fandral, cette fois, lui lance un nouveau couteau. La lame l'atteignit en plein flanc, il n'en fit d'abord pas grand cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que comme avec la barrière, l'énergie magique contenue dans le couteau était en train de se répandre dans ses veines telle un poison, rendant ses propres sorts plus lents et plus faibles.

« Voyons ce que tu vaux lorsque tu combats sans tes ruses Loki. » Entendit-il Volstagg dire, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur le combat. Il n'eu pas cependant à affronter la brute épaisse très longtemps, entre deux blessures infligés avec sa dague et un coup de gourdin qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce il se retrouva vite coincé entre Hogun et Fandral.

La pire configuration possible.

Fandral était un bretteur à la technique fine et précise et Hogun un homme de guerre dont la force brute n'avait rien à envier à la stratégie, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Loki ; mais surtout, et c'était là le plus grave, cela laissait Jörmungand seul avec Volstagg et surtout Sif, la guerrière la plus douée du groupe, et de loin.

Bientôt Loki entendit son fils hurler à nouveau, sans pouvoir voir ce qui se produisait tant il était lui même accaparé par son propre combat. Il voulut lancer une balle d'énergie, une nouvelle onde de choc, une illusion, n'importe quoi qui puisse aider son fils, mais le temps de le lancer il se prit un nouveau coup cette fois du pommeau de la lame d'Hogun en pleine tête. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son visage mais il le remarqua à peine mêlé qu'il était à la sueur qui perlait de son front.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Loki fit appel aux pouvoirs du monstre en lui et matérialisa une épée de glace rudimentaire. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre ses adversaire, mais il avait besoin d'une arme ayant une plus longue portée qu'une simple dague s'il voulait pouvoir se rapprocher de Jörmungand dont les hurlements déchirants ne cessaient pas.

Il parvint à repousser un temps soit peu ses assaillant mais ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il put enfin regarder dans la direction de son fils lui déclencha un frisson d'horreur. De vastes gerbes de sang maculaient les murs de la pièce où le serpent se débattait, résistant au mieux aux attaques conjointes de Sif et Volstagg. Des plaies béantes s'ouvraient entre ses écailles et sa gueule n'était décemment pas une arme suffisante.

Loki du se recentrer sur le combat lorsque Fandral tenta de le blesser à nouveau à l'aide d'une des lames fournies par Odin, mais il eu le temps avant cela de faire pousser une douzaine de pics de glace aigus et hauts de presque deux mètres juste devant Sif et Volstagg, protégeant son fils quelques minutes, le temps que les Aesir réalisent que cette glace était bien moins solide que celle que ses talents d'élémentaire lui permettaient d'invoquer habituellement.

Les cris cessèrent presque aussitôt Loki se sentit submergé par une vague de soulagement... Avant de réaliser que c'était parce que Jörmungand s'était évanouit. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources d'énergies magiques, considérablement drainées par l'effet de la dague empoisonnée, Loki se précipita derrière le comptoir du bar où son fils s'était écroulé, puis lança une dernière onde de choc. Les guerriers s'écrasèrent à nouveau contre les murs aux quatre coins de la pièce, laissant le temps au mage de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier était en train de reprendre doucement sa forme d'Ase, sa silhouette se rapetissant petit à petit, ses écailles devenant peau noire, et ses longs cheveux reprenant leur place sur le haut de sa tête au visage fin et aux lèvres replètes. Mais si avoir à nouveau son fils près de lui rassura Loki, ce dernier sentit soudain un goût amer envahir sa bouche.

Pantelant, sanguinolent, le corps inanimé de son fils serré contre lui, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier se rappelaient à lui tandis que guerriers se relevaient doucement mais surement, alors que lui avait tout juste la force de tenir son enfant contre sa poitrine.

«-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! Hurla Tony oubliant soudainement toute sa verve. L'intérieur de sa Penthouse avait été quasiment entièrement détruit : tous les meubles qui n'avaient pas été cassés ayant été brulés, les murs portaient des traces d'impacts aux formes pour certaines vaguement humaines, quatre parfaits inconnus se trouvaient dans son salon, lequel avait été repeint avec du sang, et derrière le comptoir du bar Loki à genoux tenait Jörmungand nu et dans un état visiblement critique. VOUS AVEZ CINQ SECONDES POUR POSER VOS ARMES OU JE TIRE. Menaça le héros.

-Ce doit être l'Homme de Fer dont Thor nous a parlé ! Comprit soudain Fandral. Fils de Stark ! L'interpella-t-il en venant vers lui les bras et les paumes ouvertes comme vers un ami.

-UN. Commença à compter Tony en mettant les Aesir en joue.

-Fils de Stark il y a méprise, nous sommes de ton côté ! Insista Fandral.

-DEUX.

-Fils de Stark tout ceci est ridicule nous sommes mandaté par Asgard pour... Commença Sif.

-TROIS.

-Vous hébergez un dangereux criminel et un fugitif... S'obstina-t-elle.

-QUATRE.

-Fils de Stark ! Intervint Thor en s'interposant entre le mortel et ses amis. Ce sont là mes compagnons d'armes que tu menaces ! Le fier Trio Paladin et Dame Sif ! Les présenta-t-il.

-Je me fous de s'il s'agit du Père Noël ou de la Sainte Vierge en personne, tes « compagnons d'arme » ont mis en place une distraction pour attaquer un ENFANT qui est sous MA protection dans MA propre maison et ce en dépit des accords SIGNÉS AVEC ASGARD. Donc ils vont poser leur putains d'armes MAINTENANT sinon je les réduis en tas de cendre tellement petit qu'on pourra renvoyer leurs corps à leurs familles DANS DES PUTAINS DE DÉS À COUDRE. » Hurla Tony. Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, les guerriers posèrent leurs armes et se regroupèrent, penauds, dans un coin de la pièce.

L'humain ne gratifia même pas ce qui venait de se produire d'un commentaire, il se posa en toute hâte et se précipita aux côté du dieu du chaos. Cependant arrivé à un mètre de distance il ralentit, s'apercevant que Loki n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa peau, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, avait une très vague teinte bleuâtre et ses yeux semblaient injectés de sang.

Le mage tenait le corps de Jörmungand serré contre lui, ses mains comme taillées dans le marbre étaient aussi blanches qu'immobiles et refusaient de s'éloigner d'un millimètre du petit corps à la peau brune. Son torse était couvert de sang, tout comme l'entièreté de l'espace qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et le comptoir du bar lui-même, maculés de vastes éclaboussures rougeâtres virant au brun de minutes en minutes.

« -Jörmungand... Jörmungand... Appelait Loki d'une voix brisée par la peur et les larmes tandis que Tony se rapprochait le plus doucement possible, son armure se défaisant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. La déité leva alors la tête en direction du mortel, semblant remarquer soudainement sa présence: Il... Il ne bouge plus Tony... Je ne sens pas son pouls. Le génie se pencha vers son amant, constatant sans mal que les doigts de ce dernier tremblaient et qu'il ne devait probablement rien entendre ou sentir en dehors des battements de son propre cœur.

-Laisse moi essayer. Murmura Tony en levant la main vers le cou lâche du petit garçon. Mais à peine eu-t-il levé la main qu'il se rendit compte qu'en réalité lui aussi était parcouru de frissons nerveux incontrôlables. Jarvis ? Appela-t-il.

-Oui monsieur.

-Est-ce que Joris...? Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de prononcer des paroles si terribles.

-Un instant monsieur. L'IA mit un temps qui parut invraisemblablement long à répondre.

-Son corps est si froid Anthony, je le sens refroidir de minute en minute. Murmura le Jötunn, ses larmes se mêlant au sang qui lui coulait de la tempe et du nez. Tony finit par poser sa main sur le corps immobile face à lui, découvrant avec horreur que l'Asgardien avait raison, la peau du petit garçon était glaciale. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même.

-Non, pitié non. Murmura-t-il sans savoir exactement à qui ou à quoi il s'adressait.

-Monsieur... Appela Jarvis.

-Jarvis, pitié. Répéta le mortel, lui qui avait toujours été un athée convaincu priait en cet instant tous les dieux dont il avait un jour entendu parler, même Thor, même Odin, même Loki aussi impuissant soit-il.

-Eloignez votre main s'il-vous-plait. Demanda Jarvis.

-Hein ?

-Votre réacteur crée des interférences avec la magie de Jörmungand qui ralentissent le processus de soin. En entendant cela les deux hommes regardèrent en même temps que le corps qu'ils touchaient, constatant qu'en réalité celui-ci n'était pas aussi immobiles qu'ils l'avaient cru. Le petit garçon respirait toujours, seulement il respirait très lentement: Si j'en crois les données collectées dans les livres que vous a ramené Hel, la chute de température, la lenteur de la respiration ainsi que du pouls sont autant de signes normaux de léthargie réparatrice chez les Jötunn. Anthony retira sa main prestement, peinant encore à réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

-Vivant. Il est vivant. Mon fils est vivant. S'écria Loki, sa voix encore teintée d'incrédulité.

-Vivant. Répéta Tony à son tour. Et dans un élan de fougue, sans même réfléchir, transporté par la joie, Anthony passa sa main derrière la tête de Loki et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lequel, dont l'esprit était à peine plus clair, rendit le baiser avec passion soupirant autant de soulagement que de plaisir avant de s'éloigner abruptement:

-Anthony, le rappela-t-il à l'ordre, réacteur, interférences. »

C'est en reculant que Tony remarqua qu'évidemment, les autres Avengers étaient arrivés alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser Loki comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha ! XD


	36. A coeur ouvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du fluff BEAUCOUP DE FLUFF pour me faire pardonner du chapitre d'avant. XD

« -Grace ? Demanda Anthony, sa voix lui paraissait lointaine.

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce que toi ou Alex pouvez venir à la tour ? Il y a eu... Un incident... Et Loki voudrait que tu surveilles son fils.

-Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

-Oui... Oui... Mais Loki serait vraiment plus rassuré avec quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur Jörmungand...

-Alex pourra pas se déplacer mais moi je peux prendre un jour sans problème. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage personnel de Loki, Grace en sortit en toute hâte, se faufilant entre elles avant même qu'elles ne soient totalement ouvertes. C'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle se retrouva face aux Avengers au complet et à quatre inconnus aux tenues de combat excentriques. Ces derniers semblaient tous extrêmement tendus, aussi les salua-t-elle d'un rapide signe de tête tout en cherchant Loki ou Tony des yeux.

« -Par ici Grace. L'appela la voix de l'homme de fer depuis la chambre, ouverte, de Jörmungand. Grace y entra, découvrant le petit garçon endormi.

-Il...

-Il va bien. Lui assura son père qui semblait cependant très nerveux.

-Loki t'as une sale gueule.

-J'ai été empoisonné...

-Quoi ?!

-Monsieur Laufeyson n'est pas dans un état critique Melle Guinto, soyez sans crainte. Répondit aussitôt JARVIS pour apaiser la situation.

-Quelques heures et les effets de la dague se seront dissipés. Je suis sincèrement navré de te demander à nouveau de l'aide, mais en dehors d'Anthony et Alex je crains que tu sois la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour confier mon fils en l'état actuel des choses.

-Mais vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé oui ou merde ?! Finit par s'énerver la jeune femme.

-Les gars que tu vois dehors ont été envoyés par Odin.

-Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que vous aviez signé des accords et que...

-Nous aussi, mais visiblement le Père de Toute Chose ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Mais... Ca va aller, pas vrai ? Loki et Tony échangèrent un regard.

-Ça on sait pas encore. Dit-il à voix haute tout en signant: _Les autres savent pour nous._

 _-_ Ces brutes ont tendance à attaquer avant de parler. Reprit Loki en signant: _Fuis avec lui._

-Donc je vais garder Jörmungand pendant que vous parlez de choses sérieuses c'est ça ? Répondit elle alors que ses mains disaient: _Maintenant ?_

 _-_ En substance. Répondit Loki un rire froid dans la voix tandis qu'il signait: _Le code est biche._

 _-_ Ca ira ? Demanda Tony tout en concluant: _Si tu l'entends, fuis._

-Je devrais m'en sortir, garder un enfant endormi, y'a plus dur.»

En réalité à cet instant précis Grace avait un milliard de questions à poser aux deux hommes. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller ni de que faire si jamais elle devait s'enfuir avec Joris. Et cela voulait-t-il dire qu'elle allait peut-être devoir s'occuper d'un enfant seule ? Que Loki risquait de retourner sur Asgard, pour de bon ? Qu'il ne pourrait pas les aider quand Thanos arriverait ? La panique la gagna, mais elle tâcha de le cacher.

Loki et Tony regagnèrent le salon et d'un commun accord tous migrèrent vers les appartements communs des Avengers considérés comme un terrain plus neutre.

Refusant de dépenser inutilement son énergie, et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se laver, Loki était encore couvert de sang, échevelé et les traces de coups sur son visages clairement visibles. Sif et le trio paladin avaient à peine plus fière allure, bien qu'ils aient mangés des quartiers de pommes d'Iddun pour se soigner des blessures qui leurs avaient été infligées. Ils avaient l'air fatigués par le combat qui venait de se dérouler et probablement par la discussion à venir.

« -Maintenant que la vie d'un enfant n'est plus en danger je propose que l'on aborde le sujet qui vous brûle les lèvres... Amorça Tony.

-Que font ces types à la tour ? Répondit Clint, contre toute attente, en pointant les Aesir du doigt.

-Nous avons été envoyés par le Père de Toute Chose récupérer les deux fugitifs que le Fils de Stark héberge sous son toit. Répondit Sif, tout en faisant un regard appuyé à Loki. Nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer la moindre résistance de la part du maître des lieux, mais il nous semble maintenant évident qu'il a été ensorcelé par Laufeyson...

-J'ai été ensorcelé par rien du tout ! Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois que je suis immunisé à la magie ?!

-Dame Sif ne faisait en aucun cas mention de magie Fils de Stark. Il existe d'autres moyens tout aussi efficaces de manipuler un homme. Fit remarquer Fandral.

-Bon alors justement, puisque c'est là que je voulais en venir: Loki et moi nous... Nous... Fréquentons. Depuis 1 mois environs. C'est totalement consentant et je ne suis pas « manipulé » par qui que ce soit. Et c'était ce que nous comptions vous annoncer avant que quatre tarés débarquent dans mon salon, tentent d'enlever Loki et manquent de tuer son fils. L'expression de Thor devint curieuse, oscillant entre vague dégoût et surprise.

-Je savais mon frère argr, mais j'ignorais, Fils de Stark, que tu t'adonnais toi même à de telles pratiques... Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, et surtout que Tony ne puisse répondre qu'il était lui aussi argr et qu'il lui crachait à la gueule, Loki signala:

-Il me semble que nous avons des problèmes plus urgents à régler comme: Pourquoi Odin a brisé des accords avec Midgard et comment as-tu pu accepter de participer à un combat aussi honteux, Thor ?! S'écria soudain Loki en se tournant vers celui qu'il avait un jour appelé frère. Que tu te moques éperdument de ma vie, de mon bien-être et de mon bonheur, peu m'importe, que tu te réjouisses de la mort de mon fils, ma fois je ne suis même pas surpris, mais que tu acceptes un combat si déloyal et de rompre l'hospitalité d'un de tes compagnons d'armes ? Désires-tu donc me faire souffrir à ce point que tu serais prêt à abandonner tes valeurs pour cela ?

-Que dis-tu mon frère ?! Jamais je n'oserais commettre pareil affront, je suis tout aussi surpris que toi par la présence de mes amis ici !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, que le futur roi d'Asagrad ne soit pas au fait des affaires de son propre royaume est au mieux un mensonge au pire extrêmement inquiétant.

-Thor dit pourtant la vérité, intervint Volstagg, nous avons reçu nos ordres directement du Père de toute Chose qui a refusé que Thor en soit informé.

-Sans doute devait-il savoir que l'attachement de Thor pour Loki nous ralentirait. Compléta Sif dont l'expression disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait du dit attachement.

-Cela ne répond pas à la première question. Intervint Clint qui décidément était curieusement enclin à défendre Loki: Pourquoi votre patron a rompu les accords avec Midgard ?

-Les servantes. Répondit Hogun comme si c'était une évidence. Le dieu du chaos comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, depuis sa fuite sa mère n'avait sans doute jamais cessé de veiller sur lui.

-Le servantes de Frigga avaient un comportement curieux depuis quelques temps. Expliqua Fandral. Elles portaient des couronnes de fleur, et chantaient des chants de noces. Elles sont connues pour être d'excentriques créatures promptes à l'amusement mais après la débâcle d'il y a un an le Père de Toute Chose a décidé de s'enquérir de la situation...

-Et sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire parler mère, il a demandé à Heimdall. Acheva Loki.

-Des chants de noces ? S'étonna Tony avant de se tourner vers Loki avec une expression perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête, Anthony, je ne serais même pas si surpris si elles s'étaient contentées de répéter ce que chantait mère.

-Ta mère chante des chants de noce en nous observant ? Ta mère nous observait ?!

-Nous observe. Le corrigea Loki, un frisson d'horreur parcourut le dos de l'humain en l'apprenant.

-Et que vous a dit Heimdall qui conduise Père à prendre une si grave décision ? Intervint Thor, désireux sans doute chasser les images gênantes qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit.

-Que Loki disposait de trop de libertés et de pouvoir dans ce monde et qu'il avait surtout une emprise phénoménale sur le mortel le plus puissant de Midgard. Résuma Fandral.

-Une emprise ?! Encore une fois je n'ai aucune emprise sur Stark !

-N'a-t-il pourtant pas sauvé ton fils alors qu'il le connaissait à peine et qu'il avait la forme d'un serpent géant. Fit remarquer Sif.

-C'est son fils ! J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui ! Se défendit l'humain.

-Oui mais aurais-tu ensuite hébergé n'importe qui sous ton propre toit et traité son enfant comme si c'était le tien ? Compléta Captain avec un air légèrement déboussolé.

-Toi aussi tu t'es occupé de Joris, Steve ! Fit remarquer l'inventeur.

-Pas autant que toi, et surtout je ne me suis occupé que de Joris, je n'ai pas... Il sembla chercher ses mots: Passé du temps... Avec son père. Finit-il par dire, choisissant de faire preuve de diplomatie.

-Il me faut admettre, Loki, que ce serait un plan digne de toi : séduire un homme au sortir de sa rupture pour obtenir de lui faveurs et protection. Tony prit une profonde inspiration, il savait que Thor poserait ce genre de questions et que Loki ne pourrait pas répondre car son « frère » supposerait d'office qu'il mentirait. Ils avaient répétés ce scénario des dizaines de fois... Ca ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre en colère. Comme toutes les autres fois où ils avaient répétés ce dialogue précis.

-Alors je vous signale quand même que je suis pas une virginale héroïne de roman Arlequin, j'ai quelques années de pratique dans le fait de baiser des gens au sens propre comme au sens figuré...

-Comparé à un Jötunn millénaire tu es un enfant Fils de Stark... Jugea utile de couper Fandral.

- _ENSUITE_. Reprit l'humain. En supposant que j'ai effectivement été victime d'une épouvantable et cruelle manipulation impliquant quand même que Loki me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me confier SON ENFANT, on peut savoir qu'elle en serait le but ? Gagner une protection contre Asgard qu'il aurait de toute façon obtenu vu que, rappel, nous avons _besoin de lui_ pour vaincre un type dont le passe temps est de réduire des galaxies en cendre ? Trahison ! Avoir un lieu sûr pour élever son fils ? Horreur ! Travailler avec nous à l'élaboration d'armes contre un ennemi commun ? Parjure ! S'exclama-t-il avec de grands gestes singeant l'attitude hautaine des Aesir.

-Fils de Stark l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie ! S'insurgea Fandral.

-Mais je suis très sérieux Robin des bois. Grogna son interlocuteur.

-Il n'y a même pas d'ennemi, Thanos n'est rien de plus qu'une légende ! Intervint Volstagg.

-Une légende que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Contra Clint. Et puis vous êtes tous là à jouer les fins limiers mais je vais vous dire ce que je vois depuis tout à l'heure: Quatre prétendus dieux dont la société est apparement restée aux temps des vikings et un type né en 1920 en train de faire un procès d'intention à deux hommes parce qu'ils couchent ensemble. Non seulement c'est très désagréable à regarder mais c'est aussi une énorme perte de temps.

-Clint a raison. Poursuivit Natasha. J'espère que pendant que vous venez nous dérangez et que votre roi rompt des accords intergalactiques il est en train de réfléchir à comment lutter efficacement contre la plus grande menace que nous ayons eu depuis Loki. Les Aesir de la pièce se turent légèrement gênés. Jusqu'à ce que Sif annonce avec résolution:

-Nous devons malgré tout emmener les fugitifs avec nous et en référer à la justice d'Odin. Sa parole est absolue et ni Loki ni son fils n'ont été condamnés pour leurs crimes. Thor parut agréer.

-MAIS QUE ME VEUX CE VIEUX FOU À LA FIN ?! S'écria Loki tout en se redressant. Il était hors de lui, le sang séché sur son armure, sa peau rendue cadavérique par la dague et ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés partant en mèches désordonnées sur son visage et ses tempes lui donnaient un air fou: Il m'a arraché à ma terre, m'a élevé dans le mensonge, a refusé de juger les meurtriers de mon premier amant, m'a marié de force à une femme que je n'aimais pas, a fait s'entretuer mes fils pour me juger d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis, m'a arraché mes autres enfants à la naissance, ne m'a jamais soutenu, aimé ou même reconnu ! Est-ce là donc son idée de la justice ?! Me torturer, encore, ne lui a pas suffit ? Lui qui m'a abandonné quand j'ai tout fait pour lui plaire malgré ses sévices ! Il faudrait que cette fois comme un _ultime parjure_ , un _ultime crachat au visage_ , il m'arrache au fils que je chéris et à l'HOMME QUE J'AIME ?! »

Un long silence suivit cette dernière réplique. Un long silence qui donna à Loki le temps de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se raidit, puis quitta prestement la pièce sans que personne ne le rattrape ni n'ouvre la bouche pour l'arrêter.

Tony mit une seconde avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et à se lever pour rattraper Loki. Parce quand une divinité millénaire vous faisait une déclaration involontaire, _la moindre des politesses_ était quand même de courir à sa suite comme dans une comédie romantique. Malheureusement, les autres autres personnes de la pièce n'étaient pas du même avis, et à peine eu-t-il fait trois pas qu'il fut arrêté par la voix tonnante de Thor:

« -Fils de Stark, que signifie tout ceci ?!

-Alors là Blondie si t'as pas compris je peux rien pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Thor veut dire Stark et tu le sais très bien ! Surenchérit le Capitaine.

-Ok, ok, je vais vous accorder encore 5 minutes, les 4 Fantaisistes, et après je vais aller rejoindre l'extra-terrestre qui vient de me déclarer sa flamme. Loki et Joris ne bougeront pas d'ici. Il est hors de question qu'il ai à nouveau à faire au Grand Manitou Benne. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, si vous essayez à nouveau quoi que ce soit c'est dans la tête que vous prendrez mes prochains coups de répulseurs. A partir de là vous avez deux solutions: Continuer à vous leurrer sur votre bienfaiteur, ou retirer vos lunettes vertes et réaliser que vous êtes tous en train d'obéir à un taré.

-Insulter ainsi le Père de Toute Chose ! S'offusqua Fandral. Mais Tony l'ignora parfaitement.

-Et Thor, vu que c'est toi le Prince, je te conseil d'avoir une petite discussion avec ton paternel, parce que ça me rassure pas des masses de savoir qu'il veut donner le trône à quelqu'un en qui il a même pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité sur ses actions.

-Mon Père...

-Est sage, et plein de discernement, mais bien sûr. Selon quels critères ? Les vôtres ? Même toi, Thor, tu dois te rendre compte que ce qu'a vécu Loki n'est pas normal, que la différence dans la sentence que vous avez reçu pour des actions similaire est énorme. Quand tu as tenté de rompre une paix qui durait depuis des siècles tu as été exilé sans tes pouvoirs avec la possibilité de te racheter. Loki n'a même pas été écouté ! Il a assisté à une parodie de procès où il portait un bâillon avant d'être torturé. Et tout ça alors qu'au final il a évité le pire. Alors tu peux continuer à avoir une confiance aveugle en ton papa, ou pour une putain de fois dans tes millénaires de vie soutenir réellement celui que tu prétends être ton frère. C'est à toi de voir. »

Et sur ces mots l'humain quitta la pièce.

…

Tony entra dans les appartements de Loki en trombe, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Grace, toujours au chevet de Jörmungand et caressant fortune, endormi sur ses genoux, d'une main. Cette dernière lui indiqua la salle de bain. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais à peine eu-t-elle ouvert la bouche que Tony se précipita vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Il toqua à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« -Loki ? Pas de réponse. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Prévint Tony tout en enclenchant la poignée. Loki, ça va ? Ce dernier s'était entièrement déshabillé et avait commencé à se faire couler un bain. Il était allongé dans l'énorme baignoire de la non moins énorme salle d'eau comme dans un cercueil. Désarticulé, la tête sur le côté les yeux mi-clos, la couleur de sa peau diaphane était quasiment identique à celle du revêtement de la baignoire. Sans doute l'intoxication liée à la dague ainsi que la fatigue étaient-elles en partie à blâmer.

-Mon départ pour Asgard peut bien attendre que j'ai pris un bain. Dit Loki, sa voix ne laissant aucun doute sur l'épuisement que laissait supposer son apparence. Ils ont attendu des mois, qu'est-ce qu'une heure de plus ?

-Tu ne vas nulle part Loki.

-Pitié. Tu penses que mon discours pathétique les a touché ? Ils me passeront les menottes et me bâillonneront sitôt qu'ils auront cessé de rire.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils comptent faire Loki, tu n'iras nulle part. Il faudra me passer sur le corps, je ne te laisserai pas partir, ni toi, ni Joris.

-Le Capitaine croit que je te manipule. Et après tout pourquoi aurait-il tort ? Quel meilleur moyen que de manipuler Tony Stark, célèbre pour sa luxure, que des étreintes torrides...

-Je crois que tu comprends pas bien où je veux en venir Loki. Personne ne te fera bouger d'ici, pas Asgard, pas les Avengers, pas le SHIELD, pas même Thanos en personne. Parce que je suis prêt à les combattre tous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse que l'on m'arrache l'enfant que je chéris et l'homme que j'aime. »

Loki le regarda confus, croyant un instant à une plaisanterie. Seulement face à lui l'humain semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Alors il se mit à rire faiblement, un rire épuisé et incrédule. Incapable qu'il était de croire que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés, qu'il avait, d'une certaine manière, pour une fois, gagné. Anthony Stark l'aimait, impossible miracle. Anthony le mortel, Anthony le génie, avait contemplé les yeux grands ouverts le gouffre infinie de son âme, la monstruosité de son corps et face à l'horreur il avait dit « cela est bon » et l'avait réclamé comme sienne. Dans toute son entièreté, dans toute sa violence, dans toute sa déviance.

En songe, Loki à genoux embrassait les pieds de Verdandi.

Le Jötunn voulut parler. Ce qu'il aurait dit ? Il l'ignorait. Mais une paire de lèvre vint se coller aux siennes, et ivre de la chaleur du corps de son mortel, le Dieu à la Langue d'Argent oublia qu'il existât des mots.

...

Après un bon bain détendant, ils n'avaient fait que se baigner lovés l'un contre l'autre et se laver mutuellement car bien que les effets de la dagues aient commencés à se dissiper les deux hommes étaient épuisés, Loki et Tony reparurent dans le salon. Grace les y attendait avec des smoothies. Elle leur expliqua en substance qu'elle avait tout vu et entendu de la réunion via JARVIS, les félicita puis leur dit qu'elle allait sans doute rentrer maintenant que l'état de Jörmungand n'était plus préoccupant et qu'ils pouvaient eux même s'en occuper. Tony lui offrit les clefs d'une de ses résidences en Californie ainsi qu'une dizaine de billets d'avions pour le dit Etat pour la remercier, et la jeune femme partit après une longue accolade.

Il était maintenant tant de retourner dans la fosse aux lions.

Loki décida de continuer à veiller son fils tandis que Tony irait s'enquérir de la situation. Ce dernier fut très surpris lorsqu'il trouva les Avengers, moins Thor, tous installés dans les appartements communs et occupés à divers activités. Clint et Natasha jouaient à la console, Bruce lisait un livre une tasse de thé à la main, et Steve semblait très absorbé par la confection d'une tarte aux pommes.

« -Heu... Où sont passé les vikings ?

-Ils sont retournés sur Asgard, expliqua Bruce, Thor est parti avec eux.

-Oook, et... Vous savez ce qu'ils comptent faire ?

-Apparemment Thor va tenter de parlementer avec son papa chéri. Répondit Clint.

-Sérieusement ? Il lui ai poussé une conscience dans l'heure où j'ai disparu ou quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il a eu une révélation... Plaisanta l'archer.

-Oh. Ok. Et maintenant qu'on est entre nous, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non. Répondit le faucon.

-Non pas particulièrement. Surenchérit Bruce. Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-...Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'air surpris je sais pas moi !

-Honnêtement ? Je le suis pas du tout. Répondit le biologiste. Tu étais clairement amoureux de Mina, et Mina n'était pas tellement différente de Loki, je me doutais que vous alliez retomber dans la même dynamique. Même s'il faut bien admettre que je m'attendais pas tellement à ce que Loki ai réellement des sentiments pour toi, et encore moins à ce qu'il l'admette.

-D'accord, la confiance règne.

-Moi je savais que t'étais le type de Loki. Intervint Clint.

-PARDON ?!

-Il aime les gens intelligents et bavards.

-Mais comment tu sais ça !?

-De temps en temps il venait jouer aux cartes avec nous à la caserne, c'était un bon moyen de nous surveiller. Un jour on parlait filles avec mes hommes et je lui ai demandé, pour rire, quel était son type de filles. Il a réfléchi quelques secondes puis il a dit « Ces dernier temps ? Vives d'esprit et loquaces. ».

-Il aurait pu mentir !

-C'est pour ça que le SHIELD n'a pas pris ce que j'ai dis en compte dans son rapport et qu'ils ont rien vu venir quand Loki s'est installé à la tour...

-Steve ?

-Ecoute Tony j'en sais rien. Toute cette situation est très... Nouvelle pour moi. Déjà que j'ignorais que tu étais attiré par les homme, alors découvrir qu'en plus tu... Heu... Entretiens une relation avec un criminel réformé... Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon. » Et il reprit frénétiquement la coupe de ses pommes en dés, pensant sans doute que ça cacherait son visage cramoisi. Le génie déboussolé se tourna ensuite vers Black Widow qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique.

Quand il retourna dans ses appartement et que Loki l'interrogea du regard, il ne trouva pas plus à dire que d'hausser les épaules.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'avant dernier chapitre les gens. 83


	37. Feeling good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre. ^^

Le moment que Jörmungand préférait du cours de danse était lorsqu'il lâchait enfin la barre, et qu'il traversait la salle en grand jeté. Lorsqu'il sautait, jambes quasiment à l'horizontales, traversant la salle comme une flèche, il avait l'impression de voler. Il avait encore plus l'impression de voler que lorsqu'il se transformait réellement en oiseau durant les cours de magie avec son père.

Parfois il lui arrivait de traverser les salles immenses de la tour Avengers en grands jetés juste pour le plaisir de faire durer cette enivrante sensation de liberté.

L'enfant n'était pas pour autant insensible à d'autres charmes du cours de danse. Il aimait aussi beaucoup lorsque le groupe pratiquait la chorégraphie de fin d'année face au miroir. Il pouvait ainsi voir ainsi tout le groupe d'enfants, de tous horizons, dans leurs juste au corps clairs. Il observait leurs gestes devenir de plus en plus gracieux, de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus synchronisés, jusqu'à former une mécanique de chaire en construction, un tout en mouvement, comme les Neufs Mondes. Or c'était au moins aussi fascinant que de regarder son père créer un sort ou Tony travailler.

Jörmungand avait d'autant plus le loisir de contempler le groupe qu'il n'avait pas à fournir énormément d'efforts pour s'intégrer à ce corps en mouvement. Son entrainement au combat ainsi que sa nature d'Ase et de Jötunn faisaient de la danse, d'un point de vu purement physique, une activité facile. Sa souplesse était naturellement bien au dessus de la moyenne humaine et sa force de même, sans parler de sa mémoire. Son sens du rythme aurait en revanche mérité d'être travaillé mais pour la danse classique cela ne posait pour l'instant pas de réel problème.

Par ailleurs en dehors des cours, le jeune garçon arrivait toujours un peu en avance et repartait un peu plus tard, Joris adorait jouer et discuter avec ses camarades.

Il y avait des choses que les autres enfants savaient sur lui: Qu'il habitait à la tour Stark et que ses deux parents étaient des hommes par exemple. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, il n'appelait jamais son père par son prénom, et quand celui-ci venait le chercher en personne il se présentait toujours sous l'alias de Philipp.

Les autres enfants avaient aussi, pour la plupart, des situations familiales peu ordinaires, certain.es avaient des héros ou des agents du SHIELD dans leurs familles et d'autres étaient des mutant.es. Leur compagnie n'était pas toujours plaisante, certain.es avaient notamment du mal à comprendre que Jörmungand ne pouvait pas parler tout le temps, et il s'était battu, et avait gagné haut la main, contre d'autres enfants qui lui touchaient sans cesse les cheveux. Mais en dehors de cela, les fréquenter donnait vraiment envie au petit garçon de faire d'autres activités de ce genre pour rencontrer d'autre enfants. Il était curieux de tous ces gens à la fois si proches et si différents de lui.

Sentant une présence, l'enfant détourna brièvement la tête du miroir pour jeter un oeil à travers la vitre qui séparait la salle de danse elle-même de l'entrée de l'école. De l'autre côté du verre, Grace lui faisait un geste de la main, Jörmungand y répondit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours, de peur de se faire houspiller par la professeure. Mais sitôt le cours finit il se précipita vers la jeune femme:

« - _Bonjour Grace !_ Signa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ La présence de Grace signifiait généralement quelque chose d'important, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme, et l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait suffisait le plus souvent à ce que l'enfant cesse de parler.

-Bonjour poussin ! Le salua Grace à son tour. C'est ton papa qui m'envoie, y'a Alex et Benjamin qui nous attendent dans la voiture, tu te changes et on y va ? Je t'expliquerai en chemin. L'enfant hocha la tête, se changea à la hâte, puis salua ses ami.es.

-Mauvaise nouvelle donc. » Pensa-t-il. Alex ne serait pas venu si les adultes ne cherchaient pas à le rassurer sur quelque chose qui risquait de lui être très désagréable.

...

Loki s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine commune des Avengers, face à Steve qui lui servit presque aussitôt une assiette de pancakes, des œufs et du bacon, tous tellement parfaitement cuits et disposés que Loki eu durant un instant la vague impression d'être dans un magazine de vente d’électroménager:

« -Les épouses Aesir vieillissent avant l'heure à tenter d'être si efficaces... Plaisanta le Jötunn. Merci pour ce repas, Steve.

-De rien. Répondit le Captain, ignorant volontairement la plaisanterie. C'est rare de te voir dans les espaces communs de si bon matin, surtout que c'est Tony qui a emmené Jömungand à la danse, non ?

-En effet, mais j'étais tiraillé par la faim, j'ai donc suivit le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait de la cuisine. J'en conclue que les autres dorment encore ?

-Oui. »

7 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'avait été révélée au grand jour la relation entre le génie et le dieu. 7 mois depuis que le Trio Paladin et Sif avaient tentés de tuer le fils de Loki.

Jörmungand avait passé un mois sans parler, et deux jours sans même utiliser le langage des signes. Durant le premier mois de son mutisme l'enfant n'avait quasiment pas dormi. La visite des Aesir avait réveillé chez lui de vieux démons auxquels s'étaient ajoutés de nouveaux, non moins terrifiants. Le petit garçon voyait maintenant régulièrement un pédopsychologue du SHIELD.

Les rapports avec le reste des Avengers étaient en revanche très apaisés et n'avaient fait qu'aller en s'apaisant:

« -Bruce regarde, un Loki ! C'est super rare de pouvoir les observer ici à cette heure de la journée. C'est surement la faim qui l'a conduit à quitter son territoire. Plaisanta Clint tout en entrant dans la cuisine: Bien dormi ? Tony est à l'atelier ou encore en train de se remettre de vos ébats ?

-Au dernière nouvelle il était dans sa salle d'eau... En train de se remettre de nos ébats. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Loki d'appartement sont connus pour leur rythme de vie chaotique ainsi que pour la violence de leur accouplement. Steve soupira en regardant les deux hommes avec une expression inquisitrice. Ils savaient que le soldat détestait que soit mentionnée la vie sexuelle du couple résidant, évidemment ils prenaient de fait un malin plaisir à le faire en sa présence. Tout ce petit monde commença à manger tranquillement quand Thor et Black Widow entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Mes amis ! Salua Thor à bras ouverts. Comment vous portez-vous en cette belle matinée ?

-Au mieux Thor, au mieux. Installe toi, il y a des pancakes chauds.

-Ah ! Je savais bien que le doux parfum qui chatouillait mes narines ne pouvait qu'être l'ouvrage de ta délicieuse cuisine fils de Rogers !

-Sois cependant assez aimable pour laisser quelques bouchées de ton gargantuesque repas à tes compagnons d'armes Odinson... » Plaisanta Loki. Thor se contenta de rire de la plaisanterie de son frère, ignorant, volontairement ou non, difficile à savoir, la fine couche de venin contenue dans la dite boutade.

Les relations entre Loki et celui qui avait un jour été son frère étaient... Complexes. On ne choisissait pas sa famille, mais Loki avait en revanche choisi qui il continuerait à traiter comme tel, et Thor ne faisait pas partie de la famille qu'il avait décidé de se constituer.

Néanmoins, le dieu de la foudre avait fait preuve de clairvoyance pour une fois dans sa vie il y a 7 mois de cela. Il avait défendu la cause de Loki face à Odin, ce que Thor dans sa jeunesse n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais osé faire, et il avait réussi à négocier que Loki et Jörmungand demeurent sur Terre sous la surveillance accrue de Heimdall, Frigga et lui-même. Le dieu à la langue d'argent se doutait qu'il n'y était pas parvenu seul, aussi avait-il remercié sa mère pour son aide précieuse.

De fait Loki se montrait un peu moins cruel envers Thor tant que celui-ci n'abordait pas de sujet sensible, et ne tentait pas de se rapprocher de lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'apparente tranquillité de la Tour ne signifiait pas pour autant que les Avengers, et le reste des héros, n'avaient fait que se tourner les pouces durant 7 mois. Loin de là.

Le plan pour tuer Thanos, car c'était là l'objectif, personne ne se faisait d'illusion quand à la possibilité d'enfermer une créature multi millénaire surpuissante dont le seul but était la destruction, n'était en réalité pas si alambiqué qu'on aurait pu se l'imaginer. Il mettait énormément de vies en jeu, était extrêmement instable et dangereux, mais c'est exactement pour cela qu'avaient été mobilisés Tony, Loki, Banner puis plus tard Reed Richards, et d'autres scientifiques plus ou moins du bon côté de la loi. Loki avait même personnellement travaillé avec le Docteur Doom qui n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que la Terre, sur laquelle se trouvait son beau pays de Latvérie, soit pulvérisée par une entité venue de l'espace. La dite coopération avait été aussi intéressante que houleuse. C'est que l'égo du scientifique, magicien, roi, et super vilain à la renommée internationale à ses heures perdues, était inversement proportionnel à la taille de son pays, et qu'il refusait de traiter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Loki.

Le plan, donc, était le suivant: Thanos avait déjà monté une nouvelle armée, Loki en avait senti la présence il y a de cela quelques mois. L'enjeu avait été de savoir avec qui. Il était bien vite apparu que c'était avec les Skrull cette fois, qui avaient pour avantage notable de ne pas tomber tous comme des mouches sitôt que leur vaisseau mère était attaqué. L'Empire Skrull, du moins certains gouverneurs, avaient déjà attaqué la Terre à de nombreuses reprises pour des raisons très diverses. Ils avaient de fait une connaissance du terrain à minima, ce dont ne disposaient pas les Chitauri, ni même Loki, à son arrivée. Il semblait donc très complexe de les vaincre par le seul combat... Heureusement Loki comptait jouer sur d'autres tableaux.

Le dieu à la langue d'argent misant plutôt sur le manque de motivation de l'armée qui serait envoyée sur Terre.

En faisant jouer les bonnes connexions, par ordre d'étrangeté: des espions Aesir, un tueur à gage convaincu d'être le fils de Loki, et un Raton Laveur doté de la parole, les Avengers avaient réussi à obtenir des informations sur l'empire Skrull. Ce dernier était relativement stable à l'exception d'un système solaire totalement délaissé par l'Empire. Nu Ophiuchi, c'était le nom de l'étoile double autour duquel tournait ce système, possédait une planète sans espèce intelligente qui avait été colonisée dans les débuts de l'expansion de l'Empire avant que ce dernier ne rentre en contact avec des civilisations à proprement parler. La planète avait alors semblé idéale, mais après des millénaires elle était bien vite apparue comme complètement isolée du reste de l'Empire et des autres systèmes peuplés pour des raisons pratiques, et petit à petit l'Empire Skrull avait délaissé cette ancienne colonie de peuplement. Aujourd'hui la planète habitée de ce système était en crise, au bord de la destruction et totalement abandonnée par un Empire contre lequel elle ne pouvait espérer se rebeller ne serait-ce que de part son éloignement et ses lacunes technologiques.

Loki avait l'intime conviction, ainsi qu'une certaine quantité de preuve abondant dans son sens, que les guerriers Skrulls composant la nouvelle armée de Thanos venaient de cette planète. Thanos leur ayant sans doute fait miroiter la perspective d'habiter la Terre tout en les menaçant de détruire le peu qu'ils possédaient encore s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Ce qui voulait dire que les Skrulls ne se battraient pas jusqu'à la mort pour peu que leur leader meurt et qu'on leur propose des accords commerciaux... Et c'est là que le plan de Loki entrait en jeux.

Le mage avait quelques connaissances en ce qui concernait les portails interstellaires et leur fonctionnement, ainsi que sur les méthodes de Thanos. Ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se déplacer, après tout, de même qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, il n'avait pas besoin de se mouvoir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas besoin de fuir. Seulement l'endroit dont le Titan dirigeait ses attaques était bien trop éloigné de la Terre pour ouvrir un portail et y accéder directement... Pour des raisons pratiques, il se devait donc de disposer ses armées à un point équidistant de son repaire et de sa cible. A partir de là, le plan était plutôt simple: Loki pouvait, par différents moyens, connaître approximativement la position de l'armée Skrull. Il n'avait ensuite qu'à ouvrir un portail sur les vaisseaux ennemis avant que l'armée ne le fasse pour attaquer, puis créer un second portail vers le repaire de Thanos.

Evidemment il y avait énormément de facteurs difficiles à prévoir. Loki ignorait par exemple si les Skrulls, une fois découverts allaient directement attaquer par le portail ou tenir leurs positions, ce qui demanderait que les héros attaquent pour faire diversion tandis qu'il ouvrirait le portail. Pour ce qui était de Thanos, Loki avait également du mal à se figurer quel serait son comportement. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il faudrait impérativement que Hulk vienne avec Tony et lui. Une créature capable de sonner un Ase déstabiliserait forcément Thanos, fut-ce un peu. D'ailleurs, d'une manière générale le Jötunn supposait que toute personne capable de les accompagner serait bonne à prendre, en dehors de la seule force physique: Mages, télépathes, robots et autres humains armés comme pouvaient l'être Stark étaient évidemment les bienvenus pour combattre à ses côtés. Il ne refusait que l'aide des humains qu'il savait plus utiles en cas d'attaque sur Terre.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que les autres Avengers et tous les héros impliqués, à savoir l'immense majorité des héros du monde entier, étaient à peu prêt au fait du plan.

Tout le monde n'attendait maintenant plus que le top départ.

Tony sortit tranquillement de l'ascenseur. Une bonne douche après sa fiévreuse étreinte avec Loki, soit disant pour le remercier de s'être levé aux aurores pour emmener Jörmungand à la danse même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il trotta tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine des Avengers, Jarvis l'avait avertit que Steve préparait le petit déjeuner, tout en lisant un article de journal quelconque sur sa tablette. Lorsqu'il arriva il salua tout le monde avant d'embrasser Loki pour le seul plaisir de voir Steve tourner la tête prestement, puis s'installa. Il venait de prendre sa première gorgée de café quand son compagnon annonça soudain:

« -Les Skrull ont commencé à entrer en formation. Nous avons d'ici samedi prochain pour lancer une offensive. Il fallut beaucoup de dignité à Tony pour ne pas cracher son café sur le comptoir de marbre.

-Je suggère que nous lancions l'offensive demain. Répondit Captain en prenant soudainement un air sérieux, tout en continuant ses pancakes comme si lui s'était parfaitement attendu à recevoir une nouvelle de cette envergure en préparant le petit déjeuner. Evidemment. Steve Rogers.

-Il va falloir en avertir les autres héros, signala Natasha, je vais prévenir Fury.

-Et Joris ? Demanda Banner.

-J'ai appelé Grace et Alex. Benjamin et elle vont l'emmener dans une des safehouses de Tony et s'occuper de lui à tour de rôle le temps qu'il faudra.

-Maintenant ?! S'étrangla Tony.

-Evidemment que non, ils vont passer par la tour avant, ne serait-ce que pour nous saluer. »

…

La première chose que dit l'enfant lorsqu'il apprit que l'heure du combat avait sonné fut qu'il voulait se battre. Son père eu beau tenter de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à reconnaître qu'il y avait des choses que l'on pouvait faire et d'autre non l'enfant n'en démordait pas. «  _Je peux me transformer en serpent de plusieurs dizaines de tonnes, je vaux autant qu'un autre !_ » signait-il frénétiquement. Mais ses mains tremblaient. Et elles continuèrent de trembler jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon fonde en larme, ses yeux verts se brouillant et de grosses perles d'eau roulant sur ses joues brunes. «  _Je veux pas que vous mourriez ! »_ criait-il par télépathie tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux vêtement de son père et de Tony. L'enfant n'était pas très bon dans cet art qui impliquait une sorte de communication verbale, mais ces mots-ci résonnèrent dans la tête de Loki et de Tony avec une précision effroyable.

Dans le salon de la penthouse se trouvaient tous les Avengers, Grace et Alex. La jeune femme retenait difficilement ses larmes, et lorsque le petit garçon se mit à pleurer Alex quitta la pièce. Clint pour sa part se retourna, croquant dans sa pomme tout en faisant mine d'ignorer la scène. Les autres membres de l'assistance semblaient à peine moins tendus. Regardant leurs genoux, leurs mains ou tentant de se donner une constance face à ce qu'ils étaient en train de contempler. Un peu de douleur pure.

« -Jörmungand. Nous ne partons que demain, d'ici là mon fils, parlons un peu, veux-tu ? Juste toi et moi. Et les deux divinités quittèrent la pièce. Il marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon, ce denier pleurant tout du long. Lorsqu'il furent tous deux assis sur le lit et l'enfant un peu plus calme, Loki dit: Je ne peux pas te jurer que je ne mourrai pas demain Jörmungand. Ce serait te mentir. Dans une guerre nous ne sommes pas seuls à décider de quand la mort nous prend. Et il en va de même pour Tony. Il en va de même pour tous les Avengers. Mais je peux te jurer que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour revenir sains et saufs à tes côté.

- _C'est injuste !_ _Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit aller combattre Thanos ? Pourquoi pas Odin ? Pourquoi pas les amis de Thor ? C'est de leur faute ! S'ils n'avaient pas été si méchants avec toi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré le Titan..._ Signa Jörmungand, son visage déformé par la rage, la tristesse et la peur.

-Mais les choses ne sont pas faites ainsi. Et quand bien même, le Titan cherche la mort et la destruction il aurait finit par s'en prendre à Yggdrasil à un moment ou à un autre. Là nous avons une chance de le stopper. Et puis n'eu-je jamais rencontré le Titan nous n'aurions jamais été réuni.

- _Sans Odin et son fils nous n'aurions jamais été séparé._ Et durant un instant Loki vit dans le regard de son jeune enfant une haine et une froideur qui lui nouèrent l'estomac.

-Mon fils. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te jure de tout faire pour te revenir. Mais il viendra un jour où je ne reviendrai pas, et ce jour est toujours trop proche. Il en va de même pour Tony pour qui ce jour sera peut-être plus proche encore. Les gens que l'on aime partent toujours trop tôt, il en est ainsi. Il est inutile d'avoir peur, ou d'être en colère, on ne peut que l'accepter et dire au revoir tant que cela nous est encore permis. Alors dis moi au revoir mon fils. Et dis au revoir aux êtres auxquels tu tiens. Et si nous ne nous revoyons pas demain ou après demain, saches que nous nous reverrons néanmoins un jour, là où règne ta sœur.

-Au revoir papa. » Murmura le petit garçon après un long silence. Puis il serra son père contre lui de toute ses forces, comme s'il tentait d'imprimer à jamais cette embrassade dans sa peau, de crainte que ce soit la dernière. Loki donna également à son fils quelques indications au cas où il ne reviendrait effectivement pas, sur des grimoires, des objets et des sorts qui ne devaient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Puis il le berça et lui chanta une comptine que lui chantait sa mère, tout en le rassurant avec un sort d'apaisement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon Jörmungand se précipita vers Tony et lui fit un câlin si rempli d'émotions que le quadragénaire, qui avait jusque là réussi à ne rien montrer de son déchirement à l'idée d'abandonner le petit garçon, se mit soudain à trembler en le serrant contre lui. Une de ses mains caressant sa tête aux longs cheveux crépus d'une manière répétitive, presque plus pour se calmer lui que pour apaiser l'enfant. L'homme de fer réussit à ne pas pleurer. Il pleurerait ce soir, quand il serait seul avec Loki et que soudain l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette fois, la peur du vide, la peur de la mort, de tout ce qu'elle impliquait, reviendraient le hanter. Il pleurerait dans les bras de Loki pour ne pas boire, il pleurerait de longues minutes pour pouvoir ensuite rire lorsqu'il appellerait Pepper pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Joris fit de gros câlins à tous les Avengers, sauf à Thor qui salua simplement de la tête. L'émotion était palpable, même Natasha laissa s'échapper un rougissement des joues comme des yeux. Les super héros avaient beau avoir l'habitude d'être confrontés à la mort, l'idée qu'ils manqueraient à quelqu'un était rarement aussi... Evidente.

Une fois ses adieux fait, Jörmungand partit avec Alex chercher ses affaires et Loki en profita pour prendre Grace à parti dans une autre pièce.

Loki et Grace... Avaient eu une longue discussion après l'incident avec le Trio Paladin. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord avec Tony et surtout Jörmungand, que s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à ses parents ce serait à Grace que reviendrait la garde du petit garçon.

La jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'être prête à être mère, mais comme la question des ressources, merci pour cela à l'immense fortune de Tony, ne se posait pas, elle n'était pas tellement inquiète à l'idée d'élever Joris si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Elle ne pourrait bien sûr pas lui apprendre autant de choses que son père, et il faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps au petit garçon pour se remettre s'il venait à perdre à nouveau ses parents. Malgré cela, elle avait accepté, plus vraiment par reconnaissance pour Loki à ce stade mais simplement parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait profondément envie de faire en tant qu'amie, et parce qu'elle savait, en son fort intérieur que Loki n'en ferait pas moins pour elle. Qu'il était déjà en train de le faire.

« -Grace. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Joris. Merci pour ta sollicitude, pour ton écoute, pour ton courage. Merci infiniment. Dit la divinité avec un ton particulièrement solennel.

-Tu dis cela comme si nous allions nous quitter, Loki. Répondit la jeune femme, cachant les larmes dans sa voix derrière un sourire aimable.

-Parce que c'est peut-être le cas. Le Jötunn posa alors un genoux à terre face à Grace, totalement décontenancée. Grace, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'offrir quoi que ce soit dont tu ais besoin, et ma bénédiction serait bien inutile si je mourrais demain. Mais je te remercie, à genoux, de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ta vie, nous le savons tous deux, ne sera pas aussi aisée que celle de ceux qui ignorent, contrairement à nous, ce que c'est que d'être monstrueux. Mais Grace, si un jour la foi t'abandonne, si un jour le poids du monde et des humains est trop lourd à porter, si un jour tu venais à douter de toi. Rappelle toi que Loki Laufeyson, Dieu du mensonge, de la glace, du feu et du Chaos, un jour Prince d'Asgard et créature millénaire qui tenta et réussit presque à conquérir une planète, s'est un jour prosterné devant toi en signe d'allégeance. Ce que je n'aurais fait pour aucune des âmes qui peuple cette planète. Songe-y et sois fière. »

Grace rit tandis que des larmes lui coulaient des yeux. Elle lui tendit la main et Loki se redressa, ses yeux emplis d'une admiration ouverte pour son alliée, pour son amie. Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« -Au revoir. Murmura Loki dans l'oreille de l'humaine.

-Au revoir. » Répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se séparer et que Grace ne quitte la tour avec Alex et Jörmungand, sans se retourner.

_..._

Le ciel interminable et bleu au dessus de leurs têtes, habituellement si familier, semblait aujourd'hui chargé d'une vague menace. Sous le soleil de plomb, les pieds plantés dans un sable blanc aux grains parfois centenaires qui roulait en d'épais nuages, l'équipe de super-héros se tenait debout au milieu du désert: Une équipe triée sur le volet de plus de plus de 200 héros ainsi que quelques mercenaires et de criminels dont les motivations n'entachaient en rien la volonté de ne pas voir leur planète réduite en cendre, toutes nationalités confondues. A eux seuls ils possédaient plus de force de frappe que toutes les armées de ce Monde réunies et en étaient bien conscient. La moitié d'entre eux était équipée pour un voyage périlleux et peut-être sans retour... En bordure d'autres héros, d'autres mercenaires et d'autres criminels encore se tenaient pour réduire les dégâts au cas où le plan ne se déroulerait pas exactement comme prévu. Dans cette optique toutes les nations avaient été prévenues d'une potentielle attaque alien, l'idée était de ne surtout pas être pris par surprise car c'était là la plus grande des armes.

Un gigantesque cercle magique orné de runes antédiluviennes avait été tracé au sol avec précision par des machines crées spécialement pour l'occasion par Tony. Le cercle était censé aider Loki à stabiliser le portail suffisamment longtemps pour que le mage, Iron Man et les autres héros minutieusement sélectionnés aillent tuer Thanos.

L'humain se sentait pour le moins nerveux. Le graphique indiquant son poul qui lui était présenté par son armure indiquait un rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé, cette information ne faisant que l'angoisser encore plus il fit disparaître le graphique. Tony se tourna vers son divin partenaire, debout à ses côtés. Ce dernier paraissait curieusement calme. Avec le temps le génie était devenu assez doué pour deviner les expressions du Jötunn, et son visage actuellement n'avait rien du masque qu'il arborait pour cacher son malêtre ou sa nervosité.

« -Loki ? Appela l'humain via un canal de conversation privé.

-Oui ?

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Tu sais qu'hier c'était peut-être la dernière fois que tu voyais ton fils ? L'entièreté de notre plan ne tient que sur des suppositions... Si ça se trouve c'est pas des Skrull qu'a envoyé Thanos. Imagine on s'est planté dans les calculs, ou ils ont déjà prévu notre plan et nous attendent avec un bloqueur de magie? Et si jamais il nous arrivait un truc et qu'on se retrouvait coincé à l'autre bout de l'univers sans espoir de retour ? On...

-Tony. Si tu mourrais maintenant et que ta vie repassait en entier devant tes yeux comment la trouverais-tu, dans l'ensemble ? L'humain réfléchit quelques instants.

-Pas si mal. Je veux dire, j'ai eu une enfance pourrie et ces dernières années ont été... Compliquées... C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais dans l'ensemble, je me suis bien amusé, j'ai créé des trucs incroyables, j'ai rencontré des gens exceptionnels, j'ai vécu avec ces gens des choses difficiles mais aussi vraiment géniales. Et puis, y'a Joris et toi. Le Jötunn hocha la tête.

-Le seul mot qui pourrait qualifier ma vie si je la revoyait défiler devant mes yeux dans son entièreté serait « épouvantable ». Sur plus d'un millénaire d'existence les moments où j'étais réellement heureux doivent constituer quelque chose comme 10 années humaines. Peut-être moins. J'ai passé des siècle entiers à souffrir, à avoir peur, à avoir honte, rongé par l'envie de posséder ce que Thor avait et que l'on refusait de me donner. Et je ne parle pas du trône d'Asgard, je ne parle pas de la reconnaissance d'Odin, je parle du fait d'être respecté et aimé pour ce que je suis. Chaque moment de bonheur m'a été retiré avec violence, chaque moment de souffrance appuyé pendant des décennies. Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce qui m'a été fait car pour pardonner il faut avoir obtenu justice, ce que je n'aurai peut-être jamais. Mais ces deux dernières années, bien qu'elles aient été accompagnées par leur lot de crainte et de souffrances. Ces deux dernières années furent... Agréables. Heureuses même. Les Nornes m'ont donné en 2 ans ce qu'elle m'ont refusé toute une vie. De la paix, de l'amour, du calme. Je suis serein à l'idée de mourir, Tony, car je meurs certain que ma vie valait quelque chose. Il sourit un sourire apaisé, un sourire comme l'humain en avait rarement vu. Et pour ce qui est de notre plan, même si au final les Nornes en décident autrement et que ce monde périt dans les flammes, au moins nous serons nous battu jusqu'au bout.

-Loki.

-Oui ?

-C'est un peu court deux ans de bonheur tu crois pas ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire mieux. » Déclara l'humain, déterminé.

Loki répondit à ce défit en riant, brandissant son nouveau sceptre, Chaos, vers le ciel de Midgard, y perçant un gigantesque portail ouvert sur l'infinité des mondes.

 

Un portail vers la victoire ou la mort, il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était donc le dernier chapitre de "La sérénade des monstres."  
> Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout pour tous les gens qui ont eu ce courage ! XD  
> Je m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic soit lue par autant de gens et avec autant d'attention.  
> Merci pour vos gentils commentaires et vos kudos !
> 
> Si vous restez sur votre faim, il reste encore quelques chapitres à mon autre frostiron: "Sail" et si vous n'étiez là que pour le cul (ce que je respecte) j'ai aussi écrit une fic BDSM toujours sur ce pairing, elle s'intitule "Et laissez la porte ouverte".
> 
> Des poutous sur vous !


End file.
